INHERENT ATTRACTION
by Mamie Cullen
Summary: Il m'a menti ! Il a voulu me protéger ! Il m'a quitté parce qu'il voulait "mon bien"... Bella sort de sa dépression et décide, coûte que coûte, de retrouver Edward...
1. Rituels

Comme chaque jour de chaque semaine, depuis des mois, j'avançais dans la brume épaisse qui caractérisait désormais mon existence.

Les journées passaient, vides de sens, cadencées par les actes quotidiens visant essentiellement à ne pas rester inactive, inoccupée. Pour ne pas avoir le temps de penser à…

Pour ne pas avoir de temps pour penser.

L'autre objectif était de faire « semblant ». Semblant pour Charly. Semblant pour faire croire que j'allais bien. Faire croire que tout était «normal» : J'allais au lycée. J'allais à mon travail. Je continuais de cuisiner chaque soir…

Je fonctionnais comme un automate, une coquille vide, un pantin – Sans même m'en rendre compte. – Mon corps agissait de façon mécanique, machinale, en réponse aux sollicitations de mon cerveau.

Mon esprit s'occupait de l'aspect « pratique » organisant mes journées pour que, à aucun moment, je ne sois à rien faire. Pour que je ne puisse avoir l'occasion de penser. C'était un peu comme des mantras qui s'égrenaient tout au long du jour, en tâche de fond, rythmant chaque temps, me maintenant debout.

_**Se lever. – respirer - ne pas penser -**_

_**Se doucher. - s'habiller - ne pas penser -**_

_**Manger. - ne pas penser -**_

_**Aller en cours… **_

Le lycée était encore le moment de la journée le moins difficile. Celui que je préférais. Enfin… je crois. C'était surtout la certitude d'être toujours occupée, chaque temps pleinement et sûrement remplis par les cours, les sonneries et les traversés de couloirs.

_**Ne pas penser – copier - sourire – **_

_**Changer de cours – Aller au casier – Changer de livres – **_

_**S'asseoir – Noter – Ne pas penser - **_

_**Rassembler mes affaires - Quitter le bâtiment – **_

_**Traverser le parking – Ne pas penser – **_

_**Démarrer le camion – Ne pas penser – **_

_**Retourner à la maison…**_

Parfois je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir fait le chemin. Je me retrouvai garée devant la maison, ne me souvenant pas avoir quitté le parking du lycée. C'était… effrayant.

Mais pas autant que les cauchemars.

_**Ne pas penser - **_**Préparer le dîner**_** – Ne pas penser – **_

**Manger - **_**ne pas penser…**_

Et enfin, enfin ! Je pourrai rejoindre ma chambre.

Mon point d'encrage dans le désert de mon existence.

MON monde.

MON Univers.

Le seul endroit où je pourrai laisser libre cours au malstrom de la douleur qui invariablement m'envahirait…

_**Ne pas penser.**_

Chaque soir, une fois la cuisine rangée, je disais machinalement bonsoir à Charly et je montais lentement les escaliers, commençant mentalement à me préparer à la puissance de la souffrance qui serait bientôt la mienne. A la fois impatiente et terrorisée...

Je posais mon sac à l'entrée de ma chambre et passais rapidement à la salle de bain pour « ma minute d'humanité » _douleurs._

Puis, comme chaque soir, le rituel recommençait… :

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, fermais la porte, ignorais consciencieusement le rocking-chair qui trônait toujours là… – _souvenirs – _

Me dirigeais lentement vers la fenêtre pour l'entrebâiller… – _espoirs – douleurs_ – Et, sans un regard pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, uniquement focalisée sur les puissants élancements qui commençaient à pulser dans mon estomac, je me dirigeais vers mon lit.

Je prenais une profonde respiration, et, lentement, je m'allongeais…

Je relâchais alors le contrôle que j'essayais de maintenir toute au long de la journée… Secondes de silence, de vide, focalisée sur ma respiration, calme, posée, profonde. Les yeux grands ouverts mais vides, aveugles, perdus dans le blanc du plafond…

Je prenais alors une dernière, profonde, interminable respiration, et laissais sa voix voilée et rauque venir, enfler, emplir ma tête.

La douleur submergeant mon corps et mon esprit.

Celle pulsant dans mon estomac se connectant à la plaie béante de ma poitrine.

_« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. »_

_« Tu n'es pas bien pour moi Bella. »_

Les phrases se mettaient à tourner en boucle. Le plaisir d'entendre ses chuchotements avivant la peine qui me consumait.

_« Ne fais rien de stupide. »_

_« Au revoir Bella. »_

_« Je suis fatiguée de prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas. »_

Les larmes inondaient mon visage crispé de douleur.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. »_

_« Ça sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »_

Le murmure de sa voix glissait sur ma peau comme une réminiscence de son souffle. Une sensation d'eau glacée qui ruisselait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et me faisait frissonner.

_« Tu n'es pas bien pour moi Bella »_

Je me roulais alors en boule, les bras serrés autour de mes genoux, secouée de tremblements.

A nouveau à la limite de l'état de choc.

_« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi »…_

Comme chaque soir, glacée, épuisée, terrassée par la puissance de mon désespoir, vaincue par immensité de cette interminable agonie, je finissais par m'endormir. Par sombrer dans l'oubli de cette misérable existence sans lui.

Sans lui.

Sans mon âme.

SEULE.

Seule et abandonnée.

Seule à jamais.


	2. Cauchemars

**Hi all,**

**Je ne sais pas trop encore ou va me mener Bella (vu comme elle peut être têtue parfois !) mais il fallait que j'explore cette voie… Depuis que j'ai lu New Moon je me dit que ce n'est pas possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un et de ne rien tenter ! de juste « survivre » parce qu'on a « promis » ! (Non ! Non ! Je n'ai rien contre le choix de Stéphanie Meyer ! (En dehors du nombre de boites de mouchoirs que ce tome m'a coûté ^^) mais je voulais voir comment Bella aurait pu s'en sortir autrement…)**

**C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à une fic. Où que je publie quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ^^. Alors review please ! Pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez, ce qui ne vas pas, si c'est difficile à lire ou pas ….**

**Review !**

**Et Enjoy ! (J'espère ?)**

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me retrouvai assise sur mon lit, hagarde, les mains crispées sur ma couette. Le cœur battant la chamade.

La respiration courte et haletante, je cherchai ce qui venait, brutalement, de me réveiller… J'étais sure que ce n'était pas « le » cauchemar qui ponctuait habituellement chaque fin de nuit. Non. C'était différent… Je ne m'étais pas réveillée en hurlant, et je n'avais pas les habituelles images de… - D_ouleurs._

_ – **N**__**e pas penser.**_ –

Non : J'avais l'esprit vide, rien.

Je laissai mon regard faire lentement le tour de la pièce, et s'arrêter un instant devant la fenêtre, _douleurs, _avant de poursuivre anxieusement mon tour d'horizon… Rien ne semblait avoir bougé ou être tombé. Il ne pleuvait pas. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Et il était à peine 03h00 du matin… un autre cauchemar peut-être ?

J'essayai de calmer ma respiration, continuant machinalement à chercher ce qui avait bien pu me réveiller aussi brusquement, essayant de me souvenir des secondes ayant précédées mon réveil. En vain. Black out total ! Je soupirai et pris une profonde respiration, essayant de chasser la tension et l'angoisse qui m'étreignait encore. Tentant de relâcher mes muscles crispés et douloureux.

Je me levai pour faire quelques pas dans ma chambre, pour me dégourdir les jambes et évacuer le reste de stress. J'hésitai un instant entre me lever « vraiment », et descendre prendre un verre de lait, ou prendre une douche relaxante… Mais cela voulait dire débuter la journée à venir dès maintenant ! Non ! Chaque jour était déjà suffisamment interminable comme ça ! Sans qu'il soit nécessaire que je rajoute une pleine poignée d'heures supplémentaires ! Sans compter que le bruit aurait certainement réveillé Charly ! Non ! Définitivement non !

Je décidai de me rallonger, toujours obnubilée par ce bizarre mélange de ressenti que je ne parvenais pas à identifier clairement. Quelque chose de l'ordre de la panique mêlé d'espoir... De l'espoir ! Je grimaçai à cette idée. Où diable aurais-je bien pu aller chercher ne serais-ce qu'un soupçon d'espoir dans ma vie actuelle ? ! !

Je soupirai profondément, réarrangeant la couette autour de moi, et me focalisai à nouveau sur ma respiration, espérant relancer le rituel et gagner ainsi quelques heures d'oublie supplémentaires…

_Se concentrer sur l'absence de bruits_ : Secondes de silence, de vide…

_Respirer calmement, posément, profondément_, les yeux perdus dans le blanc du plafond…

_Prendre une dernière, longue, profonde, interminable respiration… _et laisser sa voix revenir, enfler, et emplir ma tête.

_« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. »_

La douleur explosa dans mon ventre, se ruant dans mes veines comme une déferlante. Je fermai les yeux sous l'impact. Mes doigts agrippant de nouveau convulsivement mes draps.

_« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »_

_« Tu n'es pas bien pour moi Bella. »_

Brûlures au niveau de ma poitrine, courants glacés le long de mon dos.

_« Je n'interférerai plus dans ta vie. »_

_« Tant que ce sera bien pour toi ! »_

Un violent frisson me parcouru et je me retrouvai de nouveau assise au milieu du lit, tétanisé et haletante.

_« Je n'interférerai plus dans ta vie. » _

C'était ça !

_« Tant que ce sera bien pour toi ! »_

C'était les phrases !

_« Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi. »_

Elles avaient changé !

Immobile, concentrée, les battement de mon cœur faisant battre le sang à mes oreilles, je laissai la voix reprendre sa litanie.

_« Tant que ce sera bien pour toi. »_

_« Tu es toute ma vie maintenant. » _

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

Je suffoquai, éperdue et choquée. Submergée par un mélange de panique et d'incrédulité.

_« Tant que ce sera bien pour toi. »_

_« Bien sûre, je t'aimerai toujours Bella. »_

Incapable de pleurer, hagarde, dépassée par la violence des émotions qui me submergeaient, je balbutiai :

« _Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mon dieu ! Non ! _»

Ne parvenant plus à faire barrage ni à mes ressentis, ni à la voix.

Incapable de rassembler mes idées, je cédai et m'effondrai sur mon lit.

Mon esprit submergé par toutes les paroles qui s'y télescopaient – et par ce qu'elles sous entendaient. –

Le corps parcouru de frissons.

_« Tu es toute ma vie Bella ! »_

_« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ! »_

_« Je ne veux plus jamais pouvoir te faire du mal ! »_

_  
_

Il m'avait menti !


	3. Emotions

**hi , all**

**Un GRAND merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris ! ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que des gens sont passés par là et que certains ont aimé ! Mais "please" (comme dirait Bella ^^) mettez moi une petite review ... que je sache ce qui vous plait ou pas ? et pourquoi ? **

**En attendant, je profites que je suis en arrêt maladie pour poster le 3ème chapitre... comme il était écrit déjà de toute façon ! ^^**

**Si j'ai le temps j'en mettrai un autre demain. Mais je ne sais pas encore exactement comment Bella va gérer les choses... **

**En attendant ... Enjoy ? **

* * *

Il m'avait menti !

Je restai longtemps à fixer le mur, sans le voir, abasourdie, choquée, par cette révélation.

Le flot des souvenirs refoulés jusque là tournoyait devant mes yeux et dans ma tête…

Je revoyais tout nos moments passés ensemble : l'hôpital, le bal de fin d'année, la soirée d'anniversaire, les jours ayant précédés son départ…

Je me souvenais maintenant de l'angoisse qui m'avait saisie quand son comportement avait changé… Pourquoi avais-je tout oublié ce jour là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais cru si facilement ? Le choc de son annonce ?

Je retournais mes pensées dans tout les sens, me calmant progressivement, cherchant à comprendre et à identifier tout ce qui, apparemment, m'avait échappé. Petit à petit les choses devenaient plus claires. Comme un prisme que l'on tourne à la lumière, les événements s'éclairaient différemment…

Je revoyais ses regards noyés de craintes et d'inquiétudes… Son angoisse permanente qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose… Sa terreur à l'idée de perdre le contrôle de lui-même… Bon sang ! Il avait voulu me protéger !

J'émis un grognement sourd. Et la peine fit de la place à la colère…

Colère contre sa famille qui l'avait laissé aller au bout de cette idée stupide.

Colère contre lui qui avait laissé ses terreurs le dominer et décider à sa place.

Mais surtout… Colère contre moi qui l'avait crû si facilement !

Je grognais à nouveau et m'assis au bord de mon lit. J'étais maintenant en rage après moi :

Pourquoi n'avais pas compris ? J'aurais pu le retenir !

Si seulement je ne l'avais pas crû si vite ! Si j'avais lutté ! …

Mais ma propre inquiétude face à son changement d'attitude après la fête d'anniversaire ; mon angoisse qui grandissait en comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à identifier ; ma terreur à l'idée qu'il puisse m'abandonner…

Tout me revenais si clairement maintenant !

J'étais déjà tellement à cran ce jour là, que son annonce – la confirmation de mon pire cauchemar - m'avait frappée avec la puissance d'un raz de marée.

J'étais déjà tellement fragilisée, que je m'étais effondrée !

Je me rallongeais, en soupirant, en travers du lit. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Contemplant la lumière de l'aube naissante s'y refléter.

Je me sentais épuisée, le corps endolori par la succession des émotions qui l'avaient traversé.

Je soupirai à nouveau… plus profondément encore…

Je respirais aussi pleinement que possible, essayant de me mettre de l'ordre dans mes ressentis et mes pensées.

Je naviguais des uns aux autres…

J'explorais les contours du gouffre dans ma poitrine qui me semblait tout à coup moins… profond. _Etonnement._

Il avait voulu me protéger ! _Joie/colère/joie._

Je m'attardais sur ma respiration : Je parvenais à respirer, presque, normalement ! _Surprise._

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réagit plus tôt ? _Colère._

Je m'autorisais à laisser défiler les images d'Edward… _Emotions._

Edward et sa fossette craquante… Edward souriant de façon angélique lorsqu'il gagnait contre moi… Edward et son regard de lave lorsqu'il m'embrassait… _Je pensais son nom !_

_« Tant que ce sera bien pour toi Bella. » Douleur/Colère._

Son sourire ! _Soupirs…_

Je m'abandonnai à cette succession d'émotion… Douleurs, peines, espoirs, soulagement, colères, joies… Sans même vraiment m'apercevoir que le jour était maintenant levé, sûrement depuis un moment ?…

Je ne parvenais pas à reprendre pleinement le contrôle de moi-même.

Pourquoi avais-je compris seulement cette nuit ?_ Incompréhension. Doutes…_

Et si je me trompais ? Et si j'imaginais tout cela ?

Le trou dans ma poitrine me sembla à nouveau à vif. Plus profond que jamais.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et une vague de sueur glacée me traversa. Me laissant pantelante.

_Il fallait que je sache ! Il fallait que je sache ! MAINTENANT !_

Je me levai précipitamment, manquant de tomber, emportée par mon élan… _Alice ! Alice me dirait !_

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon bureau, ouvrant et fermant fébrilement les tiroirs. _Pourvu qu'il soit là !_

Je fouillais chacun d'eux nerveusement. _Bon sang pourvu qu'il ne l'ai pas repris !_

De dépit, je pris le tiroir dans lequel je m'activais et le retournais brutalement sur le bureau. Poussant violement le clavier, qui s'échoua contre le mur, pour faire de la place_… Il est là !_ _Il n'y a pas pensé !_

Le téléphone portable argenté qu'il m'avait donné après ma sortie de l'hôpital, pour que je puisse les joindre en cas de problèmes, était là ! Il gisait au milieu d'un tas de feuilles et de crayons épars.

Je le pris en tremblant et du m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à l'allumer tant mes mains tremblaient. _Il y a encore de la batterie ! _

Je consultais le répertoire et sélectionnais le numéro d'Alice.

_« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué, merci de contacter l'opérateur. »_

Un sanglot m'échappa. Mais je refusais de m'avouer vaincue ! : Je composais le numéro de Jasper.

_« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué, merci de contacter l'opérateur. » _

Je m'acharnais sur le clavier : Esmée, Emmet, Carlisle, Rosalie… Toujours la même phrase :

_« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué, merci de contacter l'opérateur. »…_

Je me laissais tomber lourdement sur la chaise en plastique qui faisait face à l'ordinateur…

Ils avaient tous changé de numéro ! IL leur avait demandé de changer leur numéro !

Une colère sourde m'envahit et, de rage, j'envoyais le contenu du bureau s'éparpiller sur le sol.

_De quel droit ? Comment a-t-il pu décider à ma place ? Comment a-t-il pu les convaincre ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment avait-t-il pu ? …_

_« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bella ça va ? »_

Charly ! Je l'avais réveillé et il tambourinait à ma porte, de l'inquiétude plein la voix.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, pour tenter de me calmer un minimum avant de lui répondre, expirant lentement…

« Bella ? »

_« Tout va bien papa ! J'ai fait tomber une pile de livre en voulant prendre mon sac… Tout va bien ! J'arrive ! »_


	4. Recherches

**Hi, All **

**Comme promis voici le chapitre suivant !**

**Mais avant : **

**Merci à Julie et Eliloulou pour leurs Reviews ! : ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ? Dites-moi ^^ **

**Merci aussi à ceux qui sont venus lire et/ou m'ont mis dans leur favoris ^^ ****Et n'hésitez pas à faire des reviews ;-) ****Même négatives ! (promis, même si j'ai mis dans mon profil que j'ai un "caractère de chien" ... je suis beaucoup plus abordable que Rose ! ^^lol)**

**N'oublions pas que : LES PERSONNAGES, L'UNIVERS ET TUTTI CANTI APPARTIENNENT A S. MEYER (dès fois qu'on l'oublie^^)**

**voilou ! **

**Je devrais pouvoir mettre encore un nouveau chapitre demain soir, si tout va bien ^^ **

**En attendant ... Enjoy ? **

_

* * *

_

_« Je prépare le petit déjeuner ? »_

Charly ne semblait pas du tout rassuré par mon ton. Je soupirai - aussi silencieusement que possible – avant de lui répondre :

_« D'accord papa… Je prends ma douche et j'arrive. »_

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers de son pas ferme de « chef Swan »… Le connaissant, j'avais intérêt de mettre composé une attitude « adaptée » avant de descendre si je voulais éviter un interrogatoire en règle !

Bien qu'il ne soit jamais à l'aise dans les discours et autres échanges « relationnels », il pouvait s'avérer redoutable lorsque qu'il se doutait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose ! Surtout me concernant !

Je soupirai à nouveau, et me mis à sourire malgré moi : Incroyable le nombre de soupirs que j'avais poussé depuis mon brusque « réveil » !

Était-ce seulement cette nuit ?

J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité me séparait de « hier »…

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi active, « vivante » depuis des mois. Mon corps me semblait parcouru d'électricité et, si je n'avais pas été si gauche et disposée aux chutes en tout genres, je serais bien allée courir pour me défouler !

Je fonçais vers la douche, tout en réfléchissant, mon cerveau en ébullition…

Il fallait que j'arrive à contacter Alice ! Il fallait que… Mais comment retrouver les Cullen ? Je doutais fort qu'il me suffise de consulter un annuaire téléphonique ! Au fil des siècles, ils avaient appris à dissimuler leurs traces !

Et si Edward c'était mis en tête de changer leurs numéros… Nul doute qu'ils avaient pris leurs précautions aussi pour leur nouvelle adresse, où qu'elle soit sur cette fichue planète !

J'étais toujours en colère. Mais c'était aussi bien : je pense que beaucoup de ma « nouvelle » énergie venait de là ! Il fallait juste que j'aie l'air relativement sereine devant Charly !

Ma douche finie, j'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et pris le temps de m'observer un instant devant la glace : j'avais les joues rosies et les yeux brillants, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire pour dissimuler ça à Charly !

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que je n'aie pas l'air trop fébrile, et qu'il soit suffisamment accaparé par sa journée de pêche à venir avec ses collègues pour remarquer quoi que ce soit ! Quand il serait parti j'aurai toute la journée pour réfléchir et trouver une solution !

Je poussai un énième soupir et me décidai à descendre à la cuisine.

_« Bonjour papa. »_

_« Bonjour chérie. Tu t'ais levée bien tôt aujourd'hui ! »_

_« Euh… oui. J'étais réveillée… » _

_« Tu sembles… hum… Tu n'es pas malade ? Tu te sens bien ? »_

Zut et zut ! Pourquoi étais-je descendue ! Il fallait absolument que je le rassure sinon il était capable de vouloir absolument rester avec moi toute la journée !

_« Oui, oui ! C'est juste que … je me disais qu'il a l'air de vouloir faire beau aujourd'hui et que… comme le père de Mike n'a pas besoin de moi… je serai bien passée voir Jacob à la Push… ça ne t'embête pas ? » _

_« Jacob ? »_

Je le vis hausser un sourcil surpris.

_« Ben oui ! Ça fait des semaines que tu me dis que je devrais sortir… ! Et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis… enfin ça fait longtemps ! » _

Je gardais prudemment le nez dans mes céréales, afin qu'il ne puisse pas trop me dévisager.

_«Ah, euh… hum, oui ! »_

Du coin de l'œil je le vis se détourner un instant… Je détestais mentir, et encore plus à mon père ! Mais il fallait qu'il me laisse ! Il fallait que j'aie le champ libre aujourd'hui ! Maintenant que j'étais lancée, je refusai de me laisser arrêter !

_« Je peux ? Je ne resterai pas longtemps si tu veux ? »_

Il soupira et me regarda longuement avant de répondre.

_« Comme tu veux Bella ! Et reste autant que tu veux, tu sais que je vais pêcher… je ne rentrerai pas très tôt… »_

Il me sourit doucement, un sourire triste, plein de doutes. Ça me fit mal. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres options pour le moment.

_« Je vais bien papa !»_

_« Bella… » _

_« Oui Charly ? »_

_« Non rien. Prend soin de toi ! ». _

_« Merci papa. » _

Je me levai pour faire la vaisselle pendant qu'il se préparait à partir. Continuant à chercher comment je pourrais bien faire pour contacter Alice…

_« Je m'en vais … Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »_

_« Oui, papa ! Promis ! »_

Je lui fis un sourire qui dû le convaincre car il partit sans ajouter d'autres questions.

Je regardai la voiture partir et fonçai précipitamment vers ma chambre, manquant de m'étendre de tout mon long sur la dernière marche dans ma précipitation. Je me rattrapai à la rampe : ce n'était le jour pour me retrouver aux urgences !

J'allumai mon ordinateur et me mis à ranger le désordre que j'avais laissé pendant que la connexion à Internet se faisait.

Je détestai toujours autant mon vieux modem ! Il était d'une lenteur qui me semblait, aujourd'hui, encore pire qu'à l'accoutumée !

Je passais les trois heures suivantes à consulter toutes les listes de téléphones que je pouvais trouver, y compris « AnyWho », sans aucun succès !

Quel que soit l'opérateur qu'ils aient maintenant, ils étaient visiblement en liste rouge !

Ne tenant plus en place, je décidai de faire une pose et d'en profiter pour lancer le lave-linge et appeler Jacob…

J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas là, ce qui m'éviterait de mentir de nouveau à Charly. Au bout de cinq sonneries je tombai sur Billy : Jacob était parti avec des amis à la plage. – Ce qui m'arrangeait plutôt ! – J'échangeai quelques mots avec lui, prenant quelques nouvelles et lui promettant de rappeler dans la soirée, avant de raccrocher.

Je me préparai rapidement un sandwich – il était presque midi – lorsque l'idée me vint : les hôpitaux ! Carlisle devait avoir repris un poste dans un hôpital ! Ou qu'ils soient ! Et il y avait des annuaires spécifiques de médecins hospitaliers !

J'en aurai pleuré ! Quelle idiote ! Fixée sur mon idée d'appeler Alice – la seule dont j'étais à peu près sûre qu'elle serait de mon côté ! – je n'avais pas songé que Carlisle serait sûrement le plus facile à localiser !

Je remontai dans ma chambre aussi vite que ma légendaire dextérité me le permettait, et me lançai à la recherche de Carlisle…

Il me fallu quelques heures de laborieuses recherches, et je commençais sérieusement à désespérer, quand soudain la réponse tant attendue s'afficha sur mon Ecran :

**Docteur Carlisle Cullen**

**Tompkins Community Hospital**

**Ithaca, NY 14882**

**Phone : (607) 274-4000.**

Un cri de joie m'échappa… Enfin ! Je les avais retrouvés !

* * *

**Pour la suite ... il ne me reste plus qu'à décider si elle appelle Carlisle ou si elle se déplace ? **

**Ou si Alice a une vision et ... l'appelle ? ^^**

**bon... je go dodo pour réfléchir ... La nuit porte conseille parait-il ^^ **

**et vous ? quand pensez vous ? REVIEWS !! ^^ **


	5. Changements

**Hi, all !**

**Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre ! ...**

**Mais avant ... **

**Rappelons que : L'Univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Et on la remercie pour son imagination ! (Moi je ne fais que faire "joujou" avec ^^) **

**Et Merci merci pour vos reviews ! Grâce à vous, je découvre le plaisir de ne plus écrire que pour moi, mais AUSSI pour voir quelle sera vos réactions^^ Et ça, je dois le dire, c'est fa-bu-leux ! **

**Voilou ! **

**Bonne lecture et ... Enjoy ? **

* * *

**(Alice P.O.V.)**

Confortablement allongée sur notre lit, j'attendais que Jasper en finisse avec sa douche et me rejoigne… Je n'avais pas besoin de mes visions pour savoir qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus de 5 minutes, et je décidai de les consacrer à un shopping « mental »…

J'avais vu chez Armani, lors de ma dernière escapade en ville, une chemise en lin à la coupe très originale, à la fois classique et moderne, qui me plaisait beaucoup. J'envisageais de l'acheter pour l'offrir à Jazz, mais j'hésitais encore sur le coloris… Bleu nuit ? ou crème ?

Un soupir m'échappa.

Si Edward avait été là, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'hésiter ! J'aurais acheté les deux et lui en aurait offert une !

Je repoussai la couette d'un geste agacé.

Mon frère me manquait terriblement ! Et pas seulement parce que cela me faisait une personne de moins que je pouvais gâter à loisir tout en satisfaisant ma soif de shopping et de mode !

Et même si j'étais toujours aussi furax contre lui !

Mais cela faisait plus de 3 mois qu'il était parti ! ... Et nous étions toujours sans nouvelles…

Aucun de nous n'osant l'appeler, puisqu'il nous l'avait interdit à moins d'incidents majeurs. Il n'avait même pas appelé Esmée pour lui dire qu'il allait bien ! Elle essayait, de son coté, de cacher son inquiétude autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais pour nous tous c'était…

Je me figeais. – Un flash – !

_Du vert, tous les tons de verts… _

Je me concentrai pour essayer de déchiffrer l'image…

_« Alice ? Tout va bien ? »_

Jasper venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Sa voix anxieuse reflétant le changement d'émotion qu'il avait perçu en moi.

_« Des problèmes ? Dit-moi ce que tu vois ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas encore Jazz…»_

J'essayais de me focaliser plus intensément, fouillant le flash pour essayer de lui donner du sens.

_« Vert… tout est vert !… Une immense forêt… Des arbres magnifiques … Une forêt tropicale _… »

La vision s'éclaircit d'un coup…

_« C'est Edward ! »_

Ma voix était émue. C'était la première fois que je parvenais réellement à le voir depuis le début de son escapade !

Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer pourtant ! Je suis sure que si les vampires avait pu avoir des migraines j'en aurais eu de sévères pendant les semaines qui avaient suivit son départ !

_« Il… va bien ? Il va… revenir ? »_

Jasper avait son ton heurté, signe de son émotion.

Il lui manquait aussi beaucoup. A la fois parce qu'ils se comprenaient bien sans avoir besoin de beaucoup se parler mais aussi, et surtout, parce que l'humeur de la famille, depuis qu'il était parti, était un calvaire pour Jasper. La tristesse de chacun renforçant sa culpabilité, et sa dépression personnelle.

_« Shhhht, Jazz »_ murmurais-je hâtivement.

Les images se précisaient :

… _Edward courant dans la forêt…_

_« Il chasse !… Il va … bien… je crois … Il est en Amazonie ! » _

Je sentis Jasper prendre doucement ma main et la serrer.

_« Attend Jazz. ! »_

Les images venaient de s'accélérer, se succédant à toute allure. Je m'efforçais de n'en manquer aucune…

_Edward dans un avion – Edward traquant… Victoria ? – Edward dans cette forêt, immobile, comme figé dans le temps – Edward souriant - Edward agité de tremblements, recroquevillé, prostré, dans un lieu sombre … une cave ? - Edward s'élançant dans les arbres… vers qui ? ou… quoi ? – Edward au bord d'une falaise, le regard perdu au loin…_

Et puis plus rien.

Je tentais encore un instant de me concentrer sur lui, de le chercher, explorant les flashs que j'avais eu, essayant de les « relancer ». En vain.

Je rouvrais les yeux que j'avais fermé sans m'en rendre compte… Jasper me fixait de son regard interrogateur, attendant que je prenne la parole.

_« C'est confus Jazz ! Mais les choses changent autour de lui ! Plusieurs voies apparaissent… »_

_« Il va revenir tu crois ? Est-ce qu'il va… bien ? »_

Je plissais mon nez et fis la moue. Je détestais quand mes visions n'étaient pas précises et me laissaient dans le doute.

_« Je n'arrive même pas à voir si c'est lui qui prend seul des décisions ou si un facteur extérieur intervient ! »._

Je soupirai.

_« Je sais seulement qu'il est en Amazonie, vue la forêt, et qu'il est en train de chasser !... C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai réussi à le voir ? … » _

Ma voix était à peine audible. Je ne voulais pas dire à Jasper tout ce que j'avais vu…

Mon frère, oscillant entre la dépression et l'idée de suicide... son installation « durable » dans cette forêt… Mais aussi… lui, heureux, lui souriant, lui achetant des billets d'avions… pour venir nous voir… Mais pourquoi « **des** » billets ? C'était trop confus !

Je serrai la main de Jasper et l'attirai vers moi…

Il s'allongea près de moi et me pris doucement dans ses bras, son long corps musclé immobile contre le mien...

Je me sentis aussitôt apaisée.

_« Jazz ! N'utilise pas ça sur moi ! Je vais bien ! »_

_« Désolé ! Mais tu sembles si … triste ! Tu es sur qu'il va bien ? »_

_« Autant que je puisse en juger… oui, il va bien… »_

Je décidai de changer les idées de Jasper – et les miennes par la même occasion – ne voulant pas qu'il m'interroge trop…

Je lui lançai, mutine :

_«Hum… Jaaaazz ? »_

_« Oui Al ? » _

Je me serrais encore plus contre lui, déposant un baiser dans son cou…

_« Je viens d'avoir une autre vision où… »_

Je glissais doucement une main sous son peignoir…

_« …Je n'étais plus du tout triste !... » _

_« Alice ! » _

* * *

**Naaaan ! ne me maudissez pas ! Je ne suis pas sadique ! **

**Ce chapitre est sorti tout seul ce matin ! (un coup d'Alice ! c'est pas ma faute ! )**

**Je sais que vous aviez "hate" de savoir ce qui allait se passer ^^ aussi PROMIS ! Je mets un autre chapitre dans la nuit ! ****(****J'espère qu'Alice va me laisser tranquille ^^ lool )**

**Allez ? vous m'en voulez pas ! ? **

**Euh ... Review ? ^^ **


	6. Décisions Partie 1

**Hi, all ! **

**Comme promis ... le Chapitre suivant... enfin ... (ah non ! ne me battez pas !) j'ai du le couper en deux parce que ... je voulais deux point de vue... pour que vous puissiez voir le cheminement mental de Bella, d'une part, et celui des Cullen ensuite...**

**Donc voici le "P.O.V." de Bella... **

**Mais avant... **

**Je rappelle que Toute la famille Cullen, et l'univers qui va avec, appartiennent à Ma'ame Stephenie Meyer... et que je fais que faire joujou avec ^^**

**Et biensur : Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont fait de si gentilles reviews ! Franchement je commence vraiment à prendre un plaisir fou ! (euh... c'est une façon de parler hein ! on s'emballe pas !XD ^^)**

**bon aller ... je vous laisse lire !**

**Enjoy ?**

* * *

Je les avais retrouvés !

Je fixais un moment l'écran de l'ordinateur, hébétée, lisant et relisant les coordonnés…

Ithaca !…

C'était dans l'état de New York !… Ils étaient à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis ! …

Mon esprit se remis à fonctionner à toute allure, les questions se télescopant les unes aux autres…

Habitaient-ils la ville même ? Non ! Plus sûrement aux alentours, en retrait, surtout avec Jasper ! …

Pouvais-je me permettre d'appeler Carlisle ?

Et si mon appel les faisait partir à nouveau ? Et si… je ne les retrouvais plus cette fois ?...

Car si ils voulaient absolument m'éviter, ils ne feraient pas deux fois la même erreur ! … Et j'aurai beaucoup plus de mal à remettre la main sur eux ! …

Et si je prenais l'avion pour me rendre directement à l'hôpital ?

Carlisle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de me parler ! …

Mais que dire à Charly ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas partir sans rien lui dire !…

Charly !

Focalisée sur mes recherches, portée par mes découvertes, je l'avais complètement oublié !...

Je regardai l'heure sur l'écran de mon PC : 16h30.

J'avais encore quelques heures devant moi pour prendre une décision, et, dans tout les cas, réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire !

Mais en premier lieu, il fallait que je me calme !

Que je réfléchisse et que j'analyse toutes ces questions, une à une, posément !

Je pris plusieurs profondes respirations… et décidai d'aller cuisiner quelque chose pour le repas du soir…

Cela me laisserai tout le temps de réfléchir, tout en m'occupant ! …

Je laissai l'ordinateur allumé, notai le numéro de l'hôpital sur un post-it, – cela m'éviterait de remonter si je me décidais à appeler ! – et me dirigeai vers la cuisine…

Tout en jetant un œil dans le congélateur, - viande ou poisson ? - je songeais à Carlisle et toute « ma » famille…

Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'autorisais plus à penser à eux sous ce terme !... « Ma famille »… Ils me manquaient tous tellement !...

Alice ! Surtout Alice !... Pourrions-nous à nouveau être amies un jour ?

Emmet et son humour potache ...

Je crois que… même Rosalie me manquait !…

Je poussai un profond soupir…

Viande ! Lasagnes ! Charly adorait ça ! … Peut-être que ça le mettrait de bonne humeur ?

Je sortis tout ce qu'il me fallait pour confectionner mon plat, commençant à éplucher les oignons, tout en continuant à délibérer avec moi-même…

Carlisle accepterait au moins de m'écouter !

Je ne le voyais pas refusant de me parler ! Au moins une fois ?...

Il fallait que je sache !

Je soupirai encore une fois…

Il ne servait à rien de tergiverser !

A quoi bon avoir fait ses recherches si c'était pour passer mon temps à me demander ce qu'ils penseraient – ou feraient – sans agir ?

Je me ressuyai les mains, pris le numéro de téléphone, – respirant un grand coup – et me décidai à appeler l'hôpital…

_« Tompkins Community hospital, que puis-je pour vous ? » _

La voix de la standardiste, dès la première sonnerie, me déstabilisa une seconde…

_« Euh… bonsoir… Pourrais-je… euh… parler au Docteur Cullen s'il vous plait ? » _

_« Je suis désolée ! Mademoiselle… Le Docteur Cullen n'est pas de garde aujourd'hui !... Il ne reprend son service que demain soir, mademoiselle, à 22h00 … Puis-je lui laisser un message ? »_

_« Euh… non ! Non, merci ! Je rappellerai ! »_

_« Comme vous le souhaitez, mademoiselle ! Mais je peux vous passez le Docteur Lee si vous voulez ? »_

_« Non, non ! Merci ! Je … je rappellerai ! »_

Je raccrochai, le cœur battant la chamade.

A la fois soulagée, – il travaillait bien là-bas ! – et dépitée : je ne saurais pas tout de suite ! …

22h00… Cela faisait 18h00 ici… Je pourrais l'appeler demain ?

On serait dimanche. Et il me semblait me souvenir que Charly devait aller voir un match de Base-ball chez le père de Jacob…

Jacob ! Zut ! J'avais oublié de le rappeler !

Tant pis ! Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça maintenant !

Je finis de préparer mon plat, me demandant ce que j'aurai dit à Carlisle si je l'avais eu en ligne …

_« Bonjour, C'est Bella… Est-ce que Edward est parti pour me protéger ? »_ … Je me trouvai idiote !

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve quelque chose de plus « intelligent » à dire !

Et… que je trouve ce que j'allais dire à Charly ! …

Et… Et si je fonçai à Ithaca finalement ?

Je pouvais peut-être y être pour la prise de service de Carlisle ?

Arhhh !

Je refermai violemment la porte du four…

Si j'étais un peu plus calme… Je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé dans mes réflexions !...

Vraiment dommage que le jogging ne soit pas quelque chose que je puisse pratiquer en toute sécurité !

J'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler et de pouvoir me concentrer !

Je me décidai à remonter dans ma chambre, et pris mon MP3…

Ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas écouté de musique ! … J'eu un pincement au cœur…

Non ! Je n'allais pas craquer maintenant !

Il serait toujours temps de m'effondrer après que j'ai vu Edward ! … Ou, au moins, que j'ai eu Carlisle ou Alice au téléphone !

Je calai mes écouteurs, mis la musique en fond sonore, – le CD que m'avait fait Phil – et me lançai à la recherche des horaires – et des tarifs ! – d'avions…

Quand j'aurai une idée des départs je pourrais faire mon choix !

Et… décider ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Charly ! …

J'étais entrain de lire les résultats, qui venaient enfin de s'afficher…

Quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner…

* * *

**J'espère que j'ai réussie à être clair ? Je voulais essayer de faire ressentir le "tumulte" dans la tête de Bella ...**

**Je vous poste la suite de suite ^^**

**Reviews ? **


	7. Décisions Partie 2

**Re Hi !**

**Comme promis ... La suite du chapitre... Du point de vue de Rosalie.**

**Je ne vous promets pas de vous en mettre un autre demain... parce que là... je viens de vous en mettre 3 en 24h ... ! **

**J'espère que vraiment que ça vous plaira toujours autant... ? **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui font des reviews ou m'ont mis dans leurs alertes ou favoris ! ça fait vraiment "tout drôle."**

**Et surtout dites moi ce qui ne vous plait pas ? ou au contraire vous plait ? Que je puisse améliorer les choses ^^**

**Voilou !**

**bonne lecture et ... Enjoy ?**

* * *

J'étais entrain de regarder mon homme battre – Pour la troisième fois consécutive ! – Jasper, à un stupide jeu vidéo, lorsque j'entendis Alice qui hurlait à tue-tête depuis le deuxième étage …

_« Réunion de Famille !... Tout le monde dans la salle à manger s'il vous plait ! … Carlisle ? … Esmée ?... Réunion de famille ! … S'il vous plaît ! »_

Elle descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu imaginer ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'écouter nous raconter encore dieux sait quoi ! …

Mais si elle organisait, de façon aussi … « précipitée », une réunion de famille… On pouvait espérer que ce soit important ! …

Je me levai en grognant, replaçant mes cheveux et lissant mon chemisier, quand Emmet vient se placer derrière moi, faisant glisser sa main lentement le long de mon dos, et m'embrassant dans la nuque…

_« Calme Bébé ! »_

_« Ouais ! »_

_« On ira … chasser, après, … si tu veux ? »_

Sa voix, son souffle dans ma nuque…

_« Emmet ! » _

Il se mit à rire, – content de lui ! – et me pris par la main, pour me traîner à la « réunion » d'Alice…

Nous étions les premiers.

Jasper avait rejoint Alice en bas des escaliers, il essayait visiblement de la raisonner sur sa lubie…

Et j'entendais Carlisle et Esmée qui descendaient calmement…

Je profitai des quelques secondes qu'il nous restait pour me tourner vers mon homme, – dont le regard brillant était fixé sur moi – et l'embrasser aussi sauvagement que possible… tout en laissant ma main courir le long de sa cuisse…

Il perdit son souffle et se mis à feuler…

_« Rose… »_

Je me reculai avec un grand sourire…

Non mais ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là !

_« Rose, Emmet » _

_« Bonsoir Carlisle. Tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'elle nous veut ? »_

_« Non Rose… je suis comme vous ! »_

Il sourit et s'assit en face de nous. Calme, posé, égal à lui-même…

Alice entra en trombe, traînant un Jasper qui semblait passablement ahuri derrière elle…

_« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »_

Elle sautillait dans tout les sens, un sourire immense sur son visage. Elle n'avait même pas vu Esmée qui la suivait !

_« bonsoir les enfants ! Qu'est ce que si passe Alice ? »_

_« Ah ! Esmée ! Assieds-toi ! S'il te plaît ! Je vais tout vous dire ! » _

Elle enchaîna aussitôt :

_« Bon avant de commencer … je voulais vous remercier d'être venu si rapidement… »_

_« Vu comme tu criais !... » _

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sortir quelque chose…

_« Rose ! S'il te plaît ! Laisse-la parler ! » _

_« Désolée ! M'man.»_

Je ne l'étais pas ! Mais alors ! Pas du tout !

_« Bon, … je disais donc… merci ! Je vais essayer d'être brève pour que vous puissiez me donner votre point de vu… mais, s'il vous plaît… laissez moi finir avant ! »_

Elle nous lança son regard de lutin avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jasper.

_« Ce matin j'ai une vision d'Edward ! Je sais où il est ! »_

_« Où Alice ? » _

_« Comment Va-t-il ? »_

_« Papa ! Maman ! … Il va bien !... Autant que je puisse en juger ! … C'était un peu … confus ! Mais il était en train de chasser… Dans la forêt Amazonienne ! ... »_

_« En Amazonie ? » _

_« Sûrement pour cela qu'il n'a pas téléphoné ! … » _

Esmée semblait aux anges : elle avait enfin des nouvelles !

Bon… je dois dire que j'étais aussi un peu soulagée ! C'était quand même mon « frère » ! Même s'il était le plus grand crétin que je connaissais !

_«Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus pour Edward ! Enfin … si !… il… »_

_« Alice ! Accouche ! S'il te plait ! »_

J'émis un petit rire … Mon Emmet était aussi patient que moi !

_« C'est ce que j'essaye de faire Emmet ! Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de me couper !... »_

Elle soupira, fronça ses sourcils, et repris…

_« Donc ! Ce matin il me semblait que … les choses étaient entrain de changer autour de lui… sans que cela ne soit très clair… »_

Elle m'agaçait avec ses hésitations ! C'était quoi le problème encore ?

_« Et puis là, juste avant que je vous appelle… J'ai eu une vision de … Bella ! … »_

Je senti au même moment une onde de tranquillité et de paix se ruer sur moi, envoyée par un Jasper penaud.

C'était plus fort que lui !

On ne pouvait pas s'agacer ou hausser le ton, sans qu'aussitôt il nous noie dans son flot de sentiments « guimauve » ! A eux deux il faisait la paire !

Je détestais quand il nous faisait ça ! Bon sang ! On n'était pas des fillettes !

_« Carlisle… Bella va t'appeler demain soir à l'hôpital… A moins qu'elle ne vienne directement… elle est seulement en train de décider… »  
_

Elle venait de dire quoi ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Je bondis de ma chaise – malgré tout le calme que Jasper avait pu envoyer – et ne pu que hurler :

_« Quoi ? » _

Emmet, pour ça part, semblait abasourdi, et Esmée sanglotait silencieusement…

_«Rose assieds-toi ! »_

Carlisle venait de prendre la main d'Esmée. Il la serra un instant, ils échangèrent un regard, et il reprit…

_« Bon, avant que nous ne prenions des décisions… j'ai quelques questions Alice… Si tu peux y répondre… ? »_

Des questions ?

Tu parles si j'avais des questions moi aussi !

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Comment ça « les choses changeaient » pour Edward ?

Et qu'est-ce que Bella voulait venir foutre ici ?

_« Pourquoi Bella veut-elle venir ou appeler ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait avant ? Et, s'il te plait, en quoi cela change les choses pour Edward, ou pour nous ? » _

Mon « père » avait dit tout ça calmement…

Je n'avais jamais compris comment il arrivait à faire ça ! : Rester aussi calme et posé en toute circonstance !

Esmée n'ajouta rien, mais il était clair qu'elle attendait les réponses avec impatiences…

_« Apparemment Bella a décidé ça aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait avant ! … – Je vous rappelle qu'Edward m'avait interdit de chercher à savoir quoi que ce soit ! – Il semblerait qu'elle ait compris pourquoi il l'avait laissé… Au passage, j'ai vu ce qu'il lui avait dit… Et c'est un peu … différent de ce qu'il nous a dit à nous ! Mais on en parlera plus tard je pense ! … Et elle a décidé de le retrouver, et… de le convaincre de la débilité de son choix… »_

J'éclatai de rire…

_« Elle pense qu'il est débile ? » _

J'allais finir par l'adorer cette petite !

_« Non Rose ! C'est moi qui pense ça ! Elle, elle est en rage contre lui ! – et un peu contre nous aussi – Mais surtout contre lui ! pour avoir, je cite sa « pensée », « osé décider à sa place » et « lui avoir menti »… »_

Emmet parti d'un hurlement de rire, manquant de s'étrangler…

_« J'aimerai pas être à ça place si elle lui met la main dessus ! Je lui avais dit que ça me surprenait que Bella cède aussi facilement ! »_

Il s'esclaffa de plus belle…

_« Il lui a menti ! Mais quel Abruti ! »_

Tout le monde souriait autour de la table…

_« Bon … On va la chercher ou on attend qu'elle vienne ? Parce que je veux voir ça moi ! »_

Ajouta-t-il, son regard de gamin pétillant de joie anticipée.

Carlisle reprit la parole, toujours aussi calme, mais un sourire au coin des yeux …

_« Et bien il semblerait qu'il y ai consensus… Esmée ? »_

_« C'est aussi ma fille ! Tu le sais bien ! Et si notre fils lui a menti en plus … »_

_« Bien ! Alice… je ne te demandes même pas ! Emmet non plus je suppose ? … »_

Il sourit franchement en le regardant… Et se tourna vers moi.

_« Rose ? Tu sais que … »_

Je ne le laissais pas finir.

_« Si tout le monde est d'accord, je vais la chercher ! Alice ? Tu peux t'occuper de tout ? »_

Tout le monde me regardait d'un air ébahit…

_« Quoi ? Cette histoire a assez durée ! Il ne va pas nous faire faire le tour de la planète à cause d'elle ! … J'en ai marre ! J'aimerai bien retrouver un peu de calme et une vie de famille « tranquille » ! »_

J'ajoutai, parce que je venais de me rendre compte que je le pensais réellement :

_« Elle en a cette petite ! Plus que lui visiblement ! Et ça ! Ça se respecte ! Et si il le faut… je vais l'aider à lui filer la raclée qu'il mérite ! … Non mais quel crétin ! Dire que c'est mon frère ! …»  
_

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'Alice me sautait au cou.

_« Je vais appeler Bella ! Merci Rose ! »_

_

* * *

_

**Me reste maintenant à savoir comment Bella va gérer avec Charly ! Et à mon avis c'est pas gagné pour elle ... (A les parents ! )**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce clair ou pas ? Pas d'incohérence ? ça donne toujours envie ? **

**J'avoue qu'il est super tard et que je sais plus trop... j'ai beau relire... ****Mais je tenais à finir tant que j'avais une Rose "en pétard" dans la tête^^**

**Je vais quand même essayer de poster demain... mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais tenter un "lemon" Rose-Emmet, ou un chapitre de plus coté "Cullen" pour organiser l'arrivée de Bella, ou bien si je retourne à Forks voir comment Charly réagit ... Quand pensez vous ? **

**Dans tout les cas ... euh .... REVIEWS ? (please ^^)**


	8. Organisation

**Hi, All ! **

**Comme promis... un nouveau chapitre ... ****J'espère que vous ne serez pas décu ? **

**J'ai essayé de faire au mieux... Comme vous souhaitiez majoritairement un chapitre du coté de Forks... et qu'il me semblait quand même dommage, personnellement, de passer à côté de l'appel Alice/Bella... et de ce qu'elle ressent...**

**voilou... **

**Mais avant ... Comme d'habitude : Rendons à César ce qui est à ... euh ? César ! : Les personnages, l'univers... Appartiennent à S. Meyer... Je me contente de les lui "emprunter" ^^**

**Et... merci pour les reviews ^^ : **

**Amande : contente que mon profil t'ai plus aussi ! lool! ^^**

**eliloulou ****: J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ? dit moi vite ! ^^**

**jess001**** : contente que ça te plaise ^^ bientôt la rencontre des nos vampires préférés et de Bella ! Promis ^^**

**et aussi ... : Allyssabella ; Choupette; Lili.C ; ****bbchichou**** ; ****lena -lna933-**** ; ****lauriane-chan**** ; vivi; ****alicew59**** ; Galswinthe ; ****lena -lna933-**** ; Dawn; ****AuroreAthena**** ; Julie... (je crois que je n'ai oublié personne ?) **

**C'est pour vous toutes que je continue ! ^^ (bon je me fais plaisir aussi , j'avoue ! *clin d'oeil*)**

**(Je crois que j'ai enfin compris (pas tjrs simple ce site^^) comment répondre "en direct" à celle qui sont enregistrées... pour la prochaine fois ^^ promis ;) ! )**

**Allez... Je vous laisse lire ! **

**Et .... Enjoy? **

* * *

Le temps que je réagisse, la troisième sonnerie retentissait déjà...

J'aurais sûrement mieux fait de laisser sonner… Ce n'était sûrement que Jacob qui me rappelait…

Mais, je préférai quand même aller répondre… Juste au cas où ce soit Charly ou ma mère…

Je me levais précipitamment – manquant de peu de m'étaler de tout mon long en me prenant les pieds dans mon sac posé près de la porte – et me ruais, aussi vite que mon équilibre me le permettait, vers l'entrée…

Je décrochai sans reprendre mon souffle :

_« Allo ? … »_

_« Bella ?... Tu n'aurais pas du descendre si vite ! Tu ne t'ais pas fait mal au moins ? »_

Je manquai de lâcher le combiné de saisissement, reconnaissant sans peine la petite voix musicale à l'autre bout du fil…

Je restai quelques secondes immobile, incapable du moindre geste, du moindre mot…

_« Bella ? Tu es toujours là ? … Bella ça va ? » _

_« A… Alice ? … »_

_« Ah ! Bella ! Bella tu vas bien ? Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Bon, on en a parlé et on vient te chercher ! On est tous d'accord !... »_

Mais de quoi me parlait-elle ? Qui avait parlé de quoi ? Comment ça on venait me chercher ?…

J'étais abasourdie par son appel, noyée par son flot de parole, hébétée… Je ne comprenais rien !

« Alice ? … »

_« C'est cool non ? On va pouvoir faire les magasins ! Je me suis occupée des billets d'avions !... »_

_« Alice ! … S'il te plait ! … »_

Je ne parvenais pas à l'interrompre son déluge de phrases. Son débit toujours aussi rapide que dans mon souvenir…

_«J'ai appelé aussitôt ! Une chance que tout le monde ait été à la maison !... Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils savent que tu es encore en un peu en colère après nous, tu sais ! Mais je leur ai dit que ça aller s'arranger ! On te prend en voiture lundi… »_

_« ALICE CULLEN ! ... TAIS TOI UNE MINUTE ! » _

_« … »_

Je n'avais trouvé que ça pour l'arrêter : crier !

_« Euh ?... Bella ?... »_

_« Oui Alice !, C'est bien moi !, Mais est-ce que tu veux bien te calmer s'il te plaît ? Et… m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »_

Au moment même ou je prononçai ses mots, je compris !...

Elle avait eu une vision !

Elle m'avait vue ! …

Je me mis à pouffer de rire …

Un rire nerveux, dû à la tension accumulée, que je ne parvenais pas à stopper.

Un rire de soulagement, aussi, je crois.

Les quelques mots que j'avais pu saisir dans son discours « tintant » dans mon esprit… « venir »… « avion »… « chercher »… « d'accord » …

Ils étaient d'accords !

_« Euh … Bella ?… ça va ? »_

Je me mis à pouffer de plus belle, les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage, le souffle court…

_« Oui !... Alice… Attends !… désolée… deux minutes… s'il… te… plaît. »_

Fut tout ce que j'arrivais à répondre, en hoquetant.

Tu parles si ça allait ! Depuis des heures que je stressais, m'angoissant à l'idée de leur réaction !... Me demandant comment les approcher…

Et elle m'appelait pour me dire que tout était « ok » !...

Je pris plusieurs grandes respirations, essayant de me calmer… Inspirant et expirant profondément…

_« Je… Alice ? » _

J'avais encore du rire plein la voix…

_« Bella ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? » _

Son ton inquiet failli faire repartir mon fou rire…

Je pris le temps d'une autre grande respiration avant de répondre…

_« Oui, oui, Alice ! Ça va ! … Tu as eu une vision ? Ç'est ça ? » _

_« Euh… oui ! » _

Elle avait maintenant son ton penaud de petite fille prise en faute. Et j'imaginai sans peine sa moue derrière le téléphone…

Je soufflais un coup avant de reprendre…

_« Bon !... Va s'y ! Raconte moi ! Mais… Alice ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Plus lentement s'il te plaît ! »_ la taquinais-je.

_«Euh… Oui ! Désolée Bella !... J'étais tellement contente que … »_

_« Ça va Alice ! Promis ! Désolée d'avoir explosée comme ça ! C'est jusque que… enfin … Je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui ! »_

_« Désolée Bella ! Vraiment ! … »_

_« C'est bon Alice !! … Raconte moi ! Ne me fait pas languir maintenant ! »_

_«Et bien… Je t'ai vu essayer de nous appeler, et appeler l'hôpital,… et… Bella ?... »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Tu sais… Je suis réellement désolée d'être partie comme ça, sans rien te dire, mais Ed… »_

_« Alice ? On parlera de ça…, plus tard ! S'il te plaît ! »_

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas d'aborder ce chapitre là maintenant… pas tout de suite en tout cas !

Trop d'émotions se bousculaient déjà en moi !

Et je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir en rajouter d'autres pour le moment !...

_« Dit moi juste… ce que tu essayais de me dire tout à l'heure… »_

_« Comme tu veux Bella … mais… »_

_« Alice ! »_

_« Ok ! Ok !... Bon : J'ai vu que tu voulais nous contacter ou que tu allais venir … _

_Tu n'avais pas encore choisi… _

_Et que tu avais décidé de convaincre Edward… Alors … _

_J'ai réuni tout le monde… Et … On est tous d'accord ! … On vient te chercher Bella ! On est avec toi !… _

_Je me suis occupée des billets d'avions… _

_La voiture sera là lundi matin à 08.00. »_

Des larmes d'émotions se mirent à couler malgré moi… je m'appuyais sur le comptoir de la cuisine… un peu chancelante…

_« Alice ? Merci !... »_

_« De Rien Bella ! Ne me remercie pas ! Ne NOUS remercie pas ! C'est la moindre des choses !… Surtout que… visiblement, il ne nous a pas tout dit… ! »_

_« Je… il… » _

J'avais du mal à formuler ma phrase, la douleur refaisait surface, me brûlant la poitrine…

_«Il… il me manque tellement Alice !... Si… Si tu savais !... je… je… il… »_

_« Bella ?... »_

_« Oui ? » _

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure… J'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait dire…

_« Tu lui manques aussi Bella ! Il… Il ne va pas très bien tu sais… Il est parti s'isoler… mais… il ne va pas bien… »_

J'éclatais en sanglots…

Réalisant que j'avais raison ! … Que je n'avais pas imaginé tout ça ! …

Que j'avais pris la bonne décision !...

_« Bella ? Ça va aller ? … On vient te chercher Bella ! Tu seras chez nous mardi !... »_

Je reniflais bruyamment…

_« Oui ! Oui ! Ça va aller ! … Maintenant, ça va aller !... »_

_« Sûre ? Je suis tellement désolée Bella ! »_

_« Alice ! »_

Je reniflais encore un coup, me calmant au fur et à mesure que je sentais la douleur refluer et s'apaiser…

_« Je te promets que ça va aller ! Et… Alice ?... »_

_« Donne moi ton numéro s'il te plait… pour si… si… si j'ai besoin de te rappeler… »_

_« Bien sur Bella !... Tu notes ?... »_

Je venais de raccrocher, quand j'entendis retentir la sonnerie du four…

Les lasagnes ! …

Charly !...

Comment j'allais annoncer tout ça à Charly ?

Paniquée je jetais un regard à l'horloge du salon …

Il n'était pas encore 19h00…

Et il m'avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas très tôt…

Avec un peu de chance…

Il me restait une heure pour me préparer à l'affronter !...

Je sortis les lasagnes du four tout en soupirant…

Je me sentais vidée !

Le manque de sommeil, l'accumulation des émotions…

Le stress de la journée…

J'avais les muscles douloureux et l'esprit un peu… anesthésié !

Hors j'avais besoin de toute mon énergie – et de ma clarté d'esprit – pour pouvoir parler à Charly !...

Je décidai de monter prendre une douche et me changer, espérant que cela suffirait à me détendre…

* * *

**Nan ! ne me tapez pas ! Je sais que vous vouliez assister à la "discussion" de Bella avec Charly ... Mais le chapitre était déjà long... **

**mais promis ! promis ! Vous l'aurez demain soir ! **

**En attendant .... Review ! ? **


	9. Discussion

**Hi, all !**

**Comme convenu, voici le chapitre que vous me reclamiez ... : LA discussion avec Charlie. **

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues... ! ?**

**Je posterai normalement le prochain chapitre lundi soir... **

**C****ela devrait être son dernier jour à Forks ou sa rencontre avec Rose... Je ne sais pas encore !... Il faut que ça tourne encore un peu dans ma tête ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser ...**

**Rappel : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à S. MEYER. Et on l'en remercie ! Ainsi que de nous donner l'autorisation de "jouer" avec eux ! ^^**

**Reviews : Merci à tous ! J'écris maintenant en pensant à vous ! Pour essayer de vous surprendre, de vous étonner... mais surtout de vous faire plaisir ^^ **

**Galswinthe : Merci de me pardonner ! lool ^^**

**Amande : voilà ton chapitre ^^**

**(mais enregistrez-vous toute les deux ^^ Ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour vous répondre ! ^^ ... *regard de cocker triste* please?)**

**voila ! je vous laisse !**

**Bonne lecture ! et...**

**Enjoy ?**

* * *

La douche me fit du bien.

L'eau chaude délassant mes muscles et évacuant une partie de la fatigue qui m'avait submergée après l'appel d'Alice.

Je me séchais les cheveux, repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit au sujet d'Edward…

J'étais partagée entre la colère - c'est quand même lui qui avait pris cette décision stupide et était parti ! -, et la tristesse – pour ne pas dire l'inquiétude ! – …

Et je dois dire que le fait que toute la famille se soit si rapidement ralliée à … « ma cause », ne me rassurait pas quand à son état ! …

Mais je ne pouvais qu'espérer… Espérer qu'il n'aille pas trop mal…

Espérer qu'il soit moins désespéré que je l'avais été jusqu'à cette nuit ! …

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour le moment !

Pas avant d'avoir parlé à Charlie !…

Pas avant d'avoir vu Alice, et toute la famille, et d'en savoir un peu plus…

Je me mis à soupirer…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse du vampire le plus borné et torturé des Etats-Unis ? Voire, même, de la planète, si ça se trouvait ! … Avec la chance que j'avais ! …

Je hochais la tête de dépit, poussant un nouveau soupir…

Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça pour le moment …

Il fallait vraiment que je me prépare !

Charlie n'allait plus tarder …

Je pris le premier jean qui se présentait sur l'étagère, enfilai un sweat au hasard, - mon apparence étant le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment ! – et descendit pour mettre les lasagnes à réchauffer…

Je venais de finir de mettre la table quand j'entendis la voiture de Charlie stopper devant la maison... Le moment de vérité était arrivé !

Comment allais-je bien pouvoir m'y prendre pour lui expliquer ?...

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps…

_« Bonsoir Bella ! »_

Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer !...

_« Bonsoir Charlie ! La pêche a été bonne ? »_

_« Oui ! Merci ! Et toi ? Ta journée ? »_

Il avait l'air de bonne humeur ! C'était déjà ça !

_« Très bonne aussi.»_…

_« Tu as vu Jacob finalement ? »_

Il venait de poser sur le plan de travail le résultat de sa pêche, et je me dépêchais de les récupérer pour les placer au congélateur… Histoire de m'occuper les mains…

_« Euh… non ! … Il était parti avec des amis à lui… »_

_« Ah ? … Et bien tu pourras peut-être le voir demain ?»_

_« Oui ! Euh … j'ai fait des lasagnes … tu as faim ? »_

_« Oui ! Je me lave les mains et j'arrive… »_

J'en profitais pour nous servir et pour m'asseoir…

_« Bon appétit Bella ! »_

_« Euh… Merci ! Toi aussi ! »_

Nous commençâmes à manger en silence, comme à notre habitude…

Mais la boule que j'avais dans le ventre m'avait coupé l'appétit et je chipotais avec mes lasagnes…

Je savais que plus j'attendrai, et moins je trouverai le courage …

Et puisqu'il fallait absolument que je lui parle… Je décidai de me lancer…

_« Euh… P'pa ?... J'aimerai te parler… après… s'il te plait… »_

Voilà ! … c'était parti !

_« Bien sur Bella ! … Je t'écoute ? »_

_«On peut peut-être finir de manger avant ? »_

_« C'est toi qui a lancé la conversation Bella ! Et … Tu ne manges pas de toute façon !… Ça fait bien cinq minutes que tu massacres ces pauvres lasagnes ! »_

Son regard alla de mon assiette à mon visage… Et il poursuivi en bougonnant…

_« Ça m'étonnait aussi… »_

Je ne suivais plus là ! A quoi pensait-il ?

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'étonnait ? »_

_« Oh Bella je t'en pris !… depuis des mois, tu erres comme un fantôme dans cette maison ! Tu parles à peine, tu ne sors pas, tu grignotes … Et tout à coup, ce matin … »…_

Je décidais de le laisser continuer, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de toute façon…

_« Oui ? »_

_« Ce matin… Bon sang Bella !... Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?... Ce matin tu avais les yeux brillants, tu étais… tu semblais… « Vivante !» pour la première fois depuis que cet imbécile est parti !… Et tu voulais sortir pour, soit disant, voir Jacob ! ... Je me suis dit « super !» elle reprend enfin le dessus !... Mais visiblement il y a autre chose ! J'aurai du me douter que c'était trop soudain ! … Alors … vas-y… Je T'ECOUTE ! »  
_

Il avait haussé le ton tout au long de sa tirade, - la plus longue qu'il m'ait jamais dites, aussi loin que je puisses m'en souvenir – son visage virant au rouge brique, finissant en criant…

Bon… visiblement, je n'avais pas été aussi bonne comédienne, que je l'avais escomptée…

Mais ça réaction, son ton plutôt, me fit réagir plus vivement que je ne l'aurais voulu…

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ? Tu préférais quand j'étais « un fantôme » ? Quand j'errais comme une âme en peine ? »_

_« Bella ! »_

_« Quoi ? Oui je vais mieux ! Oui c'est soudain ! Non je n'ai pas juste « repris le dessus », comme ça, sur un coup de tête !... ça te surprend ? »_

_« Baisse d'un ton, s'il te plait, jeune fille ! »_

Je soupirais…

_« Ecoute Charlie… je ne voulais pas que ça ce passe comme ça … »_

Il me fixait, attendant visiblement la suite…

_« Ecoute… Je… Je les ai retrouvé ! Et… Je pars les rejoindre Lundi… »_

Voilà ! C'était dit !...

_« Tu quoi ? C'est hors de question ! »_

Il avait tapé du poing sur la table, chose que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu faire !

Mais je continuai tout de même…

Maintenant que j'étais lancée, je crois que rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter…

_« Charlie ! Je t'informe, c'est tout !... Je… »_

Je baissais le volume de ma voix, espérant lui faire moins mal ainsi…

Navrée à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui dire…

_« Je suis désolée Charlie ! Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis…»_

_«Comment ça tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ? Non mais je rêve ! … Je suis ton père je te rappelle ! … Et tu feras ce que je te dis !... Et MOI, je te dis que tu n'iras NULLE PART ! »_

Il avait viré au cramoisi, et j'eus peur un instant qu'il n'ait une crise cardiaque…

J'essayai de le raisonner…

_« Charlie ! Je sais que tu es mon père ! Et tu seras toujours mon père ! Mais… je suis majeure ! « Papa » ! Et c'est de MA vie dont il s'agit ! »_

Je n'ajoutai rien, attendant qu'il reprenne…

Je me détestai de lui parler ainsi. Je respectai Charlie et je savais qu'il ne pensait qu'à me protéger…

Il soupira profondément… Il essayait visiblement de se calmer…

_« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça Bella ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi ! Il t'a abandonné bon sang !... Sans même vérifier que tu étais en sécurité ! »_

_« Papa ! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Et quand bien même… Ecoute… »_

Je soupirai, pris une profonde inspiration, et entrepris de lui expliquer – de tenter au moins ! – ce que je ressentais…

_« Je l'aime papa ! Et… Et il m'aime aussi !... Et je sais, - et tu as dû t'en rendre compte ! – que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui… Il est toute ma vie papa !... »_

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un souffle…

_« Bella… tu n'as que 18 ans ! »_

_« Non ! Laisse moi finir !… S'il te plait ! … Quand … Quand maman est partie, … Si tu avais su que tu pouvais … - Imagine, juste ! –, la… la ramener vers toi … Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?... Mais toi à ma place !... Juste une seconde !... Moi… moi j'ai cette possibilité ! … Alors… Il faut que je le fasse ! Tu comprends ? »_

Je me rendis compte que je pleurais, pas des larmes de tristesse, juste… l'émotion.

Juste le fait d'oraliser ce que je ressentais…

Je n'étais pas sûr encore qu'il comprendre, mais j'espérais qu'il accepte…

Parce que je pensais chaque mot que je venais de dire…

Et parce que je savais que personne, pas même Charlie ou Renée, ne me ferait changer d'avis…

Je m'en voulais d'avoir utilisé son amour pour ma mère comme argument. Mais je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre pour essayer de lui faire partager l'importance de ce que j'éprouvais …

Je relevai la tête, cherchant son regard…

Il avait l'air… résigné.

Il soupira à nouveau et me dit juste :

_« Où sont-ils ? »_

_« Ithaca... »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu conduises jusque l'aéroport toute seule ! »_

Je lui souris avant de répondre :

_« Ils viennent me chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et… Papa ? … »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Merci ! » _

* * *

**Alors ? ... Quand pensez vous ? **

**Déçues ? Contentes ? .... Reviews ?! ^^**


	10. Revelations

**Hi all !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ... J'avoue que ce n'est pas celui que je comptais mettre...**

**Mais quand j'ai voulu aider Bella à faire ses valises... ****Carlisle s'est mis à tourner dans ma tête.... Impossible de m'en défaire ! Alors ma foi... à "l'insu de mon plein gré" (comme dirait un célèbre sportif français) ... **

**Voici les Evènements, suite à la "réunion" et l'appel d'Alice... Du point de vue de Carlisle. **

**Mais avant, pour ne faillir aux habitudes : **

**Rappel : Les personnages et l'univers tout entier appartiennent à S. Meyer. Et grand merci à elle de les avoir créés pour que l'on puisse les utiliser ^^**

**Reviews : Merci à vous tous pour tout vos messages qui me donnent du baume au coeur ! **

**(J'arrive maintenant à répondre directement à toutes celles qui sont inscrites ^^ *sourire de fierté* donc... go vos boites mails^^ lol)**

**Pour les autres (qui vont bientôt s'inscrire j'en suis sûre^^) : **

**Amande : Cool que ça t'ai plus et encore plus cool que tu acceptes d'attendre un chapitre de plus... ^^ loool ^^ (surtout que tu vas devoir attendre encore 1 chap. après celui là ^^ (euh... je refais le cocker tout de suite ? XD) Mais pour me faire pardonner... OUI : je pense qu'il y aura bien un POV de Rose ^^**

**Galswinthe : Merci d'adorer autant ma fic ^^. Pour t'inscrire, c tout simple : Tu cliques sur "Sign Up" en haut à droite de ton écran... et tu remplis les cases ^^ tu enregistres le tout et tu go sur ta boite mail cliquer sur le lien... Et tada *roulements de tambour* : tu es inscrites ^^ et tu peux créer ton profil, enregistrer tes favoris... enfin tout ça quoi ^^ alors : GO !^^ lool**

**Clauue16 : merci beaucoup ! vraiment ! c'est...Waouh !**

**Butterflied : Merci pour tes encouragements ^^ La rencontre Rose/Bella est pour bientôt promis ^^ ;-)**

**Voilà ! je vous laisse ! **

**Bonne lecture et... **

**Enjoy ?  
**

* * *

Debout, les mains dans les poches de mon jeans, je contemplais ma famille.

Mon regard passant de l'un à l'autre…

Jasper, qui essayait, tant bien que mal, d'échapper aux manifestations de pure joie d'Alice…

Ma douce Esmée, qui venait de prendre Rose dans ses bras, la serrant en silence…

Emmet, un sourire béat aux lèvres, qui contemplait Rose avec adoration…

Et Rose… Rose figée, le regard encore plein de défis, les mains le long du corps, visiblement gênée par l'étreinte de mon épouse…

Et moi, en ce même instant, j'étais fier ! Fier de ma famille. Fier de mon clan !...

Et plus fier encore de Rose !... Je savais ce qu'il avait dû lui en coûter de dire ses sentiments devant tout le monde !

Je pris le temps de les regarder encore un moment – un de ceux qui me confortait dans mes choix de « vie » -, le savourant et l'inscrivant dans mon esprit pour toujours, avant de me diriger vers mon bureau en soupirant, les laissant à leurs joies…

J'avais vu les regards d'Alice, à plusieurs reprises, pendant notre « réunion »… Visiblement elle ne nous avait pas tout dit et souhaitait m'en parler en « privé »… Et je n'étais pas emballé à cette idée. Car quoi qu'elle veuille me dire, le fait qu'elle veuille m'en parler en aparté n'augurait rien de bon !

Et j'étais à peu près sur que cela concernait Edward…

Je me plaçai devant la baie vitrée, attendant qu'elle me rejoigne, et songeant à mon « premier fils »…

Je m'inquiétai pour lui. Même si je n'en avait rien dit, et surtout pas à Esmée !, je lui avais laissé plusieurs messages, lui disant à quel point il nous manquait, le re-assurant de ma confiance en lui et lui rappelant qu'il pouvait, à n'importe quel moment, me contacter pour parler… s'il le souhaitait…

Mais il n'avait même pas renvoyé ne serait-ce qu'un texto pour dire qu'il les avaient bien reçu…

Et son silence n'était pas de bon augure. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Même lors de sa période de « révolte » il m'avait écrit pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui !…

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendis frapper doucement… Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas non plus à Alice !...

_« Entre Alice. »_

_« Carlisle… »_

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, signe d'une volonté « d'intimité ».

_« Je t'en pris, installe toi ! A moins que tu ne souhaites que l'on s'éloigne ? »_

_« Non, non ! C'est très bien ici. »_

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de mon bureau, et je m'installai dans mon fauteuil, attendant qu'elle se lance…

_« Carlisle… il ne va pas bien !... Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter, surtout pas Esmée, mais … Il est très déprimé tu sais ! Vraiment !... » _

Elle semblait vraiment préoccupée.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, masquant mon trouble, avant de lui demander :

_« Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? »_

_« Et bien,… comme je l'ai dit, c'était un peu confus, mais… il semble être resté un moment dans une ville, dans un grenier ou un réduit, quelque chose dans ce goût là… Et maintenant il est au cœur de la forêt… Et visiblement il n'envisage pas, pour sa part, d'en repartir ! … Je l'ai vu prostré Carlisle ! … Il semble… déconnecté !... »_

Voilà qui confirmait, malheureusement, mes inquiétudes… J'avais besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point. Seul.

_« Merci Alice. Je… Je sais que je vais te demander quelque chose de difficile, mais… ne dit rien à Esmée ou aux autres pour le moment, s'il te plaît. … Attendons que Bella soit là si tu veux bien… » _

Elle ne bougea pas, ajoutant seulement :

_« Elle veut le retrouver tu sais ! Elle veut qu'il revienne auprès d'elle. … Tu sais que je ne peux voir que le futur… mais … Je crois qu'elle a beaucoup souffert aussi !… »_

Elle fit une moue triste, plissant son nez et baissant la tête, avant de poursuivre…

_« Je l'ai appelée et elle… on aurait dit une condamnée à qui on donne un sursis, Carlisle ! »…_

Si pour Edward qui nous avait, nous, cela n'avait pas été supportable…

J'imaginais sans peine ce que cela pouvait être pour Bella, qui elle, en plus, n'avait pu parler des raisons de leur séparation et n'avait eu personne pour partager ses ressentis !

_« Isabella est vraiment exceptionnelle !… Elle a une telle force intérieure !… »…_

Elle posa son regard sur moi. Quémandant une phrase, un mot, qui la rassurerait. Mais je n'avais moi-même que des doutes…

« _Alice … Tu crois qu'elle saura convaincre Edward si elle peut lui parler ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Carlisle. C'est dans le domaine du possible… C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. Mais… Rien n'était encore vraiment décidé… Je pense que j'aurai plus de visions maintenant… Ou quand Bella sera là... »_

Elle semblait gênée de n'avoir plus de précisions à m'apporter.

_« Oui, je pense que tu as raison… Il faut l'espérer !... » _

Je mis ma main sur son épaule, geste insignifiant, en signe de réconfort.

_« Merci Alice. Je … je vais rester encore un moment ici, si tu veux bien… »_

Elle se leva d'un bond souple, ayant compris que je souhaitais être seul, et se dirigea de son pas dansant vers le couloir…

Elle ajouta, avant de claquer la porte sur elle dans une pirouette :

_« Au fait… Il a pourchassé Victoria. Mais je crois qu'il ne l'a pas eu. »_

Victoria ! Je n'avais pas pensé à elle, à eux, depuis notre départ ! … Pourquoi l'avait-il pourchassé ? Il y avait-il eu un danger pour Bella ? Non ! Il nous aurait appelé ! Mais alors… Pourquoi ? Juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisse plus nuire ? Par colère ? Par dépit ?...

Je soupirai et retournai me positionner devant la baie vitrée, les mains dans le dos… C'était ma pose préférée pour « réfléchir ». Non que j'ai eu besoin d'une pose particulière ! C'était juste une habitude humaine, copiée de mon père, et que j'avais gardée, par delà les siècles…

Je ne savais que penser des raisons de la traque d'Edward. Et j'étais de plus en plus inquiet…

Techniquement, ce n'était pas d'une dépression dont il souffrait ! Les symptômes que m'avait dépeints Alice, – de même que ceux qu'il avait avant de nous quitter – étaient ceux d'une profonde neurasthénie due à une sorte « psychose »…

Mes collègues auraient même sûrement parlés d'un « délire paranoïaque »…

Seigneur ! Même quand il s'agissait de mon fils je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser en médecin ! Si ce n'est que nous… nous n'étions pas humain !

Je soupirai, reprenant le cours de mes réflexions…

Comment le ramener à « la raison » ? Comment le convaincre ?

A mon sens, la seule personne ayant une chance d'y parvenir était Isabella…

Et encore !

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle soit très prudente !…

Si il était aussi avancé dans sa « dépression » que les images d'Alice le laissait présager… Il serait capable de fuir avant même qu'elle ai eu l'opportunité de lui parler !

Et puis… cela ne serait que la première partie de la démarche…

Par tout les saints !... Il fallait absolument que je me documente sur « l'âme », que je trouve des réponses, ou, à tout le moins, des arguments, susceptibles d'être crédibles pour Edward !...

Car si Isabella arrivait à ses fins – Ce que je souhaitais plus que tout au monde , à la fois pour eux deux, mais aussi pour notre famille ! -, se poserait à nouveau, pour lui, l'incapacité d'accepter sa conversion…

Je restai longtemps ainsi, plongé dans mes pensées, immobile devant la vitre, regardant la nuit faire place à l'aube d'un nouveau jour, avant de parvenir à retrouver un peu de sérénité…

Assez pour débuter mes recherches …

Assez pour pouvoir prier pour qu'elles soient fructueuses !

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop déçues ?**

**J'espère que Carlisle est assez "réaliste" ? **

**Normalement demain soir (mardi) : Le dernier jour à Forks de Bella, (il est presque fini) sauf si un autre Cullen, voire Edward, viennent me "tourner" dans la tête et m'ennuyer pendant que j'essaie d'avancer ! ^^**

**En attendant... euh ... Reviews ?**


	11. Préparatifs

**Hi all !**

**Comme promis, voici le dernier jour de Bella à Forks, et ses préparatifs de départ... j'espère que ça vous plaira ? **

**Il a été le plus difficile à écrire, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, même maintenant qu'il est fini ! **

**Bon, comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser : **

**Rappel : Les cullen, les quilleutes et tout l'univers appartiennent à Madame Meyer, que l'on salue respectueusement (j'essaie de varier un peu ;-) )**

**Reviews : Merci à vous toutes pour vos messages, je suis toujours aussi surprise et heureuse que ça vous plaise ;-) Et je pense à vous quand j'écris et que je doute...**

**Pour celles qui ne sont pas inscrite et à qui je ne peux repondre (pour la méthode d'inscription, Cf. chap. précédent^^) :**

**Pepino : tu sauras bientôt pour la réaction de Bella et leur "rencontre" mais pour Ed... il va falloir malheureusement que tu sois patiente ^^**

**Atwilighteuse1 : je ne peux malheureusement pas envoyer des mails à chaque personne non inscrite... c long et compliqué^^ Mais inscris toi et en cliquant sur "story alert" tu auras un mail à chaque nouveau chap ^^ En tout cas, contente que tu aimes !(et oui je te previens pour celui là^^)**

**emilie : Contente que ça te plaise ^^ la rencontre B/Cullen ne tardera plus trop, mais pour Edward/Bella.. bah... ****Comme pour Pepino... Il va falloir être patiente ^^ Mais vous avez tenu 4 tomes pour les voir mariés dans la vrai version ... alors quelques chapitres là... ça doit pouvoir se faire ? naaan? dit moi que oui ! XD^^**

**Voilà ! Je vous laisse !**

**Et... Enjoy ?**

* * *

Quand je me réveillai, le soleil inondait ma chambre. Je jetai un œil vague à mon radio réveil qui annonçait un incroyable « 10h30 ».

J'avais dormi comme une souche ! Et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je n'avais souvenir ni de rêves, ni de cauchemars !

Il faut dire que la journée avait été riche en émotions !

Et aussi que je m'étais couchée tard !…

Charly s'était lancé dans une véritable inquisition après avoir accepté que je parte… Le lycée, le voyage, la durée de mon absence, les Cullen, Edward… Tout y était passé !… Mais, à vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas attendue à y échapper ! Il ne fallait pas rêver ! C'était déjà beau qu'il est accepté, « presque » facilement, que je parte !...

Si, pour certaines de ses questions, je n'avais eu aucun mal à répondre, pour d'autres… Je ne connaissais pas la réponse moi-même !

_Où était Edward ?_

Ça, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Si ce n'est qu'il n'était pas avec eux à Ithaca !… Mais je lui avais dit qu'il était « dans de la famille ».

Que dire d'autre ? Si je lui avais dit la vérité, il aurait été capable de changer d'avis ! Ce qui était inenvisageable pour ma part !

_Quand serais-je de retour ?_

Personnellement… je n'envisageai pas de retour pour le moment ! Et si tout ce passait comme je le souhaitai… Je resterai là où seraient Edward et « ma » famille.

Là, j'avais répondu à Charly un « dès que possible », qui n'engageait à rien, et avait le mérite de ne pas être un mensonge !

_Quand allais-je prévenir Renée ?_

Alors là ça avait été facile ! : Elle était partie accompagner Phil à un match qui se jouait je ne savais plus où, – Tampa ? – et je ne pourrai pas la joindre avant lundi soir ! Donc : Je ne l'appellerai que quand je serai à Ithaca !…

C'était deux jours de gagnés et j'aurai ainsi le temps de préparer ce que j'allais lui dire ! Et, à mon avis, j'aurai un peu plus de mal qu'avec Charly !

_Qu'est-ce que je comptais faire pour le lycée ?_

_..._

Je fus interrompue dans mes souvenirs de la soirée par le signal de message du portable. Je me levai, et fonçai vers le bureau où l'appareil clignotait.

C'était un Texto d'Alice ! :

_« Inutile de prendre autant de vêtements ! Je m'occupe de tout ! Prend juste le nécessaire pour le voyage !»_

J'étouffai un rire. Tout Alice ça ! : Je n'étais pas encore là, – et n'avais même pas encore commencé mes valises ! – que déjà elle s'occupait du chapitre vestimentaire !

D'ailleurs… en parlant de valises… il fallait que je commence à m'organiser !...

Je descendis pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, et trouvais un mot de Charly sur le réfrigérateur :

_« Une urgence au poste… J'espère rentrer tôt… Désolé de ne pas être là pour ta dernière journée. Je te tiens au courant. Charly. »_

Bon… même si j'étais un peu déçue, il fallait voir le bon coté des choses : je n'aurais pas une deuxième séance d'inquisition aujourd'hui !

Je pris un bol de céréales que j'avalai debout devant la fenêtre, regardant les rayons du soleil jouer entre les arbres. Je me sentais de bonne humeur. Non, mieux ! Je me sentais euphorique : Demain… Demain je prenais l'avion ! Et après demain… je serai auprès d'eux ! …

Avant de remonter à mes préparatifs, je décidai, sur un coup de tête, d'appeler Jacob. Même si je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas une raison pour partir sans lui dire au revoir !

Surtout que je ne savais pas si je reviendrai bientôt ou pas !...

Je composai rapidement le numéro, et tombai directement sur lui :

_« Allo ? »_

_« Jacob ? C'est Bella… »_

_« Bella ! Mince ! Ça fait plaisir ! Désolé de t'avoir manqué hier ! Billy m'a dit que tu avais appelé ?... »_

_« Euh ouais ! Euh… Jacob ? Ça te dirait de passer manger avec moi à midi ?»_

_« Merde Bella ! Sûre que ça m'aurait dit ! Depuis le temps que je t'ai pas vue ! Mais je dois rejoindre Sam et les autres… Tu veux nous rejoindre ?... On va…»_

_« Non Jacob ! Désolée ! Je n'aurais vraiment pas le temps ! C'est pour ça que je voulais que l'on se voie aujourd'hui… Je… Je pars Jack… »_

_« Tu pars ? Tu retournes chez ta mère ? Quand ? »_

_« Demain matin. Mais …Jack ? Je ne vais pas à Jacksonville… Je vais rejoindre Edward… »_

Il y eu un long silence au bout du fil et je crus un moment que nous avions été coupé…

_« Euh… Jack ? Tu es encore là ?... »_

_« Ouais Bella ! Je suis là ! Mais merde !... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Il t'a laissé tombé et toi, au premier signe, tu cours vers lui ? » _

_« Il ne m'a pas appelé Jack ! Il ne sait même pas que je viens ! C'est mon choix Jack !… J'espérai que tu comprendrais… »_

_« Ben alors là ! Tu rêves !... Bordel, Bella !… »_

_« Jack ! Arrête de jurer ! »_

Je l'entendis qui soufflait, grognait et finalement dit d'un ton boudeur :

_« Dans tes rêves ! »_

_« Jack ! »_

_« Ouais !... Tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Oui et non !… Mais… Jack ?… il faut que j'essaie ! »_

_« Sûre Bella ! Sûre !... » _

Il soupira avant de continuer :

_« Et bien… Bonne chance alors ! »_

_« Merci Jack ! »_

_« Et Bella ?... » _

J'entendis qu'il se retenait de rire, sa bonne humeur naturelle déjà revenue…

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je suis là, moi, si tu changes d'avis ! » _et je l'entendis pouffer.

_« Dans tes rêves Jack !_ »

Je raccrochai en souriant… Jack allait être une des rare personne de Forks à me manquer !...

Bon… il fallait vraiment que je prépare mes valises maintenant !

Je remontai dans ma chambre, prenant au passage un jean resté dans le sèche-linge, et plongeais sous mon lit pour sortir ma valise et mon sac de voyage.

Je les mis tout les deux, ouverts, sur le lit, y jetant pêle-mêle pulls, tee-shirts et pantalons au fur et à mesure qu'ils me tombaient sous la main…

Je songeais en même temps à tout ce qu'il me restait à faire avant de partir : Ranger ma chambre, prévenir le père de Mike que je ne pourrais plus travailler à la boutique, sélectionner les Cd's que je voulais emporter, choisir les souvenirs que je voulais prendre « au cas où »…

Finalement, à midi, j'en avais fini avec tout ce qui concernait « l'habillement », n'ayant pas oublié, – grâce à un second texto d'Alice ! - le gilet bleu que ma mère m'avait offert...

Je décidai donc de m'accorder une pose, et descendis me faire un en-cas, et téléphoner au père de Mike…

Je n'avais encore aucune nouvelle de Charly. Mais il était tôt et il y avait fort à parier qu'il passerait la journée complète au poste, voire la soirée. Et il ne penserait pas à m'appeler tant qu'il serait accaparé par son « urgence » quelle qu'elle soit ! Je mangeais donc seule, d'un sandwich, ne voyant pas l'utilité de passer du temps à cuisiner uniquement pour moi !...

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Je triai mes Cd's, rangeai ma chambre, choisis quelques livres parmi ceux je traînai toujours avec moi, et pris même le temps de préparer deux plats pour Charly que je glissai dans le congélateur… Il n'aurait pas besoin tout de suite de reprendre sa routine du restaurant !...

A 20h00, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelle, je lui laissai à mon tour un mot sur le réfrigérateur :

_« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps ton retour. J'espère te voir demain matin. Bella. »_

Je tenais me coucher tôt pour être sûr de ne pas risquer de manquer le réveil !

Je pris une douche rapide, et j'allais me coucher quand je vis l'album photo que Renée m'avait offert…

Je décidais de le glisser également dans mon sac de voyage, - soupirant en songeant aux emplacements vides - quand j'entendis à nouveau la sonnerie du portable…

Alice ? A quoi avait-elle encore pensé ?

Je consultai le message, sans comprendre...

_« Sous la 3__ème__ latte en partant de la fenêtre. Désolée. Ne soit pas triste. »_

Je restai un moment, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, lisant et re-lisant le message, sans réussir à lui donner un sens.

La 3ème latte ?… De **mon** parquet ?…

Je me dirigeai finalement vers la fenêtre, décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, et me mis à tapoter les « 3ème latte » qui en partait. Je me demandai vraiment ce que j'allais y trouver !...

J'entendis sonner creux à la 4ème tentative. Surprise, j'essayai de la soulever.

Je finis par réussir à la faire basculer et à l'ôter, et…

Et la douleur dans ma poitrine explosa à nouveau, avec plus de vigueur encore que dans mon souvenir, comme une plaie purulente dont on ôte trop vivement le pansement, m'arrachant un cri et me coupant le souffle…

Dans l'espace libéré, sous mes yeux emplis de larmes, se trouvaient les photos et le Cd d'Edward.

Je restai un long moment à regarder une à une, en boucle, les quelques photos…

Contemplant son visage, son physique, ses poses…

Je me remémorais les circonstances de chacune d'entre-elle et retraçais ses traits du bout de mes doigts tremblants...

Il était si… magnifique ! Bien plus encore que dans mes souvenirs !…

Et puis,...

Comme la veille…

Soutenue par cette nouvelle force inébranlable, cette certitude qu'il m'avait menti, que les Cullen m'attendaient, que j'allais le revoir…

La peine finit par s'atténuer, se muant un temps en colère avant de s'estomper, elle aussi.

Je me relevai, rangeai les photos dans l'album, le glissai dans mon sac de voyage et envoyai à mon tour un texto à Alice :

_« Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau. Je ne suis pas triste. A demain. »_

Je me couchai, songeuse, les images d'Edward tournant dans ma tête, mon lecteur sur les oreilles....

Et, pour la première fois depuis des mois,

– il me semblait que c'était une éternité ! –

Je m'endormis en écoutant ma berceuse…

* * *

**Voila ! Elle est enfin sur le départ ! ouf ! **

**J'ai essayé de le rendre plus "vivant", plus "speed" mais pas sûr que j'ai réussi ! En plus je voulais absolument caser les photos et Jacob... et comme je l'apprécie pas trop... pfff !**

**Normalement, le prochain chapitre est pour vendredi, et si tout va bien ce sera un point de vue de Rose.**

**En attendant... Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! avec euh ... Une Review ? ^^**

**Ps : Qui peux me dire sous quelle latte sont ces fichues photos ? j'ai cherché ... mais je n'ai pas retrouvé dans les chap. que j'ai relu... alors j'ai "brodé"... dsl ! *regard de lutin triste façon Alice* **


	12. Introspection

**Hi All !**

**Chose promise, chose dûe... V****oici le chapitre suivant... Du point de vue de Rosalie ! ... **

**Je l 'ai refait plusieurs fois avant de me décider à vous le livrer ainsi... car je voulais rester sur le principe d'un seule point de vue par Chapitre... J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue ?!**

**Et avant de vous laissez...**

**Rappel : Stephenie Meyer est l'unique créatrice de l'univers de Twilight et des personnages qui y évoluent...**

**Reviews : Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me mettre un petit mot ! ;-) Et merci aussi à toutes les anonymes qui lisent sans laisser de traces. Et spécial thanks à toutes pour être allées chercher la "latte" dans vos books ^^ (Je me sens moins bête de pas l'avoir trouvée ;-o !! ) ****Je m'étonne toujours autant de trouver tous ces petits mots dans ma boite ! ça fait drolement plaisir ! Et à chaque fois ça me donne une furieuse envie d'écrire encore plus... (Ah ? c'est le but ? C'est pas juste pour mon égo ?! Mince ! XD^^)**

**Atwilighteuse1 : Dsl mais ta boite mail refuse systématiquement mes messages... je n'ai donc pas pu t'avertir comme prévu... j'espère que tu repasseras quand même par ici...**

**Butterflied : merci pour ta review ! envois moi un message privé si tu veux (ou une autre Review) pour Carlisle car tu ne précises pas ce qui "t'intrigue"... je ne sais donc que te répondres ^^ pour les retrouvailles à Ithaca... c milieu de semaine prochaine normalement, mais j'ai un peu de mal à concilier la longueur habituelle de mes chapitres avec cet "événement" ... alors je vais peut etre faire en plusieurs POV... ? je suis dans les essais pour le moment...^^ Et pour Alice... moi aussi je me suis bien amusée avec les vision-texto ^^ **

**Caro : Cool que tu adores mon histoire ! ^^ lol ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi ? et merci pour l'indication de la page... moi je les avais en anglais... et du coup j'ai tout acheté en français (pfff !) mais je pensais qu'il y avait un moment ou il lui rendait... ça doit être dans une fic !^^)**

**emilie : Pffft! Je suis drolement soulagée que tu puisses attendre quelques chapitres ! lool ^^ Et cool que tu es trouvé le chap. "dans le ton" J'ai beau user des pointillés et autre ponctuation, c pas toujours facile de savoir comment d'autres vont "lire"... ^^ J'espère que ce chap. te plaira aussi ?**

**Voilou ! Je vous laisse avec Rosalie et ses cogitations ^^**

**et... Enjoy ?**

* * *

Le choc du train d'atterrissage sur le Tarmac me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Seattle ! Plus que quelques heures – trois au grand maximum – et je serai à Forks !...

Et je me demandais, encore, si j'avais pris la bonne décision…

Je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais dit lors de notre « réunion », j'en avais pensé chaque mot, mais…

Mais j'allais devoir passer les vingt-six prochaines heures, – enfin après l'avoir récupérée ! – en compagnie d'une humaine !... Seule !... Et il fallait, en plus, que ce soit Isabella !...

Je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire pendant tout ce temps ! Surtout que, jusque là, notre relation s'était résumée à quelques regards… froids de mon coté et inquiets du sien !…

Je pris mon bagage à main dans le compartiment au dessus de mon siège, et gagnai l'aéroport. Je cherchai un instant la signalétique indiquant les toilettes, et m'y dirigeai, ignorant les regards des humains, concupiscents pour les hommes et jaloux pour les femmes…

Il était clair que je n'avais nul besoin de « me refaire une beauté » ! Mais j'éprouvai le besoin de, me « rafraîchir »... Parce que, bon sang, j'étais stressée à l'idée de cette… humaine !...

Je pris le temps de m'observer un moment dans la glace, replaçant quelques boucles… Inutile d'en faire plus : tout était parfais !

Je sortie, un peu rassérénée, et partie à la recherche de l'agence de location pour récupérer le véhicule qu'Alice avait réservé, me demandant quel modèle elle avait pris. Je ne fus pas déçue : une Audi A3 TDI ! Pas mal ! Surtout que ce n'était pas toujours évident de trouver un véhicule disponible qui soit vraiment rapide **et** avec toutes les vitres teintées…

Je sorti assez vite de Seattle et pris la route direction « Bella City », n'ayant toujours pas d'idée sur la façon de tenter un rapprochement avec elle… Mais j'avais prise seule cette décision… et il fallait maintenant que j'aille jusqu'au bout !...

Je rugis, de toute la force de ma frustration, faisant trembler l'habitacle…

Isabella Swan ! Une petite humaine insignifiante !

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu – parmi tout les gens que nous avions pu croiser au cours de toutes ces décennies – que ce soit d'elle qu'Edward s'amourache ?...

Merde, et merde ! Ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'état d'esprit que j'allais améliorer mes relations avec elle ! Surtout que, je l'avais enfin admis, elle n'y était pas pour grand-chose au départ ! C'est lui qui n'avait pas su garder ses distances !...

Oh Bordel ! Depuis que j'étais montée dans le premier avion je tournai ça en boucle dans ma tête ! Chiez !... Je grognai et soupirai un grand coup, essayant de me calmer et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées…

Notre famille était en jeu !

Et, apparemment, aussi débile que ce soit, elle était la seule qui puisse ramener mon frère à la raison, et à la maison par la même occasion !

Et puis… j'avais envie de l'aider ! Sincèrement ! Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire changer d'avis mon stupide frère ! Mais parce qu'elle avait un courage, une force, que je respectais.

Que j'enviais même !... Je devais m'avouer ça aussi !...

Bon sang de bon sang ! Tant que j'en étais à m'avouer des choses… - Et ce n'était pas agréable du tout ! -, j'aurai bien aimé qu'Alice m'accompagne ! Elle me l'avait proposé d'ailleurs, mais…

Emmet avait été si fier de moi quand je m'étais proposé !… Et moi, tellement heureuse qu'il soit fier !... que je n'avais pas accepté sa proposition…

Et puis… Toute la famille, à part mon Em, s'était attendue à ce que je renonce ! Merde ! Je passai les 60 miles suivant à retourner cette idée dans mon esprit en ébullition…

Elle était prête à tout pour garder mon frère ! Et qu'aurais-je fais, moi, pour mon Emmet ? Où bien Alice pour Jasper ? La même chose ! Exactement la même chose !...

Et mon frère ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait préféré aller s'isoler et « crever » dans son coin pour elle, risquer sa famille pour elle… ! Mais aurais-je fais différemment ? Alice ou mon homme auraient-ils fait autrement ? Non !

Je devais aussi m'avouer ça !...

Elle était « l'Esmée » de mon frère ! Et il était son « Emmet » ! Et bordel de bordel, ce n'était quand même pas si dur à comprendre !...

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi m'avais-t-il fallu autant de temps pour l'accepter ?

Mais je savais la réponse…

Parce que, Elle, elle était humaine, avec toute la vie devant elle… pouvant avoir tout ce que, moi, je n'aurai jamais…

Et parce que, moi, je n'avais pas choisi !

Je n'avais jamais eu le choix !

Mais elle… elle avait ce choix… et, visiblement, elle avait choisi !...

Et je crois que, finalement, c'est pour ça que je l'admirais le plus !

Pour avoir le courage de choisir la mort – éternelle et irréversible – de son humanité par amour pour mon frère !

Il fallait vraiment que j'ai été butée, et centrée sur moi pour ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt !... Je passais au moins 30 miles de plus à digérer cette idée !...

Je n'étais qu'une stupide blonde égocentrique !

Ouais !

J'étais parfois une vraie peste de blonde superficielle !...

Et le premier qui oserait me le dire en face je lui arracherai la tête !...

Putain ! Occupée à me prendre la tête toute seule comme une débile, je n'avais pas vu que j'arrivai déjà en vue de notre ancien lieu d'attache !

Je pris la direction de notre maison, j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi, pour vérifier que tout y était toujours en ordre…

J'avais promis à Esmée de le faire et, en plus, cette maison me manquait !...

Je fis le tour du propriétaire, allant de pièce en pièce, à vitesse humaine, pour savourer ce moment…

La décoration n'était pas vraiment différente de notre maison à Ithaca. Les mêmes tons clairs, que chérissait Esmée, étaient présents. Mais les proportions étaient plus… majestueuses ici, et la configuration des pièces était différente, tout comme le style du mobilier…

Je m'attardai un moment dans notre « chambre » à mon homme et moi, me rappelant quelques souvenirs… Dieu qu'il me manquait ! Et je n'étais partie que depuis hier matin !...

Alors que Elle…

Nom de dieux ! Elle était séparée de lui depuis… des mois !... Et elle avait… survécu !!

Décidément, elle forçait vraiment le respect cette petite !

Et d'ailleurs… Il était plus que temps que j'aille la chercher, si je ne voulais pas être en retard !

Je refermai soigneusement là maison, rebranchant l'alarme dernier cri qu'Emmet et Jasper avaient installé peu de temps avant notre départ, et repris la voiture, direction… Bella…

Je me garai devant la maison des Swan à 08h00 pile, et klaxonnai une fois pour signaler mon arrivée…

Les dés étaient lancés… Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer…

* * *

**Dites moi si les "cogitations" de Rose vous ont semblé réaliste avec le personnage ? Je voulais qu'elle soit un peu "au clair" dans sa tête... afin que ça ne "fight" quand même pas trop fort avec Bella ^^ **

**Parce que bon... elle deux pendant près de 3h dans une voiture... ^^ lool ... enfin vous verrez dimanche soir ^^ **

**Mais dites moi quand même hein ? Reviews !! ^^ **

**Et cadeau bonus (manie de Cullen surtout !) : La photo de la voiture de location de la miss ! : ****Vous tapez le "http" les deux "//" et le "www." et "maxi-tuning" et " ." et "fr" puis le lien ci-dessous ... (dsl impossible de le mettre en direct ! le site refuse de le prendre ...)**

**/var/maxituning/storage/images/photos/audi_a3_3_portes_fastlift_2008/audi_a3_3_portes_fastlift_2008/113133-1-fre-FR/audi_a3_3_portes_fastlift_2008_visuel_detail_galerie_**

**Elle ressemble pas un peu à celle de Edward ?**


	13. Départ

**Hi, all !**

**Voici le chapitre que vous vouliez toutes... La rencontre de Bella et Rose... J'espère que ça vous plaira ? Moi je suis contente qu'elle soit partie en tout cas ! (Comment ça "enfin" ? ^^)**

**Avant de vous laisser, comme d'habitude...**

**Rappel : Les personnages et l'Univers appartiennent à ... S. Meyer.**

**Reviews : Comme d'habitude, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours intéressant de voir comment vous avez perçu les choses ! Et j'essaye toujours de vous répondre aussi sincèrement que possible. **

**Cara : Sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about ? You're not registered and you tell me about the laws that I signed for myself !! ... So please tell me! But ... In french ! (Yes I'm FRENCH ! Do you guys just not bother to read my profil , or what ?)  
and ... thank you for not being disagreeable !!! **

**Butterflied : Eh ben dit donc ! On était toute énervée dit moi ! Loool ! Bon... Déjà, voilà le chapitre de la rencontre... ;-) ... Et pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres... ben celui là est d'une longueur "normale" pour les miens... Et j'aime bien quand il y a un seul point de vue et un seul "fait/évément" traité... (Vi je suis chiante ! Je sais ! C'est l'âge je crois ^^ XD) Et je voulais un POV Rose et un POV Bella... Alors voilou ^^ ... Dsl que cela ait mis tes nerfs à rude épreuve ^^. En ce qui concerne Carlisle et Edward... Arf ! Ed serait capable de se suicider... : Il n'a plus d'instinct de conservation ni rien quand Bella est en jeu ... (Et encore pire en l'ABSENCE de Bella !) Et comme Carlisle et médecin... (en plus de "père" ... 2 raisons pour qu'il connaisse "bien" son "fils") il est inquiet du coup... très inquiet ! Et le fait qu'il ai pas répondu aux Textos + les visions d'Alice... ne le rassure pas ! En plus... à 2 reprises dans la saga (le 1 et le 4 je crois) Carlisle parle de l'instabilité mentale des vampires... alors... Un Ed malheureux ET dépressif.... enfin voilou ^^ **

**Emilie : Contente que Rose te plaise comme ça ^^ lol ! Moi la magnifique Blonde, hautaine et Fière qui ... jure ... ça m'a bien défoulé !^^**

**Mimine : vi ! il y a une suite et même, (chanceuse !) il y aura à un moment ou un autre une fin ^^ loool**

**Voilou ! Bonne lecture et...**

**Enjoy ?**

* * *

Je regardai la voiture de Charlie s'éloigner…

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras avant de franchir la porte, ne sachant trop comment me dire au revoir... Soupirant à plusieurs reprises avant de finir par jeter un rapide _« Prend soin de toi ma chérie… »,_ se dépêchant ensuite de gagner son véhicule de fonction.

Ç'était bizarre comme sensation : Etre là, sur le pas de la porte, à le regarder s'éloigner, alors que… c'était moi qui partais !...

J'attendis que la voiture disparaisse au coin de la rue avant de rentrer pour prendre ma douche.

Je sentais mes émotions changer au fur et à mesure que je gravissais les marches menant à ma chambre. L'allégresse faisant déjà place au bref moment de tristesse ressenti lors du départ de mon père et je m'en voulais un peu...

Mais j'avais déjà eut tellement de peine et de douleur ces derniers mois, croyant que jamais plus je ne ressentirai de la joie, pensant ces sentiments à jamais morts pour moi, que je refusais que quoi que ce soit viennent entacher mon émotion à l'idée de retrouver Alice, les Cullen, et, surtout… Edward !

Je pris rapidement ma douche, me séchant les cheveux sommairement, et plaçai ensuite toute mes affaires de toilettes dans mon sac de voyage, finissant de m'habiller en un rien de temps.

J'étais de plus en plus fébrile au fil des minutes, impatiente, m'asseyant et me relevant sans cesse, vérifiant et revérifiant que j'avais bien mes papiers, le téléphone, une bouteille d'eau, mon Mp3…

Je regardai le réveil - pour la 2000ème fois au moins me semblait-il ! – qui me narguait, refusant d'avancer l'heure aussi vite que je le souhaitais…

Quand le portable sonna, je fis un bond impressionnant, manquant de retomber à côté du lit.

Je me précipitais sur mon sac, me demandant pourquoi Alice m'appelait. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas loupé l'avion ! Non ! Elle m'aurait appelée avant ! Un problème avec la voiture alors ? Un accident sur la route ?...

Je lu le message fébrilement… et retombai sur le lit estomaquée :

_« Tout va bien. Rose sera bientôt là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Accorde lui une chance.»_

Rosalie ? C'est Rosalie qui venait me chercher ??

J'étais abasourdie ! Et pour le coût, beaucoup moins pressée que l'heure arrive !

Rosalie ! Mais pourquoi elle ?

Ça allait être le voyage le plus long de tout les temps ! Plus de 24h, seule, avec le seul membre des Cullen qui ne m'appréciait pas ! Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi elle ?

Je relus le message plusieurs fois, vérifiant que je ne m'étais pas trompée… « Accorde lui une chance. »… Ouais ! Facile à dire ! Cela sous-entendait-il qu'elle avait changé d'avis me concernant ? J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire !...

Je soupirai, revoyant Rose lors de ma visite chez eux, la première fois, et même lors de mon anniversaire...

Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir accéder à Edward…

Je soupirai de nouveau, rangeant le téléphone, lorsque j'entendis Klaxonner devant la maison…

Bon, et bien j'allais rapidement être fixée sur son état d'esprit !…

Je descendis lentement les escaliers, à la fois pour gagner du temps et me composer un visage « serein », mais également pour ne pas risquer de me casser la figure, vue mon état d'énervement !

Les mains moites, j'ouvris la porte, c'était bien elle ! Elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de la voiture. Ça commençait bien ! Mais tout à coup elle sembla me voir et sortit lentement...

Je ne bougeais pas, cogitant à toute allure en attendant qu'elle franchisse les quelques pas jusqu'au perron…

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, hésitante. Surprenant de la part de « Rosalie-la-parfaite » ! Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment décidé de m'accorder une chance finalement ?

Auquel cas… Je pourrai peut-être essayer d'en faire autant ?…

Enfin… si tant est que j'ai vraiment le choix !... Vu que c'était mon « chauffeur » et « accompagnateur » jusque demain !...

Peut-être en y allant franco et avec de l'humour ? Après tout, cela faisait parti de ce qu'elle semblait tant apprécier chez Emmet !...

Bon… On verrait bien ! Et puis, qu'elle ne soit plus à « couteau tiré » avec moi ne pourrait être que reposant !...

_«Bonjour Rose »_

_« Bella »_

_« Tu veux entrer une minute ? Je monte chercher mes affaires ! »_

Je n'avais pas attendu de réponse, commençant déjà à monter.

_« Attends ! Je vais t'aider ! »_

Je me retournai vers elle, une lueur d'étonnement dans le regard.

« Comme tu veux. »

Elle me suivit sans un mot, et prit les deux bagages qui étaient sur le lit, pendant je prenais mon sac et enfilais mon manteau.

_« Je te rejoins en bas si tu veux bien ? »_

_« Ouais ! Je t'attends dans la voiture ! Mais ne tarde pas trop… On a de la route je te rappelle ! »_

Voilà qui ressemblait plus à Rose ! On avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était en colère contre le monde entier !

Je fis un dernier tour de la maison, un peu mélancolique quand même, et rejoignis « miss râleuse » à la voiture…

Je pris place pendant qu'elle farfouillait encore dans le coffre, bouclant ma ceinture à l'idée du trajet… Même si je n'étais jamais montée en voiture avec elle, je doutai fort qu'elle ait une conduite moins « sportive » – bel euphémisme ! – que ses frères et sœurs !

Elle entra dans l'habitacle – s'installant et démarrant dans la même seconde – et confirma rapidement, hélas, son identique affection pour la vitesse…

Je soupirai, et me décidai à essayer de lancer la conversation.

_« C'est une autre de vos voitures ? »_

_« Non ! C'est une location ! Alice l'a réservée ! »_

_« Ah ! Et… C'est quoi comme modèle ? »_

_« Une Audi A3 TDI ! 170ch et une boite 6...»_

_« Rosalie ? J'y connais rien en voiture ! Laisse tomber ! C'était juste pour parler ! »_

Elle souffla un grand coup et ne dit plus rien.

J'avais été un peu abrupte ! Alors que, il fallait le reconnaître, jusque là... Elle ne m'avait jeté ni regard noir, ni visage crispé ou hautain… Ce qui était déjà, en soi, une preuve de bonne volonté de sa part !

Il fallait que je me détende un peu! Ce qui n'était pas si évident entre sa présence, le stress du voyage et… la vitesse à laquelle nous allions !...

Nous avions quitté Forks depuis dix bonnes minutes quand je repris :

_« Rose ? »_

_« Ouais ? »_

_« Pourquoi as-tu décidée de venir ? »_

_« C'est encore juste pour parler ? »_

_« Non, pas seulement, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ! Alice m'a juste… »_

_« Alice t'a appelée ?! » _

_« Elle m'a envoyé un texto… cinq minutes avant que tu n'arrives… »_

J'ajoutai en lui lançant un sourire…

_« Ça te surprend vraiment d'Alice ? »_

_« Non ! Il faut toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ! »_

Elle bougonna un instant, parlant trop vite pour que je saisisse ce qu'elle disait, et je continuai…

_« Remarque, franchement, je crois qu'elle a bien fait ! »_

Elle me regarda, surprise et méfiante à la fois.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Et bien… » _

Je pris une profonde inspiration, hésitant quand même un instant, – j'étais seule avec une vampire possiblement « impétueuse » ! – avant d'opter pour la franchise…

_« Parce que je crois que, sinon… Je ne t'aurais pas bien accueillie ! Pensant que tu venais pour me dissuader…»_

Elle me fixa, étonnée.

_« Et regarde la route Rose ! » _

_« Tu te serais engueulée avec moi ? »_

_« Ouais ! Tu crois quoi ? Que tu aurais pu me faire changer d'avis ? »_

Je croisai les bras, la défiant du regard comme elle l'avait fait pour moi à plusieurs reprises, et elle éclata de rire.

_« Tu es vraiment impayable toi ! Tu te serais vraiment engueulée avec moi ? Avec une vampire ? »_

Elle semblait…soufflée. Je décidai donc de continuer sur ma lancée…

_« J'étais prête à venir vous trouver, - au départ sans même votre accord, je te le rappelle - sans savoir l'accueil qui me serait réservé… Et tu crois que toi seule, alors que, contre toute attente, la « famille » est de mon coté, tu allais m'arrêter ?... » _

Je lui souris, toujours bras croisé, haussant les sourcils en une imitation que j'espérai aussi crédible que possible d'elle-même, et lui murmurait d'un ton déterminé :

_« Il aurait fallu que tu me tues !... Rosalie, Hale, Cullen ! »_

Elle me fixa à nouveau et explosa de rire.

_« Putain ! Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être venue te chercher !... »_

_« Bon sang ! Regarde la route ! Rose ! »_

Elle me lança un bref regard et nous nous mîmes à rire comme deux idiotes. La tension accumulée, visiblement autant de son coté que du mien, se relâchant…

Quand nous eûmes fini de pouffer, ce qui dura un bon moment, chacun de nos regards nous faisant repartir de plus belle, je lui demandai à nouveau, encore essoufflée :

_« Bon, maintenant, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as décidée de venir me chercher ?... Ou je dois deviner ?»_

_« Parce que je me suis dit que tu méritais un coup de main ? » _

_« Mouais… tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ton amour fraternel inconditionnel pour Edward quand même ! Si ? »_

_« Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Tu mets ma parole en doute en plus ! » _Ajouta-elle d'un air rigolard.

_« Ben disons que je ne suis pas complètement crétine, Rose ! Et Ed n'est pas celui que tu portes le plus dans ton cœur… »_

Elle souffla, soupira, et fini par dire :

_« Bon… Disons que j'en ai marre du bordel qu'il fout dans la famille, d'une part, et que, d'autre part, j'ai envie de t'aider à lui coller la volée que tu as sûrement envie de lui mettre ! Ça te va ?! »_

_« En tout cas… C'est beaucoup plus crédible ! Et puis… si je me décide à « coller une raclée » à Edward… J'avoue qu'un coup de main ne sera pas inutile ! »… _

Et nous nous remîmes à hurler de rire comme des gamines…

Le reste du trajet jusque L'aéroport passa rapidement. Nous parlions de tout et de rien.

Pas encore assez proches pour aborder des sujets trop personnels, nous apprenions à faire connaissance…

Mais nous avions des heures et des heures de voyages devant nous…

* * *

**Alors ? Ce départ ?**

**Dites moi vite ce que vous en avez pensé ! *se ronge les ongles anxieusement* Une ch'tite Review ?**

**Dans le prochain elle arrive à Ithaca (Mercredi soir normalement)...**

**Et... Avant que vous ne me balanciez vos écrans dans un élan de frustration intense en Hurlant "on veut Edwaaaaaard" (Ben on est jamais trop prudent avec les fans de Twilight !^^lol) ... autant vous le dire tout de suite : Il y aura plusieurs chapitres Là-bas ^^ *tire la langue en sautillant partout***

**A mercredi !**


	14. Retrouvailles

**Hi All, **

**Vu le titre du chapitre... Je pense que c'est pas la peine que je vous fasse un dessin .... OUI vous avez devinez ! (arf non on gagne rien dsl ... lol) : Elle arrive à ITHACA ! Comme quoi... patience et longueur de temps ... (comme disait un gars célèbre)... J'espère qu'elles vous plairont ? j'ai essayé de respecter le caractère de chacun... ^^ **

**Avant de vous laisser, comme d'habitude...**

**Rappel : Les personnages et l'Univers de cette Saga appartiennent à ... S. Meyer.**

**Reviews : J'adore, j'adore, j'adore quand vous me faites des reviews ! Et je prend vraiment plaisir à vous lire ! (en plus, souvent, vous me faites rire ! ce qui est encore plus fun !!)**

**Butterflied : Bon... l'en-tête du chapitre a répondu à ta question je suppose ^^ : elle arrive directement... (Parce que j'avais un peu peur de me faire luncher par les revieweuses en folie que vous êtes si je lui faisais passer encore beaucoup de temps loin d'Ithaca ^^ loool !) ... enfin... lit ^^ et tu me diras ;-)**

**emilie : Ah Emilie ! Alors on me met la pression ? pfff ! voila que je me ronge les ongles maintenant ! c malin ! (nan je déconnes ! je ronge une plaque de choco ! pas de panique !) ... Mais dit moi si tu es "déçue" hein ? avant que j'attaque Vraiment mes ongles ^^ loool ^^ **

**Carlie : merci d'aimer ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras celui là aussi ? ^^**

**Bonne lecture à toutes !**

**et... Enjoy !**

* * *

Je regardai par le hublot le paysage enneigé de Syracuse se rapprocher et devenir de plus en précis sous nos pieds, passant en revue les informations que j'avais mémorisé sur Ithaca…

31159 habitants, situé à 1h30 de Syracuse, 2h30 des Chutes du Niagara et 3h de N.Y. city… Siège du comté de Tompkins et Siège nord américain, à un autre degré, de Sa Sainteté le 14ème Daïla Lama… Une ville dite « universitaire » où se situait la célèbre Université de Cornell, membre de la prestigieuse Ivy Leage…

Je soupirai…

Avec un peu de chance, ce serait celle que j'intègrerais !

Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà que j'arrive à convaincre Edward de l'inutilité, pour ne pas dire « absurdité », de son éloignement…

Je ressentis la plaie au creux de ma poitrine se réveiller et pulser un instant à l'idée de la possibilité d'un échec…

Mais il n'était pas envisageable, où, plus exactement, je refusais d'envisager un « échec » ! Ça prendrai le temps qu'il faudrait, mais je réussirai !...

Je me mis à grogner, perdant tout intérêt pour le panorama que m'offrait le hublot…

Il me faudrait ensuite le convaincre de l'inéluctabilité de ma transformation !... Et là… je savais que je devrai avoir des arguments vraiment solides pour contrer ses objections !... Je me remis à soupirer.

Détournant mon regard de la vue, je remarquai Rosalie qui me fixait d'un œil interrogatif…

_« Tout va bien Rose ! Je pensai juste à ton Frère… »_

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de souffler en secouant la tête…

Aussi improbable que cela soit, nous avions vraiment sympathisé au cours de ces dernières heures !

Nous n'étions pas encore des « amies », et nous ne serions sûrement jamais aussi proche que je l'étais avec Alice, mais nous n'étions plus « en froid », – terme risible pour un vampire ! – et c'était déjà ça ! Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela se fasse si « simplement » !...

En même temps… Maintenant que j'y songeais… J'étais à peu près sûre qu'Alice avait dû voir comment ça se passerait ! Sinon elle ne l'aurait probablement pas laissée venir !... Peut-être aussi que les enjeux qui nous portaient toute les deux avaient joué en notre faveur ?…

En tout cas, une fois la tension disparue, nous avions beaucoup parlé ! Discutant à chaque fois que cela nous était possible… Que ce soit pendant l'attente de nos correspondances – à Saint-Louis et à Chicago – ou bien durant les vols, quand le sujet nécessitait moins que nous fassions attention à la foule qui nous entourait… Et elle s'était révélée beaucoup moins taciturne que l'on pouvait le penser de prime abord !

Elle m'avait expliqué les raisons de son attitude passée envers moi et les circonstances de sa transformation. Et je la comprenais beaucoup mieux maintenant !

Je ne m'étais pas imaginée que derrière la fière Rose se cachaient autant d'horreurs et de souffrances ! Et je regrettai qu'Edward ne m'en ait pas parlé !

Je ne suis pas sûr que cela aurait pu améliorer les choses entre nous à ce moment là mais, au moins, j'aurai pu être plus compréhensive… Même si, je devais bien avouer que, de mon coté, je n'avais pas trop cherché à savoir non plus !...

Lancée dans ses souvenirs, elle m'avait ensuite raconté comment elle avait découvert Emmet. Et ce qui l'avait conduite à le transporter sur autant de kilomètres pour le conduire à Carlisle… Et franchement, je comprenais mieux qu'Emmet prenne si souvent sa défense ! Lui qui la connaissait si bien... Elle méritait à tout le moins le respect ! Non pour sa force de vampire ou sa beauté sculpturale, mais pour sa force de femme, tout simplement !...

Puis nous avions un peu parlé du reste du clan…

Et Rose m'avait dit à quel point Jasper culpabilisait pour ce qu'il s'était passé et combien Edward ne lui avait pas facilité les choses… Ce qui nous avait tout naturellement conduit à parler de « Lui »…

Et je n'avais pas aimé ce que j'avais appris. Non quelle ait été très loquace sur le sujet, mais j'avais pu en déduire qu'il allait encore plus mal que je ne l'imaginais… Aussi mal en point que moi quelques jours plus tôt, si j'avais bien compris…

Et apparemment, il n'était pas resté très longtemps avec eux après leur départ de Forks, et, si tous en avaient été soulagés au début – vu l'ambiance qu'il faisait régner dans la maison – ils étaient maintenant plutôt anxieux… Car il leurs avait non seulement « interdit » tout contact… mais n'en donnait pas lui-même !…

Et enfin… pour couronner le tout, ils ne savaient pas où il était !!... « Probablement en Amazonie » c'est tout ce qu'ils savaient !

Et j'étais inquiète… Inquiète qu'ils ne sachent pas où il était exactement, inquiète qu'il puisse être si loin, inquiète de son état, inquiète de ne pas être en capacité de le trouver rapidement…

L'avion se posa enfin, et nous partîmes à la recherche de mes bagages. Je sentais le stress me gagner au fil des minutes. Un mélange de joie anticipée à l'idée de les revoirs tous et d'appréhension en ce qui concernait Edward…

Nous n'avions pas fais dix pas dans le grand hall du terminal B que je fus tirée de mes pensées par une petite voix musicale au perchée qui scandait nos prénoms… Alice !

Je la cherchai du regard, parcourant la foule, quand Rose se mis à accélérer en murmurant :

_« Elle est venue avec Emmet ! » _

Nous les rejoignîmes rapidement, Rose ayant toute les peines du monde à garder une allure « humaine », et se ruant littéralement sur un Emmet hilare – comme à son habitude – pour l'embrasser avec fougue…

Alice, elle, se jeta dans mes bras, manquant de me renverser, et me serrant à m'étouffer.

_« Bella ! »_

_« Alice !... Tu… m'étouffes ! »_

_« Oh ! Désolée Bella ! Mais je suis si contente que tu sois là ! » _

Elle desserra son étreinte et se mit à sautiller comme un farfadet, enchaînant les questions à la vitesse d'une mitraillette…

_« Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Pas trop fatiguée ? Tu as faim peut-être ?... » _

_« Alice ! Fiche lui la paix une minute !»_

_« Mais Rose ! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue ! »_

_« Ouais ! Ben ce n'est pas une raison pour l'accaparer pour toi toute seule ! »_

Lança Emmet, en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Tout en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, il ajouta :

_« Alors Bella ? Venue pour casser la figure à mon frère ? » _

_« Mouais ! C'est un peu l'idée… » _

Il explosa de rire à ma réponse.

_« Tu m'as manquée, tu sais ! C'est tellement plus drôle quand tu es là, Bella ! »_

_« Ben voyons ! »_

_« Bon ! On y va ? On ne va pas coucher là ! »_

Rose ! Elle avait déjà récupéré mes bagages et s'impatientait !... Nous la suivîmes donc vers le parking souterrain…

Je ne vis rien de la traversée de Syracuse, ni – moins d'une heure plus tard – de celle d'Ithaca. L'ambiance dans la Mercedes était détendue, un peu folle même, et j'en oubliai un temps mes angoisses…

Emmet, quand il ne jetait pas de regards brûlants à sa dulcinée, me taquinait… Alice me noyait sous le récit de tous les projets qu'elle avait pour « nous » (comprenant - quelle surprise ! – une part impressionnante de séances shopping diverses et variées auxquels j'espérai pouvoir échapper !)… Et Rose racontait notre voyage, déclanchant régulièrement le rire homérique d'Emmet…

Nous avions laissé la ville derrière nous, et roulions, depuis quelques miles déjà, sur une petite route de forêt, quand Alice m'informa que nous arrivions… Je vis alors apparaître, niché entre les arbres, un extraordinaire chalet, tout en bois clair, qui s'étendait sur 3 étages.

Il était tout simplement… magique !

Et pour moi, contrairement à ce que m'en avait dit Rose, il dépassait, et de loin, la prestance de leur villa à Forks !

Mais j'en détachai mon regard rapidement, pour le fixer sur le reste de la famille, qui venait de sortir en nous entendant arriver...

Jasper, s'était posté un peu en retrait, comme à son habitude, et affichait un air d'appréhension…

Carlisle, lui, appuyé contre la rambarde de l'immense escalier qui longeait la maison, tenait Esmée par la taille…

On se serait cru dans un de ces tableaux, à la fois si réaliste et sans âge, de Norman Rockwell !

Je descendis lentement de la voiture, émue et les jambes en coton, restant un moment à les regarder avant d'envisager d'avancer vers eux…

C'est Esmée qui, la première, fit un pas et me pris dans ses bras, me baisant le front en disant _« Tu m'as manquée ma chérie ! »_

Et Carlisle ajouta en souriant un _« Bienvenue Bella » _en posant une main sur mon épaule.

J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, des larmes plein les yeux, et je ne trouvai à répondre qu'un larmoyant _« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué !»…_

Je finis par reprendre contenance – je n'allais pas craquer maintenant ! - et me dirigeai à pas lents vers Jasper, m'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, afin de ne pas le brusquer, pour lui dire :

_« Bonjour Jasper ! Tu me fais la bise ou tu préfères me serrer la main ? »_

Il hésita un instant, regardant ses mains, et répondit d'un air penaud, bégayant presque, comme toujours lorsqu'il était très troublé :

_« Je suis tellement désolé Bella ! »_

Je m'attendais à cette attitude, vu ce que m'avait dit Rose, et j'avais préparé mes répliques…

_« Tu n'as pas à être désolé ! Mais si cela peut te soulager, disons que tu es pardonné ! Et je ne t'en veux pas ! C'était un accident Jasper !... Rien qu'un accident !»_

_« Bella ! J'aurai pu… te tuer ! »_

_« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »_

_« Mais à cause de moi… »_

Je ne le laissai pas terminer.

_« Tu n'y es pour rien ! Il avait déjà cette idée en tête ! Tu n'as été que le prétexte ! »_

Je savais que j'avais raison. Je n'y avais pas vraiment songé, du moins pas aussi clairement, auparavant, mais je savais que c'était l'exacte vérité.

Tout le monde nous regardait, n'osant intervenir. Et je savais combien ce moment était important ! Pour lui bien sûr, mais aussi pour toute la famille…

Je repris donc, accentuant mon sourire et lui tendant les bras, pour essayer de le convaincre…

_« Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, Jasper, je t'assures que je te dis la vérité !… Alors… La main ou la bise ?»_

Il hésita un instant, et, se redressant, murmura :

_« La bise, Bella… Si tu veux bien. »_

Je savais ce que cela représentait pour lui qui ne me l'avait jamais faites auparavant ! C'était sa façon de se faire pardonner et, aussi, de me dire « regarde, je sais me tenir, n'ai pas peur… »

Alors, pour lui prouver toute ma sincérité, et parce que je savais – grâce à quelques discussions que Alice et moi avions eu ensemble –, à quel point il pouvait être sensible à ce genre d'attitude… Je m'inclinai devant lui, comme les dames de son époque humaine, avant de répondre :

_« Ce serait un grand honneur, Major Whitlock ! »_

Et… Je crois que c'est bien le Major, en lui, qui fit les deux derniers pas qui nous séparaient et me fit la bise, me prenant les mains, et me glissant un « merci », à peine audible, au passage.

Je m'aperçu à ce moment là que tout le monde s'était approché, nous entourant, et avait, un temps, retenu sa respiration…

Je laissai brièvement mon regard glisser de l'un à l'autre…

Emmet, gamin, qui me regardait en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme…

Et Rose, complice, qui lui mettait une tape derrière la tête !

Esmée... blottie dans le creux de l'épaule de son mari, affichant un sourire ému…

Carlisle, qui lui, me souriait…

Et Alice… Alice qui après m'avoir lancé un regard de pure joie, regardait avec un air d'adoration fanatique son Jasper…

C'est alors que je réalisai, en prenant seulement réellement conscience, que j'étais arrivée…

Je sentis toutes les émotions refoulées, et toutes celles contenues, m'envahir en même temps…

J'avais rejoint Ma famille !

**

* * *

**

**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu... *respire en faisant la position du lotus* **

**Prochain chapitre Samedi ! (dsl de poster un peu moins, mais il faut que j'ai le temps d'écrire ! loool ! ) *montre ses bandages aux doigts***

**Ce sera, sauf imprévu, un POV Carlisle ...**

**En attendant... Review ? **


	15. Contrecoup

**Hi All !**

**Waouh ! Pinaise Marge ! (Comme dirait M. Simpson) ! ****En constatant que j'avais dépassé la centaine, je suis restée un moment ahurie devant mon pc !**

**Merci merci à toutes pour vos reviews !! JE VOUS AIMES ! **_*arrêtes ! ils vont avoir peur !*_

**Du coup… Je fripe comme une salade ! **_* nan mais fait gaffe à ce que tu écris ! ressaisie toi !*_ **Oups pardon ! L'émotion !... : **

**Je flippe comme une malade en postant celui-ci ! (Surtout que, en plus, ma meilleure amie me lit aussi maintenant !... Et ça ne met pas du tout de pressions supplémentaires !) **_*mais pourquoi je lui ai donné l'adresse ??? chui folle !*_

**Bon… j'arrête avec mes états d'âmes ! **_*ah ben oui ! Elles vont te croire ! c'est sûr !*_

**Et, comme d'habitude…**

**Rappel**** : L'Univers et les personnages… ****Bla-bla-bla… S. Meyer !**

**Reviews**** : Je vous ai dit que je vous aime ? oui ? arf ! **

**Carlie :** _J'ai beaucoup aimé le coup du "major" moi aussi ^^_

**Butterflied :** _Comment te dire... ben... Arf ! Nan rien... je te laisse découvrir... tu verras bien !^^ lool ! Je vais pas te raconter quand même ^^ _

**Ksie :** _Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite..._

**Emilie :** _T'inquiètes pour le Chocolat... j'ai de quoi tenir pendant un blocus ^^ Et pour ce qui est d'être rassurée... ben on verra après ce chapitre ?_

**Patou54 :** _Ah ! Patou ! Ma copine de moi ! Bon... Comme tu as fait 2 reviews... (La même chipie !!) Dont celle-ci en « non login » (ah les débutants ! j'vous jure !lool) Ben je te réponds ici comme à toute ^^ : Tu m'as fichue une pression d'enfer ! Je stress à mort maintenant !... Si t'aimes pas... J'aurai quand même encore le droit de venir boire le café chez toi ? Ou c'est mort ?_

**Caro :** _Dé-stress Baby, comme dirait Emmett ^^ La voilà la suite ! Et ne m'en veut pas ... c'est toi qui l'a réclamé ! ;-)_

**Aller... Bonne lecture, j'espère,**

**Et... Enjoy ?**

* * *

Isabella avait vraiment une bonté hors du commun !

Son attitude avec Jasper et le visage épanoui de Rose en étaient des preuves flagrantes !... Elle était toujours si… surprenante !

Il était compréhensible qu'Edward soit tombé sous son charme !... Même en dehors de toutes considérations « vampiriques » !...

Mais je m'inquiétai pour Bella…

Les émotions qui venaient de s'afficher successivement sur son visage !…

Elle me semblait bien plus nerveuse et mal en point qu'elle ne le laissait voir !… Certes, cette jeune fille avait une force intérieure extraordinaire… Mais elle était humaine !...

Et maintenant que je la regardais avec un œil professionnel… elle semblait vraiment épuisée !...

Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, avait perdu plusieurs kilos et son regard semblait plus fébrile que lumineux… Sa peau était terne aussi… Et… les battements de son cœur ne résonnaient pas correctement…

Seigneur ! Alice avait eu raison en me disant qu'elle semblait avoir beaucoup souffert ! A un tel point que je n'étais pas sûr que son état actuel lui permettrait de gérer facilement ne serait-ce que… un simple rhume !...

Et elle allait devoir subir la « visite » programmée par Alice !...

A les voir, tous, si heureux… Il me répugnait de devoir écourter ce moment…

Mais il fallait vraiment que j'intervienne ! Elle devait absolument se reposer rapidement ! Je ne pouvais présager du temps qu'elle pourrait encore tenir, dans cet état, avant de s'effondrer !

Ils comprendraient quand je leur expliquerai…

Je déposai un baiser sur la chevelure d'Esmée, qui semblait vraiment heureuse, pour la première fois depuis le départ de notre fils, - ça me désolait de devoir encore lui faire de la peine ! Et elle allait s'inquiéter ! - et leur lançai à tous :

_« Bien ! Et si nous allions montrer la maison à Bella, avant qu'elle ne prenne froid ? »_

Je commençai à gravir les escaliers, Esmée à mon bras, quand je sentis une vague de quiétude nous envahir. Jasper avait du sentir aussi qu'elle était mal en point…

J'avais bien fait de ne pas attendre plus longtemps !

Et, visiblement, même Emmett se doutait de quelque chose, car je l'entendis dire à sa femme _« Viens Bébé ! Laisse leurs un moment !»_

En attendant que Bella monte, j'allumai rapidement un feu dans la grande cheminée du salon, afin de réchauffer un peu plus la pièce, et j'envoyai Emmett augmenter le chauffage dans toute la maison, par sécurité.

Alice nous suivi de peu…

_« Ils vont arriver ! Jazz a voulu rester un instant avec elle… »_

Je la coupai :

_« Alice, s'il te plait, tu ne voudrais pas remettre ta visite à plus tard ? Bella me semble vraiment épuisée tu sais ! »_

Elle prit son ton plaintif…

_« Mais Carlisle ! Il faut qu'on lui montre sa chambre ! C'est son cadeau !... Et puis, j'ai vu qu'elle serait tellement contente ! »_

Je soupirai. Cette chambre, ils avaient tous mis beaucoup de coeur à la préparer… C'était une idée de ma douce Esmée, afin de prouver à Bella qu'elle était un membre à part entière de la famille…

_« Je sais Alice, je sais ! Mais, vraiment, s'il te plaît, essaye d'écourter au maximum… Tu veux bien ?... »_

_« Mais tout est organisé ! »_

Sa réponse me fit souffler bruyamment, et j'entendis Rose grogner… Visiblement, toute à sa joie, Alice devait être la seule à ne pas s'être rendue compte qu'il y avait réellement une urgence !

Je décidai donc d'utiliser son propre talent pour lui en faire prendre conscience…

_« Alice ? Combien de temps as-tu prévu pour ta visite ? »_

_« Je dirais une heure environ, pourquoi ? »_

_« Bien. Maintenant, s'il te plait, essaye de te projeter dans le futur de Bella de disons… 1h10 … Et dit nous ce que tu vois… »_

Je la vis se concentrer, se figer, et finalement dire…

_« Oh ! Je vois ! Désolée ! Je… On va faire vite alors !... J'étais tellement contente que je n'ai pas prêté attention ! Désolée !... »_

Je la vis se concentrer à nouveau…

_«Attendez… Oui ! Si on lui montre en moins de trente minutes, ça devrait aller !... Flûte et flûte ! Fichues visions ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu ça avant ?... »_

Emmett la réconforta, lui lançant un coussin à la tête en disant :

_« C'est bon soeurette ! Personne n'est parfait ! Dé-stress ! »_

Au même moment nous les entendîmes monter, et nous prîmes une pose décontractée pour son entrée. Emmett, Rose sur ses genoux, lançant même une plaisanterie pour l'accueillir…

_« A vous voilà ! Vous avez compté les flocons de neige ou quoi ? » _

_« Jaloux Emmett ? »_

Il éclata de rire à sa répartie…

C'était un bon fils notre Emmett ! Beaucoup plus attentif et sensible qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer généralement sous ces airs de sale gosse !…

Alice en profita pour lancer sa « visite » en se mettant à sautiller autour de Bella en tapant des mains… Aucune chance que Bella refuse avec un pareil assaut !

_« Bella ! Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que l'on te fasse visiter la maison !... Venez !... tous !»_

Elle lui prit la main, sans même attendre de réponse, et commença à l'emmener à travers toutes les pièces...

Ils partirent tous à leur suite, Rose et Esmée une demi seconde en retrait, le temps d'obtenir de ma part une réponse à l'interrogation qui hantait leurs regards…

_« Je crains qu'elle ne s'effondre. Elle est épuisée. Physiquement et Psychiquement. »_

_« Mais, Carlisle, elle allait bien pendant le voyage ! Et même là, en bas… »_

_« On en parlera après, Rose, tu veux bien ? Allez les rejoindre. J'arrive. » _

Elles s'élancèrent pour les rattraper, et j'entendis Rose bougonner, rebaptisant Edward de noms hautement colorés…

Je m'en voulais ! J'aurais du vérifier si elle allait bien ! J'aurais du être plus attentif à eux deux ! Si je n'avais pas laissé Edward aller au bout de son idée…

Je pris une grande goulée d'air, sans parvenir à me sentir mieux : J'avais besoin de m'accorder un peu de temps pour me ressaisir avant de pouvoir les rejoindre !...

En une seconde, j'étais posté à la fenêtre de mon bureau, regardant sans les voir les flocons qui tournoyaient paresseusement sous le vent…

Concentré sur mes pensées, je n'avais pas prêté attention au bavardage d'Alice, et je réalisai tout à coup qu'ils avaient déjà atteint le dernier étage ! Elle avait vraiment été rapide ! J'arrivai au moment où, la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle faisait son annonce…

_« Bella… Voici ta chambre !... Nous avons tous aidé Esmée à la décorer pour toi ! »_

Bella sembla hésiter, visiblement très émue, et fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de re-sortir, en larmes, et de prendre Esmée dans ses bras…

_« Merci Esmée ! C'est… magnifique ! Mais il ne fallait pas ! C'est trop ! J'aurais pu dormir dans… »_

Mon épouse ne la laissa pas finir.

Elle lui sourit, caressant ses cheveux et essuyant ses larmes, lui rétorquant de sa voix bienveillante et débordante d'amour :

_« Bella ! Voyons ! Tu fais partie de la famille !... Il est normal que tu ais ta propre chambre ma chérie !... »_

Elle chercha son regard, y rivant le sien, avant de continuer.

_« Et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! »_

Bella, bouleversée, mis quelques temps avant de répondre…

_« Merci Esmée ! Je… Merci ! » _

Elle recula de quelques pas et repris, à notre intention…

_« Merci à vous tous ! »_

Et un concert de voix lui répondit – Alice nous avait fait répéter au moins une centaine de fois – :

_« Bon retour à la maison Bella ! »_

Elle sourit, et une multitude d'émotions traversèrent à nouveau son visage : Plaisir, surprise, douleur, satisfaction, étonnement, joie…

Et elle se remit à pleurer, des sanglots cette fois…

Je refusai d'attendre une minute de plus !

Nous lui avions offert son cadeau, que visiblement elle avait tout à fait bien interprété, et je décidai de reprendre les choses en mains, tant quelle tenait encore le coup…

_« Bon !... Je crois qu'il est temps que nous laissions un peu Bella tranquille ! » _

Alice commença à pousser tout le monde vers les escaliers, et ils disparurent en une fraction de seconde, me laissant seul avec elle.

Elle avait l'air si perdue !...

Je lui lançai un regard de sympathie avant de lui dire :

_« Tu souhaites sûrement te reposer après un si long voyage, Bella !…_ _Nous serons dans le grand salon, celui près de la terrasse, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »_

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, les serrant légèrement, et terminai dans un souffle…

_« Prend ton temps Bella !... Nous nous verrons plus tard... » _

Je m'étais déjà retourné quand elle m'arrêta…

_« Carlisle ? »_

Je me tournai à nouveau, m'approchant d'elle…

_« Oui Bella ? »_

_« Je… Comment va-t-il ? »_

En un instant toutes les réponses possibles me passèrent par la tête, mais j'optai, en soupirant, pour la vérité…

_« Je ne sais pas Bella. Alice n'arrivait pas à le voir avant que tu ne décides de nous retrouver… »_

_« Oh ! Parce qu'il est trop loin ? »_

_« Peut-être… nous ne sommes pas sûr… Mais, s'il te plait, va te reposer ! Tu en as besoin !... Nous parlerons de tout cela après.» _

Je remis ma main sur son épaule avant de poursuivre…

_« Bella ?... C'est le médecin qui te parle maintenant… Dit moi… Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait un vrai repas ou une vrai nuit ?... »_

Elle évita mon regard, et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de trouver une réponse, lui parlant doucement, comme à une enfant malade qui refuse de faire la sieste…

« _Et ne me dit pas que c'est uniquement la fatigue du voyage !... Repose toi et je répondrai à toutes tes questions ensuite… Patiente encore un peu... Il faut déjà que tu prennes soins de toi !... D'accord ? »_

Mais visiblement, elle avait besoin de poursuivre…

_«Carlisle… je… merci pour votre accueil ! Je… »_

_« Bella ! Tu fais partie de la famille ! Tu es pour moi comme une fille !... Et tu es celle qu'a choisi mon fils ! »_

_« Je ne savais pas si vous voudriez de moi… »_

Je soupirai intérieurement, me préparant pour la suite…

J'étais certainement la première personne à qui elle pouvait se confier, la première avec qui elle osait…

Je ne savais pas vraiment à qui, du médecin, du vampire, ou du « père », elle avait décidé de s'adresser... Mais visiblement elle m'avait choisi…

Et il y avait tellement de douleur dans cette dernière phrase !

Je commençai sérieusement à penser qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle effectue un « lâché prise » avant toute chose...

Je la pris dans mes bras avant de reprendre, adoucissant encore un peu plus ma voix…

_« Je sais Bella, Alice nous a dit ! Il a été très dur avec toi ! Mais… il ne pensait qu'à ton bien… »_

_« Je sais... »_

_« Et de cela aussi nous parlerons, Bella, mais… tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ?… »_

_« Oui, je … Carlisle, s'il vous plait… sa chambre ? Ils ne m'ont pas montré sa chambre !… »_

Seigneur ! Cette voix !...

C'était un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à traverser les Etats-Unis et vécu la tension des derniers jours dans cet état ! Elle était… On aurait dit qu'elle voulait voir la chambre d'un… mort !

Je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était à ce point ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle laisse exploser tout ça ! Maintenant ! Elle ne pourrait se reposer réellement qu'ensuite !...

Je baissai encore un peu le ton de ma voix, n'étant plus à cet instant que le praticien, attentif et aidant.

Je repris lentement…

_« Oh ! Désolé Bella ! Je pensais qu'ils l'avaient fait !... »_

Je marquai une pause, le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle entre ses larmes…

_« C'est juste là, Bella… Juste en face de la tienne… Tu veux y aller seule ? Où bien tu préfères que je sois avec toi ? »_

Elle se mit à trembler, et j'entendis les battements de son cœur s'accélérer…

Elle essaya de prendre plusieurs profondes respirations avant de me répondre, d'une voix à peine audible…

_« Je veux bien que vous veniez avec moi… »_

_« D'accord, Bella. »_

Je me concentrai pour la monitorer – autant parer à toutes éventualités ! – et nous fîmes les quelques pas qui séparaient les deux portes…

Je me mis à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule, et l'autre sur la clanche avant de lui demander :

_« Prête Bella ?»_

Elle me répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

_« Alors on y va !… J'ouvre… »_

Elle resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, figée, puis commença à avancer, toujours aussi tremblante, la respiration heurtée, le cœur battant la chamade…

Je lui pris la main, et lui dis à voix basse…

_« Laisse toi aller Bella !… ça te fera du bien… »_

Elle tomba à genoux, et je me m'accroupis à son niveau.

Gardant sa main dans la mienne, je la serrai contre moi avec mon autre bras, la berçant doucement…

_« La, Bella !… __ç__a va aller…»_

_« C'était si dur Carlisle !... Il me manque tellement ! »_

_« Je sais Bella ! Je sais… »_

_« Il m'a menti vous savez !... Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Et il m'a menti ! »_

Et elle craqua…

Sortant enfin de l'état de choc émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis des mois.

Relâchant la tension nerveuse qui l'avait maintenue ces derniers jours.

Elle se mit à chuchoter dans le creux de mon épaule…

Racontant les mois de silences et de douleurs…

Les cauchemars et les rites d'évitements mis en place…

La dépression et l'impossibilité de dire la vérité à quiconque…

Racontant aussi les espoirs et les angoisses de ces derniers jours…

Elle parla longtemps, des heures, avant de finir par s'endormir, agrippée à mes manches, pelotonnée dans mes bras…

Aussi doucement que possible, pour ne pas prendre le risque de la réveiller, je la portai dans sa chambre et la mis dans son lit…

Je restai un long moment près d'elle, perdu en moi-même, secoué…

Par tout les saints du paradis ! Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle pouvait être dans le même état qu'Edward ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi négligeant ? Comment avais-je pu permettre que quelqu'un souffre autant ?...

Je ne méritais vraiment pas la confiance de ma famille !!...

J'étais si… stupide !...

Mais comment avais-je pu laisser les choses se passer ainsi ? Je savais pourtant à quel point la relation amoureuse chez notre espèce était fusionnelle ! Pourquoi, Mon Dieu, l'avais-je cru quand il nous avait dit qu'elle acceptait notre départ ? Peut-être parce que Bella était humaine ?...

J'étais englué dans mes croyances et mes certitudes ! Je ne valais pas mieux que mon père ! A croire que je n'avais rien appris durant ces 300 dernières années !...

Oh Seigneur !... J'avais besoin de me ressaisir !

Et besoin de faire le vide… J'en avais un désir aussi ardent … qu'une soif !...

Mais avant… avant il fallait que je parle au reste de la famille !...

Car la seule chose dont j'étais absolument sûr, à cet instant… c'était qu'il fallait qu'on les réunisse rapidement !…

Et on ne savait même pas ou il était !...

**

* * *

**

Emue ? déçue ? Une seule solution : Review !

**En tout cas perso, j'ai eu du mal à vous le mettre en ligne ! Etre dans les vernis de Carlisle, (ben je le vois pas avec des baskets !) avec toutes ces émotions, ce fut éprouvant ! **

**Le prochain (mercredi normalement) sera du point de vue de Jasper, J'avais jamais fait, et ça me tentait bien ^^**

**P.S. : Suite à de nombreuses demandes, je travaille sur un chap « POV Edward »... mais être dans la tête d'un vampire maniaco-dépressif paumé... piouhhh ! Mais promis j'essaye de vous livrer ça pour dans 2 ou 3 chap ^^**

**En attendant... euh... enfin vous savez ^^**


	16. A en perdre la raison

**Hi all !**

**Voici la suite de "contrecoups" du point de vu, comme convenu de Jasper... Jazz n'est pas un fada de communication... enfin il me semble (sauf avec Alice, mais c pas le sujet^^) Et donc, ce chapitre c'est ses ressentis à lui... la façon dont lui perçoit les choses...**

**J'ai aimé le faire mais je trouve que, un autre perso (Emmet par exemple, ou Rose...) aurait permis plus de "fun"... la c surtout la tension... ben, en meme temps... c'est Jazz quoi ^^ **

**bon comme d'hab... :**

**Rappel : Tout les personnages et l'univers sont la propriétée de Madame Stéphenie Meyer. **

**Review : Merci à toutes celles qui me laisse toutes ses gentilles reviews... ça met vraiment du baume au coeur ! Merci merci ! Et tant que j'y suis, merci aussi à toutes les anonymes, qui passent et lisent sans laisser de traces ^^ **

**Butterflied :** ben t'inquiète ^^ ils vont s'atteler à le retrouver ! mais j'espère qu'ils vont y arriver rapidement... ?!^^

**Caro :**lool ! attention quand meme ^^ Il est marié Carlisle ! Et une esmée jalouse à mon avis... ça doit bien valoir une Rose en colère ^^

**deb :** cool que ça t'ai plu !^^ le chap "POV Edward"... c pour mercredi prochain normalement (si il veut bien collaborer...^^ je vais lui envoyer un puma en colis express pour l'amadouer... arf ! j'ai pas son adresse c vrai ! ^^)

**eve :** Ouais j'aime bien Carlisle comme figure dans la saga...

**ksie :** Carlisle c t pas facile mais Jasper... piouh ! encore moins ! (encore bon que je lis toutes les OS de Wilka pour m'aider ! ^^)

**Carlie :** Ben faut pas pleurer ! c que une histoire ^^ Mais bon... je suis très émue de savoir que tu as ressentis ça en me lisant moi!... Pour Jazz... j'espère que tu seras pas déçue... tu me diras ?

**tinga :** ne me remercie pas ! c'est à moi que tu fais plaisir ^^ lool ^^

**pipelette :** j'espère que tu seras pas déçue par Jazz... parce que là il est ben très ... enfin ... tu me diras ce que tu en a pensé ^^

**emilie :** ouah ! ta review m'a retournée ! Comme dans un livre de SM !! tu y vas fort ! mais merci merci merci ! (en fait continue si tu veux hein ? Je vais tenir le coup ^^)

**Wilka :** tu es enregistrée mais ... quand meme : ce chap c'est : .... SPECIAL DEDICACE ^^ parce que sans toutes tes OS ... ET ta fic... je crois que j'aurais pas osée essayer d'entrer dans la tête de Jazz ^^ J'espère qu'il sera assez conforme à la "réalitée" ? toi qui le connais si bien.... dit moi vite ^^

**Allez... je vous laisse lire ^^**

**Et... Enjoy !**  


* * *

Je refermai la porte-fenêtre – ma perception de leurs sentiments s'atténuant déjà à ce simple geste - et je m'assis sur un des transats couverts de neige de la terrasse. J'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu. Tout l'étage était saturé du mélange de leurs émotions, et je n'en pouvais plus !

Ici, je ne les percevais plus que comme un lointain murmure. Enfin… « murmure » n'était pas le terme adéquat… Je ressentais les émotions émises directement dans mes terminaisons nerveuses, un peu comme des impulsions électriques, des ondes, qui étaient, automatiquement et instantanément, analysées et traduites par mon esprit…

Et là, à l'extérieur de la maison, isolé par la paroi de verre et les murs… c'était un peu comme si j'avais mis un épais manteau un jour de vent. C'était… agréable. Je sentais déjà la tension refluer et mes muscles se relâcher… Je soupirai, me détendant un peu.

Je rentrerai quand Carlisle redescendrait, ou bien avant, si Alice venait me chercher… Mais, en attendant, je comptais bien profiter au maximum de ce moment !... Je m'allongeai sur le transat, respirant profondément, humant les parfums des plantes et de la neige.

Elle tombait à nouveau, de façon assez drue, et tous les bruits s'en trouvaient assourdis. C'était un peu comme… comme être dans un nuage de coton ! Je laissai cette ambiance paisible m'envahir, et suivi sa progression en moi. Elle apaisait mes sens si fortement sollicités ces dernières heures…

De tout les scénarii que je m'étais fait pour cette journée, aucun ne ressemblait à celui-ci !

En premier, je n'avais pas imaginé un instant que Bella me pardonnerait – malgré les dires d'Alice - ni quelle le ferait de cette façon ! Elle avait dégagé tellement de sincérité, d'amour, de compassion, de… bonté ! J'en avais été sidéré ! Les humains ne géraient, généralement, pas très bien leurs ressentis, « émettant », sans le vouloir, un mélange confus. Mais là !... Je n'avais pas pu douter ou me tromper ! C'était si fort et si… clair !...

Et les mots qu'elle avait dit !... Rien qu'en y repensant, j'étais à nouveau bouleversé ! Et dire que j'avais songé, un temps, qu'on pourrait l'éliminer quand Edward l'avait rencontrée ! Une vague de honte me submergea à ce souvenir et je me forçai à respirer lentement, me concentrant, pour éliminer cette sensation en moi. Je me focalisai sur la sérénité du tableau que la nature m'offrait… la neige, le bruit feutré des flocons touchant le sol…

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que Carlisle passerait avec Bella, mais vu le maelstrom qu'il y avait en elle quand nous les avions laissés...

Carlisle, d'un regard, m'avait dissuadé d'envoyer une vague d'apaisement, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il avait forcement de bonnes raisons, je n'en doutais pas, mais j'ignorai lesquelles… Ce qui était sûr, et je n'avais pas besoin du don de mon Alice pour ça, c'est que plus il passerait de temps là haut, et moins cela serait bon…

Et ils étaient déjà tous si tristes et anxieux ! Même Rose ! Mais la plus fortement atteinte était Esmée !... Elle s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine, préparant quelque chose pour Bella, plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose, et n'avait cessé de sangloter silencieusement depuis que nous étions redescendus. Emettant une quantité impressionnante de peine, de peur et d'inquiétudes pour « ces pauvres enfants »…

J'avais émis autant de réconfort que possible pour les apaiser – même si je savais que ce n'était que factice – et j'avais concentré ma vague sur Esmée, juste avant de sortir… Mais je savais très bien que, maintenant que je n'étais plus dans la pièce, ils étaient de nouveau submergés…

Je me remis à soupirer… Depuis le départ d'Edward, il m'était devenu plus difficile de vivre avec eux… A un tel point que j'en appréciai, comme jamais, les heures passées à la Faculté ! Moi ! Préférer être entouré d'humains plutôt que de vampires ! C'était vraiment un comble !

Mais ils émettaient des vagues d'émotions « négatives » si fréquemment !... Le pire était quand Esmée se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi !… Elle avait beau essayer de se maîtriser au maximum, – et je lui laissais croire, aussi souvent que possible, qu'elle y parvenait… – l'aura qu'elle dégageait était tellement chargée de détresse, que s'en était insupportable !...

Je sentis le stress m'envahir à nouveau, et me remis à évoquer les émotions que Bella m'avait envoyées à son arrivée, pour me détendre et ne pas me remettre à culpabiliser…

J'étais déjà couvert de dix bon centimètres de neige quand je me décidai, finalement, à rentrer… Si j'abîmais la tenue - bien évidemment hors de prix ! - qu'Alice m'avait obligée à revêtir… Je doutais que son état émotionnel soit suffisamment critique pour l'empêcher de me faire des reproches !! Et puis je me sentais suffisamment apaisé pour pouvoir, de nouveau, subir leurs assauts émotionnels et pour pouvoir les aider à les canaliser…

Je me levai, époussetai la neige qui s'accrochait, ça et là, à ma tenue finalement intacte, grâce à ma température, – dieux merci ! Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'humidité ! – et m'approchai de la fenêtre…

Avant d'entrer, je restai un instant à les observer derrière la vitre… La nuit était tombée, mais personne n'avait songé à allumer les lumières… Nous n'en avions pas besoin pour voir, bien évidemment, mais habituellement nous sacrifions à cette pratique humaine… Ils étaient vraiment distraits aujourd'hui !...

Alice était installée dans un fauteuil près du piano, les yeux fermés, visiblement accaparée à scruter l'avenir…

Esmée, elle, était toujours entrain de cuisiner à vitesse vampirique… Et si elle continuait comme ça, on pourrait fournir des repas à toutes les soupes populaires d'Ithaca demain !

Quand à Emmett et Rose… bah !... Comme à leur habitude, ils se bécotaient, sans guère de retenue, vautrés dans l'immense canapé beige…

Je soufflai, et me décidai à rentrer… Dès que j'ouvris la baie, je fus à nouveau assaillit par les ressentis qui encombraient la pièce. Mais c'était… moins « violent » que lorsque que j'étais sorti. Ils semblaient plus calmes…

Et certaines émotions étaient… différentes ?… Emmett !!! Bon sang ! Ces deux là étaient définitivement irrécupérables !

J'allumai machinalement - ce à quoi personne ne prêta attention ! – et hésitai un instant entre monter voir si Carlisle avait besoin d'aide ou bien rejoindre mon ange…

Mais je n'eu pas à choisir…

J'entendis son pas lent – trop lent ! – dans l'escalier avant de recevoir, de plein fouet, ses émotions…

Seigneur ! A croire qu'il revenait de Gettysburg* !

Il était… terriblement secoué ! Je n'avais pas de souvenirs de Carlisle dans un tel état émotionnel !

Je m'empressai d'émettre, dans sa direction, une puissante vague d'apaisement et de réconfort tout en annonçant un « réunion » à voix non audible pour tout autre que nous. Autant que l'on soit près quand il arriverait !...

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la grande table, avant que Carlisle n'ait atteint le premier étage…

J'étais au côté de mon lutin, avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre une nouvelle volée de marche…

Et Alice eu le temps de me glisser un « J'ai vu Ed. » en m'embrassant dans le cou, avant qu'il ne nous ait rejoint…

Il semblait un peu moins perturbé. Mais son « merci Jasper » m'inclina à ne pas cesser de diffuser...

Il pris le temps de s'asseoir, lentement, et de prendre la main d'Esmée dans la sienne…

La tension était montée d'un cran autour de moi, mais rien qui ne nécessita mon intervention pour le moment. Pour ma part, je m'étais mis, en quelque sorte, en mode « guerre » : analysant et observant, attentif, près à agir et «émettre » en fonction des besoins…

Et, à mon avis, je n'allais pas regretter d'avoir un peu reposé mes sens !... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait à nous dire, mais vu son état… ce serait sûrement très… « intense » !...

C'est Esmée qui finalement rompit le silence…

_« Carlisle ? Tout va bien ?... Comment va-t-elle ? » _

_« Elle dort, maintenant…_ »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre…

_« Ces derniers mois ont été vraiment extrêmement dur pour elle… Et je crois pouvoir ajouter, sans me tromper, que si elle n'avait pas une force de caractère, largement au dessus de la moyenne pour un humain, elle ne serait très certainement pas parmi nous aujourd'hui… » _

Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, je fus submergé par le torrent de leurs ressentis, et m'empressai d'élargir mon spectre d'émission pour les englober tous.

_« Je suis conscient que je suis brutal dans ma façon de vous annoncer les choses… Mais, vous savez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de vous mentir… Et j'aurai besoin d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi… » _

Il se tourna vers Esmée…

_«Et votre mère... avant de pouvoir être capable de prendre ma garde, qui débute dans trois heures… » _

Cette annonce déclencha une nouvelle vague d'émotion, beaucoup plus puissante que la précédente, que je m'efforçai aussitôt d'endiguer…

C'était la première fois, depuis que j'avais rejoint cette famille en tout cas, que Carlisle annonçait une « faiblesse » de façon aussi direct et urgente !…

_« Et j'aimerai que l'on ai le temps de parler un peu avant... Et de voir plusieurs choses !… »_

Il nous laissa, à tous, le temps de prendre toute la mesure de ce qu'il nous avait dit. Et un long silence d'au moins deux minutes suivi – une petite éternité pour des vampires ! - avant qu'Alice et Rose ne le rompent…

_« Je lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup ! Il n'a pas voulu me croire ! Et il m'a interdit de vérifier !... »_

_« Mais Carlisle… Elle allait bien pendant le voyage ! Je t'assure !... »_

_« Rose !, je vais te répondre, mais avant… »_

Il soupira, il semblait vraiment perturbé et las, – j'espérai que cette conversation ne durerait pas trop longtemps !– et reprit…

_« Alice… Il ne sert à rien de ressasser !… Peux-tu, part contre, s'il te plait, voir comment elle ira cette nuit ? et demain ?... J'aimerai être sûr… »_

L'amour de ma vie ferma les yeux et se concentra, plissant les yeux et grognant à plusieurs reprises. Nous étions tous suspendus à son visage, attendant qu'elle d'explore toutes les voies qui lui apparaissaient…

_« Bon… Elle devrait dormir jusque demain dans la matinée, si Jazz peut la veiller pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemars… Elle sera très gênée au réveil d'avoir – je cite – « bêtement craqué comme ça », mais comme tout le monde va la rassurer, ça se passera bien… Maman, elle préfère les céréales et les pancakes plutôt ! Et… Emmett évite de parler d'Edward comme d'un crétin, elle appréciera moyennement… Ah !... Rose !… Toi et moi on va l'emmener en shopping, pour qu'elle patiente en attendant que Carlisle rentre de la fac… et, hum… rien d'autre je crois !… Si tout ce passe bien demain… Je ne vois pas d'autres « crises »… aussi loin que je puisse voir pour le moment… »_

Elle était vraiment merveilleuse mon Alice !... Je décidai d'ajouter un soupçon d'amour à l'ensemble des émotions que je diffusais…

_« Merci Alice !... Bon… Emmett je peux compter sur toi j'espère ?... Et… Jazz, je sais que tu dois donner beaucoup de ta personne depuis quelques heures déjà… Et je t'en remercie grandement ! Mais… j'ai besoin de savoir si tu te sens de passer, en plus, la nuit à la veiller ?… »_

Je n'hésitai pas avant de répondre.

_« Aucun souci Carlisle ! J'ai chassé ce matin !... Et, si, j'ai besoin de… « faire du vide » à la fin de cette réunion… Je vérifierai avec Alice, avant, pour voir à quel moment c'est le plus propice… »_

_« Merci Jasper !... Emmett ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu… »_

_« Bon sang ! Je ne suis pas un gamin ! J'ai bien vu dans quel état elle était ! » _

Carlisle était rarement aussi sec avec nous ! Jamais à vrai dire ! Il n'allait vraiment pas bien ! Je me concentrai sur lui, guettant tout changement qui nécessiterait une action, vraiment, urgente…

_« Oui, Emmett, c'est vrai... Tu as été, effectivement, parfait tout à l'heure, et je t'en remercie… Excuse-moi, je te pris… »_

Le temps d'un battement de sourcil, il me fit comprendre qu'il fallait que j'augmente encore ma diffusion… Ce que je fis, – sans que personne, hormis lui, ne le sentis – lui permettant de reprendre calmement…

_« Rose… Je t'avais promis que je t'expliquerai… Et bien, en termes non médicaux… Disons qu'elle allait, effectivement, « bien » pendant ce voyage. Mais… c'était… comment dire ? « artificiel »… Elle était dans un état de « survie », uniquement focalisée sur son premier objectif : nous rejoindre… Et ce soir elle à « lâché prise »… Ah ! Pardon ! C'est un terme à moi ça… Elle à, disons… « craqué » parce qu'elle l'avait atteint. Et notre accueil, au-delà de ses espérances, additionné à la fatigue du voyage et à son état physique et mental… Plus les quelques infos que toi et Alice lui avez données sur Edward… Ont été… »_

Il repris son souffle, soupira, et repris…

_« La goutte d'eau de trop… »_

J'accrus encore de quelques degrés ce que je leur envoyais déjà, – ajoutant cette fois de l'innocence – pour enrayer la culpabilité qui commençait à émerger…

_« Mais, si elle n'avait pas… « craqué », je l'aurai poussée jusqu'à ce qu'elle y parvienne !… C'était nécessaire ! J'aimerai donc que personne ne culpabilise inutilement !… Et pour finir, avant que Esmée et moi nous ne nous retirions… »_

A son ton, comme à son regard, je compris que je devrais tout lâcher, au moment où il commencerait la prochaine phrase…

_« Je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances que votre frère ne soit pas dans un meilleur état en ce moment !... Il me semble vital, pour eux deux, que nous le localisions rapidement. Et il est tout aussi vital, pour les mêmes raisons, qu'elle soit dans la meilleure forme possible, vu les circonstances, pour aller à sa recherche… Car elle n'acceptera pas de rester en arrière !… Et de toute façon… Je doute qu'Edward soit en capacité d'écouter quelqu'un d'autre quelle… »_

Il se leva et pris Esmée dans ses bras… Elle s'était remise à sangloter malgré tout ce que je pouvais émettre !... Il faut dire que c'était une vraie cacophonie d'émotions dans la pièce ! Et même en donnant tout ce que je pouvais… il faudrait un moment avant qu'ils ne soient, tous, vraiment apaisés…

Il la serra contre lui en lui baisant les cheveux et le front, – et ce simple geste sembla les rasséréner un peu tout les deux – avant de terminer…

Et cette fois, c'était sans conteste le chef de clan, et non plus le père ou le médecin qui s'exprimait…

« _Je ne reviendrai pas en sortant de l'hôpital. Nous ferons un point demain soir quand je rentrerai de la faculté… En cas d'urgence : mon portable. Je ne serais jamais à plus de 45 minutes de course ou de voiture… Alice, je compte sur toi pour essayer au maximum de te concentrer sur leurs futurs… et pour essayer de nous donner autant de précisions que tu peux sur sa localisation : types d'arbres, paysages… tout ce que tu pourras !… Emmett, Rose et Jasper, essayez de soutenir votre sœur, votre mère et Bella autant que possible. Faites aussi des recherches sur Internet si Alice a des éléments à vous communiquer. Maintenez quand même la sortie avec Bella si elle est nécessaire… Jasper, tu n'as cours que l'après-midi, vas-y si tu peux, sinon je te ferais un mot. Des questions ?... Non ?... Bien, je pars avec votre mère. Elle sera là dans… deux heures. Merci à tous.»_

Ils disparurent en direction du garage – le maelstrom s'apaisant un peu dès leur départ – et j'entendis la Mercedes quitter rapidement le garage…

Je cessai aussitôt d'émettre, trop épuisé pour continuer, - ça avait vraiment été intense ! – et Emmett réagit le premier, se levant brutalement…

_« Jazz, Alice… ça m'embête de vous demander ça, mais… Si Rose et moi nous vous laissons disons… quatre heures, ça ira ? Nous n'avons pas chassé depuis plusieurs jours et en plus… J'ai, vraiment, mais vraiment, besoin de me défouler !… »_

Il dégageait tellement de frustration ! Et Rose était remplie de confusion et de tristesse ! Je pressais la main d'Alice pour lui donner mon accord personnel…

_« Allez-y, je ne vois pas de problèmes pour le moment. Et je reste ici avec Jazz de toute façon ! Mais laissez vos portables allumés… ok ? »_

_« Ouais ! Merci à vous deux ! C'est sympa !»_

Et ils disparurent à leur tour, me laissant seul avec mon ange…

Je n'aspirai plus qu'à me changer les idées et faire le vide ! Cette réunion avait vraiment été éprouvante pour moi ! Si la situation devait durait avec des tensions, pour moi, comme ce soir… Je serais obliger de partir quelques temps à Denaly… et j'espérai qu'Alice voudrait bien m'y suivre…

Alice ! Bon sang ! Comment avait-je pu oublié, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, mon ange !... Je mis ma main sur son épaule, et elle tourna la tête vers moi, sortant de sa demi transe… Je la sentais plus agacée, qu'énervée ou tendue, mais je préférai vérifier oralement…

_« Dis moi, ma douce… Tu veux me raconter ta vision ?... Ou bien nous faisons un break, nous aussi ? »_

_« On break ! Il est toujours dans sa forêt de toute façon… Je l'ai juste vu sur son promontoire…»_

_« On monte au calme, dans notre chambre ? Il y a vraiment trop de restes de tension, pour moi, dans cette pièce !... Tu dessineras ce que tu as vu, et moi je serai assez près pour surveiller Bella… »_

_« Hum… »_

Elle avait fermé les yeux, un instant…

_« Quoi ? »_

Elle plongea ses prunelles topaze en moi, avant de me répondre…

_« Jazz ! Bella n'aura pas besoin de toi avant… Une heure et dix-sept minutes… Et j'aurai tout le reste de la nuit pour dessiner ce maudit promontoire !...» _

Je soufflai, soulagé, et je la pris dans mes bras… Une heure de bonheur ! Sûr que je serais plein d'ondes positives ensuite !...

* * *

***Bataille de****Gettysburg : grande bataille perdue par l'armée confédérée.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop "froid" à votre goût ?... dites moi vite ^^**

**Programme des prochains chapitres ... **

**Samedi : POV Bella...**

**Mercredi prochain .... POV Edward ^^ **

**En attendant... Review ? **


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Hi, all !**

**Désolé Désolé Désolé ! Je sais que nous sommes dimanche et que j'avais dit samedi... mais erf... Il m'arrive, parfois, d'avoir une vie or Twilight, *ben tient ! Elles vont te croire !* **

**Et j'ai eu un léger contre-temps... ****En plus depuis ce matin le site buggait et je ne pouvais pas "Uploead" ... ****Enfin bref ! **

**And....Sorry, sorry, but... (c'est la journée !) J'ai dû couper ce chapitre en deux parce que il était vraiment trop trop long !... **

**Et c'est là que je vous dit... ****"Are you afraid ?" ^^ **

**Comment ça "même pas peur" ? Hum... quoi que... Maintenant que j'y pense... Je crois que j'ai "un sanglier sur le feu", pour mercredi, et que je ne pourrai peut-être pas.... Enfin, bref ! (Ouais ! c le mot du jour ça !^^)**

**Mais nan ! NO PANIC ! breathe all ! It's ok !... : Je vous mets la suite du chapitre ce soir ou demain matin ^^ et le**** POV D'EDWARD et TJRS PREVU POUR MERCREDI ! **

**Bon j'arrete de vous effrayer comme ça, je remballe ma tenue de méchante vampirette ^^ (et on imagine rien ! roooh !)**

**But before... **

**In first : All the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. (ben en anglais ça change un peu nan ?^^)**

**Reviews : Merci encore et toujours à tous et à toutes pour toutes ces gentilles reviews ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas en m'embarquant dans l'idée saugrenue d'écrire une fic. que j'en aurais autant ! **

**Je ne repondrais pas à toutes les non-inscrits comme je le fais habituellement... Désolée aussi pour ça ! ^^ Mais vraiment, si vous voulez Ed mercredi... enfin Bref !...**

**Je vous laisse ^^ et...**

**Enjoy ?**

* * *

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête effroyable ! A croire que tous les carillons du continent s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous !

J'ouvris les yeux, lentement, histoire de ne pas risquer d'augmenter le volume de la liturgie qui se jouait déjà sous mon crâne, et je sentis la panique m'envahir…

Où diable étais-je ?

J'avais la bouche pâteuse, la gorge sèche, je me sentais courbaturée de la tête au pied, et… J'étais dans une chambre, sombre, où je ne me souvenais même pas de mettre couchée !...

Super, Bella ! Frustrée, je refermai les yeux…

Je dus me rendormir, car quand je les ouvris à nouveau, la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était baignée de lumière… Je clignais plusieurs fois afin d'accommoder ma vue, un peu perdue, et tout me revins en bloc…

L'aéroport, le trajet, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée, Emmet, Rose et Alice… J'étais dans « Ma » chambre !

Je poussai un long et profond soupir, rassurée, alors que les souvenirs m'assaillaient… Ça avait été une journée vraiment… - J'avais beau chercher, aucun mot assez puissant ne me venait pour exprimer ce que j'avais ressenti ! - Et cette chambre… Elle était vraiment magnifique ! :

Dans un style anglais, avec des murs blancs qui mettaient en valeur le couvre-lit et les voilages bleus pâles, et s'harmonisaient à merveille avec le parquet clair… Une vrai chambre «Cullen » !

Cette idée me fit sourire… C'était ça le mot ! Ils avaient été très … « Cullen » ! Et quand ils me l'avaient offert…

Je revis tout à coup les dernières images claires de la veille… Eux, disparaissant dans les escaliers, Carlisle qui me parlait, la chambre d'Edward, vague, et les bras… Les bras, durs et froids, de Carlisle qui me soutenaient…

Bon sang ! J'avais craqué !

Je repoussai les draps, agacée… Emmet allait s'en donner à cœur joie ! J'étais mûre pour des taquineries à n'en plus finir !...

Mais Pourquoi m'étais-je effondrée comme ça ? Ce n'était quand même pas le fait de voir la chambre d'Edward ?... Non ! D'ailleurs je m'en souvenais à peine !... Peut-être la fatigue ? Ou bien le tumulte d'émotions qu'avait provoqué en moi leur accueil ?...

Je me mis à souffler, rageuse…

Bon sang ! Je me sentais tellement… piteuse !

Je m'assis au bord du lit, un peu trop précipitamment, et ma tête se mit à tourner… C'était vraiment à croire que j'avais fait une fiesta de tous les diables ! Peut-être qu'une bonne douche pourrait me permettre de me sentir un peu mieux ?... Je décidai d'essayer… Je me levai lentement et pris ma trousse de toilette…

La salle de bain était aussi belle que la chambre ! Un mobilier ancien, en bois foncé et plateau de marbre, encadrait une immense baignoire blanche sur pied. Une douche à l'italienne occupait un angle, et des bougies avaient été installées un peu partout, rendant l'ambiance à la fois intime et chaleureuse… Esmée avait vraiment un don pour la décoration !

Je pris une longue douche, laissant l'eau chaude dénouer mes muscles endoloris, et me sentis beaucoup mieux après. Même mon mal de tête me semblait, et de beaucoup, atténué !

Je finis de me préparer rapidement, optant pour une tenue « confortable », et souris à l'idée de la tête d'Alice, qui ne trouverait très certainement pas ma tenue « seyante » !…

Arrivée sur le palier, je ne me sentais pas encore complètement prête à affronter les blagues douteuses du pitre de service, ou pires, les regards apitoyés de tout le monde !... J'hésitai un instant et décidai de prendre le temps d'aller revoir la chambre d'Edward. Le peu dont je me souvenais m'avait laissé une impression bizarre…

Je fis le tour de la pièce, promenant mes doigts sur les Cd et les livres, effleurant la chaise longue Le Corbusier – en chrome et cuir noir – qui avait fait place au canapé… Comme à forks, une immense baie vitrée, donnant sur la forêt, occupait tout un pan de mur. Mais le mobilier - entièrement noir - était beaucoup plus contemporain, et les murs, beige clair, - tout comme la moquette - donnaient un aspect froid à l'ensemble…

Non, décidément ! Même si chambre était - sans conteste possible - la sienne… je ne l'aimais pas ! Elle était trop… rangée, organisée : elle manquait de vie ! : On se serait cru dans une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, sans âme… Je refermais doucement la porte, et me décidai enfin à rejoindre le reste de la famille…

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était exactement, mais ils devaient sûrement m'attendre, même si aucun son - audible pour moi - ne me parvenait… Et ce n'était en restant cachée à l'étage que j'allais retrouver Edward !...

Je descendis rapidement les deux étages, et, ne voyant personne, je me dirigeai jusqu'à la cuisine, au bout de l'immense salle à manger où trônait le piano, et y trouvais Esmée…

Elle était seule et cuisinait… Un nombre impressionnant de boites hermétiques encombraient le plan de travail, quelle remplissait une à une…

_« Bonjour Esmée »_

Elle se retourna brusquement, comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue arrivée, et me dis en souriant…

_« Bella ! … Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? »_

_« Oui, merci… désolé pour hier… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »_

En un battement de cil elle m'avait rejointe, et me serrait dans ses bras…

_« Bella ! Tu étais épuisée ! Tu en avais besoin ! Ce n'est rien voyons !... Tu as faim ? J'ai des céréales, des gaufres, des pancakes... »_

Je lui souris à mon tour… Elle avait du dévaliser le supermarché du coin !

_« Des céréales se sera parfait Esmée ! Merci ! »_

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que les boites avaient disparues, remplacées par un petit déjeuner pantagruélique… J'étais amusée, - j'avais oublié à quel point ils se déplaçaient vite ! – et je souris à nouveau en me posant sur un des tabourets hauts du comptoir…

_« Merci Esmée !... Euh… vous êtes toute seule ? Ils sont tous partis ? »_

_« Non ! Ils voulaient juste te laisser un peu de temps… Seul Carlisle est absent. Et il m'a chargé de te dire, - _elle me fixa, le regard inquiet, avant de continuer_ - qu'il te verra quand tu voudras, à son retour. »_

Je me contentais d'un _« Merci Esmée. » _ne sachant comment interpréter son regard, - Avait-elle peur que je craque à nouveau ? – et entrepris de faire un sort à mes céréales.

Je me sentais affamée, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et me souvins que j'avais pris mon dernier repas dans l'avion ! Pas étonnant !...

Je regardai Esmée continuer de s'affairer – à une allure humaine maintenant – et décidai, sur un coup de tête, de demander aux autres de me rejoindre…

A voix basse, le nez dans mon bol, sûre que de toute façon ils m'entendraient où qu'ils soient dans la maison, je lançai…

_« Inutiles de vous cacher ! J'ai presque fini ma « chasse » et je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas peur des vampires végétariens ! »_

J'entendis le rire d'Emmett exploser et raisonner dans les étages, suivi de peu de l'éclat argentin de celui d'Alice… En une seconde ils étaient tous là, m'entourant dans un concert de _« bonjour Bella »_ qui me rappela que mon mal de tête était toujours présent !

_« Ouh ! Pas si fort ! J'ai un mal de tête terrible ! »_

_« Oh désolé Bella ! »_

Et, hop ! Tous en cœur à nouveau ! - Outch ! - Je fis une grimace de douleur et Alice me tendit deux aspirines - quelle avait du « voir » nécessaires - et je les avalai rapidement.

Ils restaient autour de moi, me dévisageant en souriant… Ils me semblaient si… figés ! Etaient-ils gênés ?

Voulant dédramatiser, je leurs lançai…

_« Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait faux bonds hier soir… »_

_« Allons Bella ! Tu étais crevée ! C'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas nous en faire une salade ! »_

Emmett ? Alors là j'étais sciée ! Emmett qui minimisait les choses ? Je savais bien qu'ils me semblaient pas naturels !... Pressentant une volonté du « docteur », je décidai de vérifier ma théorie…

_« Dit moi…Emmett… Carlisle vous a fait la morale ou quoi ? »_

Il prit un air offusqué et Rose se mit à pouffer, bientôt rejointe par Alice et Jasper…

Je fixai mon regard sur Emmett, taquine, avant d'ajouter…

_«Je me disais aussi !… aucune blague stupide… ce n'était pas naturel ! » _

Il gronda et tout le monde se mit à rire… Et, cette fois, c'était sincère !... J'étais soulagée ! Je me sentais réellement bien - en dehors de cette migraine - et je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu !

Bon j'avais craqué, Ok ! Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire non plus !...

J'avais envie de pousser plus loin la taquinerie, juste pour le plaisir de retrouver la complicité que nous avions eu hier… Mais j'hésitais : si je poussais trop, Emmet allait à coup sûr se lâcher et… Bah ! Au pire quoi ? Je rougirai comme une tomate et aurait envie de le tuer une dizaine de fois – minimum ! - avant la fin de la journée ?...

Je tournai cette idée une ou deux secondes dans ma tête, avant de me décider et de reprendre, – nous nous fixions toujours – imitant son style et lui faisant un clin d'oeil…

_« Quoi Emmet ?... Relax ! Tu n'es pas le premier ado à te faire reprendre par tes parents tu sais !... Ce n'est pas si grave, Baby ! » _

Je le vis plisser les yeux, hésiter, grogner de plus belle, et finalement rétorquer :

_« Toi ! Tu vas me payer ça ! » _

Et il se mit à rire, avant de me prendre dans ses bras…

_« Bon sang ! Je me suis fait du soucis pour toi, et toi tu me ridiculise !... » _

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et poursuivis...

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'avais manqué ? »_

_« Yep ! Hier ! »_

Et tout le monde se mis à parler en même temps. Parlant de tout et de rien…

Sur leur insistance, je finis rapidement mon déjeuner et ils m'entraînèrent dans une bataille de boule de neige… Où je finis recouverte de la tête au pied, – pour ne pas dire ensevelie ! - par un Emmett déchaîné…

Je parvins quand même, alors que j'essayais – sans beaucoup de succès – de me nettoyer un peu, à le toucher à mon tour… (Bon d'accord ! : Uniquement parce que Rose, complice, venait de l'embrasser sauvagement, le déstabilisant une seconde !… )

Son cri de frustration dût s'entendre au moins jusqu'au centre ville ! – bonjour la discrétion ! - Et le rire de Rose, se moquant de lui, valut au sapin le plus proche de perdre quelques branches en représailles… J'en pleurai de rire !…

Ils étaient toujours aussi joueurs !

Je me sentais bien !

Vraiment bien !

J'étais… chez moi !

* * *

**Voila ! je voulais une partie un peu plus "légère" pendant au moins quelques lignes ^^ ... en ****+, plus je "vois" Emmett et plus j'ai envie de faire quelques pas dans ses baskets... (ben oui ! lui en pantoufles... ? nan ! j'imagine même pas ! lool^^^) Enfin ... euh .. Bref ?**

**Aller... Je go vous finir la suite... Et je vous mets ça dans la soirée ou demain matin ! (Et je suis pas Ed ! : Je tiens mes promesses MOUAH ! ) *tire la langue***

**En attendant... euh ... Review ?**


	18. Crying & Smile

**Re Hi, all !**

**Et hop ! voici la suite ! Je vous ais "causé " il y a quelques heures... alors j'ai pas grand choses de plus à vous dire, erf !^^**

**A si ! : Promis ! Je vais penser à un POV Emmett dès que possible ! mais là... Il va falloir attendre un peu mes ptits chats ! (Ben si je dis "puma" ou "grizzli"... vous allez vous inquiéter... nan ? *sourire colgate* ^^)**

**Bon, euh... j'en étais où ? Mouais ... Enfin ... BREF ! ****Je vous laisser lire en paix (Amen !) *vache ! faut vraiment que tu te reposes mamie!***

**Mais avant : **

** Rendons à César sa salade et à S. Meyer tout Twilight ! **

**(Encore que perso... je vais le garder encore un peu !... Mais nan pas César ! lol !... TWILIGHT !!)**

** Et merci merci et merci pour touuuuuuutes les reviews ! : C'est mon rayon de soleil (et croyez moi !... dans ma région sa vaut son pesant de cacahuètes !) Et ma motivation quand je craque un peu (vi comme ce soir ! loool ^^)**

**Aller.... bonne lecture (j'espère ?)**

**Et Enjoy !**

* * *

Quand je fus gelée et trempée, - la seule ! bien évidemment ! - nous rentrâmes tous dans le salon, hilares, sous le regard à la fois amusé et réprobateur, d'Esmée…

_« Les enfants ! Allons !... Je vous préviens : si elle tombe malade je vous confisque, à TOUS, vos clefs de voiture !... Et à toi, Alice… toutes tes cartes de crédits !... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse ! » _

Esmée menaçant de représailles ses « enfants » ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle pouvait utiliser parfois de moyens de rétorsion à leurs égards !... Ne sachant pas si elle plaisantait ou non, - mais elle avait l'air sérieuse ! – je ne pu m'empêcher d'intervenir…

_« Esmée ! Tu ne leur ferais pas ça ? »_

_« Bella !… Carlisle a dit qu'on devait prendre soin de toi ! Et regarde toi !... Tu es trempée et tu grelottes !... » _

C'est Alice qui réagit la première, bougonnant un _« Maman ! Tu n'es pas drôle !... » _avant de se tourner vers moi et d'ajouter _« Bella ! Douche ! Tout de suite ! J'ai pas du tout envie d'être privée de shopping !»_

Son air était si inquiet que tout le monde éclata de rire ! Je me calmai rapidement et ajoutai…

_« Esmée ! Tout va bien, je vous assure ! Je ne suis pas si fragile ! Je ne vais pas mourir pour quelques boules de neige !...»_

Elle me regarda bizarrement, et fila à toute vitesse, disparaissant dans les étages…

Je ne comprenais pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Pourquoi Esmée avait-elle fuit comme ça ?... Et plus personne ne parlait !… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?...

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?... Je n'ai rien dit de mal !... Qu'arrive-t-il à Esmée ?...» _

Je me tournais vers Alice, qui ne dit rien, et Rose, qui souffla mais ne dit rien non plus… Quand à Emmet, il regardait ses pieds…

C'est Jasper, qui se lança, annonçant un _« c'est bon ! Je vais lui parler ! » _qui fit disparaître le reste du groupe dans un courant d'air…

J'étais vraiment perdue ! Qu'est-ce qui nécessitait que l'on prenne autant de gant pour me l'annoncer ?

Il se mit à marcher, lentement, et je lui suivis, n'osant intervenir cette fois, alors qu'il se lançait…

_« Bella… Tu n'as pas très bonne mine tu sais ! Et Carlisle nous a dit combien ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles pour toi !… Et… pour Esmée… enfin… c'est un peu dur…»_

Elle était… « mal » parce que j'avais craqué ?

_« Esmée ? Elle avait l'air bien pourtant tout à l'heure... Elle est partie comme ça parce que j'ai plaisanté sur ma santé ?... Je ne comprend pas !»_

Comme il ne répondait pas, j'insistai…

_« Jasper je veux savoir ! Bon sang ! Je ne suis pas en sucre !... Arrêtez de me préserver comme ça ! »_

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens… Il semblait tendu, en colère même… Il siffla, pris une grande inspiration, soupira, et repris enfin, dans un souffle :

_« Non, tu n'es pas en sucre !… Mais te rends-tu compte à quel point tu es passée près du point de rupture ? »_ – il me dévisagea un instant –_ « Non, visiblement pas ! Ni la peur que tu nous as fait ? » _Il grogna et poursuivi_ « Tu aurais du voir Carlisle hier soir Bella ! Moi je l'ai … Ressenti !... »_

Je le suivais, muette… Carlisle avait eu peur pour moi ? Toute la famille avait eu peur pour moi ? Je tentais de suivre le fil de ce qu'il me disait…

_« Et Bella… puisque tu sembles « si bien »… Allons au bout des choses !… » _

Il stoppa net et se tourna vers moi, me fixant…

_« Il faut que tu sache qu'Edward ne vas sûrement pas mieux que toi, disons… avant que tu ne nous appelles !... Et pour Esmée…. ça fait beaucoup d'inquiétude… Elle se fait réellement du souci !... Autant pour toi, que pour lui ! »_

Je m'assis sur un des sièges de la terrasse, que nous avions rejoint. J'étais atterrée…

_« Mais mince ! Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? » _

Jasper souffla, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de reprendre, en regardant ses pieds…

_« Carlisle devait te parler ce soir… Je ne pensais pas que Esmée… Je n'ais pas eu le temps de sentir son humeur changer… Sinon… »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu la « soutiens » depuis qu'Edward est parti ?»_

_« Oui… »_

_« Oh !... » _

A leur accueil de la veille, je ne me serais jamais doutée que la tension, ici, était si forte ! J'étais… sidérée !... Et ils étaient beaucoup plus inquiets pour Edward que je ne le pensais, ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout, à vrai dire…

_« Jasper ?… Je peux te poser une question ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! »_

_« Voudrais-tu, s'il te plait, me dire ce que tu sais pour Edward… ?... »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr Bella… »_

_« Jasper ! Je ne vais pas m'écrouler ! » _

Je commençais à être agacée par leur attitude ! J'avais l'impression de retrouver le côté hyper protecteur d'Edward… et je dois avouer que ce n'étais pas ce qui me manquait le plus chez lui !...

« _Au pire tu verras comment je réagis non ? »_

_« Bella ! »_

_« Quoi ? C'est faux ? »_

_« Non… mais… Alice va me tuer si tu ne vas pas bien après ! »_

Je souris un instant à l'idée d'un vétéran, vampire de surcroît, terrorisé par une minuscule elfe bondissante !...

_« S'il te plait, Jazz !... Je veux juste savoir ! J'ai… besoin de savoir ! » _

Je soupirai, un peu tendue, avant de poursuivre…

_« Je te promets que je plaiderai ta cause, si nécessaire !... Mais ne me demande pas d'attendre ce soir pour savoir !... » _

_Je pris sa main avant de terminer… _

_« Si tu n'avais pas de nouvelles d'Alice depuis des mois… Tu patienterais encore une journée de plus, toi ?»_

Il soupira et rendit les armes…

_« Bon… après tout tu es grande Bella !... Et puis… effectivement tu sembles « mieux »… »_

Il se redressa, mis ses mains sur mes épaules, face à moi, et récita…

_« Ok, bon : Il est en Amazonie - mais tu le sais déjà ! - et on essaye de le localiser… Mais sans succès pour le moment !... Son téléphone est coupé - on ne sait pas pourquoi - et on ne peut donc pas l'appeler !… Alice ne voit que quelques images, et toujours les mêmes… : Il est en forêt, au bord d'une rivière… Et, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger… Il est tantôt comme… « figé » et tantôt prostré… On a rien de plus Bella !... Désolé ! »_

Mais qu'était-il allait faire si loin ! Et prostré ? Il était prostré ?... Je l'imaginais souffrant comme j'avais souffert, et je dû me concentrer pour retrouver une respiration normale… J'avais hâte, maintenant de pouvoir parler avec Carlisle !... Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre à Jasper, dans un murmure…

_« Ne soit pas désolé ! Vous faites de votre mieux !... Tu sais pourquoi elle n'a pas plus de visions ? Et pourquoi elle n'en avait aucune avant ? »_

_« Il ne prend pas de décision Bella… et tu sais comment marche les visions d'Alice !… »_

_« Hum ! Et pourquoi maintenant alors ? »_

_« Parce que Toi tu en a pris… »_

Une idée me vint…

_« Penses-tu que… Tu pourrais demander à Alice, si le fait que je me visualise le cherchant ou le trouvant, ça pourrait aider ? »_

_« Drôle d'idée Bella ! Mais je vais lui demander !… »_

_« Attend ! Je… Jasper, tu crois que je peux aller voir Esmée ? Pour essayer de la consoler ? De la rassurer ?... »_

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et soupira…

_« Pourquoi pas Bella ?...» _

_« Hum… Et Jasper ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Merci !... Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est… vraiment… beaucoup pour moi !... Tu es le premier à me parler aussi franchement !… Merci Jazz !»_

_« De rien Bella ! »_

Il disparu, probablement pour retrouver Alice, et je rentrai dans la maison, pour chercher Esmée…

Elle était de nouveau dans la cuisine, rangeant à une vitesse étrangement lente, tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main...

Maintenant que j'y prêtais attention, elle semblait si… perdue ! Et elle n'avait même pas senti mon odeur alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres !...

C'était dur de la voir comme ça ! Elle me faisait à Charlie quand j'avais du fuir à cause de James… Elle avait le même regard blessé ! Je l'observais un instant, cherchant ce que j'allais lui dire…

_« Esmée ? »_

_« Oh Bella !... » _

Elle semblait vraiment surprise de me voir et se composa, instantanément, un visage plus souriant, avant de poursuivre…_ « Mais tu n'as pas pris ta douche ! » _

Je lui souris et m'approchai d'elle _« Esmée !… Ma douche peut attendre !... Pas ma mère adoptive !... » _Je la pris dans mes bras et ajoutai_ « Je vais bien Esmée ! Vraiment !... Je n'ai jamais était aussi bien depuis qu'il est parti !... Et c'est grâce à vous tous ! »_

_« Oh bella ! » _

Elle était secouée de sanglots muets... Je la serrais plus fort – autant qu'une humaine le puisse - et repris, lentement, comme Carlisle l'avait fait hier pour moi…

_« Je vais le ramener Esmée !... ok ?... Je vais le trouver et le ramener !... Je vous le promets !... » _

_« Mais il est si loin Bella ! »_

J'éloignai un instant mon visage, cherchant son regard pour lui répondre :

_« Et vous croyez que ça va m'arrêter ?... » _

Je pris ses mains, et, sans hausser le ton, lui affirmait :

_« Esmée !... Une famille complète de vampire, certes végétarien, ne m'a pas arrêté !» _Elle eu un bref sourire et je continuai, plus bas… _« Mon père ne m'a pas arrêté !… Alors, vous croyez, vraiment, que quelques milliers de kilomètres vont pouvoir me freiner ?... Je le ramènerai Esmée !...»_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus… Pour une fois, j'aurai préféré avoir l'exubérance de Renée pour trouver plus facilement des mots de réconforts !...

Nous restâmes quelques instants dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et elle s'écarta doucement…

_« Merci Bella ! Mon fils à choisi une compagne vraiment merveilleuse, tu sais !... »_

En moi-même je me dis que j'étais plus têtue que merveilleuse… Mais je n'avais pas le cœur à la contredire…

_« Plus de larmes alors ?... Promis ? »_

_« Promis Bella ! »_

_« Alors je vous laisse, si vous voulez bien ?... Il faut vraiment que je prenne une douche ! »_

Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque là, mais j'étais vraiment trempée et glacée, et je me mis à claquer des dents, faisant réagir Esmée…

_« Oh mon dieu Bella ! Je suis désolée !... »_

Je pris le temps de lui répondre un _« Esmée ! ça va aller, je vous assure !...»_ _et _rejoignis aussi rapidement que possible ma chambre pour foncer sous la douche…

Tout en me réchauffant sous le jet brûlant, je me repassai la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, et ma colère contre Edward repartit au galop…

Comment avait-il pu agir comme ça ?... Non seulement il m'avait fait souffrir, moi, mais également toute sa famille !... Et tout cela ne lui avait visiblement même pas apporté du bien à lui !

Non mais franchement !... Il commençait vraiment à m'agacer prodigieusement ! Crétin de vampire prétentieux ! A toujours s'imaginer savoir mieux que tout le monde !...

Et en plus, il allait m'obliger, - visiblement ! - à traverser la moitié de la planète, et à me lancer à sa recherche en pleine forêt amazonienne !...

Moi qui ne ferais pas 10 mètres sur ce genre de terrain sans me retrouver étalée de tout mon long !…

Ben voyons ! Comme ça ce serait, en plus, un miracle si j'arrivai en un seul morceau à ces cotés !....

Franchement il allait entendre parler du pays quand j'allais lui mettre la main dessus !... Il avait vraiment agit comme un gamin !

Mais un gamin de près de cent ans, bon dieu !... Et en parlant d'âge… j'allais aussi avoir deux mots à dire à Carlisle ! Comment avait-il pu laisser Edward faire des choses aussi stupide ?...

Je ne parvenais pas à atténuer ma rage, - je ne me rappelais pas avoir été aussi en colère de toute ma vie ! – et je pestais encore lorsque je redescendis…

Je trouvai Alice seule dans le salon, perdue dans ses pensées, et j'eus un instant d'espoir…

_« Alice ?... Une vision ? Edward ? »_

_« Hum ?... Non !... Je regardais si on pouvait partir en shopping… »_

Bien sûr ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

_« Oh !... et ? »_

_« Rassure toi Bella ! On y va ! » _

Ben tiens ! Comme si j'avais pu être inquiète à l'idée qu'elle ne me traîne pas avec elle pour se précipiter dans tous les magasins qui allaient se trouver sur son chemin ! …

_« Aller Bella ! Ça te changera les idées ! »_

Je n'étais pas du tout sûr que cela puisse me calmer !

_« Rose viens avec nous ! Aller ! Ce sera sympa ! »_

Mouais, Rose en shopping, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux qu'Alice… mais au moins je ne serai pas seule avec sa folie de la mode… Je soupirai profondément - ce qu'elle interpréta comme un oui ! - et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Mais soudain j'eus, vraiment, hâte que la fin de la journée arrive !...

* * *

**Bon j'ai essayé de mettre autant de légèreté que possible dans ce chapitre... malgré les larmes et la colère... **

**Dites moi si j'ai, un tant soit peu, réussi ? **

**Et je vous retrouve mercredi avec... Edwaaaaard ? ^^ Enfin... si vous êtes sage !^^ *rire diabolique***

**Mais en attendant.... Review ? **


	19. Enfers

**Hi all !**

**Comme vous le savez toutes... Heute, This day, Aujourd'hui, Hoy.... C'est ?... **

**OUI ne criez pas ! c'est bien un POV D'Edward... *vache! elles m'ont bousillés les tympans ! déjà que j'entends plus très bien !***

**Mais je le dis tout de suite, (comme ça se sera fait !) faudra pas m'en vouloir après ... ^^ Je ne suis que le clavier qui rapporte, aussi fidèlement que possible, ce que les personnages pensent... * mouais ben compte la dessus et boit de l'eau Mamie !***

**Enfin BREF ! Tout ça pour dire que bon hein... voila quoi ^^**

**mais avant, but before, pero antes de, aber for : ... (mouais je fais dans le multilinge, voir le polyglotte... c le 2ème effet "je cherche Edward à travers le monde entier" ^^)**

**- Stephenie Meyer est la seule créatrice et propriétaire de l'univers et des personnages de Twilight (erf !oui ! meme Jazz !)**

**- Merki beaucoup tout plein énormement de toutes vos reviews ! c'est vraiment trop fun et trop ... piouh ! de vous lire (bientot 200 ! j'en reviens pas !)**

**Et avant de remercier celles qui ne sont TOUJOURS PAS enregistrée (erf de erf !^^ loool) .... comme promis, convenu et tout et tout...**

**CE CHAPITRE EST DEDICACE A MLLE AMANDE QUI, JE LE PENSE, SE RECONNAITRA *ben si elle divague pas trop la pôv' !* ****AVEC, OUI AMANDE, JE TE LE CONFIRME (PAR VISIONS INTERPOSEES^^), **

**L'ACCORD D'EDWARD !^^**

**Emilie :** (enregistre toi ^^ je pourrais te faire de grandes reviews^^) c cool que tu aimes bien ^^ pour les retrouvailles, je pense faire un mix des deux (parce que il mérite QUAND MEME une engueulade ! et que tu me diras à la fin de ce chapitre si il merite pas aussi un gros calin ^^)

**Clauue16 :** MOUAH ? diabolique ? ! naaaan ! jamais ! ou alors pas souvent... ou ben des fois ... peut être ^^

**Carlie :** moi aussi je me suis marrée avecc Esmée ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras aussi aujourdh'ui ^^

**Caro :** cool que tu prennes du plaisir à me lire ^^ moi j'en prends beaucoup à écrire ;) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi aujourd'hui... je suis un peu stress parce que TOUT LE MONDE voulaient ce chapitre... erf ! du coup avec autant d'attente... enfin ... BREF ! ^^ dit moi ce que tu en auras pensé ?! Et pour le POV Emmett c pour samedi ... enfin si il arrete de faire l'andouille parce que je me marre tellement à imaginer des trucs que j'arrive pas à écrire ! erf !^^

**katner :** kikou, je crois que c la première review que tu me mets ^^ bienvenue ! :-)

**Marie :** Lol ! du Talent ? faut peut-être pas pousser nan plus ^^ j'ai lu des fics hachement plus mieux bien ^^ mais ça fait plaisir quand meme ^^ lool ^^ j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue aujourd'hui ?^^

**cecyas :** kikou, cool que tu aimes ^^ ouais je pense que ED est un crétin de propriétaire de Volvo (je sais vraiment plus ou j'ai lu ça! mais franchement j'aime bien cette phrase !) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ?

**Butterflied :** ben voila (enfin) le pov Edward... j'espère que tu vas pas m'incendier ensuite ^^ (si si tu es cap !) et pliz ENREGISTRE TOI BON SANG ! c frustrant de pas pouvoir vous répondre vraiment ! pfff !^^

**deb :** ben comment ils vont le retrouver... ça j'ai une idée ^^ mais quand .... erf ! ^^ ça c une incertitude encore ^^ *rire machiavelique*

**Piouh ! voila ! j'ai fini de repondre à tout le monde !^^**

**alors... je vous laisse et ...**

**Enjoy ?**

* * *

Je ne savais pas exactement où je me trouvais…

Probablement à plusieurs jours de course de la ville la plus proche… quelque part au Brésil, normalement…

A moins que je n'ais déjà traversé la frontière ?…Je ne m'en souvenais pas... Mais quelle importance ? Là où ailleurs…

Ici au moins, je pouvais courir, hurler… ou bien rester prostré pendant des heures, des nuits, des semaines, sans que, jamais, rien ni personne, ne me dérange… Ici, il n'y avait personne…

Personne !

J'étais seul… Sans Elle…

_**C'était le seul choix ! Tu le sais ! **_

J'avais repris ma position sur l'escarpement qui bordait la rivière. Là où je restai le plus souvent.

Quand je ne chassais pas.

Quand je ne courrais pas.

Là où j'étais depuis des heures, des jours, des mois… une éternité !...

''_Éternel et muet ainsi que la matière. Je trône dans l'azur comme un Sphinx incompris *__''_

Là où je resterai tant qu'Elle serait en vie.

_**Il fallait que tu partes ! Tu l'aurais tuée ! Elle ne méritait pas de mourir ! **_

J'avais quitté tout lieux habités par les miens, et tout lieux habités par les humains… J'avais quitté...tout !

Laissant derrière moi ma famille, mon monde, mon univers, ma vie… Ma Bella !...

_**Elle ne courra plus de danger ! Garde ça en tête !**_

Je ne supportais plus les voix, les odeurs, la vie dont ils étaient les témoins et qu'ils portaient en eux… Ni leurs esprits, si bruyants !…

_**Ecoute, et voit comme c'est calme, ici… **_

Je ne pouvais pas rentrer, je ne voulais pas rentrer !

A chaque seconde qui passait, je m'efforçais de garder cette idée présente dans mon esprit…

''_Quand tu serais aussi éloignée que la vaste côte de la mer la plus lointaine, je risquerai la traversée pour atteindre pareil trésor__'**'… Oh Bella !..._

_**NON ! C'est pour son bien ! Elle est humaine ! Tu as promis ! **_

Il ne fallait pas que j'y retourne ! Plus jamais !... Je savais que si je revenais près des miens, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'aller voir si elle allait bien…

Juste pour… voir.

_Juste une fois te revoir !_

_**Résiste !**_

Voir si Elle, Elle m'avait oublié… si Elle, Elle allait mieux que moi…

_**Tu es un monstre bon sang ! Bien sûr qu'elle va t'oublier !**_

Je n'avais pas répondu aux messages de Carlisle. Pour lui dire quoi ? Il fallait mieux qu'ils m'oublient eux aussi ! Au moins je n'entendais plus leur compassion et leur pitié !...

_Carlisle ! Aide moi !_

_**Reste ici ! N'y retourne pas ! Il ne peut rien pour toi !**_

…

A la position du soleil, la matinée commençait a peine.

Mais la matinée de quel jour ? De quelle semaine ? De quel mois ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Mais quelle importance ?

Rien, ici, n'avait d'importance !...

Une colonie de fourmis parcouraient mon avant bras, leurs pattes crissant sur le marbre de ma peau… Je les avaient entendues mais ne les ressentaient pas… Pas comme Ses doigts m'effleurant…

_**Arrête !**_

Que faisait-Elle ? Quelle heure était-il là-bas ? Était-Elle en cours ? Dormait-Elle encore ?

Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense… Je le savais, mais c'était plus fort que moi… Je savais que ce serait dur… mais pas à ce point là !...

Depuis que je l'avais laissé… Plus rien n'avait de sens ! L'univers entier avait arrêté de tourner à la seconde même ou elle avait disparu de mon champ de vision… pour toujours…

''_Rien pour moi, rien ! Je l'ai promis.__ ***__''_

_**Tu n'étais pas bien pour elle !**_

J'avais mis autant de distance que possible, pour… pour ne pas craquer !...

Pour que si l'envie, si difficilement contrôlable, de rentrer venait à prendre le dessus… je puisse avoir une chance de m'arrêter à temps !...

_**Ne bouges pas ! **_

Il ne fallait pas que j'y retourne ! Je lui avais promis !...

_**Elle méritait de vivre ! Tu ne mérites… Rien.**_

Elle était si belle quand elle dormait !... Couchée sur le coté, respirant doucement… Ses cheveux éparts sur son oreiller… Murmurant dans son sommeil…

''_Que savent-ils du ciel ou de l'enfer, Bella, qui ne savent rien de la vie ****__?__''_

_**Va chasser ! Arrête de penser à ça !**_

''_Pour n'être pas changés en bêtes, ils s'enivrent. D'espace et de lumière et de Cieux embrasés ; La glace qui les mord, les soleils qui les cuivrent, Effacent lentement la marque des baisers.*****__''_

C'était… la nuit ou elle avait prononcé mon nom pour la première fois…

_Que tu es belle ma Bella love !_

Elle se retourna dans son sommeil en soupirant…

_Bella ! Seigneur ! Comme tu me manques !_

La douleur était si intense, si… constante !

_**Tu n'avais pas le choix ! Il fallait que tu partes ! Ne pense pas à Elle ! **_

Bon sang ! J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que tous les films, de chacun de mes instants auprès d'elle, cessent de passer en boucle dans mon esprit !... Fichue mémoire vampirique !

_**Non ! Tu mens ! Tu aimes les voir ! **_

Le souvenir de ma première nuit à la regarder dormir !...

_**Concentre-toi ! Souviens toi ! N'oublie jamais pourquoi tu es parti !**_

Ce n'était pas mon préféré, mais je l'aimais bien… Je les aimais tous de toute façon !

_**Tu vois ! **_

Enfin… presque tous…

Mais j'avais beaucoup, beaucoup de chance ! Une chance extraordinaire même !... Moi, le monstre damné, un être de la race la plus vile et la plus immonde que cette terre ait porté…

J'avais toutes ces images d'elle avec moi, en moi, à jamais !

_**Savoure ta chance Cullen !**_

Oh, je ne choisissais pas le film qui passait ! Non ! Mais de quel droit aurais-je pu les choisir ?

_**Tu es une abomination. Ne te plaint pas ! Elle, c'est un ange !**_

Non, je ne choisissais pas… Et parfois… Parfois… Je n'avais droit qu'aux mauvais souvenirs... Pendant des heures, des jours… Des semaines ? Une éternité !

Ils défilaient… Un seul d'entre eux ou bien tous !... bout à bout…

_**Que crois-tu ? Que tu ne devrais pas payer pour le mal que tu lui as fait ?**_

Mais là encore, parfois, j'avais de la chance… Certes pas toujours, mais parfois…

Parfois… Je parvenais à me mettre à courir quand un de ces films là passait… Et ça ! Vraiment ! C'était une sacrée chance !

_**Cours ! Cours !… Tu seras toujours un monstre !**_

Le vent atténuait alors le son du film, le réduisant à un murmure. Et ma vitesse… ma vitesse estompait les images, les rendant moins… vivaces…

_**Tu vois ? Tu cours de façon si… inhumaine !**_

Oui ! Parfois, j'avais vraiment une chance infinie ! Et puis parfois…

Parfois il n'y avait aucun film ! RIEN ! Et ça… ça c'était pire que les mauvais films !...

_**Arrête de te plaindre ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais que ça s'arrête ?**_

Pire, même, que les mauvais films lorsque je ne pouvais pas courir pour les estomper !…

Rien… C'était… C'était être aveugle, sourd, mort !…

_**Mais TU es mort !! C'est Elle qui est vivante !**_

C'était… le néant !... C'était pire encore ! C'était être, à la fois, au cœur du néant et le néant lui-même ! C'était…

Un vide intersidéral !… Une vacuité improbable où chaque cri d'oiseau, chaque murmure de la rivière, chaque bruissement de feuille, me rappelait que je ne l'entendais pas, Elle.

_**Tu es à ta place ici ! : Une bête parmi les bêtes !**_

Chaque couleur visible dans le prisme élargit de mes yeux dénaturés me rappelant que je ne La voyais pas.

_Ses yeux, ses gestes, son sourire… Carlisle ! Aide moi !_

Que je ne La verrais plus ! Plus jamais !…

_**Elle méritait de vivre ! Tu ne mérites Rien !**_

…

La lumière avait changé.

Je levais les yeux et vis les étoiles. La nuit était déjà bien avancée… Mais la nuit de quel jour ? De quelle semaine et de quel mois ?... Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Mais quelle importance ?

Quelle heure était-il là-bas ? Que faisait-elle ? Pensait-elle à moi ?...

_Oh non ! NON !... _

Je me mis à feuler, à hurler, à la lune, aux étoiles, au monde entier…

_NON !... Pas ce film là ! _

Je me sentis tomber, ma tête heurtant la pierre dans un bruit sourd.

_Non ! Pas ce film ! Je vous en supplie !_

_**Et bien ! Te voilà bien avancé ! Je t'avais dit de te concentrer ! **_

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

Moi ! Le monstre si puissant, si rapide, si fort… je n'arrivais pas bouger !... Cela aurait été risible, si ça n'avait pas été aussi douloureux !...

_Oh non !... Laissez moi au moins courir !_

_**Ben voyons ! Et puis quoi encore ?**_

Je sentis mon corps, chaque parcelle de mon corps, chaque millimètre, chaque micron, se fissurer, se déchirer, se déchiqueter… La douleur était insoutenable !

_Carlisle ! _

_**Il ne peut rien pour toi ! **_

Mon cœur, pourtant déjà mort, pesait lourd. Si lourd !

Plus lourd et plus dense qu'un trou noir ! Noir… Comme la mort !…

_**Tu es déjà Mort, monstre ! Elle seule est vi-van-te !**_

Si dense, qu'il m'aspirait tout entier !... Il m'aspirait de l'intérieur.

Me suppliciant… M'écrasant, me comprimant… Je ne pouvais plus inspirer !

_**Tu n'as pas besoin d'air !**_

_Par pitié !... Carlisle ! _

Je parvins à ramper… Non ! Juste une illusion… Je n'avais pas bougé !

Uniquement mes ongles sur la pierre… Mes ongles griffant la roche avec toute la force de mon agonie. Ecrivant mon désespoir en de longues stries blanches.

Blanches comme ma peau… Creuses comme mon existence sans elle…

Le trou noir explosa en une nova de lave incandescente… Me corrodant, me dévorant, me consumant… lentement. Si lentement !...

_**Ce n'est rien à côté du mal que tu lui aurais fait !**_

C'était mille fois pire que du venin s'infiltrant dans un corps ! Des millions de fois pire que lors de ma transformation !... Un calvaire infini !...

_Laissez moi ! Je vous en conjure ! _

_**Ressent ta géhenne monstre !**_

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux couleur chocolat… et reprenait sa respiration… Elle était vivante… J'étais… mort ?…

Je hurlais à nouveau. Mais avais-je cessé ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus… Mon esprit explosa à son tour en une myriade de fragments, se délitant dans l'univers…

_CARLISLE !_

_**Tu mérites ce châtiment ! Pour ta concupiscence !...**_

Avais-je bougé ?... Non ! Illusion ! Ce n'était que des spasmes de souffrances qui agitaient mon corps…

Et puis…

les dernières images du film défilèrent devant mes yeux vides… Et ce fut fini…

_Oh merci ! Merci !_

Je cessai de hurler. Je crois ?…

J'étais anéanti. Délité, brisé, déchiqueté… Il ne restait rien de moi.

_**Calme toi. **_

_Oh Bella ! Pardonne moi ! _

Combien de fois encore supporterais-je cela ? Combien de temps avant que je ne perde complètement l'esprit ?

_**Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Tu as promis !**_

_Je t'aime Bella._

_**Calme toi. Concentre toi.**_

_Je t'aime._

_**Bien sûr que tu l'aimes ! Calme toi !**_

La douleur reflua lentement…Et… je pu bouger à nouveau… doucement.

_Oh ma Bella ! Si tu savais combien c'est difficile d'être loin de toi !_

_**La ! Doucement ! Tu peux le faire ! **_

Précautionneusement, à seule fin de ne pas raviver la multitude de souffrances suintant de mes plaies invisibles, je rassemblai mon corps en lambeau et mes muscles tétanisés…

_**Tu peux et tu dois le faire ! Pour Elle !**_

_C'est si difficile sans toi Bella !…_

…

Au bout d'un temps infini, je repris ma position sur l'escarpement qui bordait la rivière… Là où je restais le plus souvent.

Quand je ne chassais pas.

Quand je ne courrais pas.

Là où je resterai tant qu'Elle serait en vie…

A la position du soleil, la matinée allait bientôt finir !... Mais la matinée de quel jour ? De quelle semaine et de quel mois ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas !

Mais quelle importance ?

Sans Elle, le temps n'avait pas d'importance.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance !

Sauf une chose.

Une seule et unique chose… Petite flamme dans mon univers anéanti…

Elle était en vie !

* * *

*in « la beauté » de Baudelaire

**in « Roméo et Juliette », Acte II, Sc. 2

***in « Je l'ai promis » de M. Desbordes-Valmore

****in « Les hauts de Hurlevents »

*****in « le voyage » de Baudelaire

**...**

**Euh... * à voix basse car elle ne veut pas interrompre trop brusquement ce moment d'emotion, qu'elle espère intense...***

**review ? *****guette avec angoisse son pc...***

**Samedi je pense, donc, aller me balader dans la tete d'Emmett... **

**ça fera pas forcement avancer le chmilblick mais ça sera plus léger^^... ****Et moi, perso, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées après**** + de une semaine passée dans la tete de ED !... ****Et pour une fois, vraiment... **

**J****'attend vraiment vos reviews ! vu la demande qu'il y avait et l'attente de votre part... et parce que je ne sais pas comment vous vous percevez ce que j'ai voulu mettre... les voix tout ça... enfin BREF... **

**vraiment j'aimerai savoir ^^**

* * *


	20. Musings's Bear

**Hi all ! **

**Voici venu le jour d'un nouveau Chapitre... Cette fois-ci nous voyagerons à bord de la tête d'Emmett. Je tiens à préciser que, du coup, par précaution (parce que avec Em. on ne sait jamais ! Entre son vocabulaire et ses idées ...^^) Ce chapitre et rated M. K. ... X ? ^^ *Elles vont comprendre ? oui elles savent que moi je sais forcement puisque c moi qui écrit mais que comme je veux pas leur dire avant... enfin Bref !***

**J'ai aussi une "mauvaise" nouvelle - pour vous qui en est une bonne pour moi ^^ - Je reprends le boulot ! Fini la "belle vie" d'être malade à crevée bloquée devant son pc... Du coup ben erf... je ferais SÛR un chapitre semaine... Mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir à tout les coups en mettre 2... Je garderai dans ce cas là le samedi, ou vendredi, qui est le plus facile pour moi... DSL d'avance... (Mais je ferai un max pour continuer d'entre 2^^...)**

**Aller... C'est parti ! Comme d'hab :**

**Desclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à **Stephenie Meyer** (Encore que, Wilka et moi - enfin surtout elle - sommes entrain de négocier (je cite) "une garde partagée" de Jasper ^^ .... Au fait , Wilka, If you want, Perhaps can I translate the request in english ? lol *ahhh ! qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour Jazz !*)

**Reviews :** Alors là pardon, mais **chapeau bas à toutes** ! J'en suis + de 220 reviews ! Et piouh !... J'en reviens pas ! **VOUS ETES GENIALES !** Je vais répondre par mail, comme d'hab à toutes celles qui sont enregistrées dès que j'ai posté (pour que vous ayez plus vite le chapitre ^^ vu le nombre de review et les "placard" que je mets à chacune ! lol^^^)

**emily :** normalement tu as reçu mon message sur ton blog ? mais inscrit toi ^^ parce que j'ai du chercher comme une folle : y a des fautes dans ton adresses ! loool !

ange : contente que ça te plaise ^^

**Carramelie :** Cool que ça t'ai plu ^^ J'espère que Emmett te plaira autant ?

**deb :** Malheureusement, si j'avais fait plus triste... c moi qu'on retrouvait sur le rocher ^^ Et puis ça serait bien si il tenait le coup jusque l'arrivée de Bella nan ? et plus bouzillé que ça le Ed... Erf ! Bon je sais qu'il a grave déconné en la quittant... mais un peu de pitié quand meme ^^ lool ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras Emmett ?

**yaya :** t'inquiète il y a une suite ^^ (bon elle est pas écrite encore mais ça va venir) Pour etre prevenue il faut t'inscrire, il y a un chapitre , je sais plus lequel , ou j'explique dans les reponses aux reviews, comment on fait pour s'inscrire ^^ Et comme marquer plus haut, ben je vais au moins publier les samedis maintenant ^^

**Ludivine :** LOL tu m'as fait rire avec ton histoire de pseudo !^^ Contente en tout cas que mon histoire te plaise ^^

**titi :** Je ne sais pas encore si Elle va le voir "appeler" Carlisle... j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé... occupée que je suis sur le décriptage des visions de "bon sang mais il est ou le loulou"... Et je ne me souviens pas que Alice est le "son" dans ses visions ? Si ?

**Clauue16 :** Tu vois que je suis pas diabolique : personne n'a rien dit ! ^^ Pour ce qui concerne la longueur... ben... ça dépend pour beaucoup des perso et du style des histoires ^^ moi je m'interresse à leurs ressentis... donc Erf ! mais je te rassure mets chapitre sont courts ! Je viens de lire une fic en anglais (absolument somptueuse, fabuleuse et tout) mais 1 chapitre pour elle c environs 7 à moi... et à un moment elle fait 4 chapitre pour 1 journée ! (magnifique et magique hein le recit, c juste pour te dire que je suis pas si diabolique ^^) sinon je peux toujours te dire la fin ... "ILS SE MARIERENT ET EURENT BCP D'ENFANT" ... A non mince ! c dans les contes de fées ça ! *se marre diaboliquement* bizoux ^^

**Caro :** ah c toi qui m'a bouzillés mes vieux tympans avec tes hurlements déchainées ! *grogne derrière son écran* Contente que tu ais aimé en tout cas ! Et pour Emmett... ben c Emmett quoi ^^ j'espère que ça ira ^^ J'ai essayé, comme à chaque fois , de le faire "penser" (ouais je sais ! pas simple avec lui ^^XD)

**cecyas : **Yep ! tout juste miss ! 20/20 ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^

**emilie :** kikou miss ^^ bon pour t'inscrire je l'ai mis dans une reponse a review au début d'un chapitre... mais je sais plus le quel ^^ c t à Galswinthe je crois... ? regarde ^^ et si tu comprends pas l'explication envoit moi un message ^^

**Carlie :** lool ! tu m'as bien fait rire ! ^^ mais Ed. bouger son C.. erf ! il se complait plus dans l'autoflagellation... ^^

**Et part pitié :** INSCRIVEZ VOUS ! En plus vous serez averties par mail des chapitres mis en lignes ! et je pourrais vous faire de "vrai" réponses !^^ parce que avec la reprise du boulot.... ERF ! ^^ (euh... s'il vous plait ? *regard Alicien*)

**Bon je vous laisse ! **

**Et... Enjoy ?**  


* * *

J'étais affalé dans l'immense canapé fixant, sans vraiment le voir, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Je m'ennuyai. Les filles étaient parties - depuis des heures - pour une de ces ruées shopping dont seule ma folle de petite sœur était capable – dieu merci j'y avais échappé ! – et Jasper était à la fac… Même pas quelqu'un pour jouer avec moi à la console !

Je soupirai, songeant vaguement à aller voir dans la forêt si je ne trouvais pas une bestiole à taquiner, quand j'entendis enfin la voiture des filles… Elles avaient pris la M3 de Rosalie, et j'avais reconnu le bruit du moteur que l'on avait amélioré ensemble : il ronronnait comme ma Rose ! Ah !... mon petit cœur en sucre…

_Elle s'était ruée sur mes lèvres, me coupant le souffle avec un baiser rude et fougueux. Ses doigts effleuraient mon visage, ma nuque, mon cou… Je plaquais mes mains sur ses fesses, la pressant contre moi … Elle eu un frisson et repris sa respiration. J'en profitai pour saisir sa lèvre inférieure avec mes dents, laissant mes mains remonter lentement le long de ses cuisses et de ses hanches, son regard brûlant rivé au mien. D'un brusque coup de rein j'inversai nos positions, me calant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je me mis à onduler très lentement contre elle, me penchant pour bloquer ses bras au dessus de sa tête d'une main. De l'autre je dessinais le contour de ses lèvres, glissant vers sa gorge, mes yeux ne quittant pas son regard qui commençait à se voiler. Bloquant mes cuisses contre les siennes, je commençai à ouvrir, un à un, paresseusement, les boutons de son corsage…_

_« EMMETT CULLEN ! »_

Je fis un bon dans le canapé. - Et Merde ! Je ne les avais pas entendue arriver ! - Elles étaient toutes trois face à moi, chargées d'un nombre de sacs hallucinants, et le regard de Rose était tout sauf amical…

Chier ! Autant elle pouvait être sauvage en privé, _ses mains qui…_ - Emmett concentre-toi bordel ! – autant en public elle appréciait moyennement mes conneries. Elle avait lâché ses sacs et croisés ses bras dans une attitude revêche, qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi si elle me mettait la main dessus dans les minutes qui venaient…

Je pris mon air « je ne vois pas ce qui cloche, I'm just a superman » et demandai _« Hé !... Tu veux de l'aide mon cœur ? » _

Elle gronda _« Emm… »_ Mouais, il fallait mieux que je disparaisse rapidement de sa vue !…

Je ramassai tous ses achats – des fois que ça joue en ma faveur… - et disparu en direction de notre chambre avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je mis tous les paquets au milieu de notre dressing, et me dirigeai, toujours aussi speed, vers la douche…

Ça ne changerai rien, en soi, à mon état, - vu que de toute façon, comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte, le froid n'avait aucun effet sur moi ! - mais euh… c'était une habitude humaine, pour une situation, euh… humaine ?

Bordel ! Ça faisait quand même soixante-dix ans qu'on était ensemble !... Et je me demandais parfois si, un jour, je parviendrai à penser dix secondes à ma Rosalie sans avoir une envie d'elle à en crever et des images plein la tête !

_J'écartai les pants de son chemisier et laissai le bout de mon index courir de sa gorge à son nombril, remontant du plat de la main vers sa poitrine fièrement dressée… _

Et chier de chier ! J'émis un grognement de frustration, visiblement peu discret, car j'entendis Alice pouffer à l'étage en dessous !...

Heureusement que l'empathe n'était pas là finalement ! Parce que il s'en serait donné à cœur joie !... Bon Emmett, mon gars, pense à AUTRE chose !... Baseball ?... Ouais ! Baseball !

Je me mis à me chanter les paroles de l'hymne…

"_Katie Casey was base ball mad..._

_Take me out to the ball game,_

_Take me out with the crowd._

_Buy me some peanuts and cracker jack..._

_Let me root, root, root for the home team,_

_If they don't win it's a shame... "*_

La porte de notre chambre claqua violement et je fus instantanément calmé : Rose était vraiment en rage !

Bon, il fallait mieux que j'aille l'affronter tout de suite, sinon ce serait encore pire ! - elle pouvait vraiment être explosive ! - Et contrairement à la plupart des gens que je connaissais, elle ne se calmait pas – ou rarement - en restant seule dans son coin !... Je m'habillai, rapidement, et me décidai à la rejoindre…

Elle faisait les cent pas à une telle vitesse, qu'il était heureux que notre sol soit en béton ciré ! : une moquette n'y aurait pas résisté !

_« Désolé bébé »_

_« Tu fais chiez Emmett ! Bordel ! Tu sais ça ? »_

_« Je pensais à toi…»_

_« M'en fou ! Je vais encore passer pour la nympho de service ! »_

_« Mais mon cœur… »_

Elle commença à ranger ses emplettes avec hargne, dépiautant les emballages furieusement…

_« Ta gueule Emmett ! Juste ta gueule ! Et fout moi la paix ! »_

Je ne savais jamais trop comment agir quand elle était en rogne comme ça… Mais là, je me dis qu'il fallait mieux, quand même, que je désamorce la situation… Enfin que j'essaye au moins… sinon j'allais devoir faire ceinture pendant un bon moment !...

Je m'approchai d'elle, sans me risquer toute fois à la prendre dans mes bras, - vue son humeur, ma somptueuse furie pourrait m'envoyer valser ! - et tendis mon bras vers elle pour lui caresser la joue, avec mes yeux de merlan fris réservés aux occasions « j'ai encore merdé grave »…

_« T'es pas une nympho bébé !... Tu es une superbe et magnifique vampire ! » _

Elle continua de plier et de ranger ses piles d'achats avec des gestes agressifs, et souffla… _« Tu parles ! »_

Bon… ça ne suffirait pas cette fois-ci !...

Je me décidais donc à sortir le grand jeu, - Assume mon gars ! - et fis vraiment « profil bas » – Mais qu'en privé hein ?! parce que, merde ! Tout ce qu'elle veut ma Rose, mais hors de questions de faire ça en public ! - pour ajouter :

_« Sérieux mon cœur ! Tu es sublime, majestueuse et tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable !... C'est… jusque moi qui suis un pauvre crétin libidineux !... Je m'excuse Rose !»_

Elle me dévisagea une nano seconde avec demi-sourire en sifflant_ « Ça va ! C'est bon ! N'en rajoute pas non plus ! » _

Un demi-sourire ?… je progressais !… – Elle était vraiment trop fabuleuse ma femme ! Un vrai putain de tempérament ! – je repassai donc en mode « gamin » - vraiment plus sympa à jouer ! - et lui lançai _« Oh bébé ! C'est gentil ! Je ne suis pas un crétin ?... C'est vrai ?... » _

Elle sourit franchement – Yeah ! Un point pour moi ! T'es trop balaise mec ! – avant de lâcher _« Oh si !... » _

Et vlan ! prend sa dans la tronche Em. !... Nom de dieu que je l'aimais !

« _Mais tu n'es pas libidineux !... Aller ! Fiche le camp ! Va jouer ailleurs !... J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule ! »_

_« Ok Rose. Et vraiment… »_

_« C'est bon ! »_

Je sortis de la chambre sans demander mon reste. Elle était si sensible pour tout ce qui concernait le respect et l'image que l'on pouvait avoir d'elle ! Et pas parce que elle était superficielle, comme tout le monde le pensait, mais parce qu'elle avait été blessée et qu'elle se sentait à nouveau salie au moindre…

Bordel, j'étais vraiment le roi des débiles des fois ! J'avais la chance d'avoir la femme la plus sublime et fabuleuse qui soit et… - _son corps sculptural dressé… - _ARRGHH ! Merdeuh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ?...

Non de dieu ! Il fallait absolument que je me change les idées ! Sinon ma dulcinée aller me retomber dessus, et pas d'une façon que j'allais apprécier !...

J'entendis Bella à l'étage au dessus… Ouais ! Ma petite humaine de belle sœur ! Cool ! Sûr que elle, elle allait me changer les idées !

Le temps de le penser, et je frappai à sa porte, - Bon c'était grand ouvert, mais comme elle était au téléphone, j'voulais pas non plus passer trop pour un chieur ! J'avais déjà pris ma dose pour aujourd'hui ! – et elle me fit signe d'entrer.

Je m'affalai sur son lit, suivant du regard ses va et vient nerveux, pendant qu'elle discutait, apparemment, avec son père…

_«Non, je te l'ai dit Charlie ! C'est pour fêter nos retrouvailles…»_

…

_« Oui plutôt dans une semaine ou deux, le temps d'organiser les choses… »_

…

_« Je suis majeure et si je veux voyager avec mon… »_

…

_« Bon sang ! C'est pas avec deux semaines de plus ou de moins que je vais louper mes examens, et de toutes façons on a déjà organisé les rattrapes de cours… »_

…

_« Mouais, bon, je vais te laisser… on m'attend… »_

…

_« Je te rappelle au plus tard avant de partir… »_

…

_« Moi aussi Charlie. »_

Elle soupira en raccrochant. Elle semblait triste et un peu tendue, et je sortis aussitôt ma carte « grand frère copain » parce que j'aimais mieux la voir sourire, et que je n'oubliai pas qu'elle en avait bavé ces derniers temps… - Bon j'avais aussi vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie, et me changer les idées, le temps que mon petit sucre d'amour se calme… -

Et puis même si j'étais un abruti de première – Quand j'y pense, j'avais pu parler quand elle m'a trouvé, sûr que Rose m'aurait refoutu parterre ! - je n'étais pas insensible !…

_« Tout va comme tu veux Bella ? C'est quoi l'histoire ? »_

Elle soupira à nouveau, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de me répondre...

_« Ouais ça va… j'ai juste menti à mon père et j'ai horreur de faire ça même quand c'est nécessaire ! _– elle soupira à nouveau -_ Et toi ? Que me vaut l'honneur ? _– elle eut un petit sourire moqueur -_ tu avais besoin d'une planque ? » _

Très drôle ! J'avais oublié qu'elle taquinait le vampire, elle, maintenant !

_« Ouais, bon, ça va ! Temps mort, si tu veux bien ! Ça serait vraiment cool !... Et c'est quoi l'histoire de rattrapage et de voyage avec mon frangin ? J'suis pas au courant ! »_

Elle sourit à nouveau avant de re-soupirer et de reprendre...

_« Emmett qui ne plaisantes même pas ? Vache !... Vraiment furibarde Rose hein ? Bon… top là… _- elle me tandis sa main – _pas de question pour mon père, et je te gave pas pour ta… disons… « Force masculine » ? »_ Elle avait du rire plein les yeux mais un visage super sérieux…

Ben dit donc ! Elle s'était vachement améliorée au jeu des expressions durant ces derniers mois ! Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, elle était encore plus fun maintenant !... Je « topai » et elle se posa au bout du lit, en tailleur…

_« Bon… et maintenant que tu es planqué là… On fait quoi ? Une belote ? » _

_« Ché pas ! Je voulais juste me changer les idées ! J'ai pas réfléchis Bel's ! » _Elle se mit à rire _« Oui ça je me doute ! Ça se saurait sinon ! »_

Je la regardai et me mis à rire avec elle _« toi t'es vraiment impayable comme nana ! »_

Elle eu un air triste durant une seconde et cela disparu derrière un regard remplis de colère –_ « Ouais il parait !… y a que ton crétin de frère qui ne me prend pas au sérieux ! »_

Je ris intérieurement. Il allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure, lui, quand elle allait lui tomber dessus !... Bon sang ! Fallait absolument qu'on fasse des paris avec Jasper !... Ouais ! Excellente idée !... Bon, j'allais mettre quoi en jeu ?... Parce que là, j'avais des chances de gagner ! Avec Alice qui ne voyait rien pour le moment...

_« Emmett ? Ça te demanderai trop d'effort de m'écouter ? » _- Bravo Emmett ! Vraiment nul moi aujourd'hui ! - _« Désolé Bella ! J'étais… dans la lune ! Tu disais ? » _

_« Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire une petite ballade dans la forêt ? »_

Toujours aussi surprenante ! Une balade en forêt, seule avec un vampire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore en tête ?

_« Euh… pourquoi faire ? Tu veux que je te montre les bêtes du coin ? »_

Elle s'était relevé et commençait à s'équiper contre le froid…

_« Non idiot ! J'aimerai avoir une discussion, avec toi, hors de portée d'oreilles vampiriques… » _

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête la frangine ? Une « discussion » avec **moi** ? A propos de quoi ?... Sexe ? - Naaan Emmett, recommence pas à délirer ! C'est Bella bordel ! - Je choisi l'humour pour lui répondre _« C'est quoi le plan Bella ? Tu veux me draguer ? Tu craques devant mon corps c'est ça ? » _

Elle rit à nouveau mais la colère était toujours aussi présente… - vache ! A mon avis, elle, en vampire, ça allait vraiment valoir le déplacement ! –

_« Bien sur ! Voir ta… virilité s'exprimer tout à l'heure m'a complètement chamboulé ! »_

- mouais, bon, j'avais cherché ! – Elle repris _« mais c'est dans l'idée… en fait j'aimerai que tu me parles des vampires…_ - elle marqua une pose, la lueur de rire apparaissant fugacement dans ses yeux remplis de colère – _« des vampires en général, et des mecs vampires en particulier… » _

Je dus avoir un air vraiment con ou ahuri, - Voir les deux, parce que je la trouvais flippante, d'un coup, la Bella ! – Parce qu'elle repris _« Emmett ! S'il te plait ! Je me vois mal discuter de ce genre de chose avec Carlisle ! _– elle rougit – _ou avec Jasper !... Et je te parles même pas de ton abruti de frère _– elle fit la grimace - _et tu es le plus, disons « cool » ! ­_ - P'tin vraiment hallucinante la nouvelle Bella ! - _Alors, je sais que tu te foutras sûrement de ma gueule, surtout si mes questions te paraissent débile, mais … »_

Bordel ! Vraiment gonflée la soeurette ! Au moins à l'hélium ! Mais elle venait d'accepter d'être sympa avec moi et j'avais vraiment envie de me changer les idées… Et puis ça pouvait être fun !… Sans compter que pour une fois que quelqu'un me faisait confiance pour quelque chose…

Je l'interrompis _« C'est bon gamine ! – _je lui ébouriffai les cheveux_ – on y va !... T'es prête ? »_ Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse pour la coller sur mon dos – On commencerait plus vite les questions comme ça ! - et je l'embarquai vers la forêt qui jouxtait la maison…

Aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir, précisément, me demander… Mais à mon avis, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer !

* * *

*** – Hymne chanté dans les stades durant la 7ème période**

_**Katie Casey était une folle de Baseball...**_

_**Emmène-moi au jeu de balle**_

_**Emmène-moi vers la foule**_

_**Achète-moi des cacahuètes et des crackers jack*…**_

_**Laissez-moi applaudir, applaudir, applaudir pour notre équipe**_

**_Si on ne gagne pas c'est une honte_…**

**Chui pas balaise en anglais, et c'est la traduction qui me semblait sonner la plus "juste"... (En même temps, je l'admets volontier, on s'en fout un peu de ce quelle dit la chanson !^^ lool) C'est un vrai hymne très très populaire aux USA. Il existe deux versions, celle-ci et la plus ancienne des deux, car elle correspondait plus à la "jeunesse" humaine de Emmett ^^ (je sais : vous n'en avait rien à faire ^^) **

**_* _Pour la petite histoire, (dont vous vous fichez royalement, on est bien d'accord, mais j'y tiens*, donc je le fais quand même^^) Ces « Cracker Jack » sont des pop-corns caramélisés avec des éclats de cacahuètes.**

***Je tiens, perso, à maintenir votre culture générale pour que les plus jeunes puissent dire à leur parents (et les plus anciennes à leur mari/amant/petit ami/chien/chat/hamster*) que sur fan-fiction on se cultive ! et ouais ! et que l'on est pas seulement de tristes addict. ^^**

_***rayer la ou les mentions inutiles ^^**_

**(Mouais c mon nouveau truc l'abus de "*" ^^)**

**Bon … Maintenant que j'ai fini de jouer à "t'as qu'a aller sur google"* (encore que moi, perso, c plutot wikipédia^^)**

**J'espère que ce Emmett vous a plu ? (En tout cas je me suis marrée à l'écrire, c'est déjà ça !^^)**

**Normalement la semaine prochaine nous serons de retour dans la tête de Carlisle pour son tête à tête avec Bella… *faut que j'achète un meuble à chaussures moi !... Y a des shoes de perso. partout sous le bureau !***

**En attendant …. Review ? ^^**

***phrase dites par Ed. dans le film, quand ils sont dans la serre... (en tout cas en anglais c ça, ou plus mieux bien dit "tu peux aller sur google" Comment ? vous vous en fichez aussi ? ERF !!!!^^)**


	21. Confessions

**Hi All !**

**Désolé pour ce retard de publication... nous sommes samedi soir et me voilà seulement !... ****C que ERF !... **

**Je suis allée chercher ma nouvelle voiture... et que bah... je l'ai essayée ^^ Bon, c pas la voiture de mes rêves... mais elle est Gris metallisée et à 3 portes et un turbo... NAAN c pas une Volvo ! ERF !... Ce n'est pas dans mes prix ! ^^ Mais c ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une voiture "Edwardienne" quand même ! ^^ lool ! *bon la c mort ! elle vont te prendre pour une vrai cinglée !* Du coup... quand je l'ai vue j'ai craqué ^^ Et NAAAN je suis pas folle ! Je devais VRAIMENT m'acheter une voiture ! C Juste que l'opportunitée était trop belle ! ^^**

**Bon, à part ça... voici le nouveau Chapitre... POV Carlisle, comme convenu... ****La suite sera aussi vue par lui, car j'en était à 3200 mots... C'est le plus long chapitre que je vous ai fait jusque là ! **

**Afin que ce soit plus "léger" (je ne voulais pas vous traumatiser par le changement après Emmett !^^) j'ai mis ses pensées (à Carlisle )dans le dialogue... **

**Sinon... J'ai un soucis avec Emmett... vous semblez toutes vouloir "voir" la balade en forêt... ERF ! Je ne l'ai pas prévu ! **

**Alors je me pose une première question... BANDE DE COQUINES !... Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez donc comme questions, réponses et/ou situation(s) ? hum ? visiblement pire que moi !^^ Alors je vous attends : Dites moi, dans vos Reviews, les questions, réponses et/ou situtation(s) que vous imaginiez... Et si c'est possible (Je dis bien SI !) je verrais pour faire un POV dans quelques chapitres, ou un "bonus" à la fin de l'histoire... Ok ? bon... ben je vous attends !^^ (Et je vous rappelle que c rated "T" les filles ^^)**

**Bon, maintenant on passe aux choses serieuses... :**

**Desclaimer : **Toute la famille Cullen et l'univers de Twilight **appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer** (Sauf Jasper pour le mois de Juillet ^^)

**Reviews :** Merci à toutes pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Vous vous êtes défoulées avec Emmett ! ^^ lool ! **VOUS ETES GENIALES !** Je vais répondre par mail, comme d'hab à toutes celles qui sont enregistrées dès que j'ai posté (pour que vous ayez plus vite le chapitre ^^! lol^^^) **Merci **aussi à toutes celles qui ont fait l'effort de s'enregistrer ! cela me permet de vous repondre plus facilement !^^

**Pour les non inscrites :** **ange, cecyas, caro, deb, emilie, marie, vanessa, blondie** : **MERCI pour vos reviews** **! ^^** Enregistrez vous les filles ! c pas compliqué et j'ai mis la procédure dans un chapitre (mais je sais plus lequel^^) comme ça je pourrais vous répondre plus facilement ! désolé de ne pas le faire aujourd'hui -encore!- de façon individuelle... **je le fais à TOUTES les enregistrées** ^^ mais là, pour l'individuel.. il faut jongler avec deux pages internet... et il est vraiment tard..erf! ^^

**Allez... je vous laisse lire... **

**Et Enjoy ?!**

* * *

J'étais planté devant la baie vitrée de mon bureau, les mains dans le dos, – comme à mon habitude – regardant la neige qui virevoltait dans la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi…

J'avais agis de façon mécanique toute la journée, que ce soit à l'hôpital ou à la faculté, perdu dans mes pensées la plupart du temps... Mais il faut dire que la journée de la veille, et la nuit, avaient été intenses !...

J'avais du mal à croire que Bella n'était arrivée que depuis hier ! Et cela ne faisait que 4 jours qu'elle avait refait irruption dans nos vies ! J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité ! Tant de choses s'étaient passées, tant d'émotions et de remises en questions pour moi !...

Cette fille était un véritable cyclone ! Je commençais seulement à avoir une idée réelle de l'état dans lequel Edward avait dû se retrouver ! Déjà que moi, le plus vieux du groupe, – et de loin ! – je me retrouvais déstabilisé – bel euphémisme Carlisle ! - face à elle ! Alors mon fils !...

Lui qui, malgré ces 70 ans de transformation, n'était encore qu'un adolescent – d'un point de vu émotionnel – par manque de vécu… Sans compter que son époque de naissance – aux antipodes des mœurs actuelles – faisait de lui un gentleman, certes, mais ayant une tendance certaine à considérer les femmes comme de petites choses fragiles…

Dieu du Ciel !... Je souris malgré moi en les imaginant ensemble… Ils allaient avoir un sacré chemin à parcourir tout les deux pour mieux se connaître mutuellement !!...

Je laissais un moment mon esprit vagabonder sur cette voie… Il faudrait aussi que je parle de cela avec Bella ! Je soupirai, mon anxiété remontant en flèche...

Il y avait tant de choses dont nous allions devoir parler ! Et à vitesse humaine, cela allait nous prendre un certain temps, à n'en pas douter !... Surtout que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de part ou commencer !...

Des excuses peut-être ?... Oui, cela me semblait un bon début…

Des excuses pour tout ce que mon fils, moi-même et ma famille lui avions fait endurer…

Par tout les Saints du Paradis ! Je n'étais pas empathe - dieu merci ! – mais son lâché prise de la veille – j'avais du mal à intégrer que cela ne faisait même pas 24h !– m'avait laminé !

Moi et mes fichus certitudes !

La réunion de famille qui s'en était suivie avait été une des plus difficiles que j'ai eu à présider depuis longtemps ! Gérer mon propre ressenti et agir en « chef de clan » avait été très très limite ! Sans la présence de jasper, je n'aurai jamais pu aller au bout ! Il faudrait vraiment que je le remercie quand il rentrerait ! Ça avait du être infernal pour lui ! Car lorsque Esmée et moi étions parti, j'avais senti qu'il avait cessé immédiatement d'émettre…

Esmée et moi !… J'avais pris la voiture par réflexe, mais nous n'avions parcouru que quelques kilomètres avant que je ne la laisse sur le bas coté, sa vitesse n'était pas suffisante, hier, pour aucun de nous. J'avais pris sa main et nous avions couru…

Nous avions couru pour évacuer la tension, la peine, les doutes, la douleur…

Nous avions couru à en perdre haleine, – nous qui n'avions pas besoin de respirer ! – enjambant les buissons, survolant les troncs et les souches à terre, bondissant au-delà des cours d'eau…

Nous avions couru et nous avions fait l'amour aussi. Pas de cette façon à la fois tendre et forte qui était la notre habituellement, non ! Nous avions fait l'amour d'une façon violente, sauvage et instinctive, passionnelle… Mes enfers se noyant dans son paradis…

Un coup frappé au chambranle de ma porte mis fin à mes pensées…

Bella ? Bon sang ! Comment faisait-elle pour arriver sans qu'on l'entende ? Je me recomposai rapidement un visage serein, avant de répondre…

_« Entre Bella ! »_

_« Bonsoir Carlisle »_

_« Bonsoir, pas trop fatiguée ? »_

_« Non ça va. Je vais bien, vraiment ! Désolée de vous avoir autant inquiété hier ! »_

Impressionnant ! Jasper m'avait appelé vers midi pour me dire qu'elle allait bien, en dehors d'une forte colère, mais je n'avais pas cru qu'elle était aussi bien remise ! Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle avait craqué aussi violement cette nuit !

_« Ah Bella ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Je… enfin… » _

Je soupirai en la fixant, passant machinalement une main dans mes cheveux, et dit dans un souffle…

_« Assieds toi Bella, … je crois que l'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire, toi et moi… »_

Je soupirai a nouveau, cherchant comment débuter ma déclaration… A oui ! Les excuses !...

_« En premier, si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ici, c'est moi ! Au nom d'Edward, et au nom de notre famille, pour le mal que nous t'avons fait ! » _Elle balaya ma phrase d'un geste. _« Carlisle ! C'est une décision d'Edward ! Et vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour lui ! »_

Je pris le temps de la dévisager : elle était sincère et légèrement agacée, semblait-il, par ma déclaration… Je tirai mon fauteuil pour le placer en face d'elle, et je m'assis, prenant ses mains dans les miennes… Je voulais qu'elle arrête de songer qu'il était le seul responsable !... Il fallait qu'elle comprenne cela ! J'avais besoin qu'elle sache que si j'avais agit autrement, cela ne serait pas arrivé…

Je repris mon souffle, cherchant mes mots, et repris _« Bella… Laisse moi aller au bout de ce que je vais te dire, s'il te plait… c'est important pour moi que tu entendes ça !... Je suis d'accord sur le fait que… « te quitter »_ - elle grimaça à ce terme – _soit sa décision…. Mais le suivre, accepter de déménager et de changer nos vies… c'est la notre à nous tous ! Pas la sienne ! Nous avons décidé de nous ranger à ses arguments. Nous l'avons cru. Nous Bella ! Pas lui ! De cela au moins, je dois m'excuser. Parce que je suis le plus vieux, et accessoirement le… « père » de cette famille… et parce que, aveuglé par mes préjugés, je l'ai cru et ai refusé de voir ce que j'avais sous les yeux Bella ! et de cela… Je suis impardonnable ! »_

_« Carlisle ! »_

_« Bella, laisse moi finir… »_

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, les poings serrés le long du corps et ses yeux plein de fureur braqués sur moi…

_« Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas finir ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ? Pour être franche Carlisle… la culpabilité « Cullen » je commence à en avoir marre ! Mais à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas ! Je me fiche de savoir qui est plus ou moins_ _coupable ou responsable ! ou… ce que vous voulez !... »_

Je n'avais pas bougé, surpris par son éclat... Elle était vraiment surprenante ! Hier si… anéantie et aujourd'hui, à nouveau, si forte !... Edward avait raison quand il disait qu'on ne la connaissait pas!… Elle était… - je souris intérieurement – surprenante ! Je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots !...

Elle venait de se rasseoir et de prendre mes mains – Elle ! - m'arrachant à mes pensées…

Elle reprit en soupirant _« Carlisle… si c'est un trait… « vampirique » d'avoir autant de culpabilité tout le temps… dites le moi, que j'essaie de m'y habituer, d'accord ? Parce que… contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser… ça n'aide pas ! »_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je réponde à ça ?! En dehors de notre famille, les vampires se posaient rarement autant de questions sur quoi que se soit, et encore moins pour une humaine ! Alors Culpabiliser… Ce n'était pas vraiment un concept très usité dans notre monde !

_« Bella… »_

_«Laisser moi finir ! Je… vous travaillez avec des humains, vous côtoyez des humains… et vous pensez me connaître parce que je suis humaine… » - _Elle se tue un instant, soupirant à nouveau et repris…_ - « Ma connaissance de votre monde et, à n'en pas douter, infiniment moins grande que celle que vous avez du mien, Carlisle, mais… à en croire Edward… ou même Rose et Jasper… je ne réagis pas comme la moyenne des humains… »_

Nous sourîmes tout les deux à cette phrase… Non elle ne réagissait pas comme les autres humains ! Aucun doute là-dessus ! Et c'était bien la première fois, en 300 longues années, que je me faisait remettre en place par un humain !… enfin… un qui sache ce que j'étais !...

_« Et si on devais s'excuser mutuellement… je crois que j'aurai mon lot aussi !... En n'ayant pas eu… disons « peur » de votre fils…_ - elle sourit – _j'ai créé un joli cirque dans votre famille ! Et là, je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu quasiment la détruire ! – _je relevais la tête pour la contredire, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion, haussant le ton en me voyant faire… – _Nous aurions pu ! **Edward et moi**, Carlisle ! Nous sommes les **seuls** responsables ! Nous avons brisé toutes les règles !..._ - elle soupira, et son regard se fit rêveur – _je n'avais pas compris toute la portée de cette phrase quand il me l'a dites… Mais on a tout chamboulé ! Lui, son univers et moi le mien !... Votre famille, et si tout va bien, à terme, la mienne… Mais… enfin… ne culpabilisez pas ! Vous avez accepté une humaine dans votre monde, et dans votre famille, par amour pour votre fils !... Et vous m'avez, hier, recueillis comme un membre à part entière ! A mon avis… ce n'est pas non plus la norme chez les vampires non ? »_

_« Bella ! »_ Elle me sidérait ! J'étais en train de me prendre une leçon de moral par une gamine humaine ! qui me démontrait, en plus, qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi là ou elle avait mis les pieds !

_« Quoi ? Je vous choque Carlisle ? »_

J'hésitai un instant avant de lui répondre… - Personne ne me parlait jamais comme ça… aussi franchement. A part Jasper peut-être… -

_« Disons… que je n'ai pas l'habitude… que l'on parle comme ça autour de moi… » _

_« Mouais… dsl !... j'ai un peu tendance à être… franche… et je pense qu'il était plus que temps que l'on se dise se genre de chose… si… »_

« Un peu » franche ? Encore un quart d'heure avec elle et Jasper aller arriver en panique, vu la force et le mélange d'émotions que l'on devait émettre !

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, semblant hésiter à poser une question…

_« Oui Bella ? »_

_« Hum… on peut discuter franchement maintenant ? Comme deux… disons… adultes ? » _

Je rêvais ! C'est elle qui me demandait si nous pouvions parler comme des « grands » ! Je soupirai, - mais bon sang comment faisait mon fils pour la canaliser ? – avant de me lancer…

_« Si tu me demandes si on a fini avec les excuses... visiblement je crois que tu préfères que je dises "oui !"... Mais je me connais… je risque de revenir sur le sujet à un moment ou à un autre… »_

_« oh ça j'ai eu l'habitude !... »_

Ben voyons ! C'est elle qui joue la blasée ! Vraiment sidérante !

_« Mais sinon, oui, je pense que l'on peut discuter franchement Bella ! C'est pour ça que je voulais que l'on se voit dans mon bureau… parce que c'est la seule pièce ou personne ne risque de venir à l'improviste, ni de venir nous interrompre, sauf cas de force majeur… Et parce que je pense que l'on doit essayer tout les deux d'y voir clair… Enfin, disons… de se poser toutes les questions que l'on doit avoir accumulés… ça te va comme réponse ? »_

Plus la conversation avançait, et plus j'avais l'impression que c'était MOI qui marchait sur des œufs et devait botter en touche ! Et non pas pour la protéger !... mais pour éviter qu'elle m'aboie dessus !... Incroyable ! Elle était tout bonnement incroyable ! – Et si je continuais comme ça j'allais être bientôt à cours de vocabulaire pour la qualifier ! –

_« Merci Carlisle ! Parce que j'en avais marre aussi que tout le monde me traite comme une chose fragile ! Et pitié ne me sortez pas le passage sur votre force et le fait que je suis une « fragile humaine » ! Je crois que j'ai assez bien saisis le concept !... – _Seigneur Jésus ! Mais j'allais finir par croire que c'est Edward qu'il allait falloir protéger d'elle !_ – Non, ce que j'ai besoin de savoir… c'est jusqu'à quel point vous « m'acceptez » dans votre famille ? »_

_« Je ne comprend pas Bella ! Nous t'acceptons totalement ! - _Ou donc voulait-elle en venir ? - _Tu as peur que nous te mettions dehors ? » _

_« Non Carlisle ! Ce que je veux dire c'est… si, non « quand » nous aurons retrouvé Edward… Et que je l'aurai convaincu… je… hum… je… »_

_« Oui tu pourras rester ici ! »_

_« Non Carlisle ! c'est… bon sang ! C'est … Edward à 17 ans pour l'éternité… et j'ai déjà 18 ans… je ne veux pas, vieillir plus !... Je… accepterez vous de me transformer Carlisle ? »_

_« Oh ! »_

Ah ! C'était ça… Et bien au moins je n'aurais pas à me demander comment aborder le sujet ! Non seulement elle y avait, apparemment, largement pensé, mais elle semblait aussi avoir pris sa décision !… Sacré bout de femme quand même !

_« Oui ! « oh ! » ne me dites pas que cette question ne vous a pas effleurer l'esprit ? »_

_« si Bella… bien sûr que si ! _– Chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré ! - _Mais tu sais qu'Edward ne veut pas… »_

_« Si il accepte que nous nous remettions ensemble… et c'est la seule chose que je souhaite ! Cela ne sera pas discutable ! Pour lui, pour moi et pour vous tous ! » _

Et bien si elle arrivait à le convaincre - et c'était vraiment ce que je souhaitais - nous allions avoir encore un homme soumis à la maison ! A croire que pas un Cullen ne savait résister à sa femme !... Je souris intérieurement, me concentrant sur notre discussion… Il fallait que je sois certain qu'elle avait conscience de tout ce que comportait comme inconvénient le fait d'intégrer notre monde !

_« Et tu sûres de toi Bella ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de réversible tu sais ! N'y d'agréable à faire… Et… il faudrait alors que tu laisses derrière toi tout ton monde, y compris tes parents et tes amis… Alors que tu saurais qu'ils sont là, tu ne pourrais pas aller les voir… et comme nous tous tu devrais à jamais te cacher, te dissimuler, faire semblant… et… puisque tu as parlé avec Rose… ne jamais avoir d'enfant… »_

_« La seule chose que je sais Carlisle, c'est que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Edward… et j'ai essayé pourtant ! Cela me laisse donc le choix entre mourir sans lui ou « mourir » aux yeux de mon monde, pour lui… _- Elle soupira - _Et je sais que ce sera dur… j'y pense énormément… le plus dur pour moi sera la peine que je ferai à ma famille… mais… je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives et j'ai déjà… » - _Je l'interrompis, voulant avoir une chance de faire valoir les arguments d'Edward… - _« Tu pourrais rester humaine ? C'est ce qu'il souhaite… »_

_« Non ! Je ne veux pas vieillir alors que lui reste si … enfin c'est hors de questions ! Et oui je sais que c'est trivial ! Mais c un aspect qui compte aussi… mais… ce n'est pas le seul !... Que dirais les gens si à disons… 50 ans j'avais à mes côtés un homme de 17 ? Et qu'elle vie s'offre à nous si mon humanité ne nous permet que la relation extrêmement « platonique » que m'offre votre fils ? »_

Elle avait rougit et je souris, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer…

_« Ouais ! Bon ! Trivial aussi vous allez me dire ! Mais… »_ - J'éclatai de rire – _« Bella j'ai presque 400 ans ! Alors s'il te plait ! Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire ! »_

_« Cool ! Enfin je veux dire… »_ Et nous éclatâmes de rire tout les deux. Elle avait aussi pensé à ça biensûr ! Il y avait-il un sujet auquel elle n'avait pas pensé ?

_« Bella, je sais qu'Edward est un peu… « compliqué » comme garçon… mais le convaincre sur ce point, _- elle devint écarlate – _je veux dire ta transformation_, _sera un point très difficile !… »_

_« Pour cette histoire d'âme ? » _Elle n'avait pas oublié notre conversation lors de son anniversaire…

_« Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra transiger, sauf à le convaincre qu'il a gardé son âme… » _- Elle était redevenue extrêmement concentrée -_ « Et vous ? Quand pensez vous ? Pensez vous aussi avoir perdu votre âme ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Bella ! Cela fait plus de 3 siècles que je me pose la question ! » _

_« Et ne peut-on trouver des réponses, des arguments qui défendraient cette thèse ? » _

_« J'ai commencé les recherches dès que Alice nous a annoncé ta venue… mais je n'ai pas encore beaucoup avancé… »_

_« Vous voulez bien me montrer ?... Je voudrais vous aider, et il faut aussi que je puisse comprendre son point de vue… je… enfin je n'ai pas été élevé dans la religion... »_

_« Si tu veux Bella, mais c'est un peu fastidieux tu sais ! »_

_« Carlisle ! Il va falloir que je maîtrise mon sujet si je veux le convaincre ! Il est extraordinairement têtu ! – _Dieu ! Il fallait qu'il le soit face à cette petite furie ! – _Et c'est pour notre bien à tout les deux !... Alors c'est un petit sacrifice ! »_

Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais pu dire contre ça… Nous nous installâmes donc à mon bureau, et nous mîmes à explorer mes pistes, de Saint Augustin à Platon, en passant par la Bible et la philosophie…

Elle avait autant de goût pour la lecture et les livres qu'Edward, - un autre de leurs points commun ! - et plus de connaissances générales que je ne le pensais... pendant quelle s'imprégnais de tous ses concepts, je me chargeai de lui traduire les textes qui n'étaient pas en anglais, - du moins pour les langues que je maîtrisais!... Il faudrait que je demande à Alice, la spécialiste en langues, pour les textes en langues rares que j'avais dénichés - pour qu'elle puisse les consulter à sa guise…

La soirée allait être longue ! Nous avions encore tant de choses à aborder!…

* * *

**Et voilou ^^ Bon... la suite mercredi si j'y arrive... et au plus tard vendredi ! PROMIS !... **

**Je sais que ce n'est pas forcement "drole"... mais il fallait bien en passer par des mises aux points Cullen/Bella... et organiser la suite !^^ Et comme Bella n'est pas du genre à laisser les choses trainer...**

**Pour celles qui, au fil des reviews, se demandent "quand c que donc alors qu'ils se retrouvent"... Je voulais juste rappeler que, il y a une semaine tout juste (en temps "Twilightien") elle s'apercevait - enfin !- qu'il lui avait menti !... ^^ Alors bon... c déjà pas mal nan ?^^**

**Bon je compte sur vous pour me dire si il y a des incohérences (j'ai vérifié mais on ne sait jamais ^^) et me dire si ce POV vous semble moins "triste" ou "dur" d'un point de vu émotionnel ^^ (Moi j'aime bien ce Carlisle, un peu "démonté" par la Bella entreprenante ^^) **

**Bon... suite la prochaine fois hein ?!^^**

**En attendant .... REVIEW ?**

**Ps : n'oubliez pas non plus pour Emmett ^^**


	22. Confessions Part II

**Hi All, **

**Et oui ! J'ai réussi à finir pour ce soir, (chui trop forte !) vous n'aurez donc pas à attendre samedi ! **

**Sympa non ?** ***de toute façon, si elle disent non, je n'en mets plus que un part quinzaine ! et toc !***

**C'est donc la suite de "confessions", toujours dans les souliers vernis de Carlisle ^^ (Et j'avais bienfait de couper parce que celui-ci fait 3811 mots ! )**

**Samedi... Non je vous en parle à la fin du chapitre, c mieux ^^**

**Donc... avant de vous laisser... Vous connaissez la suite ? (lool ^^) **

**Desclaimer : **Tout l'univers de Twilight et l'ensemble de ses personnages, **appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer** (Sauf Jasper ! (A titre exeptionnel et provisoire) qui, suite à un accord avec Alice, vient d'arriver chez moi, pour que je le garde le mois de Juillet !... Elle est pas belle la vie ?^^)

**Reviews :** Comme d'habitudes, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! ^^ Et je vous trouves toujours, toutes, **aussi GENIALES !!** ça fait plaisir de voir ce que vous pensez, et de lire vos délires (pour celles qui se reconnaitront ^^ lool )  
Et j'avoue que je suis devenue assez "accro" !^^ ... Si j''osais... *Ose Mamie ! Tu te gênes pas d'habitudes!* Je dirais bien que, à vous toutes... **vous êtes devenues... "my personnal brand of Heroin"^^** *rougit derriere son pc*

**Zut ! J'allais oublier....**

** On applaudit particulièrement aujourd'hui...**

**Pepperpot62 qui suite à sa cure de salade "Mamie Cullen", **

**vient d'optenir l'accès à la taille "tellement mince qu'on te voit plus" **

**qui lui permet de repprendre, sans délais, un régime... **

**"Pizza"**

**Pour les non inscrites :**

**Blondie ? **Ou es-tu passée ? tu n'as pas fait de review... t'es en vacances ? t'aime plus ? T'es partie chercher toi même Edward ?... Dit moi ! je m'inquiète pour toi ! (ça doit être mon coté maman !^^)

**Patricia :** Cool que les pensées de Carlisle t'aient fait rire ^^ j'espère qu'il en sera de même dans cette suite ?!^^

**Et l'on félicite bien fort EMILIE ET CECYAS qui sont maintenant des notres! **

**Après être venues à bout du processus... **

**ELLES SONT INSCRITES COMME NOUS !!! YES ! GG LES FILLES !! ET BIENVENUE AU CLUB !^^ **

(Du coup... je vous réponds, comme aux autres hein ?... dès que j'ai posté !^^)

**Allez... je vous laisse lire... **

**Et Enjoy ?!**

* * *

Nous avions fait une pause, pour quelle puisse se restaurer, et j'attendais son retour... Je mettais à profit ce temps pour traduire, machinalement, un antique texte grec – une de mes langues de prédilection avec le latin et l'italien – laissant mon esprit vagabonder…

Part bien des aspects, Bella me faisait penser à une des nôtres. Elle avait un esprit vif et donnait l'impression de pouvoir, comme nous, réfléchir à plusieurs choses en même temps… Elle avait aussi une pâleur incroyable pour une humaine, et une « force » de caractère hors du commun…

Mais elle évoquait surtout en moi les Furies du Panthéon romain : Comme elles, rien ne semblait pouvoir la dévier de son but !... Qu'était-il marqué déjà dans ce temple que j'avais visité lorsque je séjournais chez Marcus ?... Ah oui ! _« Justes mais sans merci, aucune prière ne peut les empêcher d'accomplir leurs tâches »_…

Et si Bella était Alecton*… Cela faisait-il de mon fils un Oreste ? Ayant « _trouvé refuge sur une terre inconnue_ » et risquant de perdre la raison ?... Diable ! Les similitudes étaient troublantes !... Et pour rester dans le même type d'allégorie, le peuple d'Arcadie aurait certainement songé, lui aussi, que Bella était une des « Mania » !... Celles qui « rendent fous »… Seigneur ! C'était à croire que toutes les symboliques mythologiques et religieuses s'étaient réunies autour d'eux !...

Il ne restait qu'à espérer que, comme dans la légende, tout finirai bien ! Mais pour ça, ils avaient besoin de notre aide !... Je me remis à ma traduction, dont j'avais un peu perdu le fil…

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je ferais des recherches pour convaincre un des nôtres – Mon fils ! – de transformer une humaine, en pleine santé, **et** avec une famille !...

Mais il y avait-il d'autres alternatives ? Je n'en voyais pas !... J'avais réfléchi pourtant ! En tous sens !

Mais même si Edward arrivait à un contrôle extraordinaire leur permettant une vie plus épanouie pour eux deux… – bon sang il faudrait aussi que j'aborde ça avec Bella ! – Elle vieillirait, comme elle l'avait souligné, et cela ne ferait que reculer le problème – et on n'était pas à l'abri d'un « accident » de la part de mon fils ou de n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Nous en avions fait l'expérience ! – et puis surtout il faudrait compter avec les Règles !...

Et, même en souvenir du bon vieux temps, jamais Marcus Aro et Caïus ne pourraient tolérer une telle dérogation s'ils l'apprenaient !...

Il s'agissait de la première Loi !! « _Tout humain qui apprend notre existence doit mourir… ou être transformé_ »…

Et puis… elle souhaitait rejoindre notre monde !…

Mais il fallait que je revienne sur le sujet avec elle, car je l'avais interrompue… et je voulais qu'elle puisse tout évoquer sur ce point… Il fallait aussi que je lui organise une discussion avec Jasper ! Il pourrait lui parler de l'aspect « nouveau-né », c'était lui le mieux placé pour cela ! Et il fallait qu'elle n'ignore rien de tout ce qui l'attendait…

Bon ! Il fallait vraiment que je me remette à ma traduction ! Elle allait revenir de son repas et je n'aurais toujours pas fini ! C'était bien la peine d'avoir une rapidité vampirique si c'était pour que je me perde en conjectures au lieu de la mettre en exergue !...

J'en étais à la dernière phrase _« __Κα__ὶ__ α__ὕ__τη__ μ__ὲ__ν__ἡ__ πε__ρ__ὶ__ ε__ἱ__μαρμ__έ__νης__ὡ__ς__ἐ__π__ὶ__κεφαλα__ί__ων__ ε__ἰ__πε__ῖ__ν__κατ__ὰ__ τ__ο__ὺ__ς__ἀ__π__ὸ__ τ__ο__ῦ__Περιπ__ά__του__ δ__ό__ξα__ »_ ce qui donnait à peu près _« Et voilà quelle est, en somme, relativement au destin, la doctrine de l'École péripatéticienne. **»_, quand je l'entendis arriver dans le couloir... Bien !... C'était reparti pour une nouvelle joute oratoire !...

J'espérais sincèrement que son repas l'avait un peu tempérée !!…

Elle entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé, souriante, posa les livres qu'elle avait tenu à emporter pour lire en mangeant, et nous reprîmes notre discussion…

_« Bien mangé Bella ? »_

_« Oui ! La chasse a été bonne ! : Lasagnes, salade et pomme »_

_« Bella ! » _Elle se mit à rire _« Oui je sais, ça faisait rager votre fils aussi !... »_ - Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire – Elle repris, en désignant mon ordinateur _« du nouveau ? un argument miracle ? »_

Je soupirai en lui tendant ma transcription _« Non, rien de bien convaincant je trouve que… » _Elle m'interrompit _« Je pense qu'il ne faut pas se focaliser sur un auteur ou un argument, mais plutôt construire ça comme une suite de références, des « si/alors », pour que je puisse argumenter en fonction de son cheminement… Cela me semble plus pertinent… Et il aura plus de mal à me contrer qu'avec un discours tout prêt !… Qu'en pensez-vous ? »_

C'était une excellente idée ! Je m'étais centré sur l'idée du discours, peut-être parce que cela m'était plus familier, mais elle avait grandement raison ! Cela me semblait beaucoup plus adapté à la situation !

_« Cela ne va pas être plus compliqué pour toi ? Retenir autant de données ? » _Elle haussa les épaules, fataliste _« Ben, ce sera comme pour un examen : on va faire des fiches, et j'aurai jusqu'à notre départ, plus le trajet en avion, pour les assimiler… Et comme je les sélectionnerai avec vous, je les aurais déjà vues et revues… »_

Et bien cela aller lui faire quand même beaucoup de travail ! Surtout pour quelqu'un qui devait pouvoir s'adapter en fonction de ce qu'il lui dirait !

_« Comme tu veux Bella, c'est toi qui va devoir gérer ça… alors la méthode doit te convenir !… A moins que tu ne préfères attendre d'être revenue ici pour que nous abordions le sujet avec lui ?»_

Elle avait repris sa place, sur la chaise à côté de moi, et je m'étais tourné vers elle.

_« Non ! Je lui parlerai là bas ! _– J'en étais sûr ! – _Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse encore se défiler ensuite !... D'ailleurs, quand on saura enfin ou il est, et que l'on pourra s'organiser, il faudra que l'on prévoie plusieurs jours de vivres pour moi… »_

Elle ne comptait quand même pas aller seule en pleine forêt ? En Amazonie en plus ?!

_« Bella ! Nous serrons avec toi !... Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de ce genre de chose ! Même si il est loin d'une ville, nous pouvons, en courant, parcourir une très longue distance en peu de temps tu sais ! » _

_« Carlisle… avant que je ne vous réponde… »_ - son regard se voila et son volume de voix se fit murmure – « _Comment va-t-il, selon vous ? Je veux dire… selon le « médecin » pas le « père »… parce que, d'après ce que m'a dit Jasper, ce n'est pas mirobolant non ? »_

Je ne voyais pas bien le lien avec ce dont nous parlions… Mais, de toute façon, il fallait bien aborder aussi cet aspect des choses… Je pris sa main, cherchant un instant mes mots, ne voulant pas la heurter…

_« Oui, tu as raison, Alice dit qu'elle le voit prostré parfois… Et je pense qu'il doit être un peu dans le même état que… toi, avant que tu ne nous contactes… » _- Elle assimila sans broncher, je continuais donc –_ « peut-être pire même, parce qu'il a la culpabilité en plus, et ses démons personnels qui le hantent probablement… »_ Elle ferma les yeux un instant – son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement – soupira et, toujours dans un souffle, reprit _« et il ne répond pas au téléphone n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas eu de contacts avec lui ? »_

_« Non Bella, aucun de nous !… Je lui avais envoyé des messages, mais il n'y a pas donné suite… »_

_« Et ce n'est pas bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Elle ancra son regard – à nouveau déterminé - dans le mien et poursuivit_ « depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? » _

Je guettais ses réactions, réflexe de médecin sûrement, ayant peur malgré tout qu'elle ne finisse par s'effondrer… Et je gardais, moi aussi, un volume doux – celui que j'utilisais avec les familles de patients – pour lui répondre _« Trois semaines et demi après notre arrivée ici. »_

_« Et c'était comment avant qu'il parte ? »_

_« Il ne sortait guère de sa chambre… Et quand il le faisait, il était… désagréable avec nous tous. … Alors quand il a annoncé qu'il partait, sur le moment, cela m'a paru une bonne idée qu'il change un peu d'air… Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il ne reviendrait pas et qu'il ne donnerait pas de nouvelles !!… »_

Elle avait baissé la tête pendant que je lui racontais, et je l'entendis murmurer _« ouais, je comprends mieux sa chambre ! »_ avant qu'elle ne se redresse sur sa chaise, re-braque son regard dans le mien, et me sorte _« Et vous croyez qu'il serait enchanté de voir la famille au grand complet débouler ? Avec moi au milieu ? »_

Incroyable ! Quand je disais qu'elle me faisait penser aux Furies !... Elle passait d'une émotion à une autre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire – à vitesse humaine s'entend ! – et elle était de nouveau sûre d'elle !… Et avec raison, en plus ! Il fallait bien le reconnaître !

Je soupirai, _« Non Bella, je ne pense pas ! »_ Je soupirai à nouveau «_ Je pense même, pour être sincère, que le fait que nous venions tous peux le faire mal réagir et fuir encore plus, ou être hors de lui, ce qui, … comment dire ?… n'est pas « bon » pour un vampire dans son état !... Mais… » _- elle attendait la suite, sans bouger – _« Bon sang Bella ! On ne va pas te laisser aller seule là bas ! » _

Je vis un sourire apparaître sur son visage, et ses yeux se mire à luire… Colère ? Je l'avais mise en colère ?...

Elle repris d'un ton doucereux _« Pourquoi Carlisle ?... Ne me dites pas que c'est parce que je suis une « fragile humaine » ?... Je croyais que l'on avait réglé cette question il y a des heures !? »_

Et oui ! Je l'avais mise en colère ! Incroyable ! Bon… Elle voulait quoi exactement ? Hein ? Qu'on ignore sa condition ?... Elle était exaspérante !

_« Bella ! Soit raisonnable ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te blesses ou à ce qu'il t'arrives quelque chose à cause de nous ! »_

Elle se leva, si furieuse que je crus qu'elle allait en renverser sa chaise, et serra ses poings le long de son corps, tapant du pied pour renforcer sa diatribe _« Non Carlisle ! Vous 'bon sang' ! On parle stratégie là ! Et de comment récupérer Edward qui est plus que mal en point !... On ne parle pas voyage organisé ! Je me fiche comme d'une guigne d'avoir des difficulté à y arriver ou pas !... Il faut mieux que vous ne soyez pas là ?... __**Donc :**__ j'irais seule ! Fin du débat ! »_

Et ben ! Ou elle avait fini de digérer – ce qui était métaboliquement impossible ! – ou bien son repas n'avait pas eu l'effet apaisant qu'une chasse avait sur nous !…

Je tentai quand même de marchander… _« Promet moi au moins que tu nous pourrons t'accompagner aussi loin que possible ?... Jusqu'à une distance disons « raisonnable » ? » _Sa réponse fusa _« Promis Carlisle !... Je ne suis pas suicidaire !... Je veux le ramener ! Pas me perdre ! »_

Elle se rassit, un peu plus calme, se passa une main dans les cheveux, et se lança à nouveau…

_« Et puisqu'on parle de me perdre… Il faut que je vous dise… »_ - A quoi avait-elle encore pensé ? – « _J'ai réfléchis à ma « disparition », aux yeux du monde… »_

Seigneur ! _« On a le temps de voir ça plus tard Bella ! »_

_« Non Carlisle ! L'Amérique du Sud, l'Amazonie… Dites moi si je me trompe, mais ça me semble idéal pour organiser mon « départ » ?... Et j'ai déjà commencé à préparer mon histoire pour Charlie !… » _

Elle n'avait pas tort… Retrouver quelqu'un en Amazonie était une gageure… Entre l'immensité du terrain à couvrir, l'absence de routes et les bêtes sauvages… Je me résignais donc à l'écouter…

_« Qu'a tu dis à ton père Bella ? Et qu'elle est ton idée ? »_

_« Déjà, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne lui avait pas dit où Edward était… Je lui avait dit, avant de partir, qu'il était dans de la famille… Sinon il ne m'aurait pas laisser venir !... Et puis, je l'ai appelé cet après-midi, et je lui ai dit que Edward était rentré, que nous étions réconcilié et que nous allions faire, tout les deux, un voyage en Amérique du sud pour fêter ça, avant de reprendre les cours, ici, à Ithaca… - Ouais je ne lui avais pas dit non plus que je ne comptais pas rentrer ! C'était déjà assez dur de le convaincre, ce n'était pas la peine que j'en rajoute ! – Je vous rassure, je ne lui ai pas donné de dates pour le moment, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'on organise un peu, et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas eu Edward au téléphone aujourd'hui, et que je le rappellerai avant que l'on ne parte… Et, toujours pour vous rassurer, j'ai omis de lui donner l'adresse, et il n'a pas mon numéro de portable. On est tranquille de ce côté-là aussi ! »_

Sidérante ! Elle était… incroyablement sidérante ! Et cela devait se voir sur mon visage, car elle ajouta en souriant _« surprit du travail de la petite humaine ? »_

Oui pour être surpris, je l'étais ! J'étais même… comment disait Emmett ? À oui ! « Sur le cul !»

Elle me parlait de sa disparition avec une sérénité… sidérante ! J'aurais donné cher pour que Jasper me dise, à ce moment précis, ce qu'elle ressentait réellement !... C'était à peine si je pouvais décerner une légère augmentation de ses pulsations, et aucun autre signe – pas même une rougeur ! – ne me renseignait sur cela !... Mais j'allais peut-être, je dis bien « peut-être » pouvoir la calmer un peu…

_« Avant que je n'agrée ton idée, qui si j'ai bien compris, implique que, __**dès à présent**__, tu as décidé de ne plus revoir, __**jamais,**__ ni tes parents ni tes amis_ » elle eut un frisson mais ne dit rien « _je __**veux**__, et ce n'est pas soumis à discussion, que tu ais une conversation avec Jasper sur les nouveaux-nés ! En clair, sur ce qui t'attend après ta transformation… Quand penses-tu ? »_

Elle ne détourna pas son regard, ne manifesta aucun trouble, et prit moins d'un 16ème de seconde pour me répondre _« C'est oui pour les deux choses Carlisle. Ma seule requête sera que je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous direz à mes parents ni comment ils réagiront. Et pour Jasper, je lui parlerai demain. Ça vous va ? » _

Une Furie ! Même ça ne l'avait pas détourné ! Pas même un instant !

_« Oui Bella, ça me va. Merci à toi. Tu comprends que ce que je dis ou fait, c'est parce que ce choix et irréversible ? Et que je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes pour l'éternité, ou que tu puisses me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir averti ? »_

_« C'est bon Carlisle ! Je comprends parfaitement ! Mais je vous l'ai dit, et je pense que vous en êtes d'accord sinon vous ne m'auriez pas laissé argumenter… »_ Elle sourit et poursuivit _« Ne perdons pas de vue que j'argumente et me prend la tête avec un vampire « chef de clan » !… et que je ne suis pas stupide… il n'y a aucun autres choix 'viable' »_ elle fit la grimace au choix de son mot _« et pour… » _Elle hésita et pris une profonde respiration _« pour les miens... Il est mieux, pour tout le monde, qu'ils ne me revoient pas ! Comme ça la séparation est déjà faite… Et tout les « en revoir » de la terre ni changeraient rien, puisque je ne peux pas leur dire adieu réellement… »_

Quel courage elle avait ! Et elle n'avait que 18 petites années humaines ! Je me demandais un instant, comment elle pourrait être dans 50 ou 100 ans ?… Si elle gardait toute cette force, cette puissance mentale… Elle serait vraiment redoutable !... Quel couple extraordinaire ils allaient faire ! Deux caractères aussi forts !...

Je m'aperçu que je ne lui avait pas répondu, et qu'elle attendait…

_« Bella ? C'est… 'Gentil' de me rappeler que je suis le… 'Père' de cette 'famille'… - _pour ce qu'elle en tenait compte ! –_ et peut-être que si, effectivement, j'avais pensé à d'autres choix, j'aurai plus argumenté !... Mais tu sais que tu es très têtue aussi ! »_

_« Oui je sais ! Ça exaspère Edward ! » _

Nous rîmes tout les deux.

Profitant de cet instant de relâchement, je décidai de la taquiner un peu _« Bella ?... quand tu seras là bas… tu ne seras pas trop dur avec lui ?... Tu en prendras soin ?»_

Elle sourit et fit semblant de me frapper dans l'épaule, mais me répondit plus sérieusement que je ne l'aurais cru…

_« Ne vous fichez pas de moi Carlisle ! Je vous promets de le ramener en un seul morceau ! Mais… sérieusement… Avez-vous réfléchis à la façon dont je pourrais l'aborder ? À ces réactions possible ?... Parce que, si j'ai bien compris, un vampire dans cet état là… ça demande un minimum de « délicatesse »… et je crains que ce ne soit pas mon point fort ! Et en plus… il ne m'aura pas « senti » pendant longtemps… »_

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans le regard brun fixé sur moi. Aucunes peurs, juste de l'inquiétude. Pour lui ? Ou pour elle ?... Non ! La connaissant mieux… c'était pour lui qu'elle s'inquiétait !

_« Non pas encore vraiment Bella, j'avoue que ça a été un peu vite entre ton appel manqué à l'hôpital et ce soir !... mais je vais y songer ! Et l'on reparlera… Et toi ? As-tu une idée ? »_

Elle soupira, et répliqua, avec une mimique boudeuse _« Sincèrement… En dehors du savon que je vais lui passer dès qu'il sera en état de l'entendre… Non ! »_

Elle avait prévu de lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis ! Elle comptait l'admonester ! Seigneur Jésus !… Je pense qu'Edward allait regretter d'être parti ! Ou qu'elle l'ai retrouvé ?... Non ! D'être parti !...

Elle me donnait le tournis avec toutes ses volontés, ses idées, ses choix… Il fallait que je pose tout cela à plat, que je prenne le temps de réfléchir à tout ça calmement… Et **seul** !

_« Bon, Bella, il est tard, et il faut que tu te reposes, mais j'aimerai aborder un dernier sujet avec toi… »_

_« oui ? »_

_« Tu… enfin, on ne sait pas encore 'si' et 'quand' tu seras transformée »_ Je vis la colère revenir dans son regard et j'éclaircis mon discours _« je sais on décidera du 'si' demain, mais pour le 'quand'… tu es d'accord sur le fait que rien n'est décidé ? »_

_« Oui… et… je préfèrerai que ce soit Edward qui le fasse… » _

Part tout les Saints ! Avez-t-elle la moindre idée de ce qu'elle suggérait ?

_« oui, bon, on verra ça plus tard si tu veux bien, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler… donc, tu vas être encore quelques temps humaine et… tu me parlais tout à l'heure de ta relation, je te cite « platonique » avec lui… » _Elle m'interrompit en rougissant _« Oh ! Ça ! Et bien j'ai un peu parlé avec Emmett cet après-midi… »_ - Elle avez parlé avec Emmett ?? Emmett avez parlé de ça avec Elle ??? – _« et… Il pense que je devrais peut-être parler aux « Denali » c'est bien le nom ? Avec une certaine « Kate »… ça vous parait une bonne idée ? »_

J'étais complètement halluciné ! Non seulement elle avait, encore une fois, anticipé les choses… Mais en plus, malgré sa gêne évidente, – elle devait être quelques chose entre écarlate et carmin – elle fonçait quand même ! Et elle avait parlé avec mon fils ? Le plus puéril d'entre nous ??

_« Oui, mais… tu as parlé avec Emmett ? »_

_« Oui ! Je voulais me renseigner, et c'est le plus… disons « cool » d'entre vous… alors je lui ai demandé ! »_

J'imaginai la tête de Emmett !… Il avait dû avoir un air idiot pendant un moment ! Je souris à cette idée…

_« Tu es vraiment impayable ! Mais j'aurais bien voulu voir ça tête_ _! » _Elle explosa de rire _« ben vous n'allez pas me croire, mais lui, si fanfaron, était plus gêné que moi ! » _Ben si je la croyais ! C'est bien pour ça que j'aurai voulu voir ça tête ! Et bien il fallait espérer que cela aller le calmer un peu !...

_« Pour les Denali… »  
_

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice entra en trombe, se stoppant net devant une Bella qui fit un bond impressionnant en la voyant se « matérialiser » presque à ses coté… _« Carlisle, Bella… » _Elle sautillait sur place comme un vrai Zébulon ! Et avait beaucoup de mal à parler à vitesse humaine _« Je l'ai vu ! C'est beaucoup mieux ! Je vais faire les croquis, mais je voulais vous le dire : ça se précise ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé, mais… Génial ! » _

Et le temps que nous réalisions, ce qu'elle venait de nous dire… Elle avait déjà disparu !…

* * *

* Une des furies, Celle du parjure (Ben t'en qu'à faire !^^)

**Alexandre d'Aphrodisie « le traité du destin et du libre pouvoir » chap. VI. (Qu'est-ce que je suis pas obligée de lire pour aider ces deux là !)

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? REVIEW ?**

**Je me suis permis de revenir sur sa discussion avec Charlie... parce que personne ne semblait avoir 'tilté' sur ce qu'elle lui disait (vous etiez accaparées par Emmett ! Coquines je vous dit !) en tout cas je n'avais rien vu dans les reviews à ce sujet ^^**

**En ce qui concerne samedi ... ce sera....le DERNIER CHAPITRE AVANT LE DEPART !! **

**Il aura surement une présentation un peu différente... mais comme il n'est pas encore finalisé... je vous en dirais plus dans l'introduction ^^**

**En attendant... REVIEW ?**


	23. Visions

**Hi all, **

**J'ai eu un petit bug de souris au moment de poster... Mais voici quand même le nouveau chapitre !**

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, il se présente un peu différemment des autres, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déboussolées... Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire et à faire passer, et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé !**

**J'ai pris soins de vous noter les changements de "POV" quand il y en a (et oui ! ça change tout le temps !) afin que vous ne soyaient pas perdues, le cas échéant !^^ **

**C'est un chapitre encore plus long que les derniers, et qui m'a demandé pas mal de travail de recherches (Edward et son âme !!! erf!). J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas "trop" long, ni trop indigeste... *angoisse derrière son pc* **

**Bon... comme d'habitude :**

**Desclaimer : **Tous les personnages et l'univers de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Mme Stephenie Meyer. Et on ne la remerciera jamais assez pour tout le potentiel de rêve et d'écriture qu'elle nous a apporté !

**Pour les "non inscrites" :**

**- Yaya :** Ben voici la suite ^^ j'espère que cela te plaira aussi ?

**- Patricia :** Je trouve normal de mettre un petit mot à celles qui prennent le temps de faire une review : c'est la moindre des choses !! ... En ce qui concerne la machette : pas d'inquiètudes ! je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ! et j'ai trouvé des solutions alternatives, que tu découvriras dans quelques chapitres ^^. enfin, en ce qui concerne ton age : pas de panique ! lol! : tu es plus jeune que moi !!! ^^

**Message Spécial : "_La petite Lil'Am est demandée au stand des Reviews"_ **Ben t'es où ma cocotte ? *pleure derrière son pc* Normalement tu ne partais en vacances que la semaine prochaine ?... snif! *hésite un instant à poster*

**allez, je vous laisse... Bon lecture, j'espère.... ?**

**Et...**

**Enjoy !

* * *

****08h00 *POV Bella***

La nuit m'avait semblée très courte, après ma longue discussion avec Carlisle, et j'étais fatiguée. J'avais sérieusement envisagé l'idée de ne pas quitter la chaleur et le confort de mon lit, et seule la motivation de travailler sur les textes, et de commencer à constituer des fiches, avait finalement réussit à m'arracher de sous les couvertures !...

**09h00 *POV Esmée***

Je venais juste de finir de préparer les pancakes quand Bella m'avait rejoint pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle me serra dans ses bras chauds et doux, et je l'embrassais sur le front. Comme j'étais heureuse qu'elle nous ait rejoint ! J'étais si fière d'elle, de ce petit bout d'humaine que je pouvais maintenant appeler « ma fille » ! Elle était si forte ! C'était vraiment une compagne parfaite pour mon fils, et elle était bien plus jolie qu'elle ne le pensait, avec ses grands yeux bruns et ses longs cheveux soyeux… Elle était si mignonne !

Et puis surtout elle avait su toucher son cœur ! J'avais tellement prié pour qu'il trouve la félicité que j'avais avec leur père ! Et elle lui avait donné tout cela ! Elle l'aimait tant !... Il avait était si seul ! Pendant si longtemps ! Et mon pauvre petit avait cru bien faire… Il était si fragile, si jeune encore… Il ne voulait pas nous faire de la peine en partant, et j'étais sûre que s'il en avait eu conscience, il m'aurait appelé !

Dieu qu'il me manquait ! C'était mon premier fils vivant… et j'avais si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !... Carlisle ne me disait pas tout, mais je savais bien qu'il n'était pas très en forme… J'espérais qu'il prenait quand même soin de lui, et qu'il chassait suffisamment !

Heureusement, elle avait promis de me le ramener, et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance !... J'avais tellement hâte de les avoir tout les deux à la maison ! Notre famille serait enfin au complet ! D'ailleurs, il allait falloir que je m'occupe de leur chambre!… Je les avais mis volontairement sur le même pallier, pour pouvoir transformer facilement leurs deux chambres en un loft commun… Il fallait que j'interroge discrètement Bella sur ses goûts… Comme ça il serait prêt pour leur retour !

Elle était un ange tombé du ciel ! Oui ! Un ange…

**10h00 *POV Bella***

J'avais pris mon petit déjeuner, et j'étais prête à me mettre au travail. Esmée semblait beaucoup mieux qu'hier et m'avait tenue compagnie pendant mon repas. Nous avions un peu parlé de la maison qu'elle restaurait et de décoration, mais aussi et surtout d'Edward, bien sûr. Elle m'avait raconté leur début de vie commune, quand ils s'étaient connus, avant l'arrivée de Rose et d'Emmett… Comment était née sa passion pour la musique et son amour du piano… évoquant ce en quoi il avait changé, ou pas, au fil des décennies…

Elle en parlait comme une mère, littéralement, et c'était étonnant de le voir à travers ses yeux. Dans son regard, c'était un jeune homme, un adolescent espiègle et passionné, taciturne parfois aussi… Il était difficile d'y voir un homme de près de cent ans ! Ce qu'il était, aussi, pourtant !...

Et puis… elle m'avait dit les jours d'après Forks... Comment il dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus. Devenant apathique, écoutant en boucle les mêmes morceaux de musique… Restant isolé de plus en plus souvent dans sa chambre, refusant toute compagnie… Les jours précédents sont départ, il avait été invivable, grognant après chacun parce qu'ils pensaient à moi ou bien à sa tristesse, et jouant – parfois pendant des heures – la même série de notes, - pas même une réelle mélodie – au point que Rose avait fini par s'enfermer dans le garage, pour couvrir ce bruit avec celui des moteurs… Et il avait même faillit se battre avec Emmett !...  
Elle m'avait aussi confirmé que sa chambre n'avait pas était décorée par elle, mais par lui-même, ce qui expliquait ce coté sombre et aseptisé que je lui avait trouvé !...

Je venais de m'installer dans le bureau de Carlisle, – encore la meilleure place pour travailler sereinement – quand j'entendis Alice brailler à travers les étages…

**10h15 *POV Alice***

_« Bella ?... Bellaaa ?... »_ Je l'entendis distinctement me répondre, d'un ton agacé _« Tu as le nez bouché Alice ? Je suis dans le bureau ! » _

Une demi seconde plus tard, J'étais à ces cotés. Avec une moue faussement triste je lui dis _« ooh ! On s'est levé du mauvais pied ? Mal dormi ? »_ Elle soupira _« non Alice ! Juste un peu fatiguée ! Désolée pour ma mauvaise plaisanterie !... Tu as eu une nouvelle vision ? » _Tu parles ! J'en n'avais eu toute la nuit ! Ça n'arrêtait plus depuis hier !

Je me mis à trépigner et ne pu m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou, tellement j'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin de bonnes nouvelles à lui apprendre _« Oui ! Tu sais, je crois qu'on va y arriver !... ça s'éclaircit drôlement, tu sais !... On a déjà éliminé plusieurs pays ! J'ai fait des croquis toute la nuit et Emmet et Rose écument le Net pour trouver des images pouvant faire penser au promontoire que je vois tout le temps. Mais maintenant que j'ai dessiné différentes sortes d'arbres et de plantes, c'est plus facile !… Et tu sais quoi ?… J'ai la position du soleil !! … Il regarde toujours au sud ! Donc, la rivière coule d'est en ouest ! Génial non ?... Ça va limiter nos recherches, tu sais ! »_ J'entendis les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à cette annonce. J'étais tellement contente ! A ce rythme là, nous allions rapidement le localiser !

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de faux espoirs, bien sûr, mais j'avais besoin de lui faire partager ma joie ! Et j'avais tant d'impatience à l'idée de voir des visions d'eux deux !...

_« Alice ? » _

_« Oui ? » _

_« Tu pourrais essayer d'arrêter de dire 'tu sais' dans toute tes phrases ?... c'est un peu… répétitif disons ! »_ Pfff ! Elle n'était vraiment pas drôle quand elle était fatiguée ! Je refis la moue avant de le lui dire _« Bella t'es vraiment pas drôle quand tu es grognonne !... » _et j'ajoutai, avec un petit sourire machiavélique _« Si tu veux, je t'emmène faire du shopping pour te changer les idées ?» _

Je vis son visage se figer et ses yeux s'agrandir de peur. Bon, je savais que j'étais chiante avec mon shopping ! Mais mince ! Ce n'était quand même pas au point de faire peur à ce point là ? Flûte ! C'était pourtant marrant de choisir de nouvelles tenues ! C'était pour moi comme… jouer à se déguiser !... Bon je n'avais pas de souvenir de ma vie humaine, mais je pense que c'était comme… Carnaval ou un truc comme ça… Et puis chercher à deviner, à choisir, 'quoi' irait à 'qui'… c'était très chouette !...

_« Désolé Alice ! Vraiment !... Je vais aller me refaire un thé !... Et génial pour votre avancée ! Vraiment !... je … »_ Je ne pus retenir un rire qui fusa à travers la pièce _« Je plaisante Bella ! C'était juste pour te faire réagir !... Je comprends que tu sois un peu HS tu sais !... » _– et flûte ! Encore un 'tu sais' ! - _« oups ! Pardon ! »_

Elle se leva quand même, pour se refaire, certainement, une tasse de thé – Ce truc avait une odeur vraiment infecte ! Pire que celle du café ! Comment pouvez-t-elle boire ça ? - et elle me prit dans ses bras avant de me lancer _« merci pour tout Alice ! Et passe le message à Emmett et Rose ! Vous faites un travail de fous, j'en ai bien conscience !... »_

Je me reculais un peu pour lui répondre _« laisse tomber Bella ! C'est notre frère je te rappelle ! Et on aimerait bien que tout ça ait une fin heureuse ! Et le plus vite sera le mieux ! » _j'ajoutai _« Comme ça on, aura plein de temps pour du shopping après ! »_

Elle grogna un _« Génial ! Je m'en réjouis déjà ! » _Et j'explosai à nouveau de rire… _« Très drôle Bella ! Bon… je te laisses, je retournes les aider !... Si j'ai d'autres visions intéressantes, je viendrai te le dire ! »_ Je disparus avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de répondre…

Mais franchement il allait falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour la convertir au shopping ! Une éternité avec elle bougonne dans les magasins ?... inimaginable !

**14h00 *POV Bella***

Je venais de me servir une bonne tranche du pain de viande qu'Esmée m'avait préparé, agrémenté d'une salade verte, et je partis m'installer dans le grand salon avec mon plateau repas. Regarder Emmett s'escrimer sur un jeu – même si je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose ! - me changerai les idées de tout ses textes que j'avais consulté pendant près de 4 heures, sans compter une partie de la nuit dernière !

_« Salut Em. »_

_« Lu Bells. »_

Je me mis à manger en silence, perdue dans mes pensées… J'avais un peu avancé, et disposais déjà d'une dizaine de fiches, avec des arguments que je trouvais, personnellement, convaincants tel que ceux de Platon par exemple. Selon lui, l'âme était _« le siège de la pensée, de la concupiscence et de la colère… »_ Donc, puisque ces 'sentiments' étaient présents chez les vampires – c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! – on pouvait en déduire qu'ils avaient une âme !

Et, au fil de mes recherches*, j'arrivais toujours à cette même conclusion !...

Selon Platon, donc, ils avaient une âme ; Selon Aristote aussi – sans une partie de la fonction 'végétative', mais on allait pas, en plus, compter les morceaux ! – ; Et même selon Epicure, quoi que ce soit moins évidant, à mon avis, de convaincre Edward avec ces arguments là…

J'en étais d'ailleurs venue à penser que son problème n'était pas 'l'âme' directement, mais quelque chose de plus spirituel – sûrement due à son éducation religieuse – qui lui avait fait confondre, comme à beaucoup, le concept 'd'âme' et de 'vie'… Cette 'confusion' venait du fait que l'on n'utilisait guère que le grec et le latin à l'époque et qu'en grec 'psyché' (l'âme), voulait dire 'souffle vital' et que 'âme', en latin – qui provenait du Sanscrit « atmân » – donnait comme traduction littérale dans de nombreuses langue, 'respirer'…

Et bien sur, les religions, les erreurs de traductions et les siècles n'avaient rien arrangé à l'affaire ! Et forcément, comme les vampires ne respiraient pas et que, de plus, ils étaient considérés comme des 'monstres' dans les récits…

En tout cas j'avais vraiment hâte de discuter de tout ça avec Carlisle ! Puisque lui aussi doutait – et qu'il avait une connaissance de la religion, et une foi, que je ne possédais pas ! – je me disais que si j'arrivais à le convaincre, lui, se serait gagné !

Sinon, et bien… il faudrait aussi que je pioche du coté du matérialisme ! Mais certains auteurs comme Sartre, étaient athées, et cela ne servirait pas forcement ma cause…

_« Tu as appelé kate ? »_

_« Non, Carlisle m'a dit qu'il contacterait la famille avant de rentrer. Franchement je me voyais mal les appeler en disant 'bonjour, je suis une humaine qui sort avec un membre du clan Cullen…vous pourriez m'expliquer comment vous faites pour avoir des relations avec des humains sans les tuer ?' _- il explosa de rire – _C'est ça ! Marres toi ! Tu faisais moins le fier hier, je te rappelle !»_

Son rire se calma instantanément, et il ajouta à voix très basse_ « Ouais, bon, on était d'accord pour ne pas mettre ça sur le tapis, Bella !... Putain ! J'ai une réputation à tenir ! »_

_« Désolé Em' !... Je suis un peu fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur… »_

_« Ouais, Alice nous a dit ça ! A part ça… Tu avances dans tes trucs ? »_

_« Mmmm… Mais il faut que je fasse le point avec Carlisle ce soir… Et toi ? Tu fais une pause sans Rose ? » _Il soupira _« Mouais, j'en avais un peu marre !... J'ai fait 16h non-stop de recherches… » _

Bon sang ! _« 16h ??? Désolé Emmett ! Vraiment ! » _Ils allaient devenir dingues ! _« Faut pas Baby ! C'est pas toi qui est allée te perdre au milieu de nulle part ! C'est l'autre nul !»_

Je me levai pour débarrasser mon plateau – je n'avais pas vu le temps passer ! – ajoutant _« Il va avoir un million de truc à ce faire pardonner lui ! Il a vraiment été chiant sur ce coup là ! » _Il se remit à rire _« Ben il a toujours été comme ça, tu sais ! Tu verras…d'ici une cinquantaine d'années, tu te seras habituée ! »_

Ben tiens ! Il allait avoir intérêt à changer avant ça !_ « Très drôle Em' ! » _Parce que ça n'avait pas fini de 'fighter' à Cullen City sinon ! _« Bon je te laisse Emmett… Jasper devrait bientôt arriver… et il faut que je lui parle aussi ! »_

Il mis son jeu en pause pour se tourner vers moi, moqueur _« Tu l'emmènes dans les bois aussi ? » _Je souris et papillonnai des yeux pour lui répondre_ « Non Em' ! C'était spécialement pour toi ça ! » _

Il riait encore quand je mis mon plateau dans le lave-vaisselle.

**15h00 *POV Jasper* **

J'étais à peine rentré de la Fac qu'elle m'était littéralement tombée dessus ! Carlisle m'avait prévenu qu'elle viendrait certainement me parler, mais premièrement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait vraiment – généralement les humains avez plutôt tendance à m'éviter, et j'avais bêtement cru que Bella ferait de même, malgré le 'rapprochement' qu'il y avait eu entre nous – et deuxièmement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait alors que je n'avais **même pas** encore pu saluer Alice !

Mais c'était Bella ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ce fait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? "Bella la tornade", Bella le "raz de marée" même !... Depuis qu'elle était là, - ça faisait quoi ?... Trois jours ? Seulement ? – tout avait changé ici ! J'en étais à la fois fort heureux : depuis la 'réunion' je n'avais pas eu – ne serait-ce qu'une fois – à émettre des ondes de quoi que ce soit – un vrai miracle ! – Et je devais avouer que c'était fichtrement reposant ! Je pouvais me laisser aller, m'oublier, me perdre même – n'ayons pas peur des mots ! – dans leurs ressentis de joie – plus ou moins anticipée – de sérénité, – enfin retrouvée ! – et d'euphorie, aussi, parfois.

C'était tout bonnement délicieux ! J'avais même retrouvé le plaisir de lire au calme, juste assis dans la même pièce que mon ange ! Mais d'un autre coté… j'étais perturbé ! Pas tout le temps – Dieu merci ! – et rien de comparable avec les mois qui venaient de s'écouler ! Non. J'étais perturbé quand j'étais près de Bella… Ses émotions étaient un perpétuel chaos, une nuée, un cyclone, en mouvement constant : Elle passait de l'une à l'autre en une fraction de seconde, en en émettant toujours plusieurs… Mais ce n'était pas 'éprouvant', c'était juste… 'déstabilisant' !...

Donc, elle m'était tombé dessus, avec un _« bonjour Jasper, si tu as du temps à m'accorder, j'aimerai que tu me parles des nouveaux-nés » _Comme ça ! Sans préambule !... J'avais voulu gagner du temps et essayer d'aller voir Alice un moment avant de me lancer dans cette conversation, mais elle ne m'avait pas laissé faire plus qu'ouvrir la bouche ! _« Carlisle a dû t'en parler ? Il faut absolument que je sache tout ce qu'il y a à savoir !... avant qu'il ne rentre ! »_

Il rentrerait probablement vers 18h30, comme d'habitude, j'avais donc un peu plus de trois heures pour lui raconter ma vie – préambule nécessaire à mon sens - et « _tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir _» pour reprendre ses propre mots, sur les nouveaux-nés ! Le tout, si possible, sans qu'elle ne fasse une crise de panique, ni qu'elle ne se mette à me voir comme le pire monstre de tout les temps !...

Et je devais cette « chance » à un petit crétin qui n'avait pas su réagir en « homme » !... Super ! Franchement, maintenant que – tiens, grâce à elle aussi ! – je ne culpabilisais plus pour cette histoire d'anniversaire… Il commençait sérieusement à me donner des envies de violence furieuse le « petit frère » !

**17h00**

Elle venait enfin de me laisser en paix, et je me sentais… bizarre.

Je voulais essayer d'analyser un peu les deux dernières heures avant de retrouver mon petit tourbillon personnel, mon petit paradis, mon Alice – J'eu un frisson d'anticipation à l'idée de la paix et du bonheur qui m'attendait dans notre loft, deux étages plus haut. – Mais je ne voulais pas la rejoindre avant d'y voir plus clair ! Je voulais pouvoir me consacrer totalement à elle, et me perdre dans le rayonnement des émotions qu'elle émettait – le plus souvent un mélange de joie et d'excitation qui était un peu son 'empreinte'… Mais il fallait que j'analyse notre conversation avant ! Par Lee** ! J'en avais vraiment BESOIN !...

Cette gamine avait réussit à me faire baisser ma garde ! Comment avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle fait pour me faire parler de moi ainsi ? J'étais parti pour lui faire un 'discours', un récit froid et méthodique, ' militaire' et je m'étais retrouvé à lui révéler des choses sur moi et sur Peter ! Dont certaines que je n'avais fait que « survoler » avec Alice alors que l'on était ensemble depuis si longtemps !!...

**18h00 *POV Bella* **

Toute la journée avait été partagée entre l'étude des textes, patiemment dénichés, de nombreuses tasses de thés pour combattre la fatigue, et les entrées spectaculaires d'Alice à chaque fois qu'elle avait une vision ! Et dieu sait si elle en avait eu ! Me faisant faire des bons à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en trombe dans le bureau !

Il s'agissait pour la plupart de « répétition » mais au fil de la journée, au fur est à mesure que les recherches avançaient, elles s'affinaient. Détail par détail, comme une photo numérique qui se révèle pixel par pixel… La localisation d'Edward progressait… Enfin !

J'avais fait une pause vers 14h pour manger, et j'avais ensuite discuté, comme promis, avec Jasper. Et dire que cela avait été instructif était un euphémisme !... Il avait commencé par me raconter son histoire, et je dois avouer que je le voyais différemment maintenant ! C'était tellement incroyable ce qu'il avait vécu ! – j'en frissonnai encore, rien que dit songer à nouveau ! – et je comprenais mieux son perpétuel air torturé !... Et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Carlisle avait tenu à ce que ce soit lui qui m'informe sur les 'nouveaux-nés' !... Il m'avait même révélé son surnom, donné par son ami Peter, _« The Lord of War »._

Je savais que j'aurai du être terrorisée à l'idée de la longue période de 'sauvagerie' qui m'attendait lorsque je serais transformée, et on ne peut pas dire que cela me réjouissait énormément, je n'étais pas stupide non plus ! Perdre tout mes repères, être désorientée… Sans compter que je risquais fort d'oublier – le plus angoissant pour moi ! - une partie de ma vie « humaine »…

Mais, que serait un ou deux ans au regard d'une éternité ?... peu de chose en fait ! Et puis, je m'accrochais à l'idée qu'il suffirait que Edward et moi nous nous isolions suffisamment longtemps, et loin de toute présence humaine, pour limiter les risques que je ne fasse un carnage… De toute façon il n'y avait pas d'autres routes empruntables : il fallait en passer par la pour devenir 'végétarien'…

La douleur de la transformation m'inquiétait beaucoup plus ! Bon sang ! Moi qui détestait souffrir !... Et nul doute là-dessus, Jasper m'avait confirmé ce que Alice et Carlisle m'avait déjà dit : la douleur était insoutenable, incontournable et longue ! 3 interminables journées, 72 effrayantes heures de souffrances incommensurables…

**18h10 *POV Carlisle* **

J'étais en retard ! Je venais de passer plus d'une heure au téléphone avec les Delani, d'abord Eleazar, puisqu'il avait décroché, puis Carmen qui voulait savoir si elle avait bien compris l'objet de mon appel, et enfin, Kate… Après une longue discussion sur les tenants et les aboutissants, et une énorme crise de fou rire de sa part à l'idée des 'difficultés' de mon fils – qui m'avait fait grogner plus que fortement ! – elle avait accepté d'avoir une conversation avec Bella. Je dois même dire, que, apparemment, elle s'en réjouissait ! Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'elle ne jouerait pas trop avec Bella… Quoique, commençant à connaître Bella, Kate risquait fort d'être surprise du répondant qu'elle allait trouver en face d'elle !...

Mais maintenant j'étais en retard ! Je n'avais pas encore chassé, et j'en avais vraiment besoin, et j'avais dit à Jasper que je serais là à l'heure habituelle pour faire le point avec lui avant de continuer ma conversation avec Bella !...

C'était incroyable à quel point elle était parvenu à chambouler la routine que nous avions entre nous habituellement !

**19h30**

Je venais de reprendre ma voiture, enfin rassasié et calme, quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer…

_« Alice ? Je suis sur le point de rentrer. Quelque chose de grave ? » _

…

_« Seigneur ! Raconte moi ! »_

… …

_« Tu es sûre de toi ? »_

…

_« Oui oui ! Commencez les recherches tout de suite ! Tu les as identifiés ? »_

…

_« Non je ne connais pas non plus ce dialecte… Faites avec ce que vous avez… ça devrait permettre de…»_

…

_« Non ! Ne lui dit rien pour le moment !... »_

…

_« Quoi ?... Tu es allée la voir à chaque fois ? Alice ! Laisse là un peu en paix ! Oui je comprends ta joie ! Et oui je sais qu'elle est forte ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abuser ! Nous lui dirons ce soir !... Suivant ce que vos recherches auront données. D'accord ? »_

…

_« Oui, je rentre tout de suite. Je dois voir Jasper, puis elle ensuite. Et Alice ? Bravo les enfants ! » _Je remis mon téléphone ne poche, et lançait la voiture à vitesse maximum. Les choses avançaient ! Enfin !

Incroyable comme tout allait vite depuis qu'elle était là !

**19h55**

Je venais, enfin, de m'installer à la fenêtre de mon bureau, que j'avais ouvert pour aérer – ça sentait le thé froid d'une façon insoutenable ! – et j'attendais que Bella ait fini son repas. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé pendant la discussion que Jasper avait eut avec Bella, en dehors du fait qu'elle avait bien pris les choses et posés des questions 'pertinantes' ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose dans la bouche de Jasper ! Mais il semblait avoir été 'touché' par cet entretien. J'en voulais pour preuve qu'il m'avait demandé, le plus sérieusement du monde, si je comptais envoyer quelqu'un avec elle pour aider Edward !

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ou faire pour déstabiliser un empathe, surtout Jasper, qui était habituellement d'une froideur peu commune dans ses relations avec chacun de nous, même au bout de tant d'années !

**23h17 **

Après près de trois heures de débat avec elle, j'étais statufié dans mon fauteuil.

Incroyable le poids qu'une éducation judéo-chrétienne, ou même le simple fait de vivre dans une société de ce type, pouvait avoir sur notre capacité à appréhender des concepts. Et à quel point cela pouvait fausser nos raisonnements ! Certes, je savais que nous interprétions chacune de nos lectures en fonction de ce que la société et l'éducation nous avaient inculqué, mais je me pensais plus libre penseur que cela !... Moins 'marqué' du fait de mon statut de vampire…

J'en étais même venu à me demander comment j'avais pu douter pendant plus de 300 ans ? Car, j'en étais sur maintenant : **nous avions une âme !** Et cette… - Oui s'en était une ! – cette 'révélation' m'avait laissé… sans voix !

Seigneur dieu ! Quand elle m'avait cité Saint-Augustin*** !... _« L'âme est donc tout entière dans chaque partie, puisqu'elle sent tout entière dans chacune. » ; « La fausseté ne peut donc anéantir l'âme » ; « tout ce qui est animé est vivant » _et le _« Si on peut diviser indéfiniment la matière sans l'anéantir ; l'âme peut, sans périr, perdre indéfiniment de ses qualités » _J'avais été abasourdi !

Pourtant j'avais lu ces textes ! Je les connaissais depuis des siècles ! Mais je n'en avais vu que le négatif, et elle, elle en avait vu le positif…

Par tout les saints du paradis ! Cette petite était un véritable miracle pour notre famille ! Cela ne pouvait être un hasard ! Je ne parvenais pas à y croire !...

**23h20 *POV Bella***

J'étais partie me refaire un thé, sûrement le 20ème de la journée ! J'étais éreintée, mais j'avais convaincu Carlisle ! **J'avais réussi !** Je n'en revenais pas !

Nous avions pas mal débattu, et il m'avait aidé en même temps à constituer mes fiches – Il écrivait tellement plus vite que moi ! – et quand j'avais cité St Augustin, mes derniers arguments en faites, il avait enfin été convaincu ! J'espérai que j'aurai le même succès avec Edward !...

**23h45 *POV Alice***

Nous étions dans la pièce d'Esmée que nous avions transformée en 'QG' avec table, cartes, ordinateurs… un vrai centre opérationnel, digne d'une série télévisée ! Et nous n'attendions plus que Carlisle et Bella...

**23h50 *POV Jasper***

Je percevais déjà les émotions du petit cyclone !.... Ils devaient être dans les escaliers.

Je reposais mon carnet de notes, mis en mémoire la page Internet sur laquelle je travaillais, et allais me placer près d'Alice, la prenant dans mes bras et lui chuchotant_ « ils arrivent »_. Aussitôt, Rose et Emmett relevèrent la tête de leurs écrans, se prenant la main, et Esmée pris une profonde inspiration, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. – Ils contrôlaient plutôt bien leurs émotions pour le moment –

Moins de 2 minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la salle. Tous en cœur nous lançâmes un _« bonsoir Bella »_ auquel elle ne répondit pas, nous regardant d'un air suspect. Ses émotions étaient en ébullition, un mélange de suspicion/étonnement/interrogation avec un fond d'inquiétude mêlée d'un soupçon de plaisir. J'étais sur qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose !

Elle pris le temps de nous dévisager chacun notre tour avant de sourire et de dire, en regardant Alice _« Tu m'expliques ou je suis sensée deviner ? »_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Cette gamine était vraiment infernale !

Je lâchais Alice qui commença à sautiller _« Bella… »_ Mon ange était tellement fière d'elle ! Elle dégageait tellement de joie et d'excitation… _« Des indiens l'on vu, Bella !... Des Korubos !»_

Bella posa sa main sur celle de Carlisle qui, juste derrière elle, les avaient posées sur ses épaules_. « Vous l'avez trouvé ? »_ ça voix était contenue, mais ses émotions dansaient toujours de la même façon.

C'est Rose qui lui répondit _« Pas tout à fait, Bella, mais pour te donner une idée, on a circonscrit la zone à 700km2 » _

Son cœur battait la chamade et c'est d'une voix hésitante qu'elle dit _« Et c'est bien ? »_ Emmett éclata de rire et prit la suite _« P'tain ! Oui, que c'est bien, Bella !... Je t'explique… On est passé de 140 millions de km2 hier matin à 8 millions cette nuit, puis 1 million vers 19h et 700 km à cette heure ci ! Tu vois le truc ?... C'est comme si on l'avait Bells ! On y est ! » _Je sentis les émotions se décupler dans la pièce, chacun libérant ce qu'il retenait en attendant que l'on informe Bella. Une immense vague de joie/exaltation me submergea, et je serrais la main d'Alice de toutes mes forces, me laissant emporter par ce moment intense.

Rose reprit la suite _« Il est dans l'état d'Amazonas, au Brésil. Le long de la rivière Solimões ou Javari… On n'est pas encore complètement sûr… d'où la zone qu'il reste ! »_

Bella ferma les yeux un instant, et son tourbillon d'émotion se transforma en un maelstrom de soulagement/bonheur/reconnaissance qui me toucha de plein fouet, me faisant frissonner. Je pris Alice par la taille, m'accrochant à mon ange pour mieux gérer la vague, et renvoyais le tout dans la pièce. Carlisle fixa son regard dans le mien, - me faisant comprendre que je lâchais prise - et Alice mis se tourna vers moi pour m'enlacer, pour les mêmes raisons.

Une explosion de joie s'ensuivi, chacun entourant une Bella abasourdie, en larmes, qui ne parvenait qu'à balbutier des _« merci ».  
_

_**01h23 *POV Carlisle***_

J'avais accompagné Bella jusqu'à sa chambre, elle était épuisée, physiquement et nerveusement, – il faut dire que la journée avait été intense ! – et j'avais demandé à Jasper de diffuser du calme pour qu'elle s'endorme rapidement.

Une fois revenu dans le CG, alors qu'Esmée se blottissait contre moi, j'avais sourit et lancé_ « Bravo les enfants ! Bon, maintenant... On s'organise ?... Qui part avec elle ?»_

* * *

* Cf. l'article « Ame » in Wikipédia (Pour l'ensemble des références qu'elle cite)

** Général commandant l'armée Sudiste.

*** _« De l'immortalité de l'âme »_ in Tome trois des œuvres complètes de Saint Augustin – Chap. VII à XVII.

**Et voilou !**

**J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir si c'était clair et pas trop "fastidieux" à lire... ? Parce que c'était un peu galère de réussir à mettre tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre !**

**Qu'avez vous pensez de la succession de POV ? trop ? pas trop ? Et Esmée ? C'est la première fois que j'essayais d'être dans ses patins... mais elle est un peut trop "sweet" à mon gout !^^ enfin dites moi !^^**

**J'espère pouvoir poster mercredi, mais je n'ais même pas commencé à l'écrire alors... je ne promets rien !...**

**En attendant... REVIEW ?? *regard genre "Alice privée de shopping"***


	24. Voyage Voyage

* * *

**Hi All, **

**"Ta daaa" Voici le "voyage" de la miss ! Et mercredi, comme convenu ! Vous pouvez remerciez Wanadoo, qui est le fournisseur sur mon lieu de travail, pour la panne de 36h que nous avons eu, et le "temps" que cela m'a offert ! ^^...**

**Mais ce sont les seules bonnes nouvelles... : Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir poster vendredi soir, voire samedi matin, car je n'ai pas écrit le suivant, et qu'il va falloir rattraper le travail au boulot ! erf !! ET... Je pars normalement pour une bonne semaine en Vacances ( dans le sud!! pour la première fois depuis 20 ans !) !!**

**Je vais faire le maximum, promis, mais franchement... il va falloir limite un miracle ! ... Mesdemoiselles... si vous croyez en une déité quelconque... **

**je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre, ça ne "coule" pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, mais il est 22h00... et je ne voulais pas vous décevoir en ne postant que demain soir... Alors milles excuses pour les "lourdeurs" qu'il pourrait rester...**

**Bon, voici le moment fatidique ou je vous dis "Comme d'habitude"...**

**Desclaimer : **(Juste au cas ou des membres de ce site, fans de Twilight l'ignorerai !) L'Univers et l'ensemble des personnages de la Saga "Twilight" appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! *Jazz, mon chou, je suis obligé de mettre ça, on en a déjà discuté, laisse moi finir s'il te plait!*

**Reviews : MES CHOUPINETTES JE VOUS AIMES !** Voilà, ça c'est dit ! *Ouais ! Surtout que tu pars ! tu fais bien de leur rappeler !!*  
J'espère que vous patienterez pendant mon absence ? Surtout qu'il ne reste que 1 chapitre (normalement!) avant que Bella ne s'embarque, seule, dans la jungle !!

**pour les "non incrites" :**

**Patricia :** Moins palpitant cette fois ci je pense, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Tinga :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et pour tous tes ... Bravo ! lol ! C'est super gentil !

**katner :** ça vient pour Edward, ça vient ! ^^ Courage !!... Mais tu as vu le rythme qu'elle impose aux Cullen ? Elle va finir par fatiguer des Vampires !! Faut les ménager un peu ! ^^ loool

**chriwyatt :** Kikou et bienvenue ^^ Désolée de te faire coucher tard ! *culpabilise* Mais tu sais, tu pouvais lire la suite le lendemain ^^ c'est ce qui est bien avec internet !^^ lool !^^ nan je déconne je fais pareil !!! Je comprends que Edward te manque, En même temps c'est à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre !! Dans new moon aussi il est jamais là !! ^^

**deb :** kikou Deb ! Pas le temps d'écrire ? Nan ? et moi qui poste DEUX FOIS PAR SEMAINE ! loool ! mdr !^^ ben tu dois avoir une vie ministerielle !^^ lool (je déconne hein ! on ne se met pas en position de combat !^^)

**twilight-team-edward :** lol ! que de zut !^^ Ben il arrive Edward ! mais comme je disais à Chriwyatt... C'est la faute de Eddy ! pas de moi !^^

**LILOU :** Merki miss ! Et pour le suspens... arf ! tu verras bien !^^

**Mrs Esmé Cullen :** Tu n'as pas tord pour la maman... en fait elle a téléphoné en même temps que à son père, quand elle était avec Emmett... Mais en allant relire, suite à ta review... je m'aperçois que je ne l'ai pas mis ! Erf !... je vais essayer de glisser ça à un moment ou un autre avant la fin de l'histoire ! promis ^^

**Message du jour :**

**LE DVD EST SORTI EN FRANCE !! **

**(pour celle qui n'ont ni calendrier, ni copine, ni télé...)**

**prix spécial à la Fnac (24.90) le coffret 2 Dvd !^^**

**Et maintenant... Bonne lecture !**

**Et... Enjoy ?**

* * *

Nous avions quitté Miami depuis plus d'une heure, et je regardais par le hublot le soleil qui se reflétait sur les nuages… j'avais l'impression que l'on survolait un improbable tapis de neige cotonneuse. On venait de nous annoncer que nous survolions Haïti, et il restait donc, encore, plus de 3h00 avant d'atteindre Manaus.

J'étais vraiment impatiente ! Pourtant, la soirée ou j'avais convaincu Carlisle, et ou Alice avait vu les indiens, ne remontait qu'à trois jours, enfin… quatre maintenant ! Tout avait été incroyablement vite ! Lorsque que je m'étais levée, le lendemain, ils étaient déjà en pleins préparatifs. Recherche de contacts locaux, étude de cartes, connaissances des peuplades… Impressionnant ce que l'on parvenait à faire, en une nuit, lorsque l'on ne dormait pas !

J'avais été moins ravie d'apprendre que je partais avec Jasper et Rose. J'aurais préféré Rose et Alice en fait, mais cette dernière, parmi la foultitude de langues qu'elle parlait, ne maîtrisait pas le portugais ! – Un comble ! – Alors que Rose si !

Et puis il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, – Carlisle avait bien su me le ressortir lorsque j'avais essayé d'argumenter ! – il ne s'agissait pas d'un voyage d'agrément mais d'une « mission de récupération »… Et il était préférable qu'un homme, même si son portugais était moyen, puisse faire parti du groupe pour, entre autre, « négocier » avec les indiens.

De plus, les talents de Jasper pouvaient s'avérer indispensables pour appréhender les «ambiances »... j'avais donc embarqué à Syracuse, hier, avec eux deux et pas mal de bagages…

_« Tu ne veux pas que je t'aides à faire une sieste p'tit cyclone ? »_

Je détestai le surnom dont il m'avait affublé ! _« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Jazz ! »_ Il tourna son visage vers moi, plissant légèrement les yeux, et soupira _« c'est pourtant ce que tu es ! Je t'assure ! Un véritable Cyclone émotionnel ! Et c'est un peu… fatiguant ! » _Il soupira à nouveau et ajouta _« je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais tout de suite, mais tu es passé de l'impatience au regret, puis à un peu de colère, mêlée à du dépit et de la reconnaissance, et ce… juste pour les 3 dernières minutes Bella ! Alors, __**si**__, définitivement, tu un 'p'tit cyclone' ! Et quand tu dors, c'est… un peu plus calme ! » _Il sourit pour atténuer ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il n'y avait aucun grief dans ce qu'il disait, juste un constat.

Je lui rendis son sourire. _« Tu veux que je change de place avec Rose ? Ça serait peut-être plus confortable pour toi ? »_

_« Non Bella, ça ira. Mais si tu pouvais, juste, essayer d'être moins 'agitée' dans ton esprit… »_

_« Lance un peu de calme si tu veux. Ok ? Mais ne m'endors pas ! J'ai déjà dormis toute la nuit, et je ne suis pas une marmotte !! » _Il haussa un sourcil, et répliqua _« Pourtant… tu es bien réapparue en février non* ? » _

_« Très drôle Jazz ! »_

Jasper était quelqu'un de vraiment agréable à côtoyer quand on le connaissait mieux. Il était calme, d'humeur égale le plus souvent, et capable de se taire pendant des heures, ce qui était loin d'être une constante dans la famille. Il avait également pas mal d'humour, corrosif la plus part du temps, et une connaissance littéraire qui m'avait impressionnée. Il était aussi d'une efficacité redoutable en terme d'organisation, et heureusement, sinon il aurait fallu réquisitionner un avion cargo pour emporter tout ce que Alice voulait que l'on, – enfin surtout 'je' – prenne ! Je souris à ce souvenir...

C'était le deuxième jour. Elle m'avait embarquée, dès le matin, pour une incroyable et improbable journée de « shopping » pour constituer une garde-robe « minimaliste et indispensable », selon ses termes, pour un voyage sous des latitudes chaudes. C'était l'été là-bas, et la saison des pluies n'était pas encore terminée. Mais elle avait également tenu à ce que l'on y ajoute 'le minimum vital' de la baroudeuse !

Elle m'avait donc traîné, avec Esmée et Rose, jusque Rochester, trouvant qu'Ithaca était 'trop petit', afin de dévaliser un nombre impressionnant de magasins. Nous avions commencé par parcourir les kilomètres d'allées de Sears**, et y collecter un nombre considérables d'articles, avant qu'elles ne décident qu'il fallait « absolument » faire un détour par la boutique de Victoria Secret*** – dont l'utilité, d'une grande partie de leur gamme, en pleine forêt, me semblait plus que discutable ! – et nous avions continué en parcourant une partie de Monroe avenue pour terminer au Mitdown Plaza**** !

Je n'avais rien pu faire pour empêcher Alice – Même Esmée et Rose s'y étaient mises ! – de m'ensevelir sous un monceau de « cadeaux » vestimentaires, – comment combattre un farfadet qui sautille partout, surtout quand Esmée vous prend par les épaules et que Rose sourit d'un air goguenard ? – je m'étais contentée de concentrer mon énergie sur les refus catégoriques, tel que la robe de soirée en mousseline de soie bleue nuit, certes magnifique, mais que je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de porter ! – A moins qu'elle ne soit assez tordue pour envisager que je l'emporte en Amazonie ? – Je souris à cette idée saugrenue…

Moi, en pleine forêt, avec une robe ? de soirée en plus ? Quoi que… à la condition express que je ne m'offre pas un magnifique vol plané… cela pourrait, peut-être, impressionner ce crét… ! Non il ne fallait pas que je pense au moment ou j'allais lui mettre la main dessus, c'était inutile et si je m'énervais, Jasper aller m'assassiner en représailles !

_« Bella ! _-Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! – _fais un effort s'il te plaît ! »_

_« Désolé Jazz ! Je me suis laissée emportée ! »_

_« Mmmfff ! Cyclone ! » _Je ne répondis rien et me contentais de lui tirer la langue – réaction au combien mature ! – avant de replonger dans mes pensées…

Donc, à la place de la robe, je m'étais laissée convaincre – sur l'insistance du lutin démoniaque - pour un top vert mousse qu'elle avait absolument tenu à m'offrir, – et qu'elle s'était empressée de coordonner avec un short, une saharienne et même des chaussures de marche ! – soit disant pour aider à focaliser ses visions ! Ben voyons !

Toujours est-il qu'à la fin de la journée j'étais épuisée, et que nous avions tant de paquets qu'il avait fallu en faire livrer une partie, tout ne tenant pas dans la voiture ! Et il s'avéra en plus, comme je l'avais pensé, que la plupart étaient totalement inutiles pour mon escapade, ce qui fit que, le lendemain, je dus retourner – Dieu merci à Ithaca, et uniquement avec Jasper ! – chercher ce qu'il manquait réellement !…

Puis nous avions passé l'après-midi du troisième et dernier jour à « checker » que nous n'oubliions rien, en tenant compte des restrictions d'embarquements et de celles d'entrée sur le territoire Brésilien ! – Ce qui allait nous obliger à des achats de dernières minutes à notre arrivée ! – Emmett et moi, nommés « responsables » de cette vérification, nous étions beaucoup amusés et avions pas mal ris en repensant à un épisode de Friends – une des rare série télé que je connaissais bien - ou Monica vérifiait, de la même façon, une liste...

Emmett ! Quand je pense qu'il avait été gêné avec moi ! Il était visiblement beaucoup plus à l'aise pour agir que pour expliquer ! Mais, bon, il n'avait pas non plus d'expériences avec les humains ! Ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs valu l'épisode téléphonique avec Kate… Je ne la connaissais pas, mais j'espérais avoir rapidement l'occasion de la rencontrer ! Notre entretien avait été épique et nous avions aussi beaucoup ri…

Quand Carlisle m'avait passé la communication, j'étais sortie pour pouvoir discuter 'loin' des oreilles vampiriques, et elle avait patiemment attendue… _« Allo ? Kate ? »_

_« Oui, bonsoir, et toi tu es Bella, la petite humaine curieuse ? Celle que Laurent a croisé il y a quelques mois ? C'est ça ? » _

_« Ouais, on va dire comme ça »._ J'avais complètement oublié qu'il les avait rejoint, et n'avait pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet « _Bon, je suppose, connaissant Carlisle, qu'il vous a expliqué le comment du pourquoi ? »_

_« Disons qu'il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te renseigne sur les relations 'humains-vampires', car cela posait des problèmes à Edward… résumé correct ?»_

_« Pour l'essentiel, oui, c'est correct. »_

_« Et tu peux me dire pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui nous as contacté, mais Carlisle ? »_

_« On ne peux pas passer directement aux questions ? »_

_« Et bien ! Tu es direct toi !... En fait, je voudrais deux choses… en 'échange' de mes infos… »_

_« Oui ? » _Que voulait-elle donc ? _« Un, que tu me tutoies ! Parce que je me sens super vieille d'un coup ! Et deux, oui, je veux bien une explication… »_

_« Mouais ! Je me disais aussi, un vampire qui ne me prend pas la tête, ça aurait été nouveau ! »_ J'avais à peine grommelé cette phrase, mais c'était oublier leur super audition ! Elle ne répondit pas et je repris _« Euh... Kate ?... tu es encore là ? »_

_« Oui, désolé… j'ai été surprise ! Tu es toujours aussi direct avec les… disons 'les miens' ? » _

_« Non c'est moi qui suis désolée Kate ! Tu acceptes de parler avec moi alors que rien ne t'y oblige, et je suis désagréable !… Mais sinon, si j'en crois les Cullen, __**oui**__, il semblerait que ce soit un avis assez répandu. Désolé !»_ elle rit _« non ! Ne soit pas désolé ! C'est plutôt rafraîchissant quelqu'un de sincère !... bon, alors, l'histoire ?»…_

Je me rappelais parfaitement de notre communication !...

J'avais voulu commencer à expliquer, cherchant un peu mes mots _« Bon, disons que Edward est très… comment dire… »_ Et elle avait voulu terminer pour moi _« Coincé ? »_ Nous étions alors parties dans un 'ping-pong' verbal pour… caractériser Edward ! – Que soit dit en passant, elle semblait plutôt bien connaître ! – J'avais répliqué _« N'exagérons rien ! Disons…vieux jeu, plutôt ! » _Elle avait commencé à rire…

et cela avait était un festival !…

_« Psycho-rigide alors ? »_

_« Non, je dirais angoissé ! »_

_« Ok ! Alors, on peut-être ajouter… 'maniaco-compulsif' peut-être ? »_

« Disons 'hyper protecteur' et 'hyper réactif' ? »

_« Allez… un dernier : incapable ? »_

_« Ok ! : manquant de confiance ? »_

Et nous avions explosé de rire. J'en avais eu les yeux qui pleuraient, j'en avais hoqueté même, et celle qui avait repris la première _« tu le défends bien ! »_

_« Oui, je suis 'éblouie', c'est pour ça ! »_ et elle avait ri à nouveau _« Ben t'es quelqu'un toi ! Et avec de l'humour en plus ! Il ne doit pas s'ennuyer trop l'Edward !... Et au fait… pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui appelle ? Je ne sais toujours pas !» _

J'avais alors repris mon sérieux pour lui raconter l'histoire _« Et bien… lors de mon anniversaire, suite à un accident, Jasper a faillit me confondre avec le gâteau… et Edward a donc pensé qu'il était mieux pour moi, pour me protéger, qu'il me quitte… et… »_

_« Attend ! Je ne suis plus la !... Vous êtes séparés ? Il t'a abandonné ? Sa compagne ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Attend ! Désolé, je suis plutôt rapide d'habitude, mais là… j'ai un peu de mal !... Pourquoi tu veux savoir alors ? Et que fais-tu chez les Cullen ?... Tu es bien chez eux là ? »_

_« Et bien… ça n'a pas été facile, mais je les ai retrouvé, et là, je pars demain pour ramener Edward. Et comme il est hors de question qu'il recommence ses conneries, je me renseigne avant… il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle ! »_

Il y avait eu un long silence au bout du fil, et j'avais même vérifié que j'étais toujours en communication !_ «Euh, Kate ?… Kate ? Tu es là ? »_

Et puis elle s'était mise à rire, un rire inquiétant, comme je n'en avais jamais entendu, hystérique, aigu, si puissant que je reculais un moment le téléphone de mon oreille _« Kate ? Ça va ? » _

J'avais craint, un moment, qu'elle ne soit complètement cinglé, et que ce soit pour ça qu'elle avait accepté de me parler _« __**Kate ?**__ »_

_« Oui ! Attend !... Bon sang !... Ben il faut absolument que tu viennes à Denali toi ! Je __**veux**__ te rencontrer !! »_

_« Ouais, on verra ça ! Pourquoi tu te marres ? »_

_« Attends, tu viens quand même de m'expliquer que, grosso modo, tu __**traques**__ un vampire, pour le mettre __**dans ton lit**__ !! »_

_« Euh… ce n'est pas tout a fait ça quand même ! »_

_« Peut-être, mais c'est l'image que j'ai eu !! »_ et elle était repartie dans une nouvelle crise de rire. Elle avait mis longtemps avant de ce calmer un peu, et j'avais pu enfin placer _« Très drôle ! Vraiment !... Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que j'attende gentiment qu'il se rende compte de sa crétinerie ?... J'étais en train de crever Kate ! Il fallait que je tente quelque chose ! C'est mon 'mate' Kate, mon âme sœur !»_ elle avait repris, tout bas _« désolé Bella. Mais comment a-t-il pu croire que vous pouviez vous séparer ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… il a pensé bien faire, je pense… »_

_« Bon… ouais… Allez, on passe à tes questions ? »_

Nous avions ensuite discuté, un bon moment… En résumé, il suffisait que j'apprenne à Edward à se 'détendre' – ce qui n'était quand même pas sa spécialité ! – et à se laisser aller. Kate avait été plus crue et direct que ça, et m'avait clairement fait comprendre que son seul 'problème' était… son manque d'expérience !… Elle s'était d'ailleurs gentiment offerte pour y remédier, mais mon grondement, même si il était faible en comparaison de celui d'un vampire, lui avait clairement signifié mon point de vue !

Bref, sa 'force' n'était que la face immergée de l'iceberg, il avait surtout la trouille ! A la fois de ne pas savoir s'y prendre et de ne pas se 'gérer'… Rien de bien vampirique là dedans !

Parce que pour le reste, elle était catégorique : pas de différences notables. Il suffisait qu'il ne me morde pas, et qu'il ne m'écrase pas ! Bon, ce n'était pas gagné de le convaincre, mais si je réussis pour l'âme et ma transformation… et bien, ce ne serait pas la mer à boire de le convaincre que – Je rougis à cette idée – lui et moi…

_« As quoi tu penses p'tit cyclone ? Tes émotions font de nouveaux des loopings ! »_

_« Rien !... Bon sang, tu es agaçant Jasper ! Si tu ne veux pas changer de place, laisse moi penser en paix ! »_

Oui, franchement, ces trois jours avaient été riches en évènements ! Nous avions aussi mis au point, Carlisle et moi, – enfin surtout lui parce que je n'avais pas voulu savoir tous les détails ! – ma 'disparition' : Un accident lors d'une excursion sur une petite embarcation, tous les deux seuls, sur un des bras de la rivière traversant la jungle…

Facile, simple et difficile de pouvoir faire des recherches ! Le plus compliqué, paradoxalement, avait été d'organiser notre arrivée en avion sur le territoire, car, bien qu'il soit peu probable que mon père – bon sang ! il était difficile de penser à cela ! – ne se lance dans des recherches poussées, – il n'avait après tout aucune raison de mettre en doute les allégations du 'Docteur Cullen' – nous avions préféré jouer la prudence… Des billets avaient donc étaient pris sur des compagnies, habituellement peu recommandables, mais du coup moins 'tatillonnes' sur la tenue de leurs registres. Bref ! Tout était au point, et Carlisle n'attendait plus que mon appel pour déclencher les choses. Et il était convenu que j'appelerai dès qu'Edward serait 'convaincu', il m'avait même remis un téléphone satellite dans ce but.

_« Bella ? »_

_« Hum ? »_

_« Nous allons arriver. Ça va ?... Tu as plein de tristesse en toi… »_

_« Oui, merci Jasper, ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

_« Ok. Mais tu me dis si tu as besoin ? D'accord ? »_

_« Promis Jazz ! Ça va je t'assure, juste un truc auquel je songeais... Mais merci. »_

_« De rien, p'tit cyclone. »_

A Manaus comme à Miami, l'arrivée avait été totalement organisée et nous avions rapidement rejoint notre hôtel. Alice nous avait réservé des chambres au Tropical Manaus Business, un grand hôtel situé loin du centre ville, sur les berges du Rio Negro, à 10 km de l'aéroport. Quand nous étions arrivés, j'en avais eu le souffle coupé ! C'était plus qu'un 'hôtel' ! C'était un complexe, une tour immense, de 370 chambres ! Le hall était impressionnant, son plafond était situé au 16ème et dernier étage, et il donnait accès à un ascenseur panoramique... C'était époustouflant ! Et elle nous avait pris deux suites, dans les derniers étages, ou la vue était absolument splendide !

Il n'était que 14h 20 et notre rendez-vous avec le premier contact que nous ayons sur place n'était prévu qu'à 19h00. Nous avions donc tout le temps de nous installer tranquillement dans nos chambres… Je rangeai mes bagages dans la chambre la plus éloignée, pour que Rose puisse circuler librement, et sorti sur la terrasse pour m'abîmer dans la vue qui s'étendait au delà du fleuve…

Là bas, quelque part dans cette immense forêt, Edward m'attendait… Il n'avait jamais été aussi près et je n'en trouvais le vide que plus grand !

_« Tu es bien songeuse p'tit cyclone »_

Jasper ! Bon sang je détestais quand ils arrivaient tous, comme ça, par surprise ! Mais son téléphone se mis à vibrer et je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre.

_« Jasper. »_

…

_« Non, pas encore. On te rejoint. » _

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui l'avait appelé, mais le moins que le puisse dire et que cela avait été bref ! Il rangea l'appareil dans la poche de son pantalon, fit glisser la vitre pour nous isoler sur la terrasse et me regarda _« Bella ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Tu veux bien me faire confiance ? » _Il avait parlé à vois très basse, et aussitôt mes émotions se mirent à danser la gigue…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Qui était au téléphone ? Il ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir et repris, toujours aussi bas _« Calme toi ! Je ne te demande que cinq minutes, dont trois sans questions… Tu veux bien ? »_ Il me sourit, mais je sentais bien qu'il attendait réellement ma réponse. Quoi qu'il se passe, c'était important.

_« Ok ! Cinq minutes ! » _Après tout… si je ne faisait pas confiance à un de mes 'accompagnateur', à qui pourrais-je faire confiance ?

_« Merci Bella. Viens, suis moi »_ il me prit la main, geste plus que rare avec Jasper, et nous rentrâmes dans la chambre. _« Rose ? Je descends 5 minutes avec Bella. Ça te va ? »_

_« Vous voulez que je viennes ? »_

_« Non c'est bon. On remonte dans 5 minutes »_

_« Ok ! ça marche ! J'en profite pour appeler mon homme alors ! »_

_« Pas de soucis Rose !... Euh, tu veux plus de temps ? »_

_« 10 bonnes minutes ? » _Jasper ce tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil, guettant mon approbation, et j'acquiesçais _« Pas de problèmes Rose. 10 minutes. »_

Nous sortîmes sur le palier pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, situé un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

_« Jazz ? »_

_« Encore quelques secondes Bella, s'il te plait ! »_

Je commençais vraiment à m'interroger ! Pourquoi faisait-il tant de mystère ?

Nous prîmes l'appareil, vide, et à peine les portes refermées, j'appuyai sur 'rez-de-chaussée' et me tournais vers lui _« Alors ? »_

Il appuya sur le bouton du 6ème avant de me répondre _« j'ai demandé à mon ami Peter de nous rejoindre. »_

* * *

*Référence au « jour de la marmotte » fêté le 2 février en Amérique du nord, et donnant dans certaines villes à des festivals. (Si elle ne se réveille pas « pour de bon » ce jour là le printemps sera tardif…) Pour plus de précisions … You can go on 'Wikipédia' ^^

** Chaîne de grands magasins (Si vous regardez les 'maçons du cœur'… vous ne pouvez que connaitre ^^)

*** Une chaîne aussi^^ Le plus grand détaillant de lingerie des Etats-Unis ! Créé au départ par un homme, qui voulait un environnement « confortable » pour que les hommes ne soient pas gênés de venir chercher de la lingerie pour leurs euh… épouses^^ ON L'EN REMERCIE !!

**** Fermé pour « destruction » 29/07/2008 (donc bien en activité lors du "shopping" puisque New Moon se passe en 2005^^) c'était le premier « centre commercial de centre ville » ouvert en 1962 célèbre aussi pour une incroyable horloge… You can go on 'Wikipédia' ^^

***sifflote* Alors ... l'arrivée de Peter ? hum ?^^ **

**Il était pas prévu ! C'est Jazz qui m'a prévenu à la dernière minute !! Et je n'ai pas réussi à le décourager ! ^^ *ouais ! Elles le savent que tu es trop faible avec jasper !***

**J'espère sinon, que ça vous a plus ? Encore une fois beaucoup d'infos... ****J'ai essayé de rendre ça pas trop indigeste, et j'espère que le passage avec Kate correspond à ce que vous attendiez...**

**Encore une fois je vais faire le max pour vous poster un chapitre en fin de semaine... mais ça va être chaud !! **

**En attendant... euh ... Review ? *regard d'Emmett qui veut se faire pardonner* (Erf ! pas sur qu'il marche celui là !)**


	25. Rencontres

**Hi all !**

**En premier, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication … Presque un mois de retard !!**

**Vous savez que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, et j'ai une très bonne raison à cela, enfin… selon moi, c'est même une EXCELLENTE excuse !!...**

**Il se trouve que mes vacances se sont trouvées rallongées de plusieurs semaines, après que j'ai rencontré… Mon Vampire de moi !!**

**Ah ! C'est une bonne excuse hein ?!! Je le savais !!**

**Parce que mettre la main sur son Jasper ou Edward (rayer la mention inutile) c'est quand même une chance extraordinaire, qui vous chamboule un peu la tête, (Et vi ! même une Mamie ça peut être chamboulé ! lool !^^) vous fait rentrer de vacances super tard, reprendre le boulot sur les chapeaux de roues, mais la tête dans les nuages, et vous empêche de cogiter sereinement à la fin de votre fic. !! ^^**

**Mais j'ai réussi à m'organiser, et à vous trouver une place dans un emploi du temps devenu… piouh !!... ministériel au moins ! ^^**

**Enfin… bref ! Voici enfin ce nouveau chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
****J'aurais aimé le faire un peu plus long, pour avancer sur l'intrigue, mais cela sera au prochain chapitre ! J'avais le choix entre développer et vous le livrer dans une semaine, ou vous le présenter ainsi et vous en livrer un autre dans une semaine ^^  
****Alors devant les messages privés désespérés ou inquiets qui commençaient à s'accumuler dans ma boite, et pour ne pas vous faire languir plus longtemps…  
V****oici voilou le chapitre 25 ! Mais juste avant, reprenons de bonnes habitudes…**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Reviews :** Merci à toutes pour toutes vos reviews ! et pour vos messages privés !! C'est tjrs un bonheur de vous lire, et un encouragement sans fin ! C'est pour vous toutes que j'ai repris mon clavier en mains ! Au détriment de mon vampire de moi je vous signale ! C'est dire si je vous apprécie ! ^^  
Je ne pourrais pas répondre cette fois-ci, désolée, mais je n'y manquerai pas la prochaine fois ! Promis !

**En espérant que vous me pardonnerez, vu les circonstances^^, et en vous souhaitant bonne lecture…**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Peter ? Il avait demandé à Peter, son ami non végétarien, de nous rejoindre ? Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel But ? Et il voulait que je le rencontre ?? Mais pourquoi ?

Les questions et les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête : ''vampire'', ''danger'', ''humaine'', ''risques'', ''sang'', ''morsure''... Tous ces termes faisaient pourtant partie de mon quotidien ! Mais ils ne m'évoquaient habituellement aucune angoisse particulière, du moins pas depuis l'épisode des nomades. Alors que là, à l'idée de la présence de Peter, ils me faisaient de nouveau penser à Laurent, James et Victoria…

Une vague de panique me submergea et, pendant quelques secondes, je ne fus plus capable de la moindre parole. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais des sueurs froides et je haletais. Les images de mon attaque et du combat d'Edward me revenaient en flashs, m'empêchant de réflechir sereinement… Pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable avait-il organisé cette rencontre ? était-ce un test ?  
Il fallait que je me calme ! Que je prenne le temps d'organiser mes pensées : j'étais avec un Cullen bon sang ! Il n'y avait donc, à priori, aucune raison de laisser une frayeur subjective m'envahir ! Je me concentrai sur cette pensée et je réussis à fixer mon regard dans celui de Jasper.

Il m'observait sans rien dire, appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, les sourcils haussés, guettant mes réactions. Bien Bella ! Prend un point d'encrage ! Concentre toi ma fille !

S'il avait fait cela, il y avait forcement une raison ! Il n'était pas du genre stupide, - loin de là ! – à vouloir me mettre en danger inutilement !...

Je m'accrochais à cette idée et pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer _« ça va aller !... » _Dieu seul sait pourquoi, mais je tenais à le rassurer ! Et, tout en respirant à grandes goulées, je poursuivis _« pas besoin que tu envois quoi que ce soit !... Laisse moi juste une minute !..._ – j'appuyai ma demande d'un geste de la main – _Explique-moi pendant ce temps là ! »_

« _Vraiment Bella, tu me surprends parfois ! »_ Il avait l'air vraiment surpris. _« Pourquoi ? »_ Je continuais de prendre de profondes respirations, ralentissant peu à peu mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé à l'incroyable annonce. _« Parce que, après l'instant de panique et d'incohérence dans tes émotions, tu as remplacé tout cela par de la confiance et du calme et juste un peu de confusion !... Et tu penses même à me demander de ne pas t'aider ! » _Je relevais un peu plus mon regard, poursuivant mes exercices _« et ? »_ il souffla _« Et j'ai plutôt l'habitude que l'on me demande d'agir, ou que l'on me laisse faire, en trouvant cela ''normal'' ! » _

Ouais ! Ce n'était pas faux ! Il était tantôt le Temesta, l'endorphine ou la dopamine de la famille Cullen ! Une pharmacie psycho-cognitive ambulante !! Peut-être que c'était pour cela, d'ailleurs, que j'avais eu le réflexe de le rassurer ?

Ouais, bon, j'analyserai ça plus tard ! J'avais bien d'autres choses à gérer pour le moment, et Jazz semblait attendre une réponse de ma part _« hum ! Moi j'aime bien gérer seule Jasper !… Et, surtout, savoir que ce que je ressens, c'est __**vraiment**__ ce que je ressens… Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire… »_

_« Parfaitement Bella. Et… merci. »_ Ma respiration avait repris un rythme normal _« Pour ? » _Il me fit un grand sourire _« Pour ta confiance ! P'tit cyclone ! » _

Mais il me taquinait en plus l'animal ! Je me mis à bougonner _« ouais ! Ben explique maintenant ! Parce que, à mon avis, Rose va te sauter à la gorge quand elle va savoir ça ! » _Et à mon avis elle ne ferait pas que ça ! Parce que une Rose furibarde, ça valait son pesant de cacahuètes !! Elle allait le massacrer et ameuter le reste de la famille, à minima !Il sourit à nouveau, visiblement peu inquiet, et glissant négligemment une main dans la poche de son jeans il chuchota _« Mmm, Probable en effet ! Mais elle est logique et comprendra rapidement... »_

Il se redressa après avoir jeté une œil sur les étages qui défilaient_ « Nous arrivons à son étage. Tu acceptes que je te le présente alors ? »_ et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre _« C'est mon ami et il n'y a aucun risque Bella. Il y en a même certainement moins qu'avec moi ! » _Je fus surprise de son attention _« tu me demandes vraiment mon avis ? »_

_« Bien sur Bella, voyons ! Si tu préfères, je t'explique ici, et nous reviendrons avec Rose… »_

_« Non Jasper ! J'ai __**confiance**__ en toi ! Sinon, j'aurai demandé à Carlisle de venir avec nous pour ce voyage, tu sais ! Il ne souhaitait que ça en plus !... »_

_« Je… Merci pour ta confiance Bella !... Vraiment ! » _Il semblait… ému ? _« C'est bon Jazz ! je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire ! Tu es le seul, en dehors d'Emmett, à m'avoir traité ''normalement'' et sans ménagements particuliers ! Et, quoi que tu en penses, tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui mérite qu'on lui fasse confiance !... » _

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, interrompant mon plaidoyer, et il reprit_ « hum, bon, on a à peu près 10 minutes ! Viens. » _Je le suivis dans le couloir ou Peter nous attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt en arrivant devant lui.

Ses yeux !... Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges !

_« Bella, je te présente Peter … Peter, Bella. » _Nous le suivîmes dans la chambre et il me tendit la main _« Content de te connaître Bella »_

Il eu l'air surprit quand je la lui serrais sans hésiter _« Bonjour Peter, tu portes des verres de contacts ? » _Il me dévisagea un instant, fronçant les sourcils, avant de lancer un regard à Jasper, qui souriait, visiblement ravi de la réaction de son ami _« Je te l'avais dit Peter : rapide, directe, et aucun instinct de protection ! »_

Je ne pu résister – Il ne croyait quand même pas pouvoir me taquiner longtemps sans penser que j'allais répliquer ? – et lançai, mutine _« Et bien sur, tu peux faire confiance au ''Lord of War'' pour te faire une synthèse brève,_ – Jasper siffla – _concise et efficace ! Mais sache que je ne dis pas bonjour aux vampires inconnus, et ne serre la main que de ceux qui m'ont été présenté ! » _Peter m'étonnait : il ne me m'avait pas reniflé, ou senti, ni aucune de ces attitudes vampiriques, et il semblait même respirer normalement. C'était vraiment déroutant !

Mais je n'avais pas peur. Son attitude naturelle et décontracté, assez semblable, par bien des aspects, à celle de Jasper, m'avait rassurée. Il était tranquillement appuyé contre la porte fenêtre, comme si cette réunion était tout ce qu'il a de plus ordinaire, et il nous sourit, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, avant de répliquer _« Jasper avait raison, tu es vraiment spéciale quand même ! »_ il soupira_ « Et oui, je portes des lentilles ! C'est un peu indispensable ici, et puis je ne voulais que tu sois plus inconfortable que nécessaire ! » _Et en plus il était prévenant !

Nous nous étions installés autour de la table pendant cette échange et Jasper entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet_ « Bon, Bella, j'ai demandé à Peter de nous rejoindre parce que, en plus du portugais, il maîtrise plusieurs dialectes indigène d'Amazonie… Il a une maison à quelques centaines de kilomètres au sud de Manaus depuis plusieurs décennies et connaît plutôt bien la région, et les obstacles à éviter ! » _Ils se sourirent, complices, et il poursuivit _«Je pense donc qu'il peut nous apporter une aide précieuse et nous faire gagner du temps ! » _Il marqua un nouvel arrêt, ralentissant le débit de sa voix_ « et je n'en ai pas parlé avant de quitter Ithaca parce que Carlisle et les autres auraient très certainement refusés que je sollicite son aide, juste parce que tu es là !... Mais comme Alice semble n'avoir eut aucune vision de Peter… Je suis resté sur l'idée… » _

Il semblait un peu gêné d'avoir dissimulé des infos aux Cullen, enfin, surtout vis-à-vis d'Alice à mon avis ! Mais je choisis d'ignorer cette attitude : c'était entre lui et elle, et rien de ce que je dirai ne changerai se sentiment en Jazz tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé ça avec elle ! Et puis, je dois l'avouer, ma curiosité insatiable avait repris le dessus _« Tu vas donc te joindre à nous pour les contacts Peter ? »_

_« Non Bella, je vais plutôt jouer les informateurs ''non officiels'', et vérifier ce que l'on pourra vous dire… ce genre de choses... » _

_« Je vois !... A la fois éclaireur, ligne arrière et ''espion'' en quelque sorte ? » _Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

C'était bien de Jasper d'avoir pensé à prendre ce genre de précautions ! Elles me semblaient, à minima, raisonnables et, comme il l'avait dit, elles pouvaient s'avérer très utiles en nous faisant gagner beaucoup de temps ! Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait souhaité m'en parler ? A près tout, il aurait pu prendre contact avec Peter sans que nous n'en sachions rien ! Alors quel était le motif réel de cette ''réunion'' ? _« Ça me semble, personnellement, plutôt une bonne idée ! Mais… dit moi Jasper… vu son rôle ''anonyme'' tu n'étais pas obligé de me présenter ton ami ! Alors…Pourquoi ? »_

Ils se sourirent à nouveau et Jasper reposa son regard sur moi _« Simple Bella !... Tu me fais confiance. Réellement. Et j'estime que la confiance ça se mérite ! Et comme je tiens à garder la tienne, j'estime que je devais te donner cette information. Et puis… Tu es, en quelque sorte, la ''commanditaire'' de cette expédition et c'est une seconde raison, si besoin, de t'informer des dispositions que j'ai pris. »_

J'étais surprise, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper être aussi à l'aise, ni parler autant ! Il était… ''décontracté'' depuis que nous étions dans cette chambre, et c'était un aspect de lui que je n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir lorsque nous étions avec les Cullen, à part, peut-être avec Emmett, quand ils jouaient tout les deux à des jeux vidéos… et encore !

« _Et bien alors… je vais dire « merci Jasper » pour la confiance que tu m'accordes à ton tour, et, tout bien considéré… nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en parler à Rose ? Si ? Ce n'est pas que je veuilles absolument lui dissimuler des choses, mais elle va appeler Ithaca quand elle sera calmée, et l'on risque de voir le reste de la famille rappliquer… or, cela ne me semble pas nécessaire… »_

Il souffla et soupira _« J'espérai que tu dirais ça, Bella ! Mais je voulais te laisser la possibilité de choisir… » _Il m'épatait ! C'était bien le seul de toute la famille à penser que je pouvais avoir des choix sensés sans que j'aie à batailler pour ça ! Et connaissant Rose, il aurait fallu que je sois folle pour vouloir la mettre en rogne si on pouvait l'éviter !!

_« Non ! C'est bon !… mon seul objectif et Edward, et non pas, même si ils nous en voudront éventuellement, ménager la susceptibilité « Cullen » ! Mais il ne doit pas rester beaucoup de temps, alors comment procède-t-on ? Je vais au rez de chaussé admirer les boutiques pour avoir quelque chose à raconter à Rose ? Ou je reste là ? »_

_« Whaou ! elle cogite vraiment vite en plus ! » _Peter était hilare. Je ne le connaissais que depuis 3 minutes, mais je l'appréciais ! Il était aussi franc que Jazz, voir autant que Emmett ! et il avait vraiment des attitudes très « humaines » plus encore que les Cullen ! Et c'était vraiment surprenant. C'était le premier vampire que je rencontrais à se comporter comme ça !

_« Peter ! ne la sous estimes pas ! Elle est très rééllement ''spéciale'' pour une humaine ! » _il se tourna vers moi _« Bella, c'est comme tu préfères ! Si tu descends, je te rejoins ensuite, sinon nous descendrons ensemble après… mais dans tout les cas, Pet. et moi allons échanger nos infos à ''ma'' vitesse… tu ne vas rien saisir de l'entretien ! Je te ferai donc un résumé quand nous aurons fini… qu'en dis-tu ? »_

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'assister à une ''vrai'' discussion entre vampires, et ma curiosité l'emporta _«Mmmm, je reste ! Je ne connais personne… alors toute seule en bas ça ne me dit rien ! En plus les boutiques, moi… bof !» _il sourit et je continuai_ «aller !... Je vous écoute ! Enfin… façon de parler ! »_

Leur conversation, entre sifflements et pépiements, dont je ne compris effectivement rien, ne dura vraiment pas très longtemps et nous laissâmes Peter aussitôt après. J'aurais bien voulu avoir un peu plus de temps : j'avais des tas de questions à lui poser ! Mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient vraiment pas ! Je mis donc ma ''soif'' de connaissances vampiriques de coté – l'expression me fis sourire ! – et suivit Jasper jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Avant même d'appuyer sur le bouton d'étage, il avait déjà commencé son récit…

Peter avait passé les 5 derniers jours dans la forêt, entre son pied à terre, au sud du Rio Negro, et Manaus, se déplaçant en cherchant des traces humaines ou vampires. Il était passé à quatre reprises à proximité de chasseurs de tribus différentes et trois d'entre eux avaient mentionné un _« Yai thepë »_ ou _« Urihani »_ un ''esprit de la forêt'' qui n'est ''ni humain ni gibier''.

C'était vague ! Mais il n'était pas intervenu et n'avait pas cherché à entrer en contact, puisque ce n'était pas prévu, et n'avait donc pas plus de précisions. En plus, le terme _« ipa urihi » _qu'ils avaient utilisé pour le lieu ou il avait été vu, ''ma terre forêt'' pouvait désigner la région de naissance de l'indien ou son lieu de résidence actuelle, ce qui n'aidait pas à l'interprétation de leurs propos !! Mais selon Peter c'était très probablement Edward. Il ne voyait pas qui ou quoi d'autre cela pourrait être. Habituellement les ''esprits'' faisaient parti des légendes !

Il était donc reparti, cette fois vers l'ouest, jusque la frontière péruvienne, pour voir si il pouvait avoir des confirmations ou des précisions, afin d'essayer de circonscrire la zone dont il était question.

Le temps que Jasper m'explique tout cela nous étions déjà arrivé à la galerie marchande de l'hôtel. Nous la parcourûmes au pas de course, afin de rester dans un timing convenable, et j'avais acheté un horrible masque pour Emmet, pour faire plus vrai, pendant que Jasper vérifiait s'ils ne possédaient pas une partie du matériel nous manquant encore.

A notre retour, Rose était toujours au téléphone avec « son Homme » et ne remarqua même pas notre petit retard, ce qui nous évita toutes justifications qui nous auraient obligé à mentir encore plus, moi qui n'aimais déjà pas ça ! Mais comme je l'avais dit à Jazz, la seule chose qui me préoccupait vraiment, c'était de retrouver Edward. Et si Peter était en mesure de nous faire gagner des jours, voire, même, des semaines d'attentes et de recherche…

Je songeais à cela en flânant sur un transat, les yeux sur le fleuve, et je m'endormis sans le vouloir, sûrement la conjonction du voyage et des émotions. Rose me réveilla quand il fut temps de nous préparer pour notre ''rendez-vous''…

Nous traversâmes toute la ville pour atteindre le lieu convenu, en lisière, à quelques pas des premiers arbres de l'immense forêt, et à notre arrivée ils étaient déjà là. Ils étaient cinq, un blanc et quatre indiens, vêtus de façon assez effrayante. Ils attendaient en retrait, et seul le blanc, en tenue de camouflage, s'exprima, en portugais me sembla-t-il.

Il semblait tendu, presque sur le qui vive quand Rose s'était avancée pour lui parler. Jasper, lui, était resté en arrière avec moi, sondant les émotions qui émergeaient parmi le groupe, près à intervenir de quelque façon que ce soit, si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Après des palabres qui me semblèrent durer une éternité – il faut avouer que quand on ne comprend pas la langue, ça n'aide pas ! – l'homme ''blanc'' sembla se détendre un peu, et passa même à l'anglais un instant, peut être pour nous signifier, aussi, qu'il comprendrait ce que l'on pourrait se dire entre nous. C'est à ce moment là que Jazz décida de se mêler à la conversation…

Il s'avança vers le groupe, et cita les mots indiens que Peter nous avait révélés, au milieu d'une longue phrase en portugais. Aussitôt, les indiens s'animèrent et parlèrent entre eux à toute vitesse, dans un dialecte très glutural, et en faisant de grands gestes.

_« Jazz ? Rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_ l'homme en tenue de camouflage s'était mélé à leurs discussion et je ne comprenais rien !

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais posé cette question ! C'était un peu bête, vu que Rose ne risquait pas de savoir, et que Jazz ne parlait pas vraiment ce dialecte non plus. Mais je m'était emballée en reconnaissant les mots, l'impatience, la fébrilité, étaient entrain de me gagner et il fallait que je me calme ! Que je fasse attention, surtout, à ce que je pouvais dire ! ce n'était pas le moment de gaffer !!

_« Aucune idée Bella ! Tu leur a demandé si ils avaient entendu parler de quoi Jazz ? C'est quoi ces mots que tu as utilisé ? »_ Jasper répondit très calmement, comme si tout cela était le plus normal _« C'est des Yanomamis, et j'ai utilisé des termes de leur dialecte, Rose. Je me dis que, sans le savoir, ils ont peut-être vu Edward. Et si c'est le cas, peut-être qu'ils pourront nous dire où il est… » _Rose fit la moue et finalement sourit _« Ouais ! Ben je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as dit exactement, mais ça les a réveillé ! On dirait un groupe de filles devant les soldes ! » _

Je les entendais piailler, pendant que Rose et Jazz discutaient à voix basse. Mais ce n'était plus pour moi qu'un bruit de fond, tant le sang tapait à mes tempes et mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais envie de leur crier de nous répondre, et mon regard courrait de l'un à l'autre guettant leurs attitudes et réactions.

J'attendais avec impatience que l'homme blanc s'adresse de nouveau à Rose ou à Jasper, mais il ne faisait que nous jeter des regards de temps en temps, en continuant, de façon très animée, à baragouiner avec le reste du groupe ! C'était insoutenable !

Allaient-ils pouvoir nous dire où était Edward ?

Allions nous, dès le premier soir, avoir enfin des réponses concrètes ?

Etait-ce enfin la fin de cette course qui m'avait fait traverser les Etats-Unis et la moitié du continent américain ?

J'espérai de tout cœur qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à s'adresser à nous !

Quelque soit ce qu'ils auraient à nous révéler, il y avait visiblement quelque chose !!

* * *

**Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit au début, j'aurai aimer développer plus... erf ! ****J'espère que ça vous a plus quand Meme ? **

**Au moins vous savez pourquoi Peter est là ^^ lool !**

**Je posterai le suivant jeudi prochain je pense, sinon le lundi suivant, car mon vampire a réussit à me convaincre (saleté de regard de vampire!) de lui réserver un week end au bord de la mer ! Et je n'ai pas su dire "nan" ! **

**Les derniers chapitres sont écrits en "brouillons" reste qu'à les finaliser, ce qui va me permettre de tenir le rythme de 1 par semaine ^^**

**La prochaine fois... c'est "Awe en trembling" en complet ou deux parties, (je sais pas encore ! dsl ! ) **

**En attendant... Reviews ?**


	26. Attente

**Hi all !**

**Et oui ! Incroyable... me voici de retour, en même temps que le beau temps ^^ ! **

**Je désespérai de trouver enfin le temps de fignoler mes chapitres et de publier ! Mais entre mon boulot qui me laisse HS le soir depuis quelques mois, et mon vampire d'amour de moi... dur dur de trouver un peu de temps !^^ **

**Alors je profite du retour du soleil qui, bizarrement, rend mon vampire de moi un poil casanier :-), pour revenir à mon cher clavier...**

**Merci à toutes pour votre patiente et vos petits mots ! J'étais tellement navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous donner de dates que je ne repondais même pas, comme vous avez pu le constater ^^. Je vais essayer de TOUUUUUUUUT finir avant de partir en vacances (dans 3 semaines), mais je n'ose plus rien promettre, vu la lenteur de mes dernières mises en ligne... erf !**

**Bon... Commençons par un petit "disclamer" avant tout : Les personnages, l'univers, et tout et tout, appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER et on la remercie.**

**MERCI à TOUTES pour vos reviews et encore TOUTES mes excuses pour ce délais, mais ce n'est pas mon boulot, juste ma passion, et je fais ce que je peux ^^ (et oui "Mrs Esmée Cullen" ce n'est pas forcement que l'on vous "abandonne" c que la vie n'est pas qu'une fiction ^^ et quand on bosse et a une famille... c parfois un peu compliqué de tout concillier miss ^^)  
****Plein de BISOUS plus particulièrement à Patou, Eliloulou, Lil'Am, Pepperpot, Butterflied75, edgounette, Galswinthe... et TOUTETOUTETOUTES les autres  
****et 4ever Jack... je te confirme que tu as le droit de réver : je bosse (je réfléchis surtout^^) sur une autre storie pour après mais point de vu délais... pffff ! aucune idée pour le moment ! ;-)^^**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse lire ! ;-) et ... Enjoy !**

* * *

Notre premier contact s'était terminé de façon abrupte.

Les indiens et « l'homme blanc » s'étaient agités un long moment, puis s'étaient soudain adressés à nous pour nous demander de retourner à la ville, ajoutant qu'ils nous recontacteraient. A cette annonce je m'étais écroulée en sanglotant, relâchant brutalement la tension accumulée. J'avais tenté de ramper vers eux, criant à la manière d'une pauvre folle pour qu'ils me donnent des réponses, suppliant même, pendant que Rose me retenait sous leurs regards à la fois étonnés et inquiets. Jasper avait dû m'envoyer tout ce qu'il pouvait d'ondes pour me calmer et finalement m'endormir – non sans que je le l'insulte copieusement au passage ! – avant de me ramener à l'hôtel. Et, depuis trois longues et interminables journées, nous attendions.

Nous n'avions de nouvelles ni de Carlos, notre contact local, ni de Peter, et je me retrouvais dans un état oscillant entre léthargie et hyperactivité, laissant mon regard s'égarer tantôt sur la forêt qui barrait l'horizon, tantôt sur l'écran de la télévision ou les images de mes zappings compulsifs se succédaient sans fin. J'étais consciente que cette attente me minait, que mon esprit dérivait entre souvenirs, désespoir et impatience, sautant de l'un à l'autre sans parvenir à me concentrer vraiment, et j'essayais de lutter. Mon attitude lors de ce pitoyable contact m'avait prouvé à quel point j'étais à nouveau proche du point de rupture et il ne fallait pas que je craque. Pas maintenant ! Pas si près du but ! Pas alors qu'il était, symboliquement, à portée de bras !

J'étais perdue dans mes considérations, fixant, sans vraiment les observer, les dernières lueurs du couchant, quand Jasper frappa à la porte de ma chambre, me faisant faire un bond digne de figurer au livre des records. J'espérai qu'il apportait enfin des nouvelles et qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une visite de courtoisie. Même si le terme paraissait un peu fort. Je ne pouvais nier qu'ils m'évitaient, dans la mesure du possible, depuis notre retour du rendez-vous raté. Rose parce qu'elle supportait de moins en moins bien l'absence d'Emmett et n'aimait pas aller chasser seule – deux raisons déjà de la rendre irascible – et qu'être seule avec Jasper, loin du « clan », en plus de devoir supporter mon odeur 24h sur 24h, commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système. Lui, en raison des émotions qu'elle est moi dégagions et qui mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Je pris un profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre _« Entre Jasper ! Tu as des nouvelles ? » _j'avais décidé de rester appuyée à la rambarde de la terrasse, et il vint m'y rejoindre. _« Bonsoir Bella, désolé de te déranger»_ _«Tu ne me déranges pas Jazz ! Je n'ai rien contre un peu de compagnie, même si je sais que je ne suis pas une sinécure pour vous deux en ce moment. »_ J'ajoutais une esquisse de sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose, mais je n'étais pas capable de faire mieux. _« ça va Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, et pense un peu à toi... » _son regard s'illumina et il ajouta, avec cet air de défi un peu pincé qui le rendait inimitable, _« tu veux une petite dose de quiétude, petit cyclone humain ?» _Je me sentais toujours plus sereine en sa présence, même quand il n'usait pas de ses dons, mais j'avais bien besoin d'un peu de calme dans le maelström de mon esprit et j'acceptai sa proposition d'un signe de tête. Il me devisagea un instant, mesurant le déversement de ses ondes, puis s'accouda au balcon à coté de moi pour fixer à son tour l'horizon...

La nuit avait déjà engloutie l'immensité de la forêt, ne laissant à voir qu'une silhouette fantomatique au delà du fleuve, quand il reprit la parole à voix basse, comme pour ne pas briser le calme qui m'avait envahi _« Rose est sortie chasser. Elle sera de retour au plus vite. » _Je tournai mon regard vers lui _« c'est une bonne chose; elle sera plus détendue ensuite... »_ Il se redressa, se tourna lentement vers moi et reprit _« et Peter est rentré. » _

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir ou de poser la moindre question et poursuivit _« Les nouvelles sont bonnes Bella, cette fois nous sommes absolument sûr que c'est bien lui et de l'endroit ou il se trouve.» _Dans un cri de soulagement, je me jetais dans ses bras en l'assaillant de questions. Il m'attrapa les mains et me repoussa avec un air effrayé _« euh... Bella ! Ne présumes pas de mes capacités s'il te plaît ! » _et dans la foulée il me noya sous un déluge de calme et d'apaisement qui faillit me faire défaillir. _« Aie ! Désolé Jasper ! » _

Il m'avait lâché et je me suis effondrée sur la chilienne qui se trouvait derrière moi. _« Mais allège un peu s'il te plait ! Tu y vas fort là ! » _Il avait reculé jusqu'à l'extrémité de la terrasse en un bond souple et se tenait à demi accroupi, en position de défense, les pupilles dilatées. Il déglutit une ou deux fois avant de me répondre d'une voix haletante _« Désolé Bella, réponse réflexe. »_ Il accompagna sa phrase d'une mimique et commença à se redresser lentement.

Je pris alors conscience de l'imprudence de mon geste: dans ma joie, je m'étais jetée dans les bras de Jasper oubliant qu'il n'était pas humain. _« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée Jazz ! Excuse moi ! Je suis vraiment stupide parfois ! »_ Je lui fis une moue comme j'avais tant vu Alice en faire, essayant de faire un peu d'humour _« faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de me jeter sur des vampires hein ? » _

_« Et ben ! tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais qu'elle n'avait aucun instinct de survie ! C'est un vrai miracle que tu sois encore en vie Bella ! »_ Nous pivotâmes en même temps en direction de la voix. Peter ! Aucun de nous ne l'avait entendu entrer. _« Désolé, _- il désigna la porte du pouce - _j'ai frappé mais personne ne m'a répondu, alors je suis entré. » _Son regard passa de moi à Jasper. _« ça va ? Tu veux que je l'éloigne un peu ? »_. _« Non c'est bon merci. Elle ne pensait pas à mal tu sais, c'était juste un excès de joie. » _Je ne pu m'empêcher d'intervenir _« Tu crois quoi, Peter ? Que j'ai voulu l'attaquer ou quoi ? » _Son regard revint vers moi et il semblait surpris par la virulence de ma phrase. _« Non Bella. Mais tu n'imagines pas le contrôle que cela a du demander à Jasper pour ne pas ne serais-ce que t'envoyer valser par dessus la balustrade ! Connaissant ses réflexes, même moi je ne me jetterais pas sur lui comme ça ! » _Son ton était calme, posé et il n'y avait aucune colère dans ses propos, il énonçait juste une certitude, sans accusations. Et je crois que c'est justement son calme qui me fit prendre réellement conscience que j'avais, effectivement, vraiment eu de la chance. J'étais définitivement l'humaine la plus stupide et inconsciente de la planète qui soit encore en vie ! En un instant je revis la scène et la posture de défense que Jazz avait pris. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi sa vague de calme avait était si violente ! Et encore ! Nul doute à présent qu'il s'était retenu là aussi ! J'allais de nouveau m'excuser mais Jasper me devança. «_ C'est bon Peter ! Elle s'est déjà excusée, et nous allons bien tout les deux ! Alors laisse tomber s'il te plait ! Nous avons pas mal de chose à régler avant que Rose ne revienne et crois moi, nous aurons besoin de toute notre énergie tout à l'heure pour la convaincre ! »_ Il avait fini de se redresser et avait visiblement repris le contrôle de lui-même, même s'il me semblait agacé. _« Viens Bella, rentrons pour discuter. Et ne sois pas désolée s'il te plaît ! On a pas le temps pour ça ! »_ Bon il n'y avait pas à dire, il était réellement préoccupé, bien que je ne sache pas si c'était en raison de sa réaction ou de l'intervention de Peter. Mais je ne voyais pas ce que je j'aurais pu dire puisque, de toute façon, il ressentait mes émotions sans que j'ai besoin de les exprimer ! Je suivi donc le mouvement en silence et nous nous installâmes autour de la table basse du salon.

Peter entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet, coupant cours à tout état d'âme, et je dois avouer que l'écouter nous raconter son périple et ses découvertes fut un moment vraiment intense pour moi. Après avoir croisé et suivi, sans se montrer, des indiens Korubos, l'ethnie qu'Alice avait vue dans sa vision, il avait à nouveau entendu parler d'un esprit « perdu » qui se trouverait, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des propos des Korubos, dans la vallée de Javari, au sud ouest de la zone initialement délimitée avant notre départ d'Ithaca. Cela posait un soucis d'importance car cette zone était un sanctuaire, un vaste territoire non loin de la frontière péruvienne, aux confins de l'état d'Amazonas, interdit aux « non-indiens ». Une sorte de réserve façon brésilienne qui s'étendait sur des centaines de kilomètres carrés et ou même Peter ne s'était jamais aventuré. Sachant cela, il avait alors pris sur lui de contacter Sydney Possuelo le « Sertanistas » le plus expérimenté du Brésil. Et dieu merci il y était parvenu !

Sydney était à la fois un grand défenseur des indigènes brésiliens et un spécialiste des premiers contacts avec les tribus isolées. Il était à l'initiative de ce sanctuaire et avait risqué plusieurs fois ça vie pour défendre cet espace, non seulement lors de sa mise en place mais également depuis pour le maintenir malgré les puissants lobby qui s'y opposaient. Il avait pris le temps d'écouter l'histoire que Peter lui avait raconté - celle d'un ami perdu, probablement dans la vallée de Javari ou dans ses proches frontières, et qu'il essayait de retrouver à la demande de sa famille – et Peter ne lui avait rien caché – en dehors du fait que lui-même et Edward soient des vampires bien évidement – Il lui avait parlé des Korubos et des Yanomanis, et même du contact avec Carlos. Sydney Possuelo avait était surpris que Peter connaisse aussi bien les tribus et très intéressé de savoir comment il était parvenu à apprendre des rudiments de leurs langues et à les « croiser » sans jamais se faire remarquer par aucun d'entre eux. Mais, accaparé par ce «non indien » égaré peut-être au cœur même de la réserve, il n'avait pas poussé plus loin son questionnement en ce sens.

Pour le moment, il ne s'était engagé qu'à une chose : Ecouter les indiens afin d'en savoir plus. Et, s'ils confirmaient les dires de Peter, essayer de localiser précisément Edward afin de voir dans quelle mesure il était possible d'envisager quelque chose pour le sortir de là. Il n'avait rien promis, si ce n'est de recontacter Peter au plus tard dans deux semaines, le temps de retourner sur place et de mener ses investigations. Mais pour moi c'était déjà énorme ! Afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'était cette « vallée de Javari », la réserve ayant pris le nom de la région, Jasper et de moi même avions insisté auprès de Peter pour qu'il nous parle un peu plus de ces indiens et de cette réserve. Et j'avais rapidement mesuré mon ignorance sur le sujet ! Que cela concerne le mode de vie de ses populations ou leurs luttes pour survivre entre la civilisation qui progressait toujours plus loin, la déforestation anarchique ou, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, les orpailleurs qui sévissait à l'abri de la vaste forêt sauvage et n'hésitaient pas à décimer des familles entières quand ils le jugeaient bon.

Il venait de terminer ses explications et nous avions décidé d'une pose pour que je contacte le room-service afin de me faire monter une collation, quand Rose fit son entrée. Dire qu'elle fut fracassante serait faux, puisque le mobilier survécu miraculeusement, mais elle fut tumultueuse ! Il fallu un bon moment à Jasper pour la convaincre de se calmer et de ne pas se jeter sur Peter pour le transformer en charpie. Période pendant laquelle je restais prudemment en retrait sur la terrasse à la demande de Jazz, ayant complétement oublié mon idée de manger. Au bout d'un laps de temps qui me paru interminable elle finit, enfin, par se ranger aux arguments des garçons et même par ne pas, je cite, « me tenir rigueur de ma « complicité » avec ces deux là », et nous pûmes reprendre notre discussion presque sereinement.

L'aube se levait quand je pu enfin m'allonger, épuisée par cette nuit de discussion. Nous avions envisagés toutes les possibilités, d'une réponse favorable de Sidney, à la possible nécessité de nous débrouiller seuls, et cela nous avait pris du temps. Je m'étais même laissé aller à tenter de les convaincre de me laisser y aller seule, mais sans trop de succès pour le moment de ce coté là ! Je souris en me souvenant de la tête ébahie qu'ils avaient tous fait quand je leur en avait parlé.

Mon esprit dériva vers la forêt et Edward, m'imaginant déjà auprès de lui, et je m'endormis sans même avoir le temps de connecter mon mp3.

* * *

**Bon je sais, c'est court ! ... Mais il fallait que je termine cette histoire de rencontre et tout et tout, et que je fasse le lien avec la suite... **

**Et puis je tenais aussi à vous parler des indiens d'amazonie et de Sydney, qui existe vraiment, même si il serait surpris de savoir que je le même à mes petits délires ^^ lool !**

**Je me colle tout de suite à la suite, et si, ohh miracle, rien ne viens me déconcentrer, je mettrai peut etre ce soir en ligne à nouveau ! ^^**

**En attendant... euh... **

**Reviews ? !**


	27. March of the Spirit

**Hi all !**

**Et non, ce n'est pas un mirage, ne touchez pas à votre écran ! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! lool ! **

**J'aurai aimé le mettre en ligne dès hier, mais je préférais prendre le temps de le relire avant. Enfin bref, le plus important c'est que je vous le poste nan ? ^^ **

**C'est encore un "court" chapitre, (mais le suivant sera plus long, parole de Mamie !) Et vous risquez d'avoir envie de me tuer à la fin ^^ (ce que je vous déconseille vivement car dans ce cas je ne pourrais plus poster ! lool !) Mais il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de vous donner envie de venir pour le chapitre suivant nan ? Nan ? z'êtes sûr ? Ben ma fois... tant pis ! Voila "la marche de l'Esprit" quand même ! ^^ **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ? **

**Mais avant de vous laisser lire... Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont à Stephenie Meyer (et le chapitre 3 bientôt au cinéma !) **

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un message (et j'ai pu répondre à toutes celles qui sont enregistrées ! ;-) comme quoi un miracle n'arrive jamais seul ^^ lol !) alors...**

**Enjoy ?**

* * *

Comme les jours précédents, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, nous avions repris notre périple. Cela faisait une semaine déjà que l'embarcation multicolore de la mission nous avait déposé sur les rives sauvages de la rivière Juruà – un des affluents de l'Amazone – après trois interminables journées de navigation à contre courant. Nous avions alors laissé la civilisation derrière nous, et n'avions croisé âme qui vive depuis.

Nous avancions très lentement, obligés de dégager un chemin à travers la végétation au fur et à mesure de notre progression. Et notre cheminement n'était rythmé que par le bruit de la hachette de mon guide et des cris d'animaux ou d'oiseaux que j'étais incapable d'identifier. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté Rose, Peter et Jasper depuis une éternité, et le sentiment que nous n'atteindrions jamais notre but. Cela était non seulement dû à mon désir d'arriver, enfin, auprès d'Edward, mais aussi au fait que je ne parvenais pas à me repérer dans cette immensité de végétation, si dense, ni à mesurer le chemin parcouru. Pour moi, tous les arbres et toutes les fougères se ressemblaient. Mais j'étais trop lasse et bien trop concentrée sur mes pas pour avoir le temps de m'appesantir réellement sur la question du « quand arriverait-on ? ». Je n'y songeais que lors des haltes – que, dieu merci, mon guide faisait à intervalles réguliers – et le soir, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd de fatigue.  
Par miracle je n'étais pas tombée une seule fois et n'avais aucune griffure ni piqûre d'insecte. Mais j'étais consciente que, malgré toute mon attention, le fait que je ne me sois pas blessée était essentiellement dû à Notomi. Il prenait grand soin de dégager le sol autant que cela était possible et attendait patiemment que je franchisse les obstacles quand nous ne pouvions les contourner. Il vérifiait également, trois fois par jour, que je m'enduisais consciencieusement de la crème pâteuse que l'épouse de son chamane lui avait remise à mon intention.

Nous avions atteint une petite trouée ou s'engouffrait les rayons du soleil et il me fit signe que nous allions faire une pause, appuyant son geste d'un sourire. Il s'assit à même le sol, me mimant le geste de manger, et prit dans son sac des baies qu'il conservait dans une sorte de poche en feuilles de je ne savais quel arbre. Je pris place près de lui, m'asseyant sur un amas de racines, et sortis une barre énergétiques que je commençais à grignoter lentement.  
Depuis 5 jours qu'il me guidait à travers l'épaisse forêt, cela avait été notre seul moyen d'échanger : des regards, des gestes et des mimiques. Un moyen de communication, certes, archaïque, mais rendu nécessaire par le fait qu'il ne parlait pas plus l'anglais que moi sa langue, ni les rudiments du portugais que lui maitrisait. C'était un indien Yanomami. Et il semblait heureux d'avoir été choisi pour être celui qui m'accompagnerait. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il me semblait, vu le nombre de sourires qu'il m'adressait et la bienveillance dont il faisait preuve à mon égard. Même si, visiblement, il ne comprenait pas nombre de mes actes ! A la façon dont il m'observait parfois, je me doutais qu'à son retour il aurait bien des anecdotes à raconter aux siens !

Les négociations menées par Peter et Jasper avec Sydney Possuelo avaient été longues. C'était un personnage cet homme ! Je ne l'avais personnellement rencontré qu'une seule fois, la veille de notre départ, et n'avais donc pas pu réellement me faire ma propre opinion. Mais, rien qu'en me fiant à ce que les garçons nous racontaient le soir à leur retour, j'avais pu me faire une idée de sa forte personnalité et mesurer le prestige dont il jouissait au sein de la population, qu'elle soit ou non indienne. Pour commencer, il avait écarté des négociations notre premier contact, Carlos, et nous ne l'avions jamais revu. Après avoir mené sa petite enquête avec son équipe il l'avait jugé peu recommandable et avait agit en conséquence, sans même demander à Jazz ou Peter ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser. A mon étonnement devant cette façon d'agir, que j'avais trouvé un peu cavalière, Peter m'avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait voir dans cet acte aucune volonté de jouer au chef ou quelque chose de ce genre. Etre l'ancien patron de la FUNAI*, côtoyer de temps en temps des gouvernements étranger, ou combattre – juridiquement et physiquement – les lobbys, ne lui était jamais monté à la tête. Selon lui Sydney Possuelo était vraiment quelqu'un de respectable et il n'avait agit ainsi que vis à vis des indiens. Point de vu que Jazz avait confirmé.  
Et si Sidney avait été si âpre lors des discussions et avait tant renâclé à accéder à notre demande c'était uniquement dans le but de protéger les indiens - et au-delà nous même - et non par manque de confiance vis à vis de nous. Il avait bien eut confirmation de la présence d'Edward par différents membres de tribus avec lesquelles il était en contact. Il savait que nous ne mentions pas. Mais nous laisser pénétrer dans les terres protégées lui avait un temps semblé vraiment trop dangereux. La meilleure preuve, pour lui, était que plusieurs des membres de ses propres équipes avaient déjà été attaquées par le passé – et même l'un de ses amis tué – par des indiens vivant de façon encore « ancestrale », selon ses propres mots. De plus, il subsistait sur le territoire de la réserve des groupes indigènes n'ayant encore jamais eut de contact avec des non-indiens et il tenait à ce que cela ne change pas.

Finalement, alors que nous étions entrain d'envisager sérieusement de passer outre toutes considérations pour tenter, coute que coute, de retrouver Edward sans l'aide de personne, c'était les indiens eux-mêmes, contre toute attente, qui avaient finalement plaidé ma cause et fait pencher la balance. Pour eux, selon leurs croyances, – et quelle que soit leur tribu d'appartenance – Edward était un esprit égaré dans le monde réel. Et puisque j'étais sa compagne, cela voulais dire que, malgré les apparences, j'étais moi aussi un esprit. Et l'idée qu'ils puissent, même involontairement, nuire à une divinité les avait beaucoup inquiété. Leurs Chamans avaient hésité sur la voie à suivre avant de finalement décider que je devais absolument le rejoindre, puisque telle semblait être ma volonté. Même si, comme me l'avait raconté un Peter hilare, ils ne comprenaient pas trop comment un esprit avait pu « s'égarer » et attendre que je vienne le chercher. Ni pourquoi je ne pouvais le trouver seule ! Apparemment, ils avaient conclu que nous étions victimes d'un puissant sortilège qui le retenait et m'empêchait de le localiser.  
Malgré leurs inquiétudes, ils n'avaient pas cédé sur un point : ils ne voulaient pas que mes amis « non-indiens » m'accompagnent car ils n'étaient que des « étrangers », et non des esprits. – Je vous fais grâce du fou rire de Peter et Jazz, qui dura un bon moment, à nous imaginer, Edward et moi, en esprit de La Forêt ! - En conséquence ils avaient décrété que seul l'un des leurs pourrait me guider jusqu'à mon compagnon. Ils estimaient en effet que si je m'étais montrée si respectueuse, (ils étaient fiers et impressionnés que j'ai daigné leurs demander l'autorisation de venir sur leur territoire dans le monde réel !) ils se devaient de m'escorter et de montrer ainsi, à leur tour, leur respect à notre égard. Et je dois avouer que cet aspect des choses m'avait, pour ma part, beaucoup plus, puisque ainsi je serais seule avec Edward comme je le souhaitais !  
Peter avait estimé que c'était à moi de choisir et Jazz avait cédé assez facilement. Mais Rose, très inquiète pour moi, avaient mis plus de temps à se rendre à leurs arguments. Quand à Sydney, le fait que, pour les indiens, je ne sois pas une « non-indienne » au sens strict - et permette ainsi de ne pas déroger officiellement au principe de base de la réserve - lui avait fait accepter la décision des chamans. C'est ainsi que j'avais hérité de Notomi, le gendre d'un chaman important au sein de leur communauté.

Nous avions repris notre lente avancée depuis plusieurs heures, et la forêt semblait se faire moins dense. Mon guide avait rangé sa hachette, se contentant d'écarter les branches ou de m'indiquer quelques racines dissimulées pour que je puisse passer sans encombre. Il s'arrêtait plus fréquemment aussi, semblant écouter les bruits comme s'il guettait un signal. Soudain, il me fit à nouveau signe de stopper et de ne pas faire de bruit, avant de disparaître dans la végétation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi, aussi je n'en éprouvais pas d'inquiétude, me contentant d'attendre son retour. Il avait probablement entendu un animal et était parti vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de danger pour moi. Il revint toutefois bien moins vite qu'à l'habitude et je sursautai quand il apparu soudain à côté de moi sans que je l'ai entendu arriver. Son visage affichait un large sourire laissant à penser qu'il n'y avait finalement pas de danger. Pourtant il me refit le signe du silence et m'indiqua de le suivre.

Nous reprîmes notre progression à un rythme encore plus lent que d'habitude, Notomi écartant chaque branche avec précaution pour ne faire aucun bruit. Il n'arrêtait pas - pratiquement à chaque pas - de me montrer d'un doigt barrant sa bouche qu'il fallait être silencieux. Je me sentais un peu perdue fasse à cette nouvelle attitude, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser, mais je lui faisais confiance. Quelles que soient ses motivations, elles étaient forcement sérieuses : C'était un chasseur et un futur chaman, mais surtout il était dans son monde, et n'était pas du genre à agir sans raisons. Nous nous dirigions vers un escarpement qui semblait, vu de notre position, surplomber la forêt et je commençais à distinguer le bruit, encore lointain, d'une rivière. Surement encore un des innombrables affluent qui rejoignait la rivière Juruà et, bien plus loin en aval, l'amazone.

Nous progressions ainsi depuis près d'une demi-heure quand, soudain, il m'arrêta d'un geste. Il me désigna de la main une sorte de rocher que l'on distinguait à quelques centaines de mètres au dessus de nous, et appuya son geste d'un regard interrogateur. Je le regardais sans comprendre. Pour moi, tout se ressemblait ici, et je ne voyais rien de spécial dans le décors qu'il m'indiquait. Il me sourit en me désignant à nouveau la trouée et chuchota plusieurs fois – si bas que je mis un moment à distinguer les mots – « yai thepë ! Veja ! Seu companheiro !** » Que cherchait-il à me dire ? J'étais fatiguée, m'inquiétais à l'idée de l'ascension qui apparemment nous attendait, et ne comprenais pas son insistance. Ni ce que je devais voir ! C'était quoi un « Yai thepë » déjà ? Un animal ? Il me semblait que Peter avait employé ce terme à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de son sens. Je me concentrai donc à nouveau sur le rocher, le fixant avec insistance, et soudain il me sembla distinguer un mouvement, une sorte de tâche verdâtre à la limite du rocher et du ciel qui se dessinait derrière. J'ôtais mes lunettes de soleil, qui faussaient ma vision, essayant de retrouver le point de couleur différent des tons environnant, et cherchant à identifier ce que c'était. Et tout à coup je compris : Edward ! C'était Edward qu'il me montrait !

J'étais arrivée ! Je l'avais retrouvé ! J'y étais enfin parvenue !

L'émotion qui m'envahit, mélange de joie et de soulagement, était si intense que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Je tombai à genoux, murmurant son nom tout bas, et je sentis Notomi poser sa main sur mon épaule et répéter « sim, seu companheiro ! »

* * *

_* Fondation Nationale des (pour les) Indiens (En portugais : FUndation National do Indio)_

_** Esprit ! Vois ! Ton compagnon !_

**Tada ! **

**Et voui ! ça y est ! elle est arrivée ! Alors ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Si ? un peu quand même ?**

**Une ch'tite review pour me faire par de votre impression ? ^^**

**Pendant ce temps, moi, je go bosser sur la suite ! (Je ne peux quand meme pas la laisser comme ça, à genoux au milieu de la forêt, si près de son "companheiro" ! ^^)**

**Si tout va bien, ça devrait être en ligne pour le week end (j'espère vraiment) et en attendant ... **

**Review ! :-)**


	28. Contemplation

**Hi all !**

**Voici la fin du week-end, et comme promis (ouf !) un nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

**C'est un POV Bella, qui se poursuivra (demain normalement, si tout va bien^^) par un POV Edward. **

**Pourquoi me direz vous ? Pour deux raisons au moins : 1 le chapitre etait sinon beaucoup trop long (+ de 6000 mots !) et 2, vous étiez plusieurs à me demander un POV d'Eddy pour ces "retrouvailles" et comme perso, (ben oui, j'ai bien le droit de me penser à moi aussi nan ?) je tenais à faire cela en plusieurs temps... et que réécrire le même chapitre du point de vu de l'un PUIS de l'autre (j'ai essayé) me semblait fastidieux et peu intéressant du point de vu narratif... voilou ! vous aurez ces (oui je sais "enfin" retrouvailles en plusieurs parties ! **

**Mais avant de vous laisser avec la "transe" de Miss Swan, petites réponses à vos reviews ... :**

**Galswinthe : _kikou ma belle ! Ben tu auras un POV de l'un et de l'autre (normalement si tout va bien hein !^^) comme ça, hop ! pas de déception ! Et c bien le minimum pour m'avoir suivie tout du long ^^ _**

**Lapiaf8 ; Tinga Bella ; Lovelly ; elena ; acoco ; Enya et Ariane : _Vous toutes qui avez "hâte", merci de me lire et d'apprecier ma fic ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chap. et désolée... mais j'espère que vous avez encore un peu de "hâte" en reserve pour la suite ? lool ^^_**

**Emilie : _Emilie, Emilie... que te dire ? comment te répondre et prendre ta review ?... Tu me demandes "ce que je fous pour la suite" ben... euh ... je te repondrai "ce que je peux ?" (si c dans le sens "ben t'en mets du temps dit donc que quand meme tu le fait expres ou quoi ?") parce que j'ai une vie en dehors de l'écriture (à mon grand regret) et une famille (à mon grand plaisir) et que ce n'est pas mon métier d'écrire (hélas suis pas assez douée pour ça ) et que du coup je produis peu et lentement ! ;-) Si c'était plus dans l'esprit "Me... ! comment tu vas finir ta fic ?" ben tu vas avoir la réponse dans pas long ! ^^ quelques jours aux plus :-) Et si, bah, c'était plus dans le genre "P'tain c long tu fiches quoi ? pourtant pas dur de les réunir !" ben... j'ai cru comprendre, vu que tu n'es pas enregistrée, que tu n'écris pas, ou ne publie pas en tout cas... Essaie, et tu verras que, satisfaire tout le monde et difficile, moi en premier (je recommence parfois tout un chapitre parce que je n'aime pas la façon dont ça rend ^^) et que en plus, parfois les personnages "t'échappent" et en font à leurs guise !^^... En tout cas, dit moi ? après avoir lu ce chap ^^ _**

**Imaginaire de Kiki : _(déjà j'adore ton nom !^^ ça vient d'un manga ou un truc comme ça ?) je ne sais pas si tu as fait de jolis rêves, mais j'espère que tu as bien dormi au moins ? lool ! En tout cas merci pour ton appréciation ^^_**

**Lydie's : _à toi aussi merci d'aimer ^^ mais comme pour Kiki... pensez à manger, boire, bouger entre deux chapitres quand meme ^^ A cause de vous je les coupe en morceau ! ^^ : pour que vous reposiez vos yeux ^^ lool !_**

**Aude 77 : _tu sauras dans le POV d'Edward le comment du pourquoi ^^ patience ^^_**

**Mary79 : _Courage tu vas avoir ton POV dans 1 chapitre ^^_**

**A toutes celles qui pensent que je suis sadique...Maho, Mimie... et toutes les autres : _CA VA PAS S'AMELIORER ^^ loool ! dites moi et je vous réponds au prochain chap promis ! (parce que si je répond individuellement à toute... je vais pas publier ce soir c sur ^^ lool (et puis comme ça je suis encore plus sadique ^^ lool !) En tout cas, Mimie, tu m'as bien fait rire ! lool ! _**

**Pepperpot62 : _Que pense tu de la version ... Bellinette se casse la G... et il la saigne comme un gateau au chocolat (dur de saigner un gateau quand meme je te ferais dire^^XD !) parce qu'il croit avoir vu un fantome et qu'il a eu peur (le pauvre !) et du coup il prend ses jambes à son coup, mais (ben vi !) du coup elle se transforme en vampire, le retrouve grace à son flair, l'épouse de force (ben faut pas déconner quoi !) et ils ont pleins d'enfants (adoptés du coup !) auquels ils offrent des bisounours (des grizzlies) en dessert quand ils sont sages ? hein ? chui plus tarée que toi ? OUAIS ! et alors ? ^^ lool_**

**Lil'am : _Mais lool ! toi je te réponds en privé ^^ parce que sinon il me faut trois page et là... sur que je publie pas ce soir ! ^^ en tout cas, devant tout le monde, je le dit bien gros : DESOLEE DE PAS AVOIR PU PUBLIER VENDREDI SOIR ! snif ! mais... bonnes vacances à toi ^^_**

**Piouh ! ça... c fait ! ^^ Maintenant , vite fait, le disclamer : _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent EXCLUSIVEMENT à Madame Stephenie Meyer, et MERCI à elle de nous laisser faire joujou avec. ^^_**

**Bon... maintenant je vous fiche la paix ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, prostrée, à le fixer.

Des larmes ruisselaient sans fin sur mon visage et je ne cessais de les essuyer car elles me brouillaient la vue, m'empêchant de le voir, silhouette floue à l'horizon de mon regard. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon corps était agité de frissons. J'y étais arrivée ! Il était là ! Je l'avais retrouvé !  
J'avais envie de courir jusqu'à ce promontoire, mais je ne parvenais pas à me relever ! Mes jambes refusaient de me porter vers lui et je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour ordonner à mes muscles de m'obéir ! J'avais l'impression que mon esprit flottait dans un chaos irréel ou chaque pensée était compliquée à distinguer de la suivante. Il était là ! Enfin ! Je me sentais un peu comme ces joueurs du loto qui, après avoir tant espéré le gros lot, ne parviennent pas à réaliser qu'ils l'ont obtenu. Ou, peut-être comme ces familles qui retrouve une personne disparue ? Tout était confus en moi, sauf cette idée qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit : Je l'avais retrouvé ! Enfin ! J'y était arrivée !  
Oui, c'était exactement ça ! Le choc, le soulagement, l'impression d'irréalité même si l'on n'espérait que ça de toute son âme, de toute les fibres de son corps... Mon cerveau et tout mon système nerveux accusaient le choc d'y être arrivé, d'avoir réussi.  
Moi, la petite humaine maladroite ! J'avais réussi à les convaincre et ils m'avaient aidé à me mener à lui ! J'avais retrouvé Edward !

C'est Notomi qui m'aida à reprendre mes esprits.  
Au bout d'un moment – j'avais perdue la notion du temps - il s'accroupit près de moi et se mit à me murmurer des mots en portugais _« Você vê, là esta! Você encontrou seu companheiro !... ele vai ir agora !... Espirito Acalme-se ! ».  
_Absorbée dans la contemplation de son profil qui se dessinait au dessus du rocher – il m'apparaissait encore plus splendide que dans mon souvenir ! –, je mis un peu de temps à m'apercevoir que mon guide me parlait. _« Vinde Espirito Santo ! Olha ! Trata-se de seu Companheiro que você vê la ! »_ Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait mais cela m'aida à me focaliser, à me rassembler, à sortir de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle je me trouvais,_« Precisamos de você para ir com ele agora ! Eu não posso fazer isso comigo !... __Tenho orgulho de tê-lo permitido chegar até ele! **» _J'écoutais sa voix basse et chantante qui m'apaisait et me ramenait à la réalité qui m'entourait. La forêt et le bruissement des feuilles, l'odeur d'humus et celle, plus musquée, de mon guide, et... Edward en ligne de mire !

Je finis par distinguer des mots qui revenaient dans ses paroles, et m'apercevoir qu'il répétait sans cesse une phrase _« __Eu não posso fazer isso comigo ! »  
_Je fis l'effort de me redresser un peu et levai la tête vers lui : il me fixait, le regard attentif et les yeux brillants d'émotion, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Il la redit encore une fois, plus lentement et d'un ton grave, cherchant visiblement à me convaincre de quelque chose. Je fouillai un instant ma mémoire, et me souvins de l'accord que nous avions conclu avec Sidney : Il ne devrait m'amener qu'en vue d'Edward et ne pas s'approcher plus ! Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait : Il avait accompli sa mission et ne m'accompagnerait pas plus loin.  
Il était plein de la joie et de la fierté de la tâche accomplie, et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire. J'admirais cet homme pour sa simplicité, sa connaissance de la forêt, et sa sincérité authentique. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier ! Il m'avait rendu mon amour ! J'aurais tellement aimé connaître sa langue pour pouvoir lui dire toute ma reconnaissance de m'avoir conduit jusqu'à Edward !  
Il pensait réunir deux Esprits, et allait réunir deux âmes... mais il y avait-il une différence ?

Il était temps pour Notomi de rentrer auprès des siens ! A moi de faire le reste du chemin pour rejoindre Edward !  
Je me mis à genoux, retrouvant enfin pleinement l'usage de mon corps, et lui fis signe de partir. Je lui dis au revoir de la main, comme on le faisait dans sa tribu, et il remit son sac en bandoulière avant de faire le même geste.  
Au moment ou il se détournait pour entreprendre le long chemin du retour, je lui répétai les mots que Peter m'avait appris – à ma demande – avant le départ : _« Obrigado Notomi. Espiritos Obrigado ! ***»_. Il s'inclina et répondit à son tour _« Obrigado meu Espirito, por me permetir ser o ùnico a conduzi-lo aqui ! ****». _Il se détourna ensuite rapidment, en soupirant, et je le suivis un instant du regard, le regardant s'éloigner, encore un peu hagarde d'être enfin parvenue au bout de ma quête.  
Dans quelques jours, si tout se passait comme je l'espérais, j'emprunterai ce même chemin avec amour !...

Edward ! Je détournai la tête de mon guide et dû chercher un instant la silhouette de mon ange avant de la repérer à nouveau. Il n'avait pas bougé et était toujours là ! dieu merci !  
Je me perdis à nouveau dans sa contemplation, détaillant sa posture. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Il était immobile, tel une statue de marbre au galbe à peine visible dans le ciel blanc de ce début d'après midi. J'essayai de m'arracher à la fascination qu'exerçait sur moi cette vision. C'était tellement merveilleux de pouvoir à nouveau le voir ! Cela m'avait demandé tellement d'énergie pour parvenir jusqu'ici ! J'avais si longtemps cru que je n'y arriverait jamais ! Mais ce n'était pas en béant devant son image lointaine, presque un mirage encore, que j'allais arriver jusqu'à lui ! Il fallait que je me concentre ! Que j'étudie la meilleur stratégie à mettre en place pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Car il ne fallait pas que je l'effraye ! Carlisle m'avait bien expliqué que, suivant son état d'esprit, il pouvait très bien essayer de fuir en me voyant ! Et vu sa vitesse de course, il n'y avait aucune chance que je le rattrape alors !  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait la possibilité de s'enfuir avant que j'ai pu lui parler. Je ne voulais pas voir mes efforts réduits à néants. Je ne le supportais pas ! Il fallait donc que je sois prudente et que je mette toute les chances de mon coté.

Je me sentais un peu dans la peau du chasseur, du traqueur cherchant la meilleure approche, dans la mesure du possible, pour que sa cible ne le remarque pas.  
L'idée que je puisse considérer mon Edward comme une proie, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, m'arracha un sourire. La petite humaine chassant le vampire pour l'attraper dans ses filets ! Exactement ce que Kate m'avait dit lorsque que nous nous étions appelées ! Cela me semblait si loin ! Une éternité ! Pourtant, cela ne remontait qu'à quoi ? Un mois ? Un mois et demi ? Peu importe, en fait, à quand remontait mon arrivée chez les Cullens, ou mon appel téléphonique, ou mon cheminement dans cette immense forêt ! J'étais enfin parvenue à le retrouver, et je ne voulais pas le perdre à nouveau !  
Pas avant même d'avoir pu le retrouver vraiment. Pas avant d'avoir pu sentir à nouveau son odeur. Pas avant d'avoir pu toucher sa peau ferme et si fraîche !

Gardant mon regard braqué sur lui je me mis à réfléchir à la manière de réaliser, en toute sécurité – autant que cela soit possible dans l'approche d'un vampire ! – et le plus silencieusement possible, la montée qui m'attendait. Je n'avais aucune envie de me blesser, ne voulant pas m'hasarder sur sa possible réaction à l'odeur de mon sang après autant de temps sans même me sentir ! Mais aucun cheminement ne me paraissait sûr sans l'œil expert de Notomi. Un peu trop à droite, et il me verrait trop tôt, trop à gauche et je risquais, vu ma chance légendaire, de chuter sur une racine traitreusement cachée dans l'amoncellement luxuriant de fougères qui poussaient là. Finalement, je décidai de prendre droit devant moi. c'était le compromis le plus acceptable entre les différents choix qui s'offraient à moi : le « chemin » semblait exempt de tout tronc tombé à terre et, après avoir contourné l'immense arbre qui se dressait à mi-pente, j'arriverais ainsi dans son dos.

Irrésistiblement attirée par l'envie de le sentir, le toucher, l'enlacer à nouveau, je commençai à gravir prudemment la pente abrupte, portée par la pensée de son souffle frais dans mon cou, de sa main glacée sur ma joue. Des frissons de désir électrisaient mon corps et je luttai pour ne pas me mettre à courir. Emportée par cette attraction irrésistible que le temps et l'absence n'avaient pas amoindris, j'avançai vers ma seule raison de vivre.

J'avais traversé la moitié du continent pour lui. Pour le convaincre de l'absurdité et de l'inutilité de son sacrifice. De l'inéluctabilité de notre attirance. De l'inconditionnalité de mon amour. Et pendant une seconde, à l'idée que je puisse échouer, le doute m'envahit et me submergea, me paralysant et me noyant sous une vague de cette douleur insupportable que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis mon départ de Forks. J'en eu le souffle coupé et dû lutter pour reprendre ma respiration, _calme Bella, ne doute pas, _me concentrant sur le souvenir du regard confiant de Carlisle, et celui plein d'espoir d'Esmée, lorsque je leur avais fait par de ma volonté de le trouver et de le ramener auprès de moi. Je n'allais quand même pas craquer maintenant alors qu'il ne me restait que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir bon sang !  
Je pris une profonde respiration et me remis en marche, essayant d'être aussi silencieuse que possible. Il fallait _absolument_ que j'aie le temps de lui parler !

Je l'observai attentivement depuis que j'avais commencé mon ascension. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son visage, que je pouvais maintenant percevoir, semblait paisible, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées ou concentré sur je ne savais quelle idée intérieure. Une vague de tendresse m'envahit, faisant place à l'angoisse. Ses cheveux de bronze, balayés par un léger souffle de vent, étaient le seul élément qui laissaient penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la statue d'un dieu païen posée là par quelque génie improbable. Sa tenue, d'un kaki très pâle, renforçait l'aspect marmoréen de son visage.  
Il était magnifique. Plus parfait encore que dans mon souvenir.

Absorbée par ma vision, je fis un autre pas, oubliant de regarder ou je posais le pied. Une brindille craqua.  
Dans la même fraction de seconde, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna dans ma direction. Les muscles tendus, la mâchoire bloquée, toute sa puissance féline mobilisée dans l'écoute de ce son. Son regard concentré, fixé sur l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Une multitude d'expression se succéda à une rapidité hallucinante sur son visage. Trop vite pour que je puisse les identifier avec certitude. Etonnement ? Stupéfaction ? Douleur ? Souffrance ? Désespoir ? Interrogation ? Son visage se figea en un masque de confusion et de douleur mêlées.

Il émit un râle rauque, semblable à un feulement de souffrance, et mon corps réagit en écho à sa douleur, brisant les doutes et les angoisses, balayant la multitude de scénarios que j'avais envisagé pendant mes heures d'avion, et au cours des jours passés à l'hôtel, et même dans cet environnement sauvage...

* * *

** T_u vois, il est là ! Tu l'as retrouvé ton compagnon ! __ça va aller maintenant ! Calme toi Esprit !_

_Allons Esprit ! Regarde ! C'est ton compagnon que tu vois là bas !_

_Il faut que tu ailles jusqu'à lui maintenant ! Je ne peux pas faire cela à ta place!_

_Je suis fier de t'avoir permis d'arriver jusqu'à lui !_

_*** Merci Notomi. Les Esprits te remercient !_

_**** Merci à toi Esprit, pour m'avoir permis d'être celui qui te mènerait ici. _

_(n'ayant jamais fait de portugais... j'ai choisi de faire confiance à … Google ^^ ! Si certaines (ou certains^^) parmi vous, maitrisent cette langue, merci de me faire part des erreurs ?_

_C'est mieux quand c'est juste !;-) !)_

_**Voilou pour ce soir ! ^^ **_

**_Je retourne à Eddy pour finir le chapitre de demain ^^_**

**_Bizzz à toute, et ... Review ? ^^_**


	29. Stupeur et Tremblements

**Hi all ! **

**Ou plutôt "Bonsoir" à toutes ! **

**Désolé, il est tard et je viens juste de finir ! Edward est un peu "prenant" et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues... En tout cas j'y ai passé autant de temps que possible pour publier comme convenu "ce soir" ^^ ;-)  
C'est aussi plus long que je ne le pensais (plus de 3000 mots !) Peut-être parce que c'est un peu le souk dans la tête de ce jeune homme ? ^^ **

**Enfin bref... Pour publier avant minuit, (parce que j'ai promis et que je me lève a 5h30 !) je vous fais grace de mes bla-bla habituels (déconne ! Elles vont être contentes au contraire !)  
Pour les mêmes raisons, je ne peux répondre aux reviews en "entrée" de texte, mais je vais essayer demain midi de glisser un mot à toutes les enregistrées ! (ben c vrai quoi ! elles sont sympas et te supportent malgré ton caractère de mamie et tes parutions erratiques !)**

**Enfin, avant le disclamer, : Pardon d'avance pour toutes les fautes qu'il pourrait rester, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ni le courage de relire encore une fois ! (C'était les fautes ou l'édition... je me suis dit que vous préféreriez les fautes ^^)**

**Disclamer : _Tout les vampires présents dans cette fic et l'univers appartiennent à S.M_. **

**Et maintenant... **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Un craquement !

Un animal ? Quelqu'un ? En une fraction de seconde, sans même m'en rendre contre, j'avais quitté ma position et fait volteface, cherchant de mon regard dénaturé la cause de ce bruit qui avait troublé ma solitude. Ce n'était pas un des sons habituels de la forêt, dû moins me semblait-il, pour autant que je puisse en juger. En tout cas, cela m'avait fait réagir ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Là-bas, entre les arbres ! Une ombre ! Bella ? Oh non ! Encore un mirage de mon esprit dérangé ! Pitié ! Pas encore une de ces hallucinations où je croyais la voir ! Cela ne finirait donc jamais ? Étais-je définitivement condamné, doublement, à perpétuité ? A l'imaginer sans cesse sans plus jamais la voir ?

**Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu sais que tu devais le faire !**

Et cette voix ! Ou plutôt « ces » voix qui résonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête ! Échos de la folie qui me gagnait peu à peu ?  
Je fixai ma vue sur ce mirage et essayai de me concentrer. Normalement, quand je fixais assez longtemps mes « apparitions » elles s'évanouissaient. Mais là, rien à faire ! Elle ne pâlissait même pas !  
J'émis un râle de souffrance et de frustration – qui se termina en un feulement sourd – et mon fantôme eu un frémissement.

Cette fois j'étais vraiment dingue si mes illusions devenait « vivante » à ce point ! Si les constructions de mon esprit confu me faisaient voir des images apparaissant si réelles !

**Concentre-toi ! Ne laisse pas tes délires t'envahir ! Fait attention ! Tu vas encore souffrir mille mort sinon !**

Je me figeai, accablé à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait si je ne parvenais pas à la faire disparaître. J'allais encore avoir si mal ! Mais cette apparition était si belle !

_On dirait un ange !_

Une illusion pouvait-elle frémir ? Je ressentis une fulgurante douleur dans ma poitrine. Si violente que, si mon cœur avait encore battu, je suis certain qu'il se serait arrêté ! Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d'accommoder ma vue - dans l'espoir qu'elle s'évanouisse enfin - mais je la vis bouger et faire un pas !

_Un ange effleurant le sol !_

Une vision pouvait-elle se déplacer ? J'essayais de penser, de trier et d'analyser les données que ma rétine percevait, avec toute la rapidité et la logique vampirique dont j'étais capable, en vain ! La folie avait fini par avoir raison de mon esprit à la dérive !

**Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu vas très bien voyons !**

_« Edward ? » _Cette voix ! La voix de mon ange ! _« Bella ? » _J'avais répondu instinctivement, essayant toujours de distinguer, en moi, la réalité du délire.

**Tout cela n'est pas réel ! Il n'y a rien ! Tu es seul ! SEUL ! Arrête tout de suite ce cinéma absurde !  
****Que ferait-elle ici de toute façon ? Tu crois peut-être qu'elle n'a que ça à faire ? Venir visiter un monstre comme toi ?**

La voix n'avait pas tort ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne détournerais pas simplement mon regard de cette vision ? Elle finirait par disparaître et puis voilà ! Oui ! Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de mes émotions !

_Mais, Seigneur ! Sa voix était tellement belle quand elle murmurait mon nom ! _

Oui ! Vrai également ! Après tout, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire : aucune visite à rendre, aucun but à atteindre – en dehors du fait de devoir rester indéfiniment ici ! – et aucun besoin de chasser dans l'immédiat. Pourquoi ne pas profiter encore un peu de la féerie qui s'offrait à ma vue ?  
Tant qu'à souffrir – puisque cela viendrait forcement, inutile que je m'illusionne sur ce point au moins – autant me repaitre au préalable d'images idylliques !

Je me laissai envahir par cette vision enchanteresse, savourant son évanescente beauté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ma chimère angélique fit un autre pas et je sentis un parfum m'ennivrer. Oh non ! Je n'aurais pas dû vouloir prolonger ce délire ! Voilà qu'aux images et aux sons s'ajoutait l'odeur ! Tout mes sens semblaient pris de folie !  
Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle odeur : c'était la sienne ! Cette fragrance incomparable et inimitable rappelant le Freesia... Oh seigneur non ! J'étais définitivement fou ! Dieu qu'elle me manquait !Rien, absolument rien, n'était comparable à se parfum !

**Fait attention ! Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer sinon !**

Submergé par mes émotions, débordé par les ressentis qui m'assaillaient, je sentis mes muscles se tétaniser. Impossible de faire le moindre geste. Trop tard pour détourner mon regard.

Mais je n'essayais plus de lutter. A quoi bon ? Je savais, je sentais, que la souffrance insoutenable qui me tourmentait parfois n'allait plus tarder. Celle qui me submergeait quand je ne parvenais pas à courir. Celle qui était si insoutenable.

**Je te l'avais bien dit de te concentrer ! Regarde ou tout cela te mène !**

_« Bonjour Edward »_

Cette voix ! Elle venait à nouveau de me parler ! Je continuais de l'entendre ! Cette voix était si douce, si parfaite et mélodieuse à mon oreille !  
Je n'avais jamais ressenti aussi fortement mes illusions. Il faut dire que, habituellement, il s'agissait de souvenirs, de réminiscences, et non d'une fantasmagorie aussi... « ardente » !

Le spectre de Bella fit un pas de plus et je perçu des battements de cœur. Son cœur ? Ils semblaient rapides, chaotiques même, les battements d'un cœur plein de vie ! Celui de Bella ?  
La forêt me semblait tellement silencieuse sans cette musique ! Sans la mélodie de sa vie...

Je ne pouvais quand même pas délirer au point d'entendre un cœur battre ? Si ? Etait-il possible de divaguer à ce point ? Oui ! « Hyperactivité neurovégétative » aurait dit Carlisle. Mais tout en se posant autant de questions ? Tout en étant capable de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrivait ?  
Je me sentais si perdu et désorienté ! Était-elle vraiment là ? Était-ce Possible ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne savais plus que penser. Et, bien évidemment, je ne parvenais plus à entendre les voix en moi ! Était-ce là preuve que, finalement, je ne déraisonnais pas ?  
Pourtant le venin n'emplissait pas ma bouche ! Or cela ne manquait guère d'arriver lorsque je sentais son odeur sans y être préparé !  
Donc c'était une illusion ! Ou alors, j'étais tellement perturbé et bouleversé que mon organisme ne réagissait plus normalement ? Expliquant l'absence du venin ?  
Il fallait que je sache ! C'était trop pour mon esprit déjà déboussolé !

Je me résolu à parler à ma vision. _« Bella ? C'est toi ? c'est bien toi ? » _Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre ! Si c'était une illusion elle ne me répondrait pas, si ?

_« Oui c'est bien moi » _

Bella !  
Elle était réelle ! Je ne rêvais pas ! Elle était là !  
C'était Bella ! Ma Bella love ! Mon ange ! Ici ! Au milieu de la forêt !  
Incroyable ! Impossible ! Fou ! Encore plus fous que mes rêves les plus improbable !  
Mais comment avait-elle fait pour me retrouver ? Et pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais plus rien et ne parvenais plus à réfléchir.

_« Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? » _

Elle était arrivée devant moi et effleura ma joue du bout de ses doigts _« je suis venue te chercher Edward !» _

Je frissonnai. Ses mots, ses doigts brûlants sur ma peau glacée… La réalité n'avait rien de comparable avec les souvenirs qui m'avaient tenu compagnie ces derniers mois ! J'étais noyé dans mes émotions, mes « affects » aurait dit Carlisle. Je ne parvenais plus à les trier, les classer, les analyser même !

Sa chaleur, son odeur, son cœur, sa voix, sa présence… la fin de l'absence !

Elle était là ! Et c'était si intense, si fort ! Un déferlement de joie, d'incompréhension, de soulagements, de plaisirs, de frustrations… Un tourbillon, un ouragan, qui me secouait de la tête aux pieds. J'eus un frisson.

Oh ma Bella ! Je ne parvenais plus à parler, à lui poser toutes les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit. Pourquoi était-elle là ?

Tout doucement, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et répéta _« Je suis venue te chercher. »_  
Je me mis à trembler.

_«Oh Bella ! »_ Je ne parvenais pas vraiment à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire et tout ce que cela impliquait.  
Elle était venue me chercher ! C'était fini ! Ma solitude était finie !

C'était inimaginable !

_« Chuuut ! Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là ! » _

Je n'arrivais pas à faire cesser mes tremblements. Ni à bouger d'ailleurs. Je me sentais hors du temps, hors de toute réalité plausible. Elle était venue me chercher !

_« Oh Bella, je… » _Impossible aussi de faire des phrases !

_« Chuuut ! Ça va aller ! Je suis là ! »_

Elle passa son pouce sur mes lèvres en me souriant et je fermai mes yeux, savourant cet instant.  
Cela faisait si longtemps ! C'était si fort ! Indescriptible !

Elle me prit lentement dans ses bras, tentant de m'attirer contre elle, et je me figeai une fraction de seconde, inquiet. Mais le monstre en moi ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester, anéanti lui aussi par le déferlements de stimulis qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de mon être.  
Alors je me laissai aller contre son corps brulant, me remettant à nouveau à trembler.

Je sentis son cœur s'emballer encore plus, et un violent frisson la parcouru de la tête au pieds.  
Peut-être devrais-je m'éloigner ? J'étais si froid ! J'allais la geler !

Mais je ne parvenais pas à bouger, et, de toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de m'éloigner d'elle ! Pas déjà ! Pas si vite !  
Oh, je savais bien qu'il allait falloir que je parte ! Mais où aller si elle m'avait retrouvé ici, au milieu de nul part ? Et comment avait-elle réussit cela ?  
Je ne parvenais toujours pas à assembler des idées ni à réfléchir ! Pas avec sa tête qui se posait sur mon épaule, pas avec sa main qui caressait mes cheveux comme on console un enfant.

Le temps semblait suspendu, immobile, seulement rythmé par nos respirations. Elle dégageait un parfum de mousse et de fougère – et une légère odeur de bois brûlé aussi – mais le Freesia dominait le tout.

_« Edward ? »_

Je sentais son souffle erratique dans mon cou, et nos corps tremblant l'un contre l'autre, mais je ne parvenais pas à réagir.  
Elle était venue me chercher ! Ces cinq mots se répétaient en boucle dans mon esprit m'empêchant de réfléchir. !

_« Edward ? Je suis là ! Ça va aller ! Tout va bien, je suis là. »_

Elle répétait les mêmes mots inlassablement, comme une litanie, et je sentais peu à peu l'angoisse devenir perceptible dans sa voix. Elle semblait désemparée. Mais je ne parvenais pas à parler pour la rassurer. Le choc était trop grand et il me fallait du temps pour inventorier, et comprendre, tout ce que je ressentais afin de forcer mon corps et mon esprit à agir.

A un moment elle se tut, continuant à caresser mes cheveux en silence. Et après un temps que je ne parvins pas à estimer, mes frissonnements commencèrent à s'espacer avant de se stopper aussi brutalement qu'ils avaient commencé.

Je n'osais pas encore bouger, par peur de mes réactions, ne sachant encore ce qui l'emporterait en moi.  
Fuir ? Partir à nouveau loin de ma seule raison de vivre ? M'enfuir loin de son odeur, sa voix et sa chaleur ? Ou rester et affronter mes démons et mes peurs ?  
Qu'est-ce qui, au final, était le pire ? Etre loin d'elle ou avoir, à chaque seconde, peur pour elle ? Peur pour nous. Peur pour notre amour contre nature ?

_« Edward ?... Edward ? Ça va ? … Edward ? … Parle moi ! Dis moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais réponds moi ! » Sa _voix était enrouée de larmes contenues. Elle ne parvenais plus à contrôler ses ressentis et je sentais la panique monter en elle.

Il fallait que j'arrive à lui réponde !

Elle me lâcha, recula d'un pas, pris à nouveau mon visage entre ses mains, me fixant, et me murmura : _« S'il te plait ? »  
_Oh seigneur ! Je n'avais jamais réussi à résister quand elle me fixait comme ça ! Quand ses grands yeux chocolat me dévisageaient et me suppliaient ainsi !

Et comme à chaque fois, cela marcha ! Je parvins à sortir de ma langueur et à lui répondre, enfin _« Oh ma Bella ! Ma Bella love !»  
_Pour la première fois, je rivais mon regard dans le sien sans détour. Je pris une profonde inspiration et je l'enlaçai, sans cesser de la regarder _« Ma Bella ! »_

Il me semblait que je reprenais enfin vie. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais parti loin d'elle.

Une foule de questions me vinrent à l'esprit, toutes en même temps.  
Je lui pris les mains et l'assaillis de mes interrogations _« Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ? Comment vas-tu ? Comment as-tu fais pour arriver jusque ici ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »_ J'avais hésité sur la dernière phrase, la prononçant si bas qu'elle en était à peine audible.

Elle me sourit, l'angoisse semblait refluer en elle depuis que j'avais réussit à émettre un son, et elle me répondit _« Je te l'ai dit : Je suis venue te chercher ! »  
_Comme si c'était une évidence !  
Mais moi, je ne comprenais toujours pas !

_« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bella ? »_

_« Parce que je t'aime Edward ! Parce que ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi ! Et… Et parce … parce que tu m'aimes aussi ! »_

J'étais abasourdi. Elle était venue me chercher parce qu'elle m'aimait ? Et surtout, parce que JE l'aimais ? Mais... Pourtant... elle m'avait crû si vite ce jour là ! C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je trouvai à lui dire _« Pourtant, tu m'as crus ce jour là… » _toute la tristesse de ce jour sinistre tombant à nouveau sur moi.

_« Je sais, je sais ! … Je suis désolée Edward ! … Désolée de t'avoir cru, désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour comprendre, déso… » _

Mon dieu ! Il y avait tellement de détresse dans sa voix ! Elle semblait si triste elle aussi !

_« Bella ! Chut mon ange ! Chuuut ! Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolée ! » _

_« Si ! Vraiment ! Et surtout, surtout, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici ! » _

Elle était incroyable ! Elle avait traversé, au bas mot, la moitié du monde, m'avait retrouvé au milieu de nul part, et elle était désolée que cela lui ait pris du temps ? Dieu que je l'aimais ! Comment avais-je pu partir et la laisser ? Ou avais-je trouvé ce courage ?

_« Oh ! Ma Bella ! Mon obstinée, mon incroyable Bella ! _» j'ébauchai un sourire, celui qui la faisait tant craquer, expirant bruyamment en secouant la tête d'un air ébahi.

_« Je t'ai menti ! Je t'ai abandonné ! Et toi, ma courageuse Bella, tu viens malgré tout me rechercher !… Et c'est TOI qui est désolée ! » _Elle était extraordinaire ! Fabuleuse !  
J'ajoutai, parce que c'était évident pour moi, mais que je ne le lui avait pas encore dit _« Comme tu m'as manquée ! » _

Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage, _« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée ! Tellement manquée ! »_ et elle se mit à sangloter.  
Je la serrai dans mes bras et commençai à la bercer, les rôles soudain inversés. _« Oh mon ange ! Pardonne moi ! » _Ma voix me semblait comme enrouée, mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité.  
Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, nichant son visage au creux de mon épaule, et je sentis dans l'odeur de ses cheveux une trace de son shampoing.  
Comment avais-je plus la quitter ?_ « S'il te plait, pardonne moi ! » _

Elle prit le temps de déposer un baiser dans mon cou avant de me répondre dans un souffle _« Ne fais plus jamais ça Edward ! Ne décide plus jamais à ma place de ce qui est bien pour moi ! - _Elle releva la tête pour me faire face et je resserrai mon étreinte tout en déposant un baiser sur son front – _S'il te plait !» _

_« Je te le promets Bella. » _

_« Non ! -_ Elle ajouta en soufflant, d'un ton misérable -_ Ne me promet rien ! Tu m'as déjà promis par le passé… »_.

Seigneur ! Comme je l'avais blessée ! Elle aussi avait souffert, à n'en pas douter. Pourtant, je pensais que avoir agit au mieux ! Pour elle comme pour nous.

_« Bella ! » _Ma voix se fit pressante, ferme et – je l'espérais de tout mon coeur ! – vibrante de conviction, _« Regarde moi Bella ! _- je soulevai son menton et plongeai mon regard d'ambre voilé de tristesse dans un océan de chocolat brillant – _Et surtout, surtout, écoute moi bien ! »_

Grimaçant un sourire un coin, je repris ma respiration – ma décision était prise ! – avant de murmurer lentement, détachant chaque phrase « _Je te le jure ! Sur mon existence ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais je ne te laisserais !»_

J'approchai mon visage du sien, doucement, lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient si proches des miennes que je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage.  
Son cœur s'emballa à en exploser, et je répétai encore une fois _« Plus jamais ! » _ponctuant chaque mot d'un effleurement de ses lèvres.

* * *

Bon ben les voilà ensemble nos tourteraux ! saperlotte de saperlotte !

J"espère que ce n'est pas trop "saccadé" ? j'ai essayé de refleter les errement d'Ed. tout en mettant une progression dans sa façon de réagir... Mais je n'ai pas autant d'émotion, au final, que je l'aurai voulu... snif !

En tout cas, à vous d'écrire un ptit mot maintenant nan ? Alors...

Review !

Et du coup il est minuit passé ! ERF !


	30. Supernova

**Hi all !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vos appréciations et vos commentaires ! : Du coup je n'ai pas osé partir en vacances sans vous poster la suite ! **

**Car, au départ, je comptai terminer avec le POV d'Edward +, peut-être, une petite crise de miss Bella, et mettre un épilogue en POV Carlisle qui nous faisait un résumé ^^ Ouais je sais ! trop "facile"... me direz vous ?  
****Mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment finir autrement ! **

**Et puis tous vos messages, ou vous me disiez "vivement la suite" "reste à savoir..." "comment va-t-elle faire pour..." m'ont obligé à revoir ma copie ! ... Je me suis résolue à essayer de faire un chapitre ou j'essayai de répondre à toutes vos attentes... **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Il est un peu plus long que la moyenne, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le découper et d'organiser cela en plusieurs partie (je pars en vacances ce soir !)  
Et je ne voulais pas vous faire (encore ?) attendre jusqu'à mon retour ! ;-) **

**Merci donc, à toutes, pour m'avoir motivé ainsi, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ?**

**En attendant, et afin que vous puissiez me répondre... Disclaimer ! : "L'Univers de la saga Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer !" Et ****maintenant... **

**Enjoy ?**

* * *

Sa voix, ses mains, sa peau, ses lèvres contre les miennes... nous étions enfin réunis !  
Après avoir tellement espéré cet instant et avoir tant rêvé qu'il m'accueille comme il le faisait, j'aurai dû être au comble du bonheur ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il était là, blotti contre moi, me serrant dans ses bras glacés, me frôlant de ses baisers légers, me soufflant des mots que j'avais désespérément aspiré à entendre, et pourtant j'éprouvais un vague malaise, alors que mes larmes continuaient de rouler sur mes joues. La sensation bizarre, mais de plus en plus vivace, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme un sentiment de frustration, d'insatisfaction, depuis qu'il m'avait fait – quelques instants plus tôt – la promesse de ne plus jamais me quitter... Une tension qui m'envahissait peu à peu, à chaque nouvelle phrase qu'il prononçait, et me rendait fébrile.

Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi cela était dû. L'impression qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment compte de ce que je disais ? La peur inconsciente que notre relation ne recommence comme avant ? L'idée insupportable qu'à nouveau il ne me considère comme une chose fragile devant se référer à lui pour toute prise de décision ? C'était difficile à déterminer au milieu de toutes les émotions et sensations de joie, de soulagement, de plaisir et de désir qui m'enveloppaient. Mais c'était un ressenti tenace, et une colère profonde montait lentement en moi : Celle qui m'avait réveillée de ma dépression, celle qui m'avait donnée le courage de contacter sa famille et soutenue, celle qui m'avait portée jusqu'à lui.  
Et quand, malgré ma supplique, il me répéta une énième fois – une fois de trop ? – qu'il me promettait de ne plus me quitter, je sentis la rage m'envahir et m'emporter. Une fureur puissante, irrationnelle, qui balaya mon contrôle et toutes les promesses que je m'étais faites d'être attentive et patiente envers lui… Un véritable raz de marée émotionnel !  
Et sûrement le plus beau _**"**_pétage de plombs_**"**_ humain vs vampire de tout les temps !...

Je m'éloignai brusquement de lui, me dégageant de ses bras – pourtant si puissants – avec une force dont je ne m'imaginais pas capable, et explosai _« __**"**__**Plu**__**s Jamais**__**"**__** ? **__C'est le retour du grandiloquent Edward Cullen ? __**"**__**Sur **__**mon existence**__**"**__** ?**__ Ben voyons ! Tu crois quoi Edward ? _– ma voix monta en volume – _qu'il suffit que tu sortes trois ou quatre mots en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux pour que tout soit __**"**__OK__"__ ? _- il avait l'air abasourdi -_ Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien toi ! hein ?... »  
__« Bella ! »  
__« Quoi __**"**__**Bella**__**"**__** ?**__ Tu es surpris que je sois en colère ? _– ma voix continuait à enfler – _Etonné q__ue moi, l'humaine, je puisse oser mettre en doute la parole d'un vampire ?... Oh ! Pardon ! : __**"**__ The vampire__**"**__ ! Le plus grand penseur de tout les temps ! L'expert en sentiment humain ! Celui qui __**sait**__ ce qui est mieux pour __**moi**__ et qui va me convaincre d'une œillade !... Mais descend de ton cheval ! Et revient à la réalité !... »_ – je finis en hurlant –_ « Bordel ! On n'est pas dans un film ! »_

Les yeux écarquillés, semblant dérouté par mon attitude et ma vulgarité, il me murmura _« Bella !... Ne crie pas comme ça ! »  
_Mais j'étais trop hors de moi et je repris ma diatribe, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en dire plus _« Pourquoi ? tu as peur que les voisins nous entendent ? - _je poursuivis d'une voix sourde - _J'ai faillit en crever Edward !... Tu entends ça ? J'étais anéantie !... Et quand j'ai compris que tu m'avais menti... Je suis entrée dans une sacré rage !... _– je me remis à vitupérer de plus belle - _**Non mais ! crétin de vampire ! Me quitter pour mon BIEN ? c'est l'idée la plus débile qui te sois venue à l'esprit ? **_- je fis semblant de réfléchir une seconde - _**Ah non ! Tu as fait encore mieux !... venir te perdre ICI !... Et tu m'as obligé à te courir après… ! - **_je repris ma respiration - _**Alors… je pique une crise SI JE VEUX ! EDWARD, ANTHONY, MASEN, CULLEN ! » **_J'avais fini en hurlant si violemment que j'avais un peu l'impression d'être une mégère hystérique haranguant son mari.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre mais avait plissé les yeux et paraissait, maintenant, lui aussi en colère. Il siffla _« ils t'ont contactés ? C'est ça ?... Ils n'ont pas respectés leur promesse ! »  
__« Non Edward ! C'est moi toute seule qui les a trouvé ! Ça te surprend ? »  
__« Tu as demandé de l'aide à ton père ? »  
__« Bordel ! Je te dis __**"**__**moi toute seule**__**"**__! Quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas là dedans ? Tu es encore à penser que je suis trop « stupide » pour avoir réussis ça toute seule je suppose ? –_ son attitude attisait ma colère : j'avais raison ! Il ne m'écoutait pas ! – _Tu es vraiment le con le plus prétentieux que cette foutu planète ait jamais porté !»  
__« Mais j'avais changé tous les téléphones ! »  
__« Merci ! Je sais ! Je m'en suis aperçue ! Et vous étiez en liste rouge ! Je sais aussi !... J'ai cherché sur Internet figure toi ! J'y aurais passé le temps qu'il fallait, des années éventuellement, mais j'ai eu de la chance… J'ai trouvé l'hôpital de Carlisle et j'ai appelé ! »  
__« Tu as téléphoné ?» _Il était désarçonné par ce que je lui apprenais et affichait un hébétement qui m'aurait certainement fait rire si je n'avais pas été autant exaspérée.

Au lieu de ça, je sorti toute l'ironie moqueuse dont j'étais capable : _« Ça te surprend ? Ben c'est à la porter des humains tu sais ! On fait ça tous les jours, nous, téléphoner ! » _Je commençais même, je crois, à éprouver un certain plaisir à le titiller ainsi _« Et puis Rose est venue me chercher, et j'ai déménagé chez vous, à Ithaca» e_t ça me calmait.  
_« Tu as… déménagé chez nous ? Tu… vis chez nous ? Tu as quitté Forks ? »  
__« Yep !... ça t'en bouche un coin hein ? Mais dit moi... Qu'est-ce qui t'étonnes tant ? Que je sois partie les rejoindre ? Ou bien que ta famille m'ait acceptée ?... Ah non ! Je sais !... Qu'ils aient osé défier le __**grand**__ Edward Cullen, bien sûr ! »  
__« Oui, enfin… non … enfin… »_

Il était complètement désemparé et avait perdu toute la superbe qu'il avait habituellement _« Enfin __**quoi**__ Edward ? Tu pourrais essayer de faire des phrases ! Ça aiderai tu sais ! » _et cruellement, cela me réjouissait.  
_« Je ne pensais pas… Je ne voulais pas… enfin je… je suis désolé Bella ! »  
__«__**Désolé **__? Tu es __**Désolé**__ ?... Mais j'espère bien que tu es Désolé ! C'est __**vraiment **__un minimum ! Et je ne parles pas que pour moi, Edward !... Tu es le mec le plus égoïste qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel tu as mis ta famille ? »  
__« __M__a famille ? Mais de quoi parles-tu Bella ? »  
__« Oui, t__**a**__ famille ! Quand je te dis que tu ne te doutes de rien ! Tu as failli bousiller ta famille !... Mais bien sûr, trop occupé à jouer le preux chevalier d'opérette pour te donner le beau rôle et avoir bonne conscience… tu n'y as pas songé !... Tu les aurais vu quand je suis arrivée, Edward !... La détresse d'Esmée et sa peine ; La tristesse d'Alice, qui en plus ne parvenait pas à te voir ; la culpabilité de Carlisle ; sans parler de celle de Jasper et de son épuisement à force d'encaisser leurs émotions et de les soutenir ! »  
_Il eut un reniflement sarcastique _« Et bien c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire ! »_

Je sentis ma colère revenir en force, balayant le peu de calme que j'avais recouvré _« Le moins qu'__**IL**__ puisse faire ?... - _je repris mon souffle et me lançai_ – Alors là, __**toi,**__ écoute moi bien !... Parce que j'aimerai __**vraiment **__que tu entendes clairement chacun des mots que je vais te dire Edward !... C'était un __**ac-ci-dent**__ ! Tu pourrais essayer de foutre ce mot dans ta mémoire infaillible ? »  
__« Tu n'es pas obligée de jurer ! »  
__« Putain ! Je jure __**si je veux**__ Edward Cullen ! – _Je hurlai à nouveau – _Et je t'emmerde ! C'était __**un accident**__ ! Ça va ? Tu as eu le temps de noter ? De bien l'enregistrer ? Parce que je trouve que sur ce coup là, tu es d'une mauvaise fois __**interplanétaire**__ ! - _emportée par mes émotions, je décidai de vraiment lui mette les points sur les "i" - _Parce que __**QUI **__tenait à cet anniversaire pour que je vive mes _"_moments humains_" _? Et __**QUI**__ a décidé, à__** ma place,**__ de ce que je voulais ou pas ? Hein ? - _je ne parvenais plus à m'arrêter - _e__t __**QUI **__m'a envoyé valser dans la pile d'assiettes parce qu'il est pathologiquement hyper protecteur avec, __**systématiquement,**__ des réactions disproportionnées ?... Hum ?... Et, pour finir... : __**QUI**__ a failli détruire sa famille en __**fuyant comme un débile **__?__** Qui **__m'a quitté ?... __Tu ne vois toujours pas ?... __**Toi**__ Edward ! __**Toi **__et uniquement __**Toi **__! » _

Son corps s'était figé au fil de ma tirade, et il avait recommencé à trembler. A mon premier "toi" il était tombé à genoux et au second il avait mis les mains à terre, les ancrant dans le sol. Au dernier, il était agité de secousses à un tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était traversé par un courant électrique.  
Merde ! Mais quelle abrutie je faisais ! Après avoir pris tant de précautions pour l'approcher, j'avais laissé ma rage et mon tempérament réduire à néant l'avancée obtenue !

Je me calmai aussitôt ! Oh, ma colère était bien là, au fond de moi, mais ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour ça. Et puis, vu son état, je me doutai qu'il avait saisi l'idée générale !  
Je décidai de me rapprocher de lui en franchissant, lentement, les quelques pas qui nous séparaient. _« Edward ?... »  
_Je l'entendis à peine murmurer _« Je ne suis pas bien pour toi ! Je le savais ! »  
_« _Edward ! _- je soupirai – un long soupir de lassitude et de frustration – et repris en chuchotant d'une voix fatiguée – _S'il te plait ! ne me ressort pas la culpabilité ! Désolée de m'être énervée comme ça, mais il fallait que tu entendes… Je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser ! Juste te faire comprendre ! Comprendre que ce n'est pas en fuyant que l'on résout les problèmes et comprendre que l'on est au moins deux__dans cette histoire : toi __**et**__ moi_ – J'insistai sur le "et" – _et non pas toi __pour__ moi ! _– je soupirai encore une fois –_ Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça Edward ? » _

J'étais arrivée devant lui. Il ne tremblait presque plus, mais ses mains étaient toujours agrippées dans le sol, crispées, et ses muscles – tendus comme les cordes d'un nombre incalculables d'arcs – se dessinaient sous sa peau.

Il restait silencieux et je ne savais pas trop s'il luttait avec ses démons intérieurs ou s'il attendait que je continue de parler.  
_« Edward ? _– je pris une profonde inspiration avant de chuchoter – _Si tu dois me refaire le coup de partir, fait le maintenant s'il te plait… pendant que je compte ! » _

J'étais lasse. La marche, la tension, la colère… J'étais épuisée physiquement et vidée émotionnellement ! Je me laissai tomber à genoux devant lui et il leva la tête, interrogateur _« Compter ? »  
_Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, souriant à son étonnement, et, tout en continuant mon chemin dans sa chevelure, son regard brisé accroché au mien, je repris à voix basse _« Tu n'as jamais joué à cache-cache de ta vie Ed ? _- je lui souris d'un sourire triste –_ Je compte, tu te caches, et je te retrouve ! _- je marquai un temps d'arrêt, laissant ma main glisser le long de sa tempe pour s'arrêter sur sa joue - _Parce que je te retrouverai à nouveau ! Où que tu ailles !... Et quel que soit le temps que ça prenne !... »_

Il me regarda sans comprendre et les phrases mirent quelques instants à faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Puis, je vis son regard s'illuminer et dans la seconde suivante il me serrait convulsivement dans ses bras, secoué de sanglots muets.  
_« Edward ?... Juste… un tout petit peu moins fort s'il te plaît… » _Avant même la fin de ma dernière syllabe, il était à plus de 10 mètres de moi, me dévisageant le souffle court.

_« Edward ! _– je restai à genoux. Je n'avais plus le courage de me lever à nouveau – _ça aussi il faudrait que tu arrêtes ! »  
__« Quoi ?»  
__« Bondir à 10 mètres de moi sans arrêt bon sang ! J'ai juste dit que tu me serrais __**un peu**__ trop fort ! Juste __**un peu**__ ! Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te détendre ! Apprendre à __te__ faire confiance aussi ! En fait, apprendre aussi à __**me**__ faire confiance et apprendre à __**nous**__ faire confiance !»  
_Il haussa les épaules _« Mais je pourrais te tuer Bella ! » _mais ne fit pas mine de bouger.  
_« Bien sur ! à 10 mètres ! _- je secouais la tête _– viens ici Edward_ – je lui tendis les bras et il commença à avancer, un pas après l'autre – _la seule fois ou tu as réellement failli me tuer _– il stoppa sa progression – _c'est durant ces six derniers mois _- il repris son avancée un peu plus rapidement – _et tu as été à deux doigts de réussir ! »_ instantanément il fut contre moi, me maintenant emprisonnée dans ses bras puissant et sanglotant à nouveau.  
Épuisée, soulagée aussi, je l'enlaçai et laissai mes propres larmes venir.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre, sa fraîcheur contre ma chaleur, sanglotant à l'unisson, évacuant nos stress et laissant nos émotions s'apaiser.  
Quand nos souffles redevinrent réguliers et que nos pleurs furent taris, la journée s'achevait. Nichée au creux de son épaule, savourant la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, je répugnais à bouger. J'étais si bien ! Je me sentais enfin à ma place ! Je fini pourtant par m'écarter, légèrement, juste suffisamment pour voir son visage.  
Lui aussi semblait apaisé. Son regard de miel s'encra dans le mien et il me souffla _« Tu sais que tu es incroyable ! Mon obstinée Bella ! _– il sourit, de se sourire coin que j'aimais tant - _Tu es extraordinaire et je t'aime !__ Et au risque de te voir te remettre en colère – _il émit un rire et déposa un baiser sur mon front – _je tiens à te le redire encore – _il déposa un autre baiser sur ma tempe _– __je ne quitterai plus jamais Bella ! _»

Je pris le temps de savourer son audace et l'assurance qu'il avait repris. Il me semblait serein, heureux et j'hésitais à rompre ce moment de paix magique. Mais puisqu'il faudrait que nous parlions, à un moment ou à un autre, il me sembla qu'il fallait mieux aller au bout des chose dès à présent.  
Tant que nous étions dans tout deux dans l'émotion de nos retrouvailles.  
_« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. Et moi non plus je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparés. Je veux que nous restions ensemble _- je me mis à haleter, et mon coeur s'emballa. Je savais que lorsque je prononcerai les mots suivant il risquait de fuir ou de refuser, et j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction - _Pour l'éternité Edward ! - _mais il fallait que nous résolvions ce problème définitivement ! -_ Et tu sais ce que cela implique !_ _» _

Un éclair de souffrance traversa son regard, mais il ne recula pas.  
Il souffla, et se mit à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux «_Je sais Bella ! Mais ce que tu me demandes et impossible ! Je t'aime et je ne peux, ni ne veux, te faire subir ça ! »  
__« Pourquoi ? Si c'est à cause de cette histoire d'âme, ce n'est plus un problème tu sais ! - _il m'interrompit - _Pas seulement, mais comment ça __"ce n'est plus un problème" ? » _

Je pris le temps de m'assoir sur le sol de la petite clairière qui s'étendait devant l'avancée rocheuse et, sans me lâcher, il se laissa glisser à mes cotés. Je me tournai vers lui et reprit _« J'ai fait des recherches avec Carlisle, lorsque j'étais à Ithaca, et même lui et maintenant convaincu que vous conservez votre âme »  
__« Vraiment ?_ - il semblait stupéfait et un peu fébrile - _Il faut que tu me racontes cela ! _- il se pinça l'arête du nez , cherchant visiblement à garder son calme, et souffla lentement - _Mais même si tu arrivais à me convaincre sur ce point, mon ange, je ne pourrais pas te faire ça ! - _il posa ses mains sur mes épaules - _Je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à te faire abandonner les tiens, et quitter tout ton univers, pour me rejoindre dans une vie de dissimulation et de faux semblants ! »_

Je repris d'un ton plus enflammé, me faisant pressante _« Mais j'ai déjà quitté les miens Edward ! Il y a des mois que je ne vois plus personne ! Et j'ai même déjà quitté Charlie !_ - je pousuivi -_ Et ne me fait pas un laïus sur ce qui m'attend et les difficultés de votre quotidien ! Je te signale que je le sais ! _- je repris ma respiration - _Et pour ta gouverne, cela fait parti des nombreuses discussions que j'ai eu avec ton __"père" et ta famille ! T__out est même prévu pour la mise en scène de ma disparition ! »  
__« Tu as tout organisé ? Tout prévu ? Avec Carlisle ? »_

Il avait dit ça d'un ton calme. Aucune colère ou agacement comme lors de nos anciennes discutions. Je n'en revenais pas ! Il était là, presque paisible, alors que nous discutions du sujet qui avait faillit nous séparer à tout jamais ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'étais surprise !  
Heureuse, certes, mais surprise, voire inquiète ! _«Tu vas bien Edward ? Je te trouve bizarre ! Jamais nous n'avons pu parler comme ça auparavant !»  
_Il se mit à rire et m'embrassa la paume de la main _« Bella ! Mon adorable Bella !_ - il m'embrassa à nouveau les mains - _Je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterai plus ! Et tu avais raison : j'ai crois que j'ai été stupide de croire que je pouvais trouver une solution aussi simple ! - _il soupira – _t__u ne parviens pas à vivre sans moi, et moi... j'ai faillit devenir fou ici, sans toi à mes cotés ! _- il fit rouler ses pouces sur mes poignets - _Alors quels choix nous restent-ils ? Il faut bien que nous parlions de tout ça non ? » _

Je le laissai un moment caresser mes mains, émue, - c'était définitivement le vampire le plus merveilleux que l'univers ait jamais porté ! – et je repris d'une voix vibrante _« j'ai tellement espéré que tu comprennes enfin Edward ! Carlisle disait que j'étais sûrement là seule à pouvoir te convaincre »  
__« Pauvre Carlisle ! Tu es incroyable tu sais ! Ils ont dû être surpris ! »  
_Je lui souris et lui répondis d'un ton penaud _« Et bien, en fait, je n'ai pas seulement décidé Carlisle, mais toute ta famille ! _– je fis la moue – _et oui ! Ils n'ont pas cessé de dire que j'étais incroyable, tétue et surprenante ! _- Il gloussa un « oui j'imagine ! », et je conclu - _et ils attendent mon appel pour savoir si tout va bien. »  
__« Et tu attends quoi pour les appeler ? _- il fit une mimique comique et haussa les sourcils – _A supposer qu'Alice ne les aient pas encore alerté ! »  
__« Et bien... il est convenu que je ne les appelle pas avant que _– je finis dans un souffle – _tu ne sois convaincu. Mais - _je poursuivis, ne voulant pas me laisser détourner de mon objectif - _tu n'es pas obligé de me transformer toi même tu sais !... Carlisle est d'accord pour s'en occuper !"_

Il me fixa et souffla longuement, une multitude d'expression traversant son regard de miel. Puis je l'entendis murmurer, comme pour lui-même, si bas que je dû prêter l'oreille pour l'entendre _« J'ai fait de mon mieux, ce n'était pas beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas sentir alors j'ai essayé d'effleurer... Sa beauté et le clair de lune t'ont renversé*... »  
_Je ne savais pas ce qu'il disait ni pourquoi, mais je n'avais plus peur. Il ne me quitterait pas ! Il avait bien insisté sur ce point !  
Et, quoi qu'il se décide à me répondre, je savais qu'il finirait par être convaincu et se ranger à mes arguments ! Mais je me devais de lui offrir toutes les alternatives quant à ma transformation et je poursuivis mon plaidoyer _« Mais si cela risque de te fâcher avec lui, je peux demander à Peter ? il est très sympa et c'est grâce à lui que l'on a pu te trouver ! » _

Il me fixait toujours et pris plusieurs longues inspirations avant de me serrer les mains – à la limite du supportable – et de répondre d'une voix basse et rauque :  
_« __Mon inimaginable Bella ! Ma folle humaine !__»  
_Il approcha son visage du mien lentement et poursuivis _« __tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu m'explique beaucoup de choses ! À commencer par la façon dont tu as convaincu Carlisle que nous avions une âme !_ - il m'embrassa sur le front et la joue – _mais puisque j'ai, moi aussi, __"traversé les océans du temps pour te trouver**"__ et puisque – _il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe – _"il y a toujours de la folie dans l'amour, mais toujours une certaine raison dans la folie***" Je vais te faire confiance, mon ange !__»  
_Il me fixa une seconde, le regard brillant, puis ajouta _« __Je ne veux plus jamais risquer de te perdre Bella !__»__  
_Il me dévisagea à nouveau avant de s'approcher de mon oreille. Il en embrassa le lobe et chuchota lentement _« J__e suis d'accord Bella ! Et nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité !»..._

_FIN_

_

* * *

_

*** "Allelujah" Léonard Cohen (traduction^^) Une magnifique chanson que je vous conseille d'écouter au moins une fois si vous ne la connaissez pas, ne serait-ce que pour l'émotion qu'elle dégage, même si vous ne comprenais pas l'anglais ^^  
****** Un réplique culte du film "Dracula" (version Coppola)  
*** Nietsche !**

**Et bien voilà... C'est fini ! Et ça me fait un peu bizarre ! erf !  
Mais les vacances vont me faire oublier cette petite saveur amère ^^  
Et vos reviews aussi ? ^^ (oui je sais ! mais c la dernière alors... lachez vous ! ^^)**

**Je vais essayer de travailler une autre fic, dans le même univers, (toujours une alternative à New Moon ^^ que décidément j'aurai souhaité différente ^^) mais je ne sais pas encore avec certitude si cela sera un E/B ou un B/J... J'hésite ! Mais mon coeur balance depuis si longtemps en faveur de Jazz... Enfin on verra bien ^^  
****  
En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette fic, et pour tous les messages que vous m'avez laissé !**

**Et peut-être me rejoindrez vous sur la suivante (si je parviens à faire faire à Bella ce que je veux et ça c pas gagné ^^) ?**

**En attendant... euh ... (j'ose ?) REVIEEWWWW ! (ben vi ! j'ai osé ^^lool !)**

**Ps : je vais essayer de faire un épilogue, voire même vous mettre un bonus "Emmett et Rose" (en rated M) dès que j'en aurai le temps... **


End file.
